


希拉迪诺察堡

by fusafusachan



Series: 希拉迪诺察堡 [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Croatian National Football Team, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2020-10-16 23:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 120,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fusafusachan/pseuds/fusafusachan
Summary: 没有发情期和标记的伪ABO，非常暗黑下品，请所有心怀善良的格子军团球迷三思而入。全员黑化，因情节需要大部分角色丑化，再次请求慎入，我无意伤害大家。本质是狗血变态剧，所有逻辑只为开车，这并不是一个底层Omega与命运抗争的故事。All笛向，后续人物和CP会随着情节发展加上tag，所有CP最后都是BE。车鬼畜，再次请求不能接受的回避。以上，不要骂作者，本人玻璃心，被骂肯定删文跑路。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 虚构的希拉迪诺察，克语意为严寒。

1911年春，韦莱比特山脉东

一位强壮的中年Omega领着一位年轻瘦小的Omega在山地上行走。现在已是春天，崎岖的山地到处裸露着大片的石灰岩 ，泥地铺上了一层苔绿色，西边终年积雪的瓦冈斯基峰似乎离他们并不遥远。

希拉迪诺察堡矗立在这里，石头构造的主体已经经历了百年的风雨。年轻的Omega在门前小心地清理自己靴子上的泥。他的衣着十分朴素，可是举止都显示出富有教养，年长的Omega露出赞赏的笑容。

城堡内部富丽堂皇，大厅高高的穹顶令卢卡想起了教堂绘满圣经故事的屋顶。

卢卡·莫德里奇，来自扎达尔的23岁新家庭教师，如今已经到了雇主的家里。狭长的韦莱比特山脉阻挡了来自亚德里海温暖湿润的空气，利卡山区的天气比达尔马提亚冷了许多，但是希拉迪诺察堡内却十分温暖，壁炉的火熊熊燃烧着。

“我们得先去拜见夫人和少爷们。”希拉迪诺堡的管家，年长的Omega达弗尔·苏克太太对他说。

走上台阶，再走过长长的走廊，他们来到了二楼的会客厅。主人与三位少爷已经坐在沙发上等待他们了。

“你好，我的孩子。”尼科夫人朝卢卡伸出一只手。

“你好，夫人。”卢卡不敢怠慢，赶紧跪下，握住在手背上吻了吻。他记起临行前比利奇姆姆的话，因为娘家显贵，他更喜欢旁人称呼他科瓦奇少爷或者尼科夫人。

尼科夫人优雅地倚在沙发上，卢卡看不出他的年纪，他两鬓已见风霜，身材瘦削却仪态万千，依旧清俊的面庞和清澈的眼神，显示着他年轻时是多么地风华绝代。

他示意卢卡坐下，依次向他介绍三个孩子，也就是卢卡的新学生们。

长子安特17岁，已近成年的身材十分强壮，桀骜不驯Alpha长相，卢卡看得出他是最受夫人喜爱的；次子马特奥16岁，他有点害羞，一双紫罗兰色的漂亮眼睛偷偷地瞄着卢卡；蒂恩是最小的孩子，是个温柔的Omega，只有14岁的他不同于两个哥哥，有着一头柔软的长金发，容貌最像尼科夫人，十分可人。

“我们之前的家庭教师武科耶维奇老师和镇公所的书记员结婚了，离开了我们，我们都很想念他。他跟我们在一起已经很多年了，不过为了他的幸福，我们一家都尊重和支持他的决定，我和达利奇先生各自为他添置了一份丰厚的嫁妆。”尼科夫人对卢卡说，笑意从嘴角扩散到了眼角的细纹，浅灰色透明的眼眸亮晶晶的像天上的星星，“蒂恩还小，需要一位优秀的Omega教师教导他、指引他。卢卡，以后你就是我们家庭的一员了，你是我亲自挑中的人，我相信你不会让我失望的。”

卢卡以前从来没见过这样优雅美丽的贵族夫人，他一边应承着表示感谢，心里一边由衷地赞美着尼科夫人。他总跟查理说，高贵的出身并不能让人拥有高贵的灵魂，然而如今在见到尼科夫人以后，他觉得至少会让一个人行为举止高贵。

夫人交代苏克太太带着卢卡熟悉环境，一再地请求卢卡好好休息，明天就要开始给三个孩子正式授课了。

希拉迪诺察堡大得超乎想象，内部比外观更加宏伟。最让卢卡惊叹地是巨大的藏书室，几乎占据了整个三楼，一排一排看不到头的书架直顶到了天花板，摆满了书籍，至少是他以前教会阅览室藏书量的一千倍还多，比查理家的图书室一百倍还多。

“这里大部分都是夫人从斯普利特的娘家带来的，又从各地搜罗了一些。”苏克太太介绍着，语气里都是骄傲，“夫人喜欢读书，学识和见识是整个利卡任何人望尘莫及的。”

卢卡身为扎达尔人，十分清楚尼科夫人的娘家科瓦奇家族在达尔马提亚的地位，他表示同意苏克太太的观点。

他贪婪地扫视着一排一排的书，来自各国各种不同的语言的，甚至还有古语古籍。

“夫人说这里的书你可以随便看，只要是课余时间，最好能培养蒂恩少爷阅读的兴趣。”苏克太太注视着他，缓缓地说。

“真的吗？”卢卡难以置信，回头看着苏克太太，“这里，我可以随便进来吗？这些，我都可以随便看吗？”

“当然，这是夫人特别交代的。”

还有比这个更好的吗？没有！卢卡的房间在阁楼，他少得可怜的行李已经被搬了进去。他没有多想，跟苏克太太告别后就立即来到了藏书室。这里有大量的他见都没有见过的书，还有舒适的沙发和写字台。他整天剩下的时间都呆在这里，还带了一本到卧室睡觉之前看。

这已经是最理想的新生活了，有一辈子都读不完的书，三个孩子也乖巧好教养。卢卡接下来的适应十分顺利，这样的生活也能让他忘了来之前的种种痛苦。

呆在藏书室看书的时候，卢卡偶尔会想起以前的事。他们在图书室里做爱，他一边翻着一本西班牙的冒险故事书。

“卢卡，你不能认真一点么？”查理不满地说，吻着他汗湿的后颈，下身冲撞着，额角冒汗。

“这不一样查理，这是精神食粮。”他头也不回，只是微微地扭了扭腰迎合查理，一边又陷入了堂·吉珂德的荒诞世界里。

课程内容是尼科夫人亲自安排的。上完文学课，卢卡会把蒂恩单独留下来教授钢琴和绘画课，蒂恩很聪明，学什么都学得很好。只是马特奥也总是要留下来跟蒂恩一起，尽管卢卡不止一次告诉他Alpha都不需要学这些，他应该和安特一起去骑马、去探险。

每天会在晚餐时间见到尼科夫人，他总是优雅贵气，让卢卡坐到他的身边。一开始的时候卢卡受宠若惊，坐立难安地靠近他，默默观察学习着他的一举一动。只是他这些日子以来一直没有见过另一位主人，尼科夫人的丈夫达利奇先生，据说他忙于木材生意，常住戈斯皮奇，偶尔尼科夫人也会前往应酬，但是晚上一定会回到城堡。

不知不觉他来到希拉迪诺察堡已经半个月了，天气渐暖，山地染上了橄榄绿，耸立的石灰岩还是一如既往地冰冷坚硬。

“学习知识和传播知识，都能让人获取最大的快乐。”兹沃尼米尔·博班神父的话犹在耳边。这段时间他都没有外出过，然而如神父所说，他正在获取最大的快乐。

这一天他按照尼科夫人的吩咐，授课后来到会客厅，见一见从戈斯皮奇来的访客。这位客人身材高大，五官深邃，尼科夫人介绍说这是利卡最有名的律师达尼耶尔·苏巴西奇。

卢卡认真地向他行了见面礼，寒暄几句以后，尼科夫人命他回避，他有要紧的事情要和律师商量。不知道是不是错觉，他觉得这位地位显赫的律师对他的态度里有些轻蔑，他不愿多想，也许律师本身就是个十分傲慢的Alpha。

当天的晚餐尼科夫人命人给他倒了一杯葡萄酒，卢卡从没喝过这种东西，他学着夫人拿酒杯的样子，小心地小口小口啜着。

一小杯酒下肚他已经满脸通红，头也开始发晕了，为了避免更多失态，他早早地跟夫人和三位少爷道了晚安，回到自己房间。

他的房间在城堡的顶层阁楼，远离所有的佣人房间，也远离主人们的房间。整个城堡只有阁楼没有电灯，他每晚只能点蜡烛。不过这对他来说没什么不便的，在扎达尔的时候他们同样用不起电。希拉迪诺察堡建在高处，在房间里往窗外眺望，几乎能俯瞰整个城堡属地和紧挨着的普拉纳镇，所以他并没有什么不满意的。

尼科夫人见他不胜酒力，差遣苏克太太前来服侍他洗漱。苏克太太动作熟练，替他宽衣解带，擦洗身体，就连私处也毫不避讳地替他仔细清洗了。卢卡羞红了脸，有一瞬间想要拒绝，然而苏克太太却面无表情，并没有询问他态度的意思。

他被套上了白色的睡袍，走到床前时他看了一眼漆黑的窗外，隐约看见山坡下的大道上停着一辆亮着车灯的小汽车。这没什么奇怪的，希拉迪诺察堡有汽车，他来的时候就是坐的汽车，虽然那是他第一次坐。

“有什么人来了吗？”他问，然后歪倒在床上睡着了。

他又梦到了查理，在扎达尔城郊的科瓦尔河畔，比他高一个头还多的查理一把将他抱起来，头埋进他的胸口，呢喃着说卢卡我爱你。

他感到发热，全身泛着酥麻，查理的双臂有力地环住他的腰，灼热的呼吸随着呢喃游走在他的皮肤上。

卢卡慢慢睁开眼睛，房间里闪着微弱的烛光，一个男人趴在他敞开的胸前，正在吸他的乳尖。

他尖叫起来往后退，跳下床赤着双足奋力往门边跑过去，一边大声呼救。

然后他发现全身的肌肉都像散了一样使不上力，没跑两步就脚下一软要跪倒下去。那个男人一把抱住他折起他的双腿箍在手臂里，“小东西你要去哪儿。”

卢卡没有见过这个人，他的脸和声音都那么陌生，并不是城堡里的任何人。他是个中年Alpha，黑色的头发浓密而油腻，没有留胡须，衬衣敞开着，很强壮，但是肚子上堆着赘肉。他臂力奇大，抱着他就像抱着一只猫，再次把他压在床上，黏腻恶心的舌头舔到了他的脸上。

他尖叫着躲避，手脚酸软地不像是自己的，他奋力挣扎着，推拒着，然而打到男人身上的拳脚和棉花一样无力。他扯开嗓子呼救，喊了几声似乎就耗尽了全部的力气。

男人像一条饥饿的大狗一样兴奋地舔着他，寻找着他的小嘴，卢卡咬住牙关紧紧抿住嘴唇躲避他。他把睡袍的下摆掀高堆在卢卡的腰际，两只湿乎乎毛茸茸的大手胡乱地摸着卢卡的屁股和大腿。

卢卡感到一阵恶心，他全身无力，意识却十分清醒，中年男人的体味扑鼻而来，令人作呕。男人见他满脸嫌弃，也不生气，转而往下舔他的胸口，舌尖来回拨弄他小巧的乳头，又用嘴包覆住整个乳蕾用力吸咬，手指探到臀缝，隔着衬裤朝里挖弄。

卢卡哪里受过这种刺激，一点疼痛袭向他的大脑，伴随着汹涌而来的酥麻快感，他扭着身体，像是挣扎，又像是渴求更多。

“不要这样，求求你。”他觉得自己不对劲，身体异常敏感，他以前从来没喝过酒，完全不知道一杯小小的葡萄酒能让他变成这样。他红着脸，轻喘着哀求男人。

男人更加用力地吸他另一边的乳头，一边剥下他的衬裤，手指摸到他的后穴开始往里挤。卢卡溢出一阵呻吟，摇着头问他是谁，哀求他不要。

“你会知道我是谁的。”男人一边啧啧吸他，手指已经挖进了嫩穴，“不要吗？你都湿成这样了。”

卢卡的身体随着男人手上的动作轻轻抖动着，他恨自己奇怪的反应，另一方面又想向那羞耻的快感妥协。他呜咽着呻吟，像是一只小猫在哭。

男人分开他的腿，将他一条腿扛在肩膀上，下身抵住他。卢卡知道即将来临的是什么，他哀求着，做着最后的挣扎。

上位者猛地腰一沉，卢卡尖叫一声，被侵入的痛感贯穿了他，他绝望地闭上眼睛，事情再也无法挽回了。

男人很兴奋，一边又凑来舔他的脸，下身强硬地干着他。

“宝贝儿，你好嫩，好滑，好紧。”男人舔到他的耳朵，把耳垂包在嘴里吮吸，又把舌头伸进去，随着操干的节奏一下一下舔着耳孔。

卢卡有点发晕，他能感受到男人粗长坚硬的阴茎在他身体里激烈地进出，他呻吟着，从未体验过的汹涌快感席卷了他，大股大股的淫水随着抽插涌出后穴，洇湿了床单。

男人终于吻住了他的小嘴，一阵舔舐吮吸，把他的呻吟堵在里面。

卢卡的意识都有点涣散了，完全忘了他是个侵犯自己的陌生人，忘了他是个身材松垮完全配不上自己的中年Alpha，他跟他接吻，唇舌相交发出啧啧水声，他紧紧抱住他，在他后背留下抓痕，就像抱着他的白马王子。

仿佛这个世界就剩下了这个带他上天的男人。

“宝贝儿，还要不要？”男人粗声喘着，停下来问他。

“要，还要，求求你不要停下……”卢卡搂住他的脖子，主动亲吻着他的脸，小腿抬高摩擦着他腰上的肥肉，恳求他继续。

“噢我的宝贝儿，都听你的，我什么都给你。”他把卢卡的双腿压在身体两边，抱紧了他，下身更激烈地挺动着，每一下都顶到了最深处。

卢卡紧闭着双眼，全身抽搐着，颤声尖叫，脑子里一片空白，他高潮了。

男人体贴地放缓了动作，等卢卡逐渐找回了意识，缓缓睁开眼睛，惊恐地发现在男人的身后，尼科夫人正站在床边，背对着烛光，他的脸藏在阴影里，居高临下地看着他们。

“你在干什么，卢卡·莫德里奇老师，你和我的丈夫在干什么。”他平静地说，透着阴恻恻的寒意。

不，这太荒唐了，绝不是真的，这一定是个梦。卢卡挣扎着要起身，但达利奇压着他动弹不得。他还在他的身体里，还在抽动着顶弄着他，似乎他的妻子的出现并没有影响他，甚至没有回头看一眼。

“不，夫人，不是你想的那样。我不知道……他是达利奇先生……他是闯进来的……我力气没有他大……我……”达利奇突然加快了顶弄，卢卡咬牙忍住即将溢出的呻吟，他的话被顶得支离破碎。

“哦？所以都是我丈夫的过错咯？你想说他强迫你了吗？”尼科夫人绕着床慢慢踱着步，眼睛盯着衣衫不整纠缠在一起的两个人，他的丈夫正趴在卢卡身上，像个动物一样不停耸动着屁股，“可是刚刚我分明听见你在请求他，你说你要我的丈夫。他的背上可都是你的指甲印，你别说那是反抗的伤，你浪成什么样子我都看见了，看看床上那一大摊水，你真是不知羞耻。”

他不知道别人在这种情形下应该是什么反应，可他知道现在他们这种情况绝不正常。他不知道达利奇为什么不停下来，也不知道尼科完全忽略他丈夫，只是不停逼迫他是要做什么。

“你说我是不是应该现在把达弗尔叫进来，就把你这副淫荡的样子直接绑在木桩上，抬到镇上去游街，对了还得挂上这条床单，他们已经有些日子没瞧过热闹了。几周前他们才用石头砸死了一个偷情的Omega，尸体现在还吊在教堂的塔顶上。”

尼科冰冷的话像鞭子一样抽在他的身上，心脏像麻痹了一样停了几秒钟。

“不……不能这样，请你饶恕我，我马上离开，再也不出现在你们面前。”卢卡哀求着，他不能光着身子游街，更不能被愚昧愤怒的镇民砸死。

“宝贝儿，你在说什么，我怎么舍得让你走。”达利奇完全置身事外一般，一开口居然说的是这样的话。

“我怎么可能饶恕你，你跟我的丈夫在我眼皮子底下做出这样的龌龊事，这样羞辱我。”尼科站定面对着他，看他的眼神似乎要喷出火来。

“对不起夫人，请你原谅我。”卢卡有些语无伦次，他不想伤害任何人，但是不知道为什么会落到这个境地。达利奇还是像个发情的公狗一样不停干着他，他忍不住发出一阵呻吟。尼科正阴狠地盯着他，而身体被快感折磨，他恨不得立即死去。

“写。”一张白纸飘到他的面前，尼科命令道。

“写什么？”卢卡有点茫然。

“啊宝贝儿，要写东西了，我们最好换个姿势。”达利奇退了出去，把他虚软的身体翻过来，弄得他四脚着地，跪趴在床上，又从后面干了进去。

“悔罪书。”尼科把纸铺到他面前，再把墨水笔塞进他的手里，“我念你写。”

“好……”他颤抖着说。

达利奇从身后压着他，一边迷恋地嗅着，用手揉弄他的金色长发，“你的头发真美，味道真好闻。”他调整阴茎的角度，一个用力，撞到生殖腔的入口。

“啊……”突如其来的刺激使卢卡跪不稳，达利奇一手环住他的腰固定住他，继续挺动着，磨着这处柔软的紧闭入口。

“那里不行……”他微弱地拒绝，那是查理都未曾到过的地方，这个时候更不行。

达利奇像没听到他的话，他正为找到这处地方而兴奋不已，发了狂似的用力顶着，想要用蛮力撞开那层组织。

这种刺激太强烈了，卢卡全身发抖，身体已经完全支撑不住，全靠达利奇提住他的腰，更多温热的汁液从生殖腔涌出来。

另一边尼科催促他赶紧动笔，他努力把精力集中到手上的笔，颤抖着按照尼科说的写下来。

“我不知廉耻地勾引了我的主人达利奇先生，与他发生了非法的不可告人的关系，因为我的淫荡，也因为他的财富……”平日里他引以为傲的漂亮字迹此刻歪歪扭扭，只能勉强辨认，“我愧对我的学生们，他们是那么年幼而且可爱；我更愧对尼科夫人，他那么无条件地信任我……”

“啊……”此时达利奇终于顶进了生殖腔，卢卡像是被人勒住了脖子，头往后仰着，发出一声绝望的呜咽。达利奇满足地喘息着，挺着腰在从未有人造访过的地方横冲直撞。

“宝贝儿，你里面简直就是天堂，我死也要死在你身上。”他伏在卢卡耳边，舔着他的颈项，他的声音也抖得厉害，激动地说着下流话。

尼科让他不要停下继续写，他呜咽着颤颤巍巍写下更乱的字迹。

“为了偿还我犯的罪，我自愿成为尼科夫人的奴仆，终身伺奉我的两位主人。如有违背，夫人可将我交至法庭审判我的罪行，此书就是我的罪证……”

签下自己名字时，卢卡已经握不住笔了，全身泛滥着酸涩的疼痛和陌生的快感，意识也开始模糊。尼科抓着他的手沾上墨水，在名字上按下手印。

他又一次高潮了，身前射出一股精液，同时一阵热流从生殖腔涌出后穴，从达利奇堵住的阴茎四周喷射出来。这时达利奇也到了，他死死抵住生殖腔，射了很长时间，大量的精液全部灌进生殖腔里。

“不要弄在里面，会怀孕的……”在失去意识之前，他仍在做着无用的抗拒。

第二天他很晚才醒过来，躺在床上一动也不动。他发现睡袍和衬裤还好好地穿在身上，满怀希望地想着昨晚只是一场梦，然而酸痛的腰身，手上沾染的墨水提醒他，一切都是真的。

苏克太太给他端来早餐，告诉他今天不用给少爷们上课，一会儿吃完先去见夫人，他有话要跟他说。

他艰难地爬起来洗漱，全身像散架一样的疼，头更是疼得裂开一般。他怕苏克太太，想起昨晚尼科说要苏克太太把他绑在木桩上抬去游街，他更怕尼科，不知道昨晚被迫写下的东西会让他落入怎样的境地。

他们一家五口都在会客厅里，蒂恩看到他进来很高兴，蹦蹦跳跳过来拉着他的手。

“卢卡老师，快来见见我的父亲。他一个月都没回家了，我们可想念他了。”

眼前的男人确实是昨晚侵犯他的人，只是他现在衣冠楚楚，道貌岸然，居然有一种很讨人喜欢的儒雅气质，特别是跟孩子们在一起时，可以看出孩子們都十分喜爱他，和昨晚满嘴下流话的猥琐肉虫完全联系不到一起。

看到三个孩子都在，卢卡心里竟隐隐松了一口气。他配合地装作第一次见到达利奇的样子，行礼寒暄，和平常一样和尼科客套。

“今天找你来，确实有重要的事情。”客套话说完，尼科进入了正题。

卢卡心一惊，下意识地看向孩子们，他们挤坐在一个沙发位上，笑嘻嘻地看着他。

“孩子们都很喜欢你，卢卡老师，我和尼科也是。欢迎你和我们成为一家人。”达利奇说。他的眼神温和无害，声音同样儒雅平和，遣词用句十分讲究，是上流社会普遍推崇的样子。

“我们为你准备了一份终身合同，报酬是现有的三倍。”尼科拿出一叠好几页写满字的纸张，“你可以先过目，但是应该没有问题，这是苏巴西奇律师亲自起草的。”

卢卡隐约觉得自己掉入了一个陷阱，可是他又来不及理清思路，终身合同让他想起了昨晚写下的终身奴仆。他接过合同浏览着，五双眼睛盯着他看。

律师的字迹刚劲清晰，合同确实没有什么问题，甚至有解除合同的条款，还特别提到如果卢卡将来要结婚了，达利奇家族将会以自家Omega少爷出嫁的规格为他置办嫁妆。

光这一条就足以让任何没有财产的Omega心动不已。卢卡想起他掏心掏肺却无疾而终的初恋，如果他当时能有一笔嫁妆，就不会落到今天这个地步。

但是肯定没那么简单。如果没有发生昨晚的事，也许他会很高兴地签下这份合同，但是现在，只会让他满腹狐疑。

“卢卡，不要犹豫了。”尼科柔声催促着，“这和昨晚我们草签的协议不一样，这份合同保障的是你的权益。”

听他提到昨晚的协议，卢卡猛地抬头看向尼科，有一瞬间，他确信自己看到了尼科脸上一闪而过的怨毒表情。

“卢卡老师，你签了昨天的协议，那已经有法律效力了。所以真的没什么好考虑的。”他清楚达利奇话里的威胁，虽然他声音温和，眼神更温柔地注视着他。

卢卡转过头不愿意看他，这张惺惺作态的面具让他觉得恶心，尤其他比谁都清楚面具下面是多么丑陋的烂肉。

孩子们的眼睛闪着光，希翼地看着他，于是他不再犹豫，弯下腰在小桌子上签下自己秀丽的字体。

“太好了，卢卡成了我们真正的家人。”尼科的声音满是雀跃，眼睛里闪着星光，“马上我就让报社发布公告。”

孩子们都很开心，表达着对他的欢迎。尼科和达利奇对视一眼以后，缓缓转过头对他说：

“卢卡，以后你的重心不光在孩子们身上了，还有你的两位主人。将来你就像蒂恩一样，是我们的孩子。你如果想跟什么坏人Alpha私奔的话，我们会像所有父母一样伤心的，到时候曝光的可不只是这一份合同。”

他不想去弄明白尼科的话，吃过午饭他躲进了藏书室。他跪在地上伏靠在窗台上，藏在最后两排书架中间最里面。

春天柔和的阳光洒在他的身上，他歪着脑袋枕着自己的小臂，心不在焉地翻着一本邻国匈牙利诗人的诗集。他轻轻地念着诗句，哀悼他死去的爱情，如今他的自由也死去了。

“没有人的灵魂是完全自由的，卢卡。”博班神父严肃地对他说，“哪怕看上去为所欲为的人，他的灵魂始终被欲望所束缚。”

博班神父不自由，教会捉襟见肘的财务状况令他忧心忡忡。然而在侍奉主的时候，与孩子们一起的时候，沉浸在诗歌与音乐中的时候，神父快乐而陶醉，卢卡确信此时他的灵魂是完全自由和解放的。

卢卡更不自由，他不能继续呆在从小长大的教会，不能和深爱的恋人结婚。但他并不是毫无选择，他可以选择拒绝城郊农夫的求婚，拒绝做一个小农场的Omega主人，也可以选择来到利卡山区，做一份家庭教师的工作。比如现在，他躲在这个地方，他暂时就是自由的。

查理呢？他现在自由吗？他应该已经和新婚妻子到了波赛达尔耶，正式接受新职位的任命吧。这真是一个好选择，是查理亲自做出的选择，他想，眼里竟涌上酸涩，他本以为在离开扎达尔之前已经把一生的眼泪流干了。

“原来你一个人躲在这里。”达利奇像只捕食老鼠的猫，悄无声息地出现在他身后。

他的声音很温柔，充满了疼惜和怜爱。卢卡却像听到了地狱传来的恶魔之声，他惊跳起来，被达利奇一把抱住。

“请不要这样先生，夫人会知道的。”卢卡没有挣扎，但是全身都在发抖，连声音都是颤抖的。

“我的小傻瓜，你到现在还没弄明白吗？”达利奇低声说，鼻子凑在他的颈边轻轻地嗅着，“你就是送给我的礼物，我收到过最好的礼物。”

卢卡全身僵硬，所有猜测和疑惑慢慢连起来，昨夜的种种，所有普通人难以置信的事情，他相信没有什么是这对变态夫妻做不出来的。

“你这么聪明，肯定不会干出逃跑这种傻事的对吗？”达利奇吻上他的耳垂，声音依旧低沉温和，“你想心事的样子真美，告诉我你刚刚在想什么。”

“没有想什么。”卢卡淡淡的说，他确实从来没有想过逃跑，他根本无处可去。还有他的把柄，那份被迫写下的东西，他什么也不敢做，连死都不敢。

达利奇不再说话，吻着他的脸，呼吸变得粗重，一只手拉高他的裙裾往里探。

“不行。”卢卡急忙按住他的手，却阻止不了那只手隔着衬裤握住他的分身。

“求求你，会被人看见的。”卢卡惊得往后缩，却更是缩进了他的怀里，窗外望出去是一大片草坡，他甚至能看见安特和马夫在远处的树林骑马。

达利奇把他抱着提起来转了半圈，压到了窗户旁边和靠墙的书架形成的角落，厚重的窗帘被压在他的身后。他喘息着吻他的脖子，两手拉着他的衣襟往两边扯。

“会有人进来的……先生……你弄坏我的衣服了……”卢卡挣扎着想要推开他。

“你的衣服已经旧了，式样也过时了。尼科怎么搞的，也不知道给你弄几身新衣服。”达利奇压制住他的双手，一手摸到他身后扯开系带，褪下他的衣服，露出雪白的肩膀，“明天我让戈斯皮奇最高级的制衣店上门，给你做几身。”

他把头埋在卢卡裸露的肩颈一阵乱拱，一面拉高他的裙裾扒下衬裤。卢卡今天没有喝酒，身体机能都很正常，可是他一样没办法奋力反抗。达利奇已经挤进他的腿间，摸到他干涩的入口，他不耐烦地朝手上吐了口水，又摸到那个地方用力往里挤。

他心底涌上一阵悲哀，他选择的自由，远离扎达尔，远离查理，远离所有熟悉的一切，最后就是成为这个人的玩物吗？

达利奇把他的腿弯挂在上臂上，抱着他操了进去。他趴在卢卡的胸口满足地喘息，下身激烈地挺动着。

卢卡抬起头，看着一排一排的书，努力让自己忽略身体的感受，把注意力集中到一个个紧挨着的书背上，在心里默默背诵书名。

当达利奇的嘴凑上来吻他的时候，卢卡下意识地避开。

“知道我最喜欢你什么吗？”达利奇笑了一下，顺势啃在他的脸上，“你长得不美，瘦瘦小小的，可我就喜欢你冷冰冰的样子。”

他加重力道用力顶着他，用嘴扯开他内衣的带子，叼着往下扯，露出粉色的乳尖，他一口含住开始富有技巧地吮吸，弄出很大的声响。

身体的刺激传到大脑，卢卡渐渐很难集中精力在书名上，战栗的酥麻感从尾椎蔓延开来，他的呼吸开始凌乱，细微的呻吟随着顶弄的节奏溢出嘴唇。

藏书室沉重的木门突然响了，他猛地直起身子，“有人来了！”

达利奇却没有停下，卢卡急得捶打了他好几下。

“宝贝儿，不想被人发现就不要动。”达利奇朝他露出一个淫邪的笑容，趁他发呆吻住了他的唇。

卢卡不敢动也不敢出声，他早就知道这是个什么东西，怎么能指望他有廉耻。现在只能祈求来人不会走到这最后一格书架形成的空间。

来人一边交谈一边走了进来，他摒住呼吸竖起耳朵听，从达利奇的呼吸声中努力辨认着。应该是马特奥和蒂恩两个人，他们没有往里走，就在壁炉旁边的沙发那停住了。

“我听安特说，戈斯皮奇所有人都知道……”蒂恩正处于变声期，声音很尖，虽然距离有点远，卢卡却能听得清楚，“父亲在那里有情人，还不止一个……所以他不回家了……”

卢卡鄙夷地看了一眼抱住自己的人，他已经放缓了操弄的动作，却像个狗一样的不停嗅着舔着咬着卢卡赤裸的皮肤，没有听见蒂恩的话。

马特奥的声音很低沉，几乎听不清楚说的什么。

“是的，安特也这么说。可是我……”他只能断断续续听清蒂恩的声音。

“放心吧，我不会跟别人说的，我们互相保守秘密……”

“真希望我们将来可以一起结婚……”

“我们是太小了，希望伊万表哥在我长大之前不要和别的Omega结婚……”

卢卡听出这位伊万表哥正是情窦初开的少年倾慕之人，不可控制地又想起了查理，想起在唱诗班第一次见到14岁的他，那双漂亮得犹如绿松石一般的眼睛笑得弯弯的。

“如果我是你，肯定不会等到18岁成年了才向他求婚……”

马特奥也有意中人了吗？他忽略抱着他缓缓动作的人，竖起耳朵偷听两个少年互诉心事。

“可是卢卡老师这么好，一定会有很多人向他求婚的，连武科耶维奇老师都有人求婚……”

突然听到提起自己，他还没缓过神来，蒂恩突然提高音量：“里面好像有声音。”

卢卡吓得魂飞魄散，他忙抓住达利奇的头发扯开他，听见脚步声往这里来了，就连达利奇也停下了动作。卢卡摒住呼吸，宁愿等待的是死亡。

“蒂恩少爷，”突然响起木门开启的声音，随后是苏克太太的声音传来，“你们都在，我到处找你们。夫人让蒂恩少爷赶紧去起居室读信，伊万少爷来信了。”

“真的吗？伊万表哥来信了，太好了！”蒂恩欢呼雀跃着，注意力被完全吸引了，他轻快地朝门外跑去，“马特奥，我们走……” 

木门关闭的声音响起，室内陷入了安静。

达利奇抱起他，就着插入的姿势，一步一步往外走，到书架边缘的时候，探头往外看，只远远看见一扇紧闭的木门。

“就在这里吧，我们继续做。”达利奇把他抵在靠墙的书架上，书架的隔板把他赤裸的背部膈得很疼，随着达利奇越来越粗野的动作一次一次撞上去。

卢卡咬紧牙关不喊疼，他不怕疼，疼痛让他保持清醒。不能掌控自己的身体更让他害怕，他厌恶而憎恨眼前的男人，可是身体却在渴求着他，还要，想要更多……

“宝贝儿，让我进生殖腔。”他伏在卢卡的耳边粗声喘息。

“不行，会怀孕的。”卢卡同样喘息着，低声拒绝。

“怀孕不好吗，”他亲着颈侧，发出湿淋淋的黏腻声音，“长得像你的孩子，多给我生几个。”

“不……”他不能生下他的孩子，他不爱这个人，更不会爱他的孩子。

达利奇并不理会他的拒绝，找到昨晚发现的入口以后，一阵猛力顶撞，没几下就顶了进去。

卢卡发出颤抖的呜咽，他抱紧了眼前的男人，四肢百骸窜着酥麻的电流，燃烧着他所有的理智。

“宝贝儿，舒服吗？”他喘息着问他，快速有力地在最里面捣弄。

“嗯……”卢卡战栗地搂住他的脖子，双腿死死缠住他的粗腰，让他顶得更深更多。

“说，是谁让你舒服。”男人几乎是低吼着说出这句话，重重地一下直抵花心。

“啊……是你，先生……是先生让我舒服。”他低声回答他，抖得不成调的声音既悲伤，又愉悦。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我爱大力气，不过他这一年太心宽体胖了，再不减肥怕会出现健康问题。


	2. Chapter 2

希拉迪诺察堡有很多密道，所以那对变态夫妻随时能像鬼一样从任何地方钻出来。

一天晚上，卢卡亲眼看见房间的衣柜自己朝一个方向移动，露出后面一人高的黑洞，达利奇和尼科端着烛台走了出来。他们把他带到了一个地方，那是一间密室，一间专门为他准备的密室。

达利奇几乎每天都回家了，孩子们都特别高兴，尼科有一次当着他们的面说这都是卢卡的功劳，他为他们家带来了幸运。

戈斯皮奇的高级制衣店如约上门为他们一家裁量尺寸，达利奇亲自为他挑选了几身常服和礼服，甚至还有即将到来夏季的郊游服和骑马服。卢卡若无其事地接受，尼科表面上无比平静，还大度地提出建议让达利奇为卢卡再添置几件首饰，卢卡对他报以一笑。

只是他不敢白天一个人在城堡的任何地方独处。他和蒂恩一起呆在藏书室，或者一个人坐在正对着尼科起居室窗户的花园读书写生，偶尔和少年们外出骑马。利卡山区的夏天是一年中最舒适的季节，非常适合郊游。每次出游，马夫马里奥·曼朱基奇总会骑着马远远地跟着他们。

他非常高大，几乎跟查理一样高，眉骨很深，长相十分凶狠。卢卡第一次近距离见到他的时候吓了一跳，以为是从什么地方跑进来的坏人，安特和马特奥却很喜欢他，说他骑术精湛，马儿都愿意听他的话。

第一次骑马的时候，曼朱基奇见他矮小，伸出手想扶他上马。卢卡看都没看他一眼，抓住马鞍漂亮地翻身上马，然后才得意地看向他。

曼朱基奇沉默寡言，长着一张不会笑的脸，深色的眼睛闪过一丝赞赏，转头去抱蒂恩上马。

因为达利奇在家，很多社交活动转移到了城堡，卢卡会被邀请参加，他们甚至会带他外出社交，让他展示才艺，众人纷纷折服于他优雅轻盈的舞姿，和美妙娴熟的钢琴技艺。他在这些场合遇到过已经成为镇公所书记员妻子的武科耶维奇老师，他一直对这个人充满好奇，然而见面的时候却让他十分惊讶。

这是个普通得不能再普通的Omega，个性木纳，身材敦实，鼻孔朝天，容貌甚至可以说有些丑陋。卢卡自知自己并不是什么美人，从来不愿意对他人的容貌做评价，只是这位他的前任跟想象中差距太大了。

他的拜访者蜂拥而至，尼科都替他挡了回去，说卢卡是他们家的孩子，目前还没有结婚的打算。

尼科感染了风寒，达利奇却在这个时候提出一家人去扎达尔度假。

“我们去年夏天就没出远门，孩子们都想去海边玩呢。”

尼科自然清楚达利奇在盘算些什么，可又经不起孩子们的轮番哀求，只能同意由父亲带着他们去。

“卢卡当然是跟我们一起去，蒂恩需要他的照顾。而且，扎达尔不是他的家乡吗，不带他回家说不过去。”

一家人出游，汽车是没有办法坐下这么多人的。于是他们坐着两辆马车出发了，主人和少爷们坐一辆，曼朱基奇驾着主人车；卢卡和苏克太太，另外两个贴身仆人坐了另一辆。他们天还没亮出发，直到下午才远远望见扎达尔的城墙。

一路上苏克太太对卢卡寸步不离，这使他有点不安，又觉得挺好，至少达利奇没有办法靠近他。他明白尼科非要让苏克太太一起跟来的用意了。

密室里的游戏一直是三个人的，不管达利奇对他做什么说什么，尼科一定会在旁边，出言讥讽羞辱他。他不知道这是这对变态夫妻的什么情趣爱好，他习惯了，他们做出什么事情来他都不会惊讶的。他一直没有受孕，这是唯一值得庆幸的事，他也不想去弄明白原因。

重返扎达尔让他百感交集，马车从科瓦尔河畔驶过，远远看到他长大的教堂尖顶，他和查理曾相约见面的市政大厅广场，那一天他绝望地从这里跑过……

他从报纸上看到查理订婚的消息，毫无征兆地。他一开始想笑，觉得一定是弄错了，这绝无可能，下一秒他就抓着报纸，沿着这条路跑到了查理家。

那一天他并没有见到查理，他被告知查理正在未婚妻家里拜访，他失魂落魄地又沿着这条路回去。

他们的住所是尼科娘家的海滨别墅，非常小巧别致。达利奇想安排卢卡单独住一间，发现怎么安排都没那么多房间，于是只得让他和蒂恩住一间。

卢卡趁机向他请假，说想回一趟教会，看望养育他的姆姆，还有年幼的弟弟们。

“不能让你一个人走过去，这么远呢，我陪你去，让马里奥驾车载我们。”达利奇连忙说，喜形于色。

卢卡皱皱眉没有说话，苏克太太忙表示他也要一起去。达利奇把他呵斥一顿，说自己才是主人，他算个什么东西，孩子们下午要去海滩，他必须留下 照顾他们。

不出他所料，一进车厢达利奇就死死抱住他，嘴凑过来胡乱亲着他的脸。

“宝贝儿，想死我了，让我好好亲亲。”

“不要这样，外面有人。”卢卡歪过头躲避，双手推拒着他。

“你得对马里奥放心，他是绝对信得过的人。”达利奇把他抱着坐在自己的腿上，“我就抱抱亲亲。”

“你总是躲着我，尼科也老是盯着我。”他紧紧抱住卢卡，鼻子在他脖子上拱来拱去，“我想跟你说说话都不行。”

卢卡没有说话也没有动，达利奇不停地倾诉衷肠，说他从来没有这样迷恋过一个人，就算一直没有机会独处，他也愿意天天回家，只要见到卢卡他就很快乐，虽然只能在尼科的注视下拥有他。他说他知道卢卡不喜欢他，但他也有很多优点，他相信卢卡总有一天会被自己打动的。

这些话并不能打动卢卡，在他眼里这对变态夫妻一样恶心，并没有什么区别。他无动于衷，只在达利奇过于用力摸他的身体时，提醒他不要弄乱自己的衣服，一会儿还要见很多故人。

马车驶到了科瓦尔河，卢卡微微起身掀开一点前方的布帘，对驾车曼朱基奇说：“劳驾，请停一下好吗？我想下去走走。”

他不想再呆在这里了，里面充满了中年男人的味道，达利奇呼出的气也喷在他的脸上，再呆下去他会吐出来。

他无视了曼朱基奇伸过来的手，拎着裙裾轻巧地一跃而下，达利奇也跟着他下了车。

夏日的扎达尔午后十分炎热，曼朱基奇缓缓地驾着马车，跟着不远处走在河边的两个人，身材瘦小背却挺得笔直的家庭教师和身边贵族派头十足的老爷。

科瓦尔河静静地流淌，与过往的时日并无二致，黑头发绿眼睛的高个子青年曾在这里对他信誓旦旦，我永远不会离开你，卢卡我们永远不分开；也曾在这里对他厚颜无耻地说，卢卡这只是权宜之计，你要相信我，我爱的只有你一个。

达利奇识相地没有出声打扰他，默默地走在他身边，痴迷地看着他满腹心事的模样。

教堂还是老样子，博班神父见到他十分激动，就连一向冷淡严厉的比利奇姆姆见到他也开心溢于言表。卢卡同他们拥抱，然后介绍身边的男人，说这是他的主人达利奇先生。

达利奇身份贵重，穿着举止都流露出贵族气质，神父不敢怠慢，亲自接待他，要带他参观整个教堂。

“不用劳神了神父，我可以跟卢卡一起，他说他要去看弟弟们，我正好也想看望一下孩子们。”达利奇推辞道。

比利奇姆姆带着他们到了教堂后面的学校，孩子们正在上课。达利奇寸步不离卢卡，卢卡没有办法，只得当着他的面把东西塞到了比利奇姆姆手里，总不能一会儿当着孩子们的面给。

他把这几个月攒下来的工钱，还有达利奇送的几件首饰都包进了手帕里，只留了一条项链，社交的时候他偶尔会戴。

“姆姆，这是一点心意，给弟弟们添置几件衣裳。”他轻声说。

比利奇姆姆手一掂量，迟疑地说道：“这么多……”

“不，我知道学校多么需要钱，这些并不够……”

“我不是说这个，”比利奇姆姆看着他华贵的衣饰，隐隐有些担忧，“卢卡，你真的还好吗？”

“我当然很好，新家的孩子们很乖巧，主人们对我也很好。”卢卡对他露出一个轻松的微笑。

“姆姆不用担心，我们都把卢卡当作自己的家人看待。孩子们都很喜欢他，我和夫人也是。”达利奇的谈吐温和儒雅，笑容真诚，十分让人尊敬。

这时正好下课了，大大小小的孩子涌出教室，团团围在卢卡身边，把达利奇挤了开去。

“卢卡我们好想你，你怎么现在才来看我们……”

“卢卡你穿得真好看，”孩子们摸着他昂贵的衣料，羡慕地说，“就像个少爷一样。”

他开心地跟每一个孩子握手，和他们说话。达利奇被冷落了一会儿，就跟卢卡暂时告别，让比利奇姆姆带着他到处转转。

终于不用跟他呆在一起的卢卡更享受和孩子们相处，连空气都清新了许多，是在希拉迪诺察永远无法拥有的，真正的灵魂自由。

快乐的时光总是特别短暂，到了太阳快下山的时候，博班神父带着达利奇来到他们这里。神父的步伐急促，掩不住欢欣之情。

“卢卡，还有孩子们，快来感谢达利奇先生。”神父的眼睛闪着泪光，连花白的胡子都在颤抖，“他刚刚捐助了我们一大笔钱，他真是一个慷慨高贵的老爷。”

这真的是一大笔钱，连卢卡都咂舌，这下不光是孩子们的冬衣，就漫长冬季的取暖开销都有了保障，校舍还可以重新修缮，今年冬天孩子们终于不用挨冻了。

“谢谢您，真的不知道该怎么感谢您……”卢卡有些结巴地说着感谢的话。博班神父已经让孩子们列好队，一齐向他鞠躬感谢。

达利奇亲切地对大家发表了一小段演讲，说行善本来就是他们应该做的，能帮到大家他很高兴，博班神父是个了不起的人，他很难不受到感染……

他就是一副谦谦君子的样子，赢得了所有人的爱戴，就连卢卡此时也对他满心感激。

告别的时候，一直有些为他担忧的比利奇姆姆喜笑颜开，他紧紧拥抱了卢卡，“我好高兴卢卡，你值得拥有最幸福的生活。”

“我真的没有想到，您会这么做，您真是太慷慨了……”马车开动的时候，卢卡诚恳地再次感谢他。

达利奇一把搂住他，“我和博班神父一见如故，谈得很投机。”他把卢卡的头按在自己胸前，张开双臂抱着他。

“不，您不知道您帮了多大的忙，这些钱对他们有多重要。”卢卡顺从地靠着他，“我的弟弟们都是从小被遗弃的孩子，大部分都是Omega，因为Alpha孩子更容易被领养。他们一直什么都没有……”

“嗯，我知道，能帮到他们我也很开心。”达利奇亲着他的发顶，双手不停地来回抚摸他的背。

他说得没错，他也有优点，他最大的优点就是有很多钱，哪怕他只有这一个优点。他抱着卢卡，一双手沿着背部往下摸到臀部，使上力道揉捏，无声地在索取报酬。

卢卡微不可闻地叹了一口气，咬咬牙起身跪到了他岔开的腿间，没有抬头看他的脸，双手颤抖地解开他裤子的纽扣。头顶传来达利奇粗重的呼吸声，他摸着卢卡的头发，不停地说：“我都是为了你，卢卡，我做什么都是为了你……”

这是他第一次这么近距离地观察一个Alpha的性器，此时它已经剑拔弩张，直挺挺地戳着。它很长，也很粗，微微有一点扁圆的形状，狰狞可怕，散发着浓郁的味道。

达利奇身上那令他讨厌的味道，这似乎就是源头，更加让他作呕。他调整呼吸闭上眼睛，双手握住它，张开嘴把巨大的龟头含了进去。

头顶传来粗重的呻吟，卢卡双眼紧闭费力地吞吐，一只大手按住他的头，迫使他含到最深，直到顶住喉头。他的反射性的干呕，口中的巨物却食髓知味地不断顶到最里面。

达利奇完全没有控制自己的声音，他粗喘着呻吟，甚至骂着脏话。卢卡因缺氧而满脸通红，因干呕而眼泪止不住地涌出来。

“卢卡，你知道我有哥哥，我不能继承父亲的职位……”

“我是为了我们将来打算，我们不能一无所有……”

“不，我不能和你私奔。卢卡，生活不是你想的那么简单……”

“我们会搬到波赛达尔耶，那里有个职位。你就在扎达尔等着我好吗？我替你寻个住处，每周都回来看你，我们还和以前一样……”

半夜里他流着眼泪醒过来，身旁可爱的金发少年睡得正香，窗外传来海浪拍打礁石的声响。他真的一点也不后悔，即使在希拉迪诺察遭遇了那些不堪的事情，总有一天他也能在面对查理的时候，昂着头对他说出那句话：“我的灵魂比你干净一百倍。”

他再也无法入睡，睁着眼睛盯着天花板到天亮。

他们所在的是扎达尔海岸富人区的私人海滩，卢卡以前从来没有来过。这里地势更平坦，白砂更细腻，游人也较少，比起他以前去过的大众海水浴场确实高级多了。

他们穿着据说是威尼斯最时髦的泳装，卢卡很不好意思，感觉像是把内衣直接穿在了外面。这是衬裙的样式，手臂和脖子全部露在外面，裙摆长到膝盖，里面穿着紧身衬裤。海滩上的其他Omega都这样穿，大家都很自然，悠闲地享受海水和阳光。

三个少年跟野马一样朝海水里跑去，他也径直迈进海水里，泡在水里能让他暂时不用面对暴露泳装的尴尬。

他和三个少年追逐嬉戏，他的泳技很好，安特居然追不上他，到后面就成了三个少年合力围追堵截，卢卡就像一条灵活滑溜的鱼，谁也抓不住他。

他在潜到水下的时候突然被人拦腰抱住，拖出了水面，他回头一看是达利奇。即使已经浮出水面，他的手还是在水下揽住他的腰，来回抚摸。

“孩子们，我们来比赛吧。”达利奇指着远处海面的一座小山，“我们看谁先游到那里。”

安特和马特奥跃跃欲试，欣然同意，蒂恩吐吐舌头说他就不参加了，他肯定游不了那么远。卢卡也想推辞不参加，刚一说出口，蒂恩就表示反对。

“卢卡老师不参加的话，肯定就是让父亲赢，比赛就没意思了。”

两位Alpha少年也赞同蒂恩，他们也想看卢卡游长距离，试试他真正的实力。他推辞不了，四个人就在蒂恩的一声号令下，奋力朝小山出发了。

达利奇的泳姿矫健，每一次的划水效率似乎都高过卢卡很多，卢卡的优势是身体轻盈灵活，姿势标准，阻力更小，两人竟不相上下，而两位少年则是一开始就落后了。

游到中程的时候卢卡渐渐有点体力不支，开始慢慢落后，他抬头看到达利奇依旧有力地动作，好胜心起，于是埋头努力追赶。

他终于游到小山的时候，达利奇已经站在礁石上等他了，看样子已经休息了好一会儿，气息都顺了不少。他笑眯眯地伸出手，把气喘吁吁的卢卡拉出水面，坐上来休息。

小山周围游人更少，只有稀稀拉拉几个人散落地坐在礁石上，卢卡拉开与他的距离，坐得离他远一点。

“你看他们才到那里，”达利奇站在他身旁，指着远处的安特和马特奥，这里看过去海面上只是两个一前一后的黑点，至少还剩下三分之一的路程，“等他们过来不知道什么时候了。”

“卢卡，别等他们了，我们去那边吧。”达利奇指着小山的背后的另一边，卢卡不知道他说的是哪里，他哪里都不会跟他去。

“我不去，我要回去了。”他倏地站起来，趁达利奇还没反应过来，就以一个优美的姿势跃入水中，漂亮地向前滑行开了。

虽然他的体力储备不多了，不过放慢速度游回去还是可以的。达利奇再怎么能耐，总不能把这么大个人硬扛到什么别的地方去吧，想到他被一个人留在礁石上无可奈何的吃瘪样子，卢卡心中一阵得意。

他并没有得意多久，突然他的腿被人大力抱住，紧接着下身一松，他还没意识到发生什么的时候，就感觉到什么东西从他脚踝滑下来了。

达利奇露出水面，像个恶作剧得逞的坏孩子一般朝他笑。他心一惊，忙摸到下半身，衬裤已经不在身上了。

“要回去吗？你就这么回去吧。”达利奇大笑着举起一块深色布料。

这要他怎么回去，他无论如何不可能光着屁股上海滩的。卢卡心虚地观察四周，附近暂时没有什么人，远处零星的游客也没有谁特别注意他们这边。虽然泳装有裙边，可一出水没有穿衬裤一眼就能看出来。卢卡一急就朝他扑过去，要去抢他手里的东西。

达利奇没有给他机会，一下子游出去老远，回头和他说：“追上我就还给你。”

卢卡又急又气，一边暗骂他无耻幼稚，一边别无选择地朝他游过去。达利奇一路游游停停，看他速度慢下来了，距离拉远了，就停下来等他，还不断给他鼓劲，说马上就追上了，追上就把裤子还给他。

这种状态不利于合理分配体能，似乎游了很长很长时间，卢卡自己都不知道往哪里在游，他早就耗尽体力，全凭一口怒气憋着。他甚至想淹死在海里算了，可转念一想就算他淹死了，达利奇也不会帮他把裤子穿上，他的尸体会被人发现光着屁股漂在海里，这好像跟他光着屁股上岸没什么区别。

第二次体力极限来得特别快，他越游越慢，当他连手臂都划不动地时候，达利奇过来抱住他，一边对他说就快到了。

卢卡无力地靠着他的肩膀，他已经精疲力尽。他的头伸出水面，大口呼吸着空气，似乎没过多久，他的背靠上了光滑坚硬的礁石。

“总算抓住你了，我的小美人鱼。”达利奇的身体紧接着压了上来，急不可耐地和他接吻，抢夺他珍贵的空气。

卢卡没有推拒的力气，连思考的力气都没有了。他张着嘴承受男人的舌头在他口中肆虐，鼻腔抓紧时间呼吸着，吸进去的全是对方的鼻息，他也不在乎了。

身后的礁石有一点坡度延伸到了水里，他腹部以下浸没在水中，身前达利奇又紧紧贴着他，他可以不费一点力气支撑自己，所以他彻底放松了身体，舒展着四肢，一半倚着礁石，一半靠着达利奇。

“小美人鱼，你把我的心偷走了，我的命都是你的……”达利奇同样气喘吁吁，却又无比急切，一边吮吻他的耳根和脖子，一边扯开他背后的系带，拉住泳衣往下扒，露出雪白的胸脯。

天光日白下，卢卡的皮肤白得炫目，胸前的两点红缨艳丽而迷人。趁着男人埋首于他的胸前，他打量了下四周的环境，他们正处于一片礁石群之中，之前的小山不见踪影。视线所及，只有天和水，耳中所闻，只有海浪的和彼此的呼吸声，这是一个只有他们两个人的世界。

他的思绪很快就被打断了，裙摆下面伸进一只手，摸到他空无一物的下身。达利奇今天很有耐性，他自己也需要休息，来平复过长时间的运动带来的消耗。他握住卢卡的性器慢慢揉搓，另一只手捏住一边乳尖轻轻捻扯，同时嘴里啧啧有声地吸着另一边。

累到了极点的身体泛起酥麻的情欲，卢卡像是躺入一汪暖水中漂浮着。他屈起双腿，脚底踩到身下的倾斜礁石上，正好把达利奇置于他的腿间。

达利奇的手摸到他已经开始在海水里吐着丝丝淫液的后穴，两根手指轻易地钻了进去，开始轻柔地按摩他的腺体。卢卡一阵轻颤，细弱的呻吟随着喘息溢出来。

他白皙细瘦的手臂像蛇一样缠绕在达利奇的脖子上，他们再次接吻，他伸出舌尖与男人的舌头纠缠在一起，发出色情而响亮的水声。

这是从未有过的感受，全身的敏感点都在同时被富有技巧的挑逗，人造丝的裙边堆在他的腿间，随着水波轻轻搔弄他的皮肤。他现在被中年男人的气息包围、浸染，却没有一丝一毫觉得讨厌，甚至主动追逐着气息之源，乞求更多的给予。

身体里的手指已经抽出，他能感觉到巨大的龟头正抵在自己的穴口，却迟迟没有动作，无论他怎么扭动腰肢，怎么收紧大腿磨蹭，都无法让它更进一步。

“卢卡，你喜欢我吗……”达利奇的头伏在他的肩上，闭着眼睛喘息着问他。

“不。”卢卡回答得很快，毫不迟疑。他望着干净透明的天空，此刻他的头脑非常清醒，仿佛与沉溺欲海的身体割离开来。

达利奇没有再说话，缓慢而有力地顶进他的身体，也许因为水的阻力，抽插的动作很慢。卢卡发出满足的叹息，他喜欢这样，从以前就一直喜欢，清醒地掌控自己身体，掌控自己的情欲。

他的身体被耐心地服侍着，而他并没有看正努力地手口并用取悦自己的男人，他望着天空，幻想他变成了一只小鸟，飞得自由自在，再时不时欣赏一下身上并不鲜艳的羽毛，觉得自己很特别很美……

一阵风轻柔地托着他往更高的地方去，他像被推到一个摇摇欲坠的悬崖，有些眩晕，他高潮了，在男人的手里射了出来。

他回到了地面，气息不匀地靠在达利奇的怀抱，Alpha的性器还在他的身体里。

“我的小美人鱼，连做爱都冷冰冰的小美人鱼……”男人捧起他的脸，细密的吻落在额头、眉眼、脸颊，没放过脸上任何一个地方。这个吻最后落在了嘴唇上，突然开始猛力吸咬，舌头侵入他的口腔，占有每一个角落。

他的下身同时也被激烈的侵占，双腿被推高，整个身体和折起的双腿被禁锢在男人强壮的臂弯。达利奇双腿蹬着礁石，快速有力地前后挺动，搅起一阵水花。

卢卡颤抖着呜咽，他被轻易地捉住了，被男人抓在手里，被一张名为情欲的网紧紧缠住，再也飞不起来。

达利奇轻车熟路地找到他的生殖腔，猛烈地撞击那个入口，卢卡能感觉到一阵一阵的热流从那个口涌出来，他早已学会不再反对，他知道再怎么拒绝都没有用处。

当Alpha的阴茎顶入生殖腔的时候，他尖声喊了出来，随着一次又一次深深的捣弄，汹涌的快感席卷了他，他不再控制自己，放肆地大声呻吟。

“卢卡，你喜欢我吗……”

他没有回答，只是闭着眼睛呻吟着，换来达利奇发了狂一般的猛力顶弄，肉体拍打声和水花声混在一起，淫靡至极。

他的世界什么都没有了，没有蓝天，没有大海，没有自由，只有死死抱住自己的男人，还有身体里不知疲倦激烈抽插着的，带给他灭顶欢愉的属于Alpha的性器。

他们一起高潮了，达利奇把他抱在怀里，一起靠在礁石上，下半身浸在海水里。海浪声包围着他们，急促的呼吸渐渐平复。

“还要来一次吗，我的小美人鱼。”达利奇拉过他的手，按上自己半软的性器，“来吧，它是你的了。”

卢卡听话地用自己柔软的双手侍弄它，这双无论走到哪里都让人称赞的灵巧双手，无论是做缝纫活儿还是弹琴绘画都无懈可击的完美双手。他轻柔而仔细地抚过它身体的每一处，通过它主人的呼吸声判断应该在何处加重力道，又该在何处多作停留。很快它就充血变大，直挺挺地竖了起来，恢复了狰狞的面目。

“可以了，小美人鱼。”达利奇喘息着按住他的手，“去那边趴好，自己把屁股撅起来。”他用眼神示意他们背靠的一层楼高的礁石山，水面上有一段坡度较缓，上面一块如同小桌子大小的凸起。

卢卡被他强壮的臂力托出水面，他手脚并用爬上礁石，安静地趴到凸起的石块上，两只白皙软滑的脚丫分得很开，蹬在石面上。达利奇站在他身后，掀起人造丝面料的裙边，大手按上白净丰腴的臀瓣用力揉捏，不时往两边扯开，露出有些红肿的穴口。

“想要就说出来，小美人鱼。”

卢卡把头埋进自己的手臂，隔了半响，才颤抖着，用微不可闻的声音说：“求你，先生……”

“你叫我什么？”男人的声音突然变得严厉，一个巴掌落到他的屁股上，发出清脆的声响。

巴掌打在屁股上火辣辣的，并不是特别疼，但是太羞耻了，他已经23岁，而且是在这个时候。

“先生，我……”

“错了。”又一个巴掌落下。

“对不起，我不知道……”他的声音低了下去，满是委屈。

“叫Daddy，我的小美人鱼，叫我Daddy。”男人的声音温柔和蔼，循循善诱。

他没有出声，达利奇耐性十足地等待着，继续爱抚他的臀部，手指时不时刮过不停收缩的穴口，他支撑在礁石上的双腿已经开始打颤。

“是，Daddy。”他依旧把脸埋进手臂，声音很轻，但很清楚。

巨大的性器整根干了进去，直接顶进了还未闭合的生殖腔，卢卡仰起头失声尖叫。达利奇一下一下用力顶撞，把他的屁股顶得往上翻，他用手撑起身体，踩在礁石上的脚被迫踮了起来，脚趾用力蜷曲抓住石面，才不至于真的被操翻过去。

“小美人鱼，你喜欢Daddy吗……”男人的声音在颤抖，他双手紧紧握住卢卡的细腰，加快了挺动的速度，眼前雪白的身体在撞击下前后快速晃动。

卢卡被操到脑中一片空白，身体每一个细胞都在愉悦地叫嚣，爱情毫无用处，爱情只会把他弄得遍体鳞伤，而这才是人间极乐。

“我喜欢Daddy，喜欢Daddy的大东西插我……啊……”

Omega最敏感的生殖腔被更深更重地蹂躏，他哭喊着，很快再一次达到了高潮……

当一切全部结束以后，达利奇似乎十分满足，他体贴地替疲惫到了极致，只能跪坐靠在礁石上的卢卡穿好泳衣，系好背后的带子。然后发现一件非常糟糕的事情，卢卡的衬裤还是不见了。

卢卡气得要跳起来打他，可是累得手臂都抬不起来，他又急又气，又骂又埋怨，最后靠在石头上说你一个人回去吧，让我死在这里好了。

达利奇抱着他哄，拿起他无力的手打在自己脸上，说都是自己不好，宁愿自己死也舍不得让他死。他哄了卢卡好一会儿，又说有办法的，不用见人他们也可以上岸。

离这片礁石群最近的海岸是一大片高高的石头峭壁，没有人迹，峭壁背后就是驿站，他们上去就找马里奥，问他借身衣服，就可以回去了。

卢卡骂了他几句，只得无奈地同意。他们休息了一阵，又怕耽误太久有人来找他们，于是朝石头峭壁游过去。

这段路程距离并不远，只有他们一开始从海滩游到小山的一半。他们游得很慢，即便如此，卢卡这次是真的筋疲力尽。今天已经游了很远的距离，又经历了激烈漫长的性事，到了脚能踩到礁石的浅水区，他发现自己抽筋了，甚至不能自己再往前一步，达利奇连拖带抱，费了好大劲儿才把他弄上岸。

“卢卡，还能自己走吗？”达利奇同样精疲力尽，他气喘吁吁地看着漆黑的峭壁石群，他一个人爬上去都要费好大的劲，再背一个人的话那是绝无可能了。

卢卡坐在石头上，费力地按摩着小腿，听他问气得又骂了他一顿，骂他是罪魁祸首，把自己害成这样，现在还好意思问，动不了了，就这样了。

“那我先上去，去找马里奥帮忙，你在这里等着好不好？”达利奇柔声说，一再地跟他保证马里奥绝对信得过，他还是个孩子的时候就在希拉迪诺察扛活儿了，他们都了解他，他是个可靠的人。

卢卡气呼呼地不说话，达利奇安抚了他一阵，让他就呆在原处不要动，然后一个人爬上了峭壁石山。

此时已过正午，日头正盛，他在岩石上舒展身体晒着太阳，在海水里泡了半天已经冷透了的身体逐渐回暖。如果不是这时的处境狼狈窘迫，这样享受海边的阳光倒是十分地惬意。

他等了很久，久到他开始在想达利奇是不是在什么地方摔死了，这时他听到远远的有人叫他。

“莫德里奇老师。”

他回头一看，曼朱基奇正沿着陡峭的石山快速下降，两条长腿灵活有力地在乱石中辗转腾挪，让卢卡想起了小时候替附近农户放过的山羊，在倾斜陡峭的山地上如履平地。

“先生让我来背您上去。”他几个跨步来到了卢卡坐着的最靠近海边的岩石上。

“他呢？”卢卡看他只有一个人来，心中的怒火又燃了起来。

“先生先回别墅取东西，我们上去跟他会合。”曼朱基奇的目光没有落在他身上，而是看向了大海。

卢卡又羞又气，心里又把达利奇骂了一遍，他现在衣衫不整，居然还让他跟这个年轻强壮的Alpha独处。

“我们上去吧。”曼朱基奇在他身前蹲了下来，尽量压低背部。卢卡半天不动，他也不催促，耐心地等着他。

终于，卢卡叹了口气，抬起手扣住他的肩膀，慢慢移动身体爬到了他的背上。曼朱基奇驮着他站了起来，双手往后自然地托住他的屁股。

然后他僵住了，像是发现了什么，往上颠了一下背上的人，手离开了他的屁股，移到了大腿侧。

卢卡此时羞得无地自容，恨不得死了算了，他当然知道曼朱基奇发现了什么，他下身光着，虽然隔着裙摆，但是一摸就知道里面什么都没有。

曼朱基奇没有说话，迈开长腿在岩石中跳跃着往回走。他只是托住了卢卡的腿侧，随着他的跳动，卢卡的屁股不断往下坠，他用力搂紧的曼朱基奇的肩膀，双腿不得不使劲夹住他的腰。

卢卡在心里又把达利奇骂了一遍，真是太丢脸了，他的泳衣因为摩擦不断往上缩，裙边已经堆到了腰际，他确信如果他们后面有人跟着，一定一抬头就能看到他的光屁股。

石壁陡峭，曼朱基奇不得不用一只手或者双手借力上行，他嘱咐卢卡抓牢他。卢卡手脚并用死死扣住他的身体，可还是止不住往下滑的趋势。曼朱基奇感觉他快掉下去了，伸手托了一下他的屁股，触碰到的却是柔软嫩滑的肌肤。

卢卡在粗糙温热的大手直接碰到自己屁股的时候，忍不住惊跳了一下，那只手很快拿开了。他注意到眼前的人从耳廓到脖子根一片通红，头上和脖颈上冒着细密的汗。他不敢动，连呼吸声都不敢发出，他这辈子都没有这么窘迫的时候。

曼朱基奇沉默地继续前行，不时不得不用手托一下背上人光裸的屁股，他的手掌没有流连，总是很快移开，可是卢卡渐渐发现他摸上来的次数有点多了，似乎根本不需要这么频繁。他的脸贴在曼朱基奇宽阔的后背，吸入鼻腔的空气全是他的汗味，羞愤欲死。

“卢卡，”达利奇在峭壁后面的小道上等着他们，看到他们出现非常激动，“你平安回来真是太好了。”

曼朱基奇一个飞身跨越，稳稳地落在了小道上，他在达利奇迎上来之前放下背上的人，卢卡也连忙把不知道缩到哪里的裙边往下拉，遮住下身。这时他才想起来他的腿抽筋了，根本站立不住，急忙抓住曼朱基奇的手臂稳住身体。

达利奇已经换好了常服，也帮卢卡带了一身。他迎上来扶住卢卡，曼朱基奇忙退到了一边。卢卡低声对他说赶紧打发曼朱基奇离开，总不能当着他的面换衣服。

达利奇把他扶到了一块大岩石的后面，跟他说在这里换好，一会儿还要马里奥把他背回别墅呢。卢卡不再多说，只让达利奇也回避远一点。。

这里离他们住的别墅并不远，曼朱基奇背着他很快就走到了，唯一留守的仆人刚刚被达利奇打发去海滩报信，所以一个人也没有。

在达利奇的要求下，曼朱基奇把他背上楼，安置在他自己房间的床上。他离开后，卢卡把达利奇臭骂一顿，把所有的愤怒和羞恼都发泄在他身上，然后把他赶了出去。

下午稍晚的时候三个少年和苏克太太从海滩回来了，卢卡也已经恢复得差不多了。他们一起在饭厅享用下午点心，达利奇也在。

“父亲和卢卡老师一眨眼就游得不见踪影，我和安特在小山转了几个来回都没看见你们。”马特奥眨着紫罗兰色的漂亮眼睛，看着卢卡，“卢卡老师真的太厉害了，什么都会，什么都擅长。”

“后来你们去哪儿了呢？我们到处找不到你们。”安特说，“我们差点就要报告海岸巡逻队，达弗尔说不用，你们肯定会回来的。”

卢卡听到有些心惊，发生了什么苏克太太应该比谁都清楚。

达利奇对这个问题早有准备，说他们第一程没有分出胜负，孩子们又被拉开太远，所以他们加赛了一场，从另外一片海滩上了岸。

“最后谁赢了呢？”蒂恩一直最关心他们两个谁比较厉害。

“当然是卢卡老师，他的耐力更强。”达利奇一面讨好着卢卡，再话锋一转，“不过他今天游得太拼啦，拉伤了腿筋，后面几天恐怕不能再和我们一起游泳了。”

孩子们发出失望的声音，卢卡倒是无所谓，反正他是再也不打算下水了。

第二天上午他们去海滩的时候，达利奇让苏克太太好好照看孩子们，他自己有些工作要处理，一会儿还得出门发个电报。

等大家一出门，他迅速地一把抱起正悠闲读着一本小说的卢卡，不理会他的挣扎，抱进了自己的房间。仆人们不会轻易上楼，卢卡红着脸低声骂他不要脸不知羞，又打了他好几下。

接下来的日子达利奇无疑是十分满足的，他每天让卢卡呆在别墅里，然后自己找借口晚点出门，或者再找个借口中途溜回来。背着孩子们和苏克太太，与卢卡尽情做爱，享受鱼水之欢。

这样的日子太美好了，以至于回程的日子一拖再拖，直到尼科差人来催他们回家。

坐着马车离开扎达尔的时候，卢卡最后一次想起了查理。他已经不再悲伤，查理和往事一起，都埋葬在了故地，永远都不会再出现在他的思绪里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 壮笛上线，欺负的就是老实人壮。听说壮要去卡塔尔了，真心希望能有转机，他能开开心心踢完职业生涯剩余不多的时日。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 万笛上线，本章长长长。洒狗血预警，请接好。对于绘画作者纯属一点点业余小爱好，了解不多，如有错误请画手太太不吝指正。

希拉迪诺察是个奇怪的称呼，当冬天来临的时候，卢卡深刻体会到了这个名称的来由。太阳的位置低到一定程度，整个希拉迪诺察和普拉纳镇终日都见不到阳光，铅灰色的云层永远压得很低，北边大陆寒冷干燥的空气没完没了地吹来，躲在城堡里都能听见北风肆虐呼啸的尖锐声响。

所有的社交和游乐活动都中止了，除了授课，卢卡整日不是和仆人在工作间做缝纫活儿，就是窝在自己起居室的壁炉边上阅读或者绘画。他已经从没有壁炉的阁楼房间搬到了设施齐全的大套房，密室同样没有壁炉，所以三人游戏也暂时中止了。从扎达尔回来以后，他开始配合达利奇私下见面，这让尼科十分不满，总是找借口闯进他的房间。卢卡并不在乎，他事不关己，只是这对变态夫妻的猫鼠游戏，他更乐得看热闹。

马特奥最近变得有点奇怪，卢卡说不清是从什么时候开始。他不像以前那样总是天真无邪地笑，不管卢卡说什么他都眨着漂亮的眼睛认真聆听，他变得总是在发呆，也不再和蒂恩一起学习钢琴和绘画课，成日和安特混在一起窃窃私语。

也许是他这个年纪的Alpha都会经历的变化，渐渐疏远曾经的Omega玩伴。卢卡并没有特别放在心上，对待马特奥的态度一如既往。

一天晚餐的时候，尼科眉飞色舞地宣布，他接到了孩子们远在瑞士的姨母发来的电报，他们的伊万表哥将会在春天拜访希拉迪诺察。尼科说到这位外甥语气里满是骄傲，他正在德国的海德堡求学，即将完成学业。蒂恩十分兴奋，缠着母亲问东问西，甚至说起了这位表哥小时候的事情。

伊万表哥出生在瑞士，与他们相隔甚远，平日来往并不频繁，他们上一次见到姨母一家，还是前年圣诞节在斯普利特的外祖父家。

蒂恩刚过15岁生日，卢卡算算两年前他才不过13岁，就对这位表哥如此一往情深，念念不忘，真是一位多情少年。

蒂恩开始盼望春天的到来，勤奋练习乡村华尔兹舞蹈。他并不会对卢卡倾吐心事，如果卢卡不是偷听到他和马特奥的谈话，肯定无法明白他的心思，他正是在满心欢喜地期待在春播舞会上与伊万表哥共舞第一首曲子。他一开始抓着马特奥陪他练习，后来又请来他认为整个希拉迪诺察和普拉纳镇舞姿最优美的卢卡指点，马特奥渐渐找借口拒绝蒂恩，卢卡疑心他就是在躲着自己。

蒂恩找不到舞伴，安特肯定不会理他，他只得拉着卢卡陪他练习。他似乎并没有对父亲隐藏心事，达利奇如果在家，会答应充当小儿子的舞伴，也会要求与卢卡共舞，交代蒂恩仔细看清楚卢卡的姿势和步伐。

“春播舞会上，我也想和你跳第一支舞。”达利奇揽着他的腰，附在他耳边低声说。

卢卡没有回答他，如果他的愿望成真，尼科肯定会用怨毒的目光扒了自己的皮。这对变态夫妻的想法他搞不明白，他现在就是尼科的眼中钉，但是费尽心机设计陷害他，让他沦落至此的也正是尼科。

他同样期待春天的到来，不过与蒂恩的理由不同，他已经差不多三个月足不出户。虽然利卡的冬天比扎达尔冷得多，这却是卢卡记事以来过得最容易的一个冬天，城堡里面处处温暖，与从前四处漏风的校舍天壤之别，他今年头一回没有生冻疮，但心中牵挂着学校的孩子们是否平安过冬。

当消失一个冬天的阳光照到卢卡窗前时，他收到了比利奇姆姆的来信。信中说所有人都平安，由于达利奇的捐助，他们今年冬天的燃料十分充足，校舍也修缮一新，他委托卢卡替所有孩子转达对达利奇的谢意，博班神父业已亲自修书答谢他。

呼啸的北风渐渐平息，漆黑坚硬的泥地上出现一些新绿，希拉迪诺察焕发了一些春天的生机，唯一不变的只有裸露的灰黑色石灰岩和终年积雪的瓦冈斯基峰。卢卡的心情很好，他频繁地出门，与仆人到镇上集市采购物品，和少年们或达利奇一起骑马游览早春的峡谷和溪流，或者一个人在花园写生。

冬天来临之前他在戈斯皮奇的美术用品店买了一盒水彩，他如获至宝，整个冬天都在室内研究这种昂贵又新奇的颜料。这种已经在英国贵族Omega间流行了几百年的画法对他来说十分陌生，却深深为它着迷。他在藏书室并没有找到相关的书，更无人指导，就自己用水与各种颜料试验，不同的透明色彩在纸上混合叠加晕染，让他惊叹不已。

卢卡连续几天都在同一个地方写生，透蓝的天空衬着积雪的瓦冈斯基峰，他摸索试验了好几天，今天总算有了些心得。他先是刷了一层水在画纸上，再拉伸铺平把四个边粘到画板上，待到半干，开始由浅到深一层一层上色。

“我从来没见过有人这样使用水彩作画。”铺完大的色块和明暗，在等待画纸干透的过程里，他正专心思考着后续细节的问题，身后一个陌生的声音打断了他。

他回头一看，是位漂亮瘦长的青年人，宛如一棵挺拔的木樨树 ，卢卡几乎是一瞬间就判断出了他的身份。他打扮得很时髦，深灰色厚呢大衣里面是白色鸡心领羊毛衫；他有一头精神的金色短发，额头方正而宽阔，橄榄色的眼睛清澈透亮，闪着细碎的星光，这使得他笑起来格外地天真和真诚。

“抱歉我不是有意打扰您，”金发青年连忙道歉，“我刚刚从起居室的窗户看见您在作画……对了，我是伊万·拉基蒂奇，今天刚到这里。夫人是我的姨母。”

他礼貌地鞠躬，卢卡忙回礼，称呼他伊万少爷，并且介绍了自己。

“家庭教师？”伊万有点惊讶，“我是说我曾经见过安特他们的家庭教师，真想不到……”

“您画得真好，群青色的天空晕染得真是太漂亮了。”他称赞着卢卡的画。

“是吗？”卢卡不置可否，即使在希拉迪诺察，也从来不乏夸赞他的人，“您不觉得过于失真了吗？不但轮廓模糊，而且您看雪峰后面的天空颜色，和我画出来的颜色，一点都不像。”

“这正是绘画的魅力所在，卢卡老师。”伊万热切地说，“画师们的任务是表现美，而不是追求像。尤其是色彩，那是变化的主观感受，并不是固定的公式，如今主流的所谓印象主义正是如此。在我看来，您的画似虚似实，是我从未见过的美。”

这几句夸赞让卢卡十分受用，整个希拉迪诺察没有一个人能跟他聊几句关于绘画的事，而这位伊万少爷却见多识广，对绘画也颇有心得。他们从绘画风格聊到水彩画材，卢卡听说了很多以前从来不知道的事情。

这位青年长相英俊，温文尔雅，彬彬有礼，卢卡有些明白了为什么蒂恩对他一往情深。

“马鬃毛画笔虽然可以用来描绘细节，却不是最适合水彩画的。”伊万侃侃而谈，“目前最好的是松鼠毛画笔，虽然价格比较贵，但是吸水性强，而且软硬适中。”

“是吗？在戈斯皮奇，好像只有马鬃毛画笔，我也没有别的选择。”卢卡悻悻地说。

“有机会可以去德国，”伊万脱口而出，“我带你去大的画材店，还可以参观我的学校。”

卢卡心驰神往地听他描绘所在求学的海德堡大学，那所闻名全欧洲的著名学府，伊万研习的正是时兴的自然科学。来自各地的年轻学子，学识渊博的老教授，关于自由主义的辩论，环绕着巨大橡树的林荫大道，比整个希拉迪诺察堡还庞大的图书馆……

他从来没有见过大学是什么样子，扎达尔没有大学，戈斯皮奇也没有，只听说过萨格勒布和布拉格有大学，如果真能有幸进一进大学的校门开开眼界，那真是今生无憾了。不过这都是不可能的，他没有机会读大学，也没有机会去见一见。

“萨格勒布可以乘火车到德国，甚至一天都不需要。”伊万继续说。卢卡有些丧气，他连希拉迪诺察都不可以随便离开，不管是尼科还是达利奇都不可能让他去坐火车，更不会让他去德国。

“您知道我的家在瑞士，这里的风貌跟阿尔卑斯山区倒是有几分接近。”伊万见他态度突然变得冷淡，试着转移话题。

“是吗？阿尔卑斯山的风貌我倒是在书里读到过。”卢卡转过头看着他，“您的家乡也有小夏蒂吗？”

“我没有那个幸运遇到阿尔卑斯山的小夏蒂，”伊万微笑着，声音像和煦的春风，“但是我幸运地遇到了韦莱比特山的小夏蒂。”

他长长的金色睫毛下，青橄榄色的眼睛眼神热烈，意有所指。卢卡脸一红，回过头去，把垂到眼前的长发别到耳后，拿起画笔继续在干透的画纸上添加细节，只是微微抖动的笔尖出卖了他荡起涟漪的心湖。

伊万也不再出声，专心地继续看他作画。

因为伊万的到来，当天的晚餐非常热闹。尼科十分开心，让他多说说大学里的见闻，让三个表弟以他为榜样。大家都兴致勃勃，达利奇对他青眼有加，蒂恩自不必说，马特奥也向这位表哥投以十分钦佩的目光，只有安特态度有些冷淡。

卢卡也喜欢听他说话，更喜欢看他说话时自信飞扬的样子，但不敢像尼科和孩子们一样盯着他看，只是沉默地坐在餐桌的角落低着头用餐，偶尔忍不住偷偷抬起头看他一眼，正对上他投向这边的目光，忙心惊地低下头去。

他整个人都在发光，吸引所有人的目光，也许真的有人天生高贵，卢卡以前从未见过这样年轻、英俊、优秀的贵族少爷，生平第一次生出了自惭形秽之感。

第二天尼科命他们停课一天，全家除了达利奇一起呆在大起居室。尼科的起居室卢卡并不常来，除非尼科来找他麻烦，他从不主动出现在尼科的视线。

尼科和伊万亲切地交谈，蒂恩入神地在一旁倾听，安特在摆弄他的猎枪，马特奥坐在小桌子旁写信。这是当下贵族家庭普通的日常，卢卡并不知道尼科要他出现在这里的用意。

他安静地坐在窗户边的小椅子上，假装专心地阅读一本小书。尼科和伊万的话题转移到了音乐，蒂恩趁机问伊万是否会留到一周后，参加他们的春播舞会。

“当然，蒂恩亲自邀请我，我非常荣幸。”伊万朝他露出微笑，眼光却飘向了窗边的卢卡。

尼科说起伊万在音乐方面的鉴赏力，让蒂恩弹奏一曲请他指点。蒂恩有些不安，他对自己的钢琴技艺并无自信，突然就被要求在伊万面前演奏。

房间里几双眼睛都盯到了他身上，他向卢卡投去求救的目光，卢卡朝他点点头，意为鼓励。

“那我得请卢卡老师到我的身边来。”蒂恩说着走过来，把他拉起来挽住他的手臂。

卢卡只得随他走到钢琴边上，站在他的身旁，伊万也走过来，站在正对他们的钢琴的另一边，一手扶在琴盖上。

蒂恩在他们两人的注视下弹了一首轻快的曲子，曲罢伊万赞美了一通这优美的琴声，并且特别强调蒂恩的技艺与两年前相比，判若两人，进步巨大。

“一定是因为你有了一位好老师的耐心指导，”伊万看着站在一旁的卢卡，微笑着颔首，“不知道是否有荣幸聆听这位优秀老师的弹奏。”

卢卡看向尼科，他正和安特小声地在交谈，并没有注意到他们这边。不过他是不会傻到自找麻烦，他以今日不适为由礼貌地拒绝了伊万，就连蒂恩的请求也拒绝了。

“蒂恩，你的卢卡老师一直都是这么冷淡吗？还是只针对我？”伊万捂住自己的胸口，装出夸张的受伤表情。

“伊万表哥误解卢卡老师了，他只是不喜欢表达情感，并不是冷淡，我们一家都很喜欢他。”蒂恩的谈吐很文雅，微笑着替卢卡辩解，“当然他更不会针对任何人，这世上你再也找不出比他更温和友善的人了。马特奥，你说是不是？”

蒂恩说着转向离他们不远的马特奥，卢卡也跟着看向他，却撞上了他看着自己出神的目光。马特奥慌忙低下头，假装正在写信，墨水笔的笔尖却已经干掉了。

“蒂恩说得对。”他没有抬头，只是简短地回答。

“我们明天一起骑马去峡谷踏青吧，春天好不容易来了。”蒂恩像是想到了什么好主意，他站起来挽住卢卡，“卢卡老师请不要推辞，要跟我们一起去。”

只要少爷们骑马，马里奥·曼朱基奇一定会跟着保护他们，这是他的工作和职责。卢卡每次看见他都会觉得尴尬和不自在，他是除了三个当事人和苏克太太以外唯一知道那段扭曲关系的人。而那对变态夫妻正是始作俑者，苏克太太是帮凶，卢卡在面对他们时毫无负罪感，只有满腔的愤怒与仇恨。但是在面对曼朱基奇时，那种强烈的羞耻感，仿佛自己是光着身子在接受他的评判。

曼朱基奇当然不会评判任何人，他没有一句多余的话，甚至没有给卢卡一个多余的眼神，他似乎只专注于自己的工作，对旁人的事毫无兴趣。

伊万骑着马跟在卢卡身边，蒂恩跟在伊万身边，安特和马特奥围着曼朱基奇讨论着什么时候可以开始打猎的问题。

现在这个时节正是去年他刚来到希拉迪诺察的时候，卢卡有一些感慨，孩子们都长大了一岁，安特都已经成年了，而变化最大的却是他自己。

伊万的话题围绕着绘画和音乐，他很有见识也很有见地，谈论的一切确实都很吸引卢卡，他专心地听着，却不过多发表自己的观点，蒂恩则是毫无兴趣，慢慢地就加入到安特他们的打猎话题。

峡谷的河边处处焕发着春天的生机，小树林和灌木绿意渐浓，小鸟儿在此愉快地歌唱。几个佃农的孩子脱了鞋袜在河里抓鱼，蒂恩一见也吵着要下河玩耍。

安特虽已成年，却还是小孩子心性，三个少年于是加入佃农的孩子一起在河里玩，曼朱基奇则把马匹牵到树木边拴起来。

“我说了这么多，把我的一切全部告诉你了，但是却一点都不了解你。”伊万突然对他说，“你什么都不愿意告诉我。”

卢卡本来专注地看着孩子们，闻言转过头来，遇上他热烈的目光，卢卡急忙转回头去，仿佛被这目光灼伤。

“我没什么好说的，没有去过很多地方，也没什么见识。”他稳住心神，淡淡地说，“我是个乡下人，所见所闻都平淡无奇，听您说说挺好的。”

“怎么会没有可说的，你从哪里来，你的亲人和朋友。”伊万的声音依旧热切，卢卡甚至能感受到他呼出的热气扫过自己的脖子。

“我从扎达尔来，从出生就一直在圣米卡多的教会学校，成年后留在那里做了几年教师，我来这里以前没有去过别的地方。所以我没有亲人，也没有什么朋友。”卢卡依旧没有看他，平静地说。

“抱歉，我并没有打探你私事的意思。”伊万的语调低了下去，“扎达尔的圣米卡多教堂我去过，我去的时候说不定你还在那里。五年以前，我还没有成年的时候，罗伯特舅舅带我去见过博班神父。”

听他说起博班神父，卢卡再度回头，睁圆了眼睛看着他。他是记得几年前科瓦奇家那位有名的少爷来过教堂，他也在欢迎的人群中。

“博班神父，他是一个伟大的人，一生都在奉献。”伊万看着他的眼睛，“你跟随在他身边长大，学识修养、行为举止都受他影响，难怪如此与众不同。不知道他现在还好吗？”

“他的身体肯定大不如前了，教会的情况又一直没有什么好转，太多东西需要他发愁了。”卢卡听他推崇神父，不由地放柔了表情，转瞬忧愁又聚上眉头，至于他夸赞自己的话倒是其次了。

“罗伯特舅舅非常欣赏博班神父，他在的时候会定期向教会捐款。可惜他……”伊万看向远处，面露哀伤。

“抱歉，我……”卢卡有些无措，他听说过这位科瓦奇少爷遇上了意外，但是具体的情况并不清楚。

“你不需要说抱歉，卢卡。只是，听我说说好吗？”他的神色悲痛，总是盛满星光的眼睛暗淡下来，卢卡看着他，微微地点点头。

罗伯特舅舅十分疼爱伊万，甚至时常远赴瑞士看望他，伊万一直视他像父亲。三年前舅舅到海德堡看望求学的他，回家的路上就发生了意外。其实说是意外也不确切，因为没人知道发生了什么，他失踪了。伊万亲自在慕尼黑的火车站送他上车，然而在萨拉热窝接站的寓所管家却没有见到他。

卢卡虽然见过这位少爷，但也只是在人群中远远地一瞥，只依稀记得是位出众的Alpha，尽管年华已过，却依然漂亮又神气。

“我们找了他三年，我心里明白一定没有希望了，我恐怕……再也见不到他了。”伊万低下头，敛起泛上泪花的双眸，“我一直觉得是我的错，他要是不来看我就不会遇上意外。”

“抱歉卢卡，本来是想听你说的，结果又是我说了这么多。”伊万低着头轻声道歉。

卢卡摇摇头，他不知道该怎么安慰难过的伊万，他一向不擅长于此。他只是站在伊万身边，温柔地注视着他。

后来的几天卢卡总是能遇到伊万，不管是读书还是绘画，散步还是骑马，就连匆匆路过走廊，他也一定会出现，两人并排走一段，就像一直在等着他。

卢卡始终与他保持礼貌的距离，在人前更是冷淡。他还没有昏头，他这一生从来没有这么清醒过。

“那个小白脸好像被你迷住了。”达利奇伏在他身上动作，突然说。每天晚上，他会通过密道到达利奇处理公事的大书房，这是整个城堡唯一尼科绝不会涉足的地方，原因达利奇从没对他说过。

“什么？”卢卡正被干得细声细气地哼哼，对这个突如其来的话题有点不适应。

“别装傻，宝贝儿，你知道我说的是谁。”达利奇动作不放缓，把他的小脸掰过来正视着他，“跟我说说你的想法。”

“我没什么想法。”他眼神不聚焦，却语气冷淡。

“真的没有吗？跟我说实话，宝贝儿，你喜欢那个夸夸其谈的小白脸吗？”他拉近卢卡的脸，卢卡看见两团火苗在他深色的眼睛里跳动。

“我不喜欢。”他看着他的眼睛回答得很快。

达利奇忽地吻住他，猛烈地噬咬吸吮，如饥饿的野兽一般更加激烈地占有这具身体。卢卡闭着眼睛抱着他，忘情地呻吟，想象趴在自己身上疯狂律动的是那个英俊的金发青年。

春天的阳光洒在他的身上，他站在花园里，像一棵挺拔的木樨树，绽放出融化一切的笑容。

“卢卡，你喜欢我吗……”他听见上方有人问。

“是的……我喜欢你……非常喜欢你……”他闭着眼睛轻声回答。

春播舞会并不同于一般的社交场合，是在室外举行，更像是一个传统的庆典。利卡山区以农业为主，春播是一年中最重要的大事，这样的庆典则是区域内所有的庄园主、乡绅、小农场主，包括佃农和长工都会参与的盛事。

今年普拉纳镇的春播舞会选在了紧邻希拉迪诺察的白鹳庄园举行，他们吃过午饭就乘着马车出发了，每个人都身着今年新做的华服盛装。

卢卡与蒂恩陪着尼科同乘一辆马车，一路尼科都在拿卢卡打趣，说他就参加过几次舞会，希拉迪诺察的门槛都要被拜访者踏破了，今天他打扮得这么漂亮，一定会大出风头。

卢卡并没有特意打扮，他今年只在达利奇的一再坚持下做了一身新裙子。他还没有习惯这种生活，每年每季都要做上好几套新衣，有的甚至没有穿过新的流行款式又出来了。卢卡想起他十八岁的时候拿着第一笔薪水扯了一块灰格子的呢子布料，自己动手缝了一条裙子，直到来到希拉迪诺察还在穿。

蒂恩倒是新做了不少，这一年他长高了许多，已经比卢卡高出半个头了。他的的脸上看不出什么异常，伊万对卢卡态度殷勤，像达利奇那样的老狐狸必然有所察觉。只是这位少年向来善于隐藏自己的心事，对待卢卡的态度始终如一，卢卡也猜不透他此时的心情。

他参加过去年的秋收舞会，大概知道这种庆典的流程，先是青年Alpha和Omega成对地跳十来支现在正流行的克罗地亚三拍华尔兹，舞会的高潮则是最为传统科洛舞，所有人无论老幼贫富，排成一排双手拉着身旁人的腰带，连成一串跳着有力的舞步曲线前行。

卢卡没有和大家族们一起坐在会场内圈的贵宾席，而是和希拉迪诺察的佃农们一起坐在外围的草地上，引来不少侧目。

他只和被称为“干屋里活儿”的Omega仆人熟识，而和“干屋外活儿”的工人们不怎么打交道。他只稍微熟悉一点曼朱基奇，他正坐在卢卡的侧后方，卢卡微微转头就能看到他。

身旁一侧一大群人凑在一起高声谈笑，木匠佩里希奇和园丁维达正唾沫横飞地跟其他人描述在戈斯皮奇逛窑子的见闻。

他们的用语粗俗至极，卢卡不禁皱眉，这才惊觉这一片只有他一个Omega，正想起身离开，另一侧本来正跟曼朱基奇小声交谈的一位年轻长工突然转头对他说：“您就是在屋子里教书的老师吗？”

他的年纪比想象的还要小，一脸纯真，卢卡觉得他最多和蒂恩一样大，但是身材壮实，穿着一件粗布旧外套，上面破了好几处，又宽又大一点都不合身，却洗得非常干净。

“是的，就是我。”卢卡礼貌地微微点头。

“您好，我是马尔科·皮亚察，在先生家扛地里活儿。”他怯生生地伸出一只手，连忙说，“我今天出来的时候仔细洗过手，很干净的。”

卢卡闻言笑了，露出细小的不太整齐的门牙，他一把握住了皮亚察伸出来的手：“你好，我是卢卡·莫德里奇，也是在先生家干活儿的。”

他的手不算大，但手心里全是厚厚的老茧。卢卡发觉一旁的曼朱基奇正两眼发直地看着他，于是向他投去疑惑的目光，他忙转开脸看向别的地方，向来没有表情的脸上泛起了红晕。

“您一定和马里奥一样认识很多字，读过很多书吧。”少年很兴奋，并没有注意到曼朱基奇的异常。

“马尔科别胡说，我怎么能和莫德里奇老师相提并论。”曼朱基奇很窘迫，连忙出声，“老师是真的有学问，我只是上过两年学，认识几个字罢了。”

“可是我没上过学，马里奥在教我认字，我觉得你们都很厉害。”少年依旧情绪很高，眼里闪着敬慕之情，“我听马里奥说您还会画画儿。”

“是吗？你喜欢读书写字？”卢卡看看曼朱基奇，又看看他。

“是的，我父亲常说，不识字就跟半个瞎子一样，可我们家全是半瞎子。现在我遇上了马里奥，他好心肯教我，我一定要努力学。”皮亚察看向曼朱基奇，掩不住感激的神色。

卢卡一直都和皮亚察这样大小的孩子打交道，看到他就不禁觉得很亲切，和他聊了起来，曼朱基奇偶尔也会说上两句。皮亚察来希拉迪诺察的时间不长，白天干完地里活儿晚上无聊，总和维达他们混在一起，他身上没钱，就在一旁看别人打牌赌钱，曼朱基奇见他年纪小又很朴实，就提出晚上教他认字，给他找点事情做。

“你要是喜欢读书，我那里倒是有一些专门的识字书，可以借给你看，不过你一定得还给我。”卢卡说的书是他从扎达尔带来的，一方面他始终谨记着博班神父的话，不遗余力地传播知识，另一方面他很同情皮亚察小小年纪背井离乡，独自跑到大庄园主家里扛活。

皮亚察很高兴，连忙向他道谢。卢卡告诫他学习贵在坚持和钻研的精神，这些话是神父从小告诫他的，他对那三个贵族少爷肯定无论如何说不出口，如今他对皮亚察说，看到少年认真的表情，内心一阵满足的喜悦。

“卢卡老师今天要跳舞吗？马里奥说您跳舞的样子美极了，比仙子跳舞还好看。”他们谈论到今天的舞会，皮亚察突然说。

此言一出曼朱基奇和卢卡的脸都一下子通红，马里奥转头看向别处。

“说得他见过仙子跳舞一样……”卢卡更觉得羞恼，想起了在扎达尔的岩石峭壁。

“卢卡，原来你在这里。”伊万向他们走过来，他今天穿了修身的白色礼服，金色的短发用发蜡固定，更衬得他挺拔修长，气宇轩昂，“我到处找你呢。”

“走吧，马上要开始第一支舞了，我们得赶快过去。”他朝卢卡伸出手，把他从草地上拉起来。卢卡无措地看向四周，发现所有人都不说话了，呆呆地盯着他俩瞧。

皮亚察也笑着看着他们，说：“卢卡老师快去跳舞吧，我很想看呢！您和表少爷真好看，你们的头发也好看！”

伊万牵着卢卡的手挽住自己的胳膊，朝皮亚察微笑颔首，问他叫什么名字，然后礼貌地和他告别，说要把卢卡老师借走一会儿。

卢卡稀里糊涂被他带着往中央场地走，想要抽回手却被伊万更快地夹住，另一只手也紧紧握住卢卡的手。

“你今天一定得跟我跳舞，卢卡。”伊万扭头朝他微笑，手上使劲把他握得更紧，“你哪儿也别想去。”

“你……放开我，我不想和你跳舞。”卢卡想要挣脱他的手，试了几次都不成功，“我没有同意你的邀请。”

“你想的，卢卡，我知道你想和我跳舞。”伊万收起了笑容，眼神热烈，“我也想，想得发了狂。我说了你今天哪儿也别想去，只能呆在我身边。”

“别再拒绝我了好吗，卢卡。”他的脸上浮现出一丝痛苦的神色，“我不知道我做错了什么，为什么你要对我这样。”

“就现在好吗，和我跳一支舞，对我不要那么冷淡。”伊万恳切地看着他，“求你。”

他们已经走到了被辟为舞场的草地上，已经有数对青年人列好队等待音乐的响起。卢卡不安地四处张望，果然远远看到了尼科混合着惊讶和愤怒的精彩脸色。

突然之间，他的顾虑一扫而空，感到前所未有地轻松。他朝伊万微微一笑，“好的，我接受你的邀请。”

伊万欣喜地牵着他的手，走到舞场中央，此时音乐声响起，是传统舞曲《白仙子飞》。他们牵着手，脚上踩着三个拍子的舞步，他们看着对方，目光胶着在一起，一刻也不想分开。

几个小节结束后，进入伴游舞姿，他们面对着面，离得非常近，伊万的手扶在他的腰上，青橄榄色的眼眸专注地看着他，温暖的气息拂到他的脸上，混合着伊万身上让人安心的清新味道，卢卡感到一阵眩晕。

他痴迷地看着眼前英俊的脸庞，随着音乐与他翩翩起舞，周围的一切离他越来越远，他陶醉于此时感受，幻想曲子永远不要结束，此刻永恒。

第一支曲子结束时，他们停了下来，伊万的手仍旧揽着他的腰，在他耳边轻声说我们还接着跳好吗，一直跳到舞会结束。

卢卡眼神迷离，轻轻地说好，接着与他跳第二支舞。卢卡的身姿轻盈优美，伊万的舞姿同样优雅潇洒，他们十分地默契，慢慢地成了整个会场的焦点。

其他舞者都自觉地往外靠，把中心舞池让给他们。卢卡已经不像第一支曲子时那样晕乎乎了，他清醒了一点，知道他们正在被所有人注视着。他不在乎，即使他现在清醒了，也觉得眼前的金发青年比世界上任何人和任何事都重要。

卢卡瞥见蒂恩也在跳舞，这才猛然间想起他来，他和安特一起，并没有看向他们，脸上没有什么表情。

第三支曲子结束的时候，他们被人打扰了，达利奇在音乐结束的时候正好出现在了他们身边。

“伊万少爷准备霸占我们的卢卡老师多久呢，还有很多人希望和我们的卢卡老师共舞呢。”他脸色阴沉，语气不善。

此刻在这个世界上卢卡最不想见到的无疑就是这个人，他朝反方向偏过头，避开达利奇的目光。伊万的手依旧揽在他的腰上，顺势把他往自己怀里又带了一下。

“我和卢卡约定好了，今天我们要一起跳完所有的曲子。”伊万对他说，随着再度响起的音乐拥着卢卡踩着舞步转走了。

他们一直跳啊跳，好像感觉不到疲倦，他们的手一直牵在一起，直到最后集体跳科洛舞，他们也连在一起没有分开。

回程的路上，马车里面很安静，尼科铁青着脸一言不发，蒂恩则在专心摆弄一个套娃小玩具，气氛十分诡异。

“今晚出来好吗。”下了马车走上城堡台阶的时候，伊万故意落到最后，凑到他耳边说，“我在马厩外面等你。”

卢卡抬头看他，他神采飞扬，眼里闪着细碎的星光，充满希翼地看着卢卡。

“不，我不会去的。”他连忙低头，快步朝前走去。放纵的片刻自由始终是偷来的，一旦回到希拉迪诺察堡这座牢笼，一切又回到了原点。

“我会一直等你，直到你来。”身后的伊万轻声说。

晚上根本不可能，就算他想出去。每天晚上他有必须要做的事情，此时达利奇正把他剥得一丝不挂，放在巨大的办公桌上。

“今天我一直在反省，是不是对你太过于好了，让你忘了自己是谁。”他把卢卡一侧的手脚各自用皮手铐绑在一起，朝两边用力拉开绑在大桌子两边的桌脚上。

这是一个难受且屈辱的姿势，他的双腿几乎被拉成了一字型，贴着桌子的边沿。他转过脸去不看达利奇，一言不发。

“是什么让你这么肆无忌惮，卢卡。”他声音很轻，却让卢卡不自觉地颤抖。

“欺骗我，丝毫不把我放在眼里。”他一边说，一边轻柔地抚摸卢卡有力的腿部肌肉。

“这都是我的错，我太宠着你了。”他继续说，手来到大张着的两腿中间，围着那个浅色的入口打转。

“这就是你轻视我的理由吗。”他的手指用力往里挖进去，卢卡闷哼一声，随即再度默不做声。

“你想继续惩罚我吗？这对你并没有好处，卢卡。”他熟练地抽动自己的手指，不多久那里就变得湿滑。

直到他的性器用力地干进去，卢卡也一声不吭。这没什么大不了的，他早就习惯了，这种事他已经经历过上千次，没什么可怕的。

可是一阵剧烈的疼痛随着外物的插入袭来，刺痛混杂着刺痒从入口一直刮到身体深处。卢卡弓起了身体，发出一声痛呼。

这跟平时不一样，他在阴茎上弄了什么东西，卢卡惊惶地看着他。

“舒服吗？像你这样的小东西永远不知满足，不知感恩，所以得为你专门准备一点小玩具。”达利奇凝视着他的脸，再度抽送了一次下身，满意地看他发出痛苦的哀鸣。

卢卡哀叫着往后躲，躲避他的性器，躲避那毒虫噬咬般的痛苦。但是他的手脚被绑，达利奇轻而易举地压制住他的细腰，让他动弹不得，下身又快又狠地抽插起来。

“不……好痛……求求你把它拿出来……”娇嫩的深处被不知道什么东西刮擦着，又疼又痒，只是几下他的性器就直挺挺地竖起来，有种前所未有的想尿又尿不出感觉。另一方面，他觉得自己的五脏六腑都要被这个东西搅碎了，他再也不能忍受，大声哀叫着求饶。

“这个时候才想起来求我是不是太晚了？总得让你涨点记性。”达利奇表情阴狠，抽插的动作更是狠戾，“用你那聪明的小脑袋好好想想，这个东西要是弄进你的生殖腔会怎么样。”

他会死，一定会的。他又惊又怕，随着达利奇的动作发出惨叫，他不断哀求，叫他先生、Daddy，求他饶恕自己。

“我再也不敢了……求你饶了我……”也不知道过了多久，似乎那个东西也使达利奇比平时更加持久，卢卡不知道射了多少次，已经被折腾得气若游丝。

达利奇停了下来，性器还留在他的身体里，伏在他的身上摸到两边松开了手铐，虚软的双腿立即无力地垂了下来。达利奇起身抬起他的一条腿，把他翻了一面，变成后入的姿势。

那个东西在他的身体里转了半圈，卢卡又发出一声拔高的哀鸣。达利奇没有立即动，而是趴在他的背上，吮吸着他的脖子。

“很疼吗？”他伏在卢卡耳边轻声说，“你只知道自己疼，却从来不想我疼不疼。你这样做，伤的是我的心。”

“对不起，Daddy……”那种噬心的痛苦随着他动作的停止而大大减轻，卢卡剧烈地颤抖，脸埋进双臂，希望他永远别再动了。

“告诉我，你是谁的……”达利奇没有如他所愿，性器又开始大力抽送起来。

“呜……我是……Daddy的……”他痛苦地呜咽。

“说，你不喜欢漂亮的小白脸，只喜欢Daddy……”卢卡的肩膀被狠狠咬住，但他却感觉不到疼，跟身体里面的痛苦比起来，什么都不值一提。

“我……谁也不喜欢……我只喜欢……Daddy……”他咬住自己的手臂，脑海里浮现的却是在夜空下马厩旁焦急等待他的金发青年。

达利奇发了狠似的加速捣弄，卢卡被刺激得全身痉挛，身前早已经射不出东西的性器跳动几下竟流出大股温热的液体，滴落到地板溅到他们的脚上，流了很长时间怎么也停不下来，在地上汇成一大滩。与此同时达利奇一记又深又狠的顶入，抵在最深处射了出来，伏在他背上深重地喘息。

他终于看清了把他折磨得半死的是什么东西，那是一个有弹性的圆圈，被达利奇套在了龟头后面的冠状沟上，圆圈上密密麻麻长了一圈又粗又长，又尖又硬的狰狞毛发。达利奇拿下来放到他眼前，告诉他这是公山羊的眼圈，以后他只要乖乖听话，就再也不会被这个东西惩罚。

卢卡温顺地任他把自己抱到沙发上，他对自己做什么都可以，只要别再用那可怕的羊眼圈。他已经意识涣散，仍尽力伸展四肢配合达利奇又一轮的侵占。

第二天他在大书房的沙发上醒来，未着寸缕只是盖着一张薄毯。达利奇已经不知去向，他看见书桌已经被收拾干净，连他弄在旁边失禁的痕迹也被打扫得干干净净。想到昨晚的种种，他有些麻木，在沙发上坐了很久，才撑着快散架的身体从密道回房间梳洗。

此时已经临近上课时间，卢卡快速地收拾自己，推开房门却在起居室见到了尼科。他坐在沙发上，看起来心情不错，和昨天整日阴郁的样子判若两人。

“我来看看某个不自量力的小浪蹄子。”尼科毫无客套，一见他就极尽尖酸刻薄，“费尽心机爬上了老爷的床，还妄想勾引年轻英俊的表少爷。”

“你以为我的伊万会和那条不要脸的老狗一样吗？”尼科瞪视着他，用语粗俗，毫无贵族风度，“让你使使手段就神魂颠倒，满脑子都是怎么死在你肚皮上。”

“那还不是拜你所赐，”卢卡回瞪着他，目光里都是恨意，“你以为我还不知道吗？那天你在我的酒里下了药……”

尼科闻言笑了出来，“你知道我为什么挑中你吗？因为我知道那老狗一定会喜欢你。你姿色平平，打扮更是穷里穷酸，可就是那眼高于顶谁都瞧不上的假清高调调，我一见你就知道，那条老狗吃的就是这一套。”

卢卡心里一片悲伤，看着尼科一句话都说不出，他一直只是怀疑，今天冲口而出，没想到尼科竟然默认了。

“去年你刚进这个门的时候，还记得你什么样子吗？寒酸得像只阴沟里的老鼠。看看你现在，啧啧，走出去人家不知道的还以为是谁家的贵少爷。”

“我随时可以离开，只要你把那东西给我。我什么都不带走，这身衣服也还给你们。”他的心中翻江倒海，很想吐出来，但仍强自镇定地对尼科说。

“哈哈，我还给你，然后你就更肆无忌惮地去引诱伊万吗？”尼科笑得更大声了，“你不要再想着伊万了，他已经知道你是个什么货色了。”

卢卡面无表情地看着他。

“你猜他昨天半夜在门口遇上了谁，一个因为丈夫荒唐患上夜游症的可怜Omega。”尼科发出阴恻恻的怪笑声，卢卡感到背脊发冷，想象着瘦削的他穿着晨缕拿着烛台，游荡在漆黑而空无一人的古堡，“我先带他去了主人卧室，让他看看老狗不在，再带他来了你房间，就是这里。我告诉他，你给我造成了多么巨大的痛苦。”

这样也挺好，就这样吧，他知道了，然后放弃了，对所有人都好。卢卡的背依旧挺得笔直，他怎么看待自己一点都不重要，是这世界上最不重要的事。

“你把东西还我，我立刻就走。从此跟你家的老爷少爷都再无瓜葛。”他看着表情扭曲的尼科，缓缓地说。

“你非想要回东西离开这里，也不是不可以……”尼科的眼珠转了转，像是想到了什么绝妙的好主意，拿起桌上的铃摇了几下，苏克太太很快进来了，尼科在他耳边交代了几句话，他立刻领命出去。

卢卡狐疑地看着他，猜不透他在打什么主意，但他一脸阴险狠毒，一定不是什么好主意。

苏克太太没过多久就回来了，后面跟着曼朱基奇。他似乎正在干活就被打断叫来了，头发里都是汗，灰色的粗布工装上沾着草屑。

“噢是马里奥，快过来。有件天大的好事，既然达弗尔正好找到了你，你是多么幸运啊。”尼科换上了一副快活的面孔，完美的当家主母的面孔。

卢卡对这些人的虚伪已经习以为常，他看着曼朱基奇局促地走进来，生怕自己的鞋子弄脏了地毯，然后向尼科行礼。

“先告诉我你到我们家多少年了。”尼科和蔼地问他。

曼朱基奇说他13岁就到了希拉迪诺察，到现在正好10年了。

“那就正合适啦，你已经为我们一家奉献了整整十年，这份天大的幸运当然应该属于你。你知道这是哪儿吗？”尼科微笑地看着他，眼睛里闪着光。

曼朱基奇摇摇头说不知道。

“这里是卢卡老师的起居室，很漂亮的布置吧？”尼科语调轻快。

“是的夫人，我从来没有见过比这更可爱的房间。”他并不敢大胆地四处打量，这话却是发自肺腑。他眼里看见的，鼻子闻到的，无一不是深深地吸引他。

“你看见那里的钢琴了吗，还有画架，我们卢卡老师样样才艺都是顶尖的，就连做缝纫活儿也没谁及得上。”尼科继续说。

“这样的卢卡老师要是娶回家，你衣服上那些破洞可就有人替你补了。你看卢卡老师这也年纪不小了，我们正考虑着替他寻一门好亲事呢。”尼科灰色的眼珠转动着，看了看卢卡，“你愿意娶卢卡老师为妻吗？”

曼朱基奇惊讶地抬头，看看满脸堆笑的尼科，又看看脸色阴沉的卢卡，心里有无数种猜测，他花了很长时间咀嚼尼科的话，又觉得不能让这个莫名其妙但却梦寐以求的机会从眼前溜走。

“夫人如果不是说笑的话，我当然……”曼朱基奇垂着眼睛看着眼前的地毯花纹，恳切地说，“求之不得。”

尼科发出一阵笑声，“我早说了，这门亲事能成。现在就看卢卡老师的意思啦。”

“卢卡，你想离开，你想要回东西，这都可以。”他转向卢卡，语气变得阴冷，“可我是不可能让你一个人离开的，要么你就继续留在希拉迪诺察，要么带上你的新丈夫一起走。”

卢卡极力克制着扑上去撕烂他脸的冲动，猛地转身朝门外走去，尼科尖刻的嘲讽声在他身后响起。

“马里奥，你的亲事没了，可这怪不了我，要怪就怪你的卢卡老师心比天高，瞧不上你，他还做着嫁给漂亮少爷的美梦呢……”

他没有去教室，现在已经过了上课时间很久了，他在藏书室的窗边发了一上午的呆，下午和仆人们呆在工作间里做缝纫。他不想见那屋子里的任何人。

卢卡穿着从扎达尔带来的，被尼科形容寒酸得像阴沟里老鼠的旧衣服，用头巾把一头金色的长发仔细包起来，双手提着一篮缝补熨烫好的床单穿过长长的门廊送到主屋去。

“日安，卢卡。”伊万突然从廊柱后面跳出来，走在他的身边，脚步轻快。

他吓了一跳，忙低下头，不敢看他，加快脚步往前走去。

“你没有要对我说的话吗？”伊万迈开长腿，轻松地跟着他，“你昨晚没有来见我，但也不在你自己的房间里，能告诉我你去哪里了吗？”

不，没必要和你解释。卢卡低着头像没听到他的话，继续往前快步地走。

“卢卡。”伊万抓住他的手臂，迫使他停下脚步。

“请你放开我。”卢卡轻声说，却始终低着头。

伊万把他拉到廊柱后面，双手按着他的手臂压住，固定住他，篮子掉在了路中间。

“你干什么？快放开我。”卢卡挣扎着。

“看着我，看着我好吗？卢卡。”他的声音悲伤沙哑，“求你看我一眼。”

卢卡无措地抬起头看着他，停止了挣扎。总是神采飞扬的贵族少爷此时憔悴无比，漂亮的眼睛里布满了血丝，却睁得滚圆，发出异样的光彩。

“告诉我怎么回事，卢卡。”他神情急切，直视着卢卡的眼睛，“告诉我尼科姨母说的都不是真的。”

“就是你想的那么回事，就是他说的那么回事。”卢卡平静地回答，趁他发愣挣脱了他，捡起篮子继续朝前走。

“我不相信，卢卡。”伊万朝他的背影说，“今晚我还在那儿等你，多晚我都等着你，你不来我不会走。”

卢卡没有回头，挺得笔直的后背没有任何颤动。

他不会去见伊万，即使后面几日达利奇并没有精力整晚整晚折腾他，即使他躺在自己的床上，满脑子想着憔悴神伤的金发青年而不能入睡，他也不会去见他。

为三位少年授课如常，安特和蒂恩一切如常，马特奥已经不正常一段时间了，卢卡也判断不了他是不是更不正常。他花更多的时间躲在自己的起居室里，不去花园读书写生，也不和少年们骑马踏青。他每天只在晚餐时间见到伊万，金发青年不再快活地谈笑逗大家开心，他变得沉默，热烈的眼神旁若无人地直勾勾盯着卢卡，令他整晚都低着头不敢抬起来。

一日他在整理自己东西的时候，找出来那几本识字书，想起答应皮亚察的事，自己已经好几日没有出门，他决定亲自给少年送过去。他没有去马厩牵马，他同样不想见曼朱基奇，所以他步行走到了长工们干活儿的田地里。

早春的天气很好，温度湿度都特别宜人，春种是一年里最忙的时节之一，地里的工人们挥汗如雨，正忙着犁地播种。皮亚察看到他高兴极了，和工头打了招呼就朝他跑过来。

“卢卡老师，您是来找我的吗？”少年的脸被太阳晒得发红，满头满脸都是汗，他拾起一边的外套擦着汗。

“你一看到我就知道是来找你的。”卢卡被他的真诚的快活感染，不禁也露出微笑。他拿出识字书，书已经很旧了，但是被保存地很好，非常干净平整。

皮亚察欢呼一声，又看看自己刚干完活儿满手的泥，就摊开外套包住书接了过来。

“谢谢卢卡老师，我一定好好学习，学好了就把书还给您。”少年绽放出明朗的笑容。

卢卡独自溜达了一会儿，欣赏了一番田野风光，见时间不早了就往回走，走了不多久就听见背后越来越近的马蹄声。

他回头一看，是伊万和三个少年，伊万骑得最快，第一个来到他身边。

“我每天都等你整晚，可是你没有来。”他压低声音说，他依旧憔悴，漂亮的眼睛暗淡无光，神情里满是痛苦和绝望，“我明天一早就要出发回学校了，求你今晚一定要来好吗？”

“不……”卢卡拒绝的话还没说出口，三个少年已经赶上来了。

“卢卡老师为什么不骑马？”蒂恩问他。

“我就是想散一会儿步。”卢卡抬头对他说。

“我们刚刚在田里看到你了，看到你把什么东西给了那个新来的。”安特在对他说话，眼睛却看着马特奥。

“是的，你说的应该是马尔科·皮亚察，我借给他几本书。”卢卡继续往前走着，他的双腿十分有力，步伐轻盈，步行速度比一般人快许多，但跟马儿没法比。他见他们四个人费力地勒住缰绳，迫使马儿降速陪他一起，于是让他们先走吧，他一个人走走没关系的。

伊万迟疑地跟上三个少年，一边不断地回头看他。

达利奇今晚住在戈斯皮奇，卢卡晚餐时得到这个消息，松了一口气。他不回家，卢卡就像放假一样，拥有整晚的可支配时间，轻松自由。

可是今晚所有的可支配时间，他都在发呆，读书读不进，画画也画不进，满脑子都是伊万，他在马厩旁焦急等待他的样子。今晚是他最后一晚了，达利奇在这个时候不在家，这是天意吗？

仿佛终于被这个理由说服了，卢卡微微叹了口气，他看了一下时钟已近半夜，他已经不在了吧？就去看一眼就好。

他在晨缕外面披上了黑色的羊毛披肩，点燃一个烛台，从密道走了出去。现在他已经非常熟悉城堡的密道了，达利奇喜欢带着他在里面走，绕来绕去把他绕晕，看他无助又害怕的样子，然后像救世主一样把他搂在怀里。

通向外面的密道出口就在马厩后面的堡坎下面，他把烛台吹熄放在出口地面的石板上，披着满天星光朝目的地走去。

深夜的希拉迪诺察静谧无声，空旷的山地只有空气缓缓流动的声音，连马儿都睡着了。卢卡并没有看到想象中翘首盼望等待他的金发青年，他围着马厩走了一圈，心中说不出的滋味，既放下一点心，又有一点隐隐的失落。

他转身往来时的路走去，没走几步就听见身后的上方传来心心念念的呼唤声：“卢卡！”

他回头一看，伊万正站在新搭的草料棚顶上。他撑着屋檐轻松一跃，稳稳落地，然后跑了几步过来抱住卢卡。

“你终于来了……”他把脸埋进对方的肩颈，如释重负地说。

“嗯……”卢卡轻声回答。

“晚上这里很美不是吗？”伊万放开他，一手还是环住他的肩，“不过我在这里呆了好几晚啦，早就欣赏够了。”

伊万披着厚厚的黑色毛皮大氅，星光下他神采快活，眼神透亮，前几日的憔悴一扫而空。

“我们上去好吗？”伊万指一指草料棚的干草屋顶，卢卡点点头。

只见伊万抱着木头支柱手脚并用，蹬一下就串上去一大截，像只轻巧灵活的猴子，然后一手搭在屋檐上使劲，整个人就跃上了屋顶。他蹲低身子，朝卢卡伸出手。

卢卡助跑一小段，然后用力跳起来抓住他的手，一脚在空中蹬了一下三角支撑借力，就被伊万轻松地提上了屋顶。

“你好轻，像只小猴子一样。”伊万扶住他的腰帮他站稳。

“你顺着柱子奋力攀爬的样子才像猴子呢。”卢卡双手抵在他的胸口，反唇相讥。

伊万大笑了起来，“那不正好吗？我们是一对猴子。”

他朝身后一倒，躺在了厚厚的干草上，“卢卡快来躺下，很舒服的。我吹了好几晚的冷风，就把这儿当作床。抱歉，这么说好像有点失礼。”

卢卡没有躺下，而是坐到了他的身边。山区的夜空特别美，密密麻麻缀满星光，细碎的光亮在中间汇集成蜿蜒璀璨的银河。

“等你的时候，我就在这里躺着数星星。”伊万看着他的侧脸，缓缓地说，“现在你就在我的身边，真像做梦一样。”

“是吗，那你数了好几晚，数清楚了吗？”卢卡没有回头看他，仍旧仰头看着美丽的星空，轻声问。

“没有，我越数越多，越来越绝望，好几次都有从这里跳下去的念头。”伊万的声音有一些颤抖。

卢卡却噗哧一声笑了出来，“我刚刚才见你从这里跳下去，好像挺轻松的。”

“你还笑话我，那我就从城堡的屋顶跳下去。”伊万坐起身，靠近他低低地说，“卢卡，如果你今晚不来，我真不知道明天还有没有勇气活下去。”

“别胡说。”卢卡飞快地转过身，用手捂住他的嘴。

伊万更快地抓住他的手，放在唇边轻轻吻着。

“你的手好冷。”他用自己的双手包住了卢卡的两只手掌轻轻摩挲，“很冷是吗？”

卢卡没有回答，伊万敞开衣襟把他包进自己的怀里，厚实的大氅在他背后交叠裹紧，“我第一晚在这儿被冻得半死，后来就学乖了，找出来这件，能当衣服又能当被子。”

卢卡靠在他的胸前，被他好闻的气息完全包围，脸颊甚至能感受到薄薄的衬衣下面，匀称有力的肌肉纹理。大氅上带着伊万的体温，他的脸烧得飞红，心脏突突地像是要从胸腔跳出来。

“卢卡，告诉我我没有做梦……”伊万的脸磨着他头顶柔软的金发，如同梦呓一般。

卢卡没有说话，只微微直起身，双手环住他的脖子，吻上了他的嘴唇。

他轻轻地一下一下触碰着伊万，嘴唇触及的清新柔软感受仿佛要将他融化。他舍不得闭上眼睛，他要将这个英俊的青年此时的模样永远留在心里。

青年收紧手臂抱紧他，反客为主地轻轻吸吮他的唇，压着他躺倒在干草上，认真地吻着他。

卢卡微张着嘴感受着他的舌尖在自己口腔内温柔舔舐，看着他英俊的脸在眼前放大，青橄榄色的眼睛里满是热烈的爱意。

伊万的呼吸逐渐沉重，他中断这个吻，用手臂支起自己的身体，眼睛凝视着卢卡的脸，喘息着。

“抱歉，我……”他的道歉并没有说完，被卢卡一把拉下去再度和他接吻，这次的吻狂烈缠绵，他们的舌尖激烈地纠缠在一起，他终于放弃了理智。

伊万挺起身，脱下身上的大氅，铺在干草上，然后跪坐着把他横抱起来，轻轻放上去，再次吻住他，双手急切地摸索他的身体，去解他胸前的系带。

他呼吸急促，双手颤抖得怎么也解不开简单的结，卢卡发出咯咯的笑声，双手摸上来帮他的忙。他的晨缕被迫不及待地褪下，连着衬裤也被一并从脚踝拉下来。

白皙单薄的身体躺在黑色的毛皮上，在星光下妖艳无比。

“不要看。”卢卡急忙抬起一只手遮住他火热的目光。

“为什么？”伊万拉下他的手，又捉住他意图抬起的另一只手，俯下身亲吻他的脸颊和脖子，”为什么不让我看你。”

“我……很丑……”他闭上眼睛，转过脸，“很脏……”

伊万双手捧起他的脸，在他唇上轻轻琢吻，“不，卢卡，你很美，在我眼里你就是世界上最美的，而且……”

他拉着卢卡直起身，“你看看自己，看见了什么？”

“我看见的是比钟表更具巧思，比钻石更贵重，比百合花更纯洁的灵魂。”

眼泪再也不能抑制地流了下来，卢卡往后躺下，双手捂住脸，从指缝中溢出低低的哽咽声。

“卢卡，”伊万拉下他的手，细密的吻落在他的脸上，吻去他的泪水，“我爱你，虽然我不知道是什么让你说出那样的话，但是我爱你，不管那是什么，都阻挡不了我的爱。”

“伊万，请你……”卢卡抱住他，声音颤抖，“请你爱我，现在……”

伊万吻上他的唇，这个吻缠绵悱恻，注入了他们所有的柔情蜜意。四只手忙乱地脱去伊万的衬衣，伊万的双唇却没离开过他的身上。

卢卡双手一寸一寸抚摸着他赤裸的线条流畅分明的背肌，感受他的吻落到自己身上的每一处，他的手来到了自己的腿间，轻柔地爱抚着那个入口。卢卡知道那里已经湿意泛滥，羞涩地想要并拢双腿，伊万却有些强硬地制止了他的动作。

“卢卡，不要害羞。”他轻轻吻着卢卡的脸，“你很美，让我好好爱你。”

一根手指钻了进去，接着是第二根，它们耐心地按揉扩张，同时他的吻也来到了卢卡的胸前，他温柔地舔舐吮吸小巧的乳尖，直到它们变得挺立，闪着湿淋淋的光泽。

卢卡舒服得全身都在颤抖，张开的双腿夹住对方精瘦的腰不停摩擦，双手手指插进了青年金色的短发里，发出细小的呻吟声。

“卢卡，我……”温热的汁液淌了伊万一手，他抽出手指，起身急切地解自己裤子的纽扣。卢卡喘息着，眼神迷离地看着他。

“伊万，我爱你……”他们结合的一刻，卢卡发出满足的呜咽，被填满的不只是空虚的下半身，还有他的整颗心，他的全部灵魂。

他随着越发激烈的顶弄低声呻吟着，无数次的梦境和幻想成了现实，他看着伊万，不舍得放过他任何一个表情。

一向整齐的金色短发凌乱地垂在额前，几滴汗从额角流下来，流到下巴和脖子，一向温和的眉眼染上野性的气息。卢卡捧着他的脸，温柔地吻去汗珠，

伊万发出压抑的低吼，越来越用力地摆动精瘦有力的腰，四根柱子支撑的屋顶开始摇晃，不少干草随着晃动掉到了地上，他们顾不上这些了。卢卡拔高了呻吟声，汹涌的情欲随着甜蜜的爱意涌动到他的全身，他紧紧抱住伊万，不断呼喊着他的名字。

他们同时攀上了高潮，伊万紧紧抱住他，脸埋在他的颈间剧烈地喘息。卢卡轻柔地抚摸他汗湿的金色短发，半抬着眼睛望着满天星光。

“假如，每颗星星都是一只眼睛……”卢卡轻声说，嗓音低哑，“他们就这样看着我们……”

“真是那样多好，那么多只眼睛见证我们怎么相爱。”伊万的鼻子在他颈侧嗅来嗅去，蹭的他发痒，卢卡咯咯笑着推开他的头。

“卢卡，不要动。”伊万坐起来，双手温柔地按在他的肩膀上，“让我好好看看你好吗？”

他目光灼热地盯住星光下雪白发亮的身体，卢卡微微地颤抖，羞涩地转过脸。伊万的手随着目光游走在他的身体上，被触摸过的皮肤泛起一阵战栗。

那双手停留在他的胸前，两个大拇指分别按着他淡粉红色乳尖，轻轻地快速拨弄。他嘤咛一声，弓起身体，颤抖得更厉害了。

伊万像是顽皮的孩子发现了新玩具，不停地玩弄那可怜的两点红缨，直到它们颜色变得鲜红，羞涩的顶端挺立起来也不放过。

“伊万……”一阵酥麻的痒意从胸前流窜到下腹，再到全身，他轻声呻吟，心里一边在无声地求饶不要再弄那里了，另一边又在大叫着请再粗鲁一些，请再用力一些欺负它们。

伊万没有如他所愿，仍旧保持那撩人又恼人的节奏，一个一个轻柔的吻落在他的身上，布满全身，再把他轻轻地翻着侧过身，从背后抱着他，开始吻他的后颈。

感觉到他的手指按到了他的肩上，微微的痛感传来，卢卡瞬间惊醒，那是达利奇留下的咬伤。那一瞬间他想要躲起来，想要逃走，伊万温柔却用力地抱紧了他，温暖的唇落到了伤痕上，湿软的舌尖耐心细致地一点一点舔舐。

“疼吗？”他轻声问。卢卡咬住嘴唇拼命摇头，成串的泪珠随着摆动坠落。

“伊万，”他跪趴在毛皮上，颤抖地翘起屁股，“现在就进来好吗……”

伊万没有出声，只用实际行动回答了他。他仰起头大声尖叫，喊着伊万再快一点再用力一点。

肉体拍打声混合着滋滋水声在夜晚空旷的山地格外响亮，木头支撑的棚子摇摇欲坠，而上面正沉浸在极度快感之中的两人却浑然不觉。

一直渴望被粗鲁对待的乳尖终于被狠狠地掐住，被用力地拉扯揉捏，卢卡满足地大声呻吟，摆动着臀部调整角度，将生殖腔的入口磨蹭着在体内肆虐的阴茎头部。

“伊万……求你，进到里面去……”他低声哀求。

在这个时候的任何Alpha都是毫无理智可言的，面对这样的请求伊万唯一能做的就大力地顶弄，挤进那个窄小柔软的入口。

“卢卡……我爱你……”伊万的声音也带着哭腔，抖得比卢卡还厉害，下身失控地冲撞在Omega禁地，“我是真的爱你……”

卢卡颤抖着高潮了，白皙的身体覆盖着一层粉红的色泽，他尖叫着伊万我还要再给我……

当东边的夜空开始泛着鱼肚白时，卢卡惊坐了起来，“我们得赶紧回去，工人们上工很早。”

伊万睁开惺忪的睡眼，一把把他拉回怀里抱住，再用黑色的皮毛裹紧，“没那么早，我们还能再躺会儿。”

几乎整晚做爱的他们疲惫至极，全身赤裸，只裹着毛皮大氅。

“伊万，你还会回来吗？”卢卡已无睡意，呆了半响，才轻声开口。

“当然会，”伊万的声音里也毫无睡意，一边亲着他的发顶，“为了你我一定会回来。等我完成学业，最多半年，我会想办法的，到了秋天的时候，我就回来了。”

卢卡没有再说话，只是抱紧了他。

到了不得不动身回去的时候，伊万一边抱怨一边撑起身体，坚挺了整晚的干草棚子终于发出一声巨响，一根柱子不堪重负倒下了，棚顶的一角跟着塌下去。赤身露体的两人一边尖叫一边抱在一起朝塌陷处滑去，幸好塌到一半止住了，两人才不至于滚到地面上。

卢卡的脸埋在伊万胸口吃吃地开始笑，伊万也跟着笑，两人越笑越大声。

“真的得赶紧跑了，被抓住就惨了，你们那个木匠，叫啥来着，好凶的，会扒了我们的皮。”笑够了，伊万拉起卢卡，在他两边脸颊一边吧唧亲上一口。

他们快速地穿衣服，小心地从屋顶下来，动作不敢大了，生怕棚子一个不高兴全塌了。

“我带你抄近路。”卢卡带着伊万走下草坡，绕回马厩后面的堡坎下面，他昨晚放的烛台还在那里。

他刚拿起烛台就听见上方传来佩里希奇气急败坏的怒骂声：“这是哪个王八蛋干的！老子敲了一整个下午搭的棚子！一定是那帮小兔崽子，老子抓到他们非扒了他们的皮不可……”中间夹杂着曼朱基奇的劝慰声，说有力气骂人还是赶紧干活吧，他们一起帮忙很快就能修好。

“谢谢你，你敲的棚子很好，帮了我大忙，要是再结实一点就更好了。”伊万小声说，两人又面对面笑出来。

“卢卡，”在被送出地道口时，伊万紧紧抱住他，忘情地吻上他的唇，直到两人都气喘吁吁，“等着我，我一定会想法子回来的。”

卢卡贴在他急速起伏的胸口，听着他有力的心跳。

“我等着你回来，如果那时你的心还没有变……我就把所有事情都告诉你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 克村的倒霉孩子不少，最值得同情的就是皮亚察，希望他还有机会踢出来。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开头致敬某名著（不敢说名字觉得好亵渎），存在于回忆里的一点点德芙。未成年人X描写预警，注意避雷。

“莫德里奇老师，拒绝了我，您会后悔一辈子。”

浓雾里什么都看不见，只有这个声音十分清晰，“您再也不可能找到比这更好的一门亲事，再也不可能找到比我更好的结婚对象。”

是谁在对他说话？卢卡迷茫地朝声音来源走过去，穿过层层迷雾，出现了一个高高的身影，是曼朱基奇吗？

并不是，卢卡渐渐看清了这个人的脸，虽然还是藏在阴影中。他不像曼朱基奇那么强壮，长相更是俊秀许多，却满脸自负和嘲弄。

“我知道贵校被捐助人勒令缩减人员开支，您即将失去容身之所。”德杨·洛夫伦，来自扎达尔城郊的农夫，抬着下巴傲慢地对他说，“我在这个时候向您求婚，已然是十分高尚的行为，然而您却不识好歹。”

“当然，如果这只是您故作姿态的矜持，我可以给您一个机会向我道歉，您最后的机会。”

卢卡睁开眼睛，瞪着天花板。也许洛夫伦说得对，他再也找不到比那更好的亲事了。他这辈子被人求婚过两次，如果曼朱基奇那次也算的话，还真的是第二桩不如第一桩。

他收到了希梅的来信。信中说他从比利奇姆姆那里得知，卢卡夏天回过扎达尔，他和丈夫诚心邀请卢卡方便的时候去他们家里做客。信中还描绘了一番他们拥有的小农场美丽的田园风光，春天地里活儿多，他们请了几个短工，德杨也得整日呆在地里。希梅怀孕了，只得待在家里，德杨为他买了一台二手钢琴，他天天都能在起居室里弹琴唱歌。

看到希梅很幸福，卢卡非常替他高兴。他也很想去拜访一下他们的小农场，尤其是想到当初离开教会时，他和希梅是怎样地不欢而散。转念一想重回扎达尔也不知道什么时候了，于是提笔给他回了封信。

利卡山区的生活同样令人愉快，韦莱比特山风光秀丽，他和学生们闲暇时喜欢骑马游览溪流和峡谷，偶尔会去最近的大城市戈斯皮奇购物闲逛。只是最近课业比较繁忙，最大的孩子安特下半年即将入学深造，所以今年夏天不会有出远门的计划。他同样想念希梅，更迫不及待想要见到他们即将出生的宝宝。

卢卡还是没有怀孕，这一回他微微有点失望，如果能生下伊万的孩子，他一定会用自己全部的爱去呵护他。

有那么几瞬间他想到会不会是自己身体有问题，是不是该找个机会去瞧瞧大夫。在戈斯皮奇繁华的主大街上，卢卡盯着一块产科诊所的招牌出神。

达利奇替他约了戈斯皮奇最大的画材商，因为他想要松鼠毛画笔。今天是一家人出行的日子，尼科约了苏巴西奇谈事情，而达利奇似乎一直对这位大律师很不屑，拒绝陪同，而是带着孩子们和卢卡出来逛街。

卢卡在希拉迪诺察呆了一年多，听仆人们私下议论，以及来往的宾客言谈之间，他大致猜测到一些。达利奇在迎娶尼科之前，不过是个世袭的大地主，婚后才开始做起了木材生意，利用妻家的财力和人脉越做越大，成立了木材运输加工公司，现在利卡县所有的木材加工场都属于他。只不过科瓦奇家族对这一块生意的参与度一向很高，以前罗伯特少爷在公司有头衔，经常参与事务，他失踪以后，苏巴西奇律师就是他们在利卡的利益代表。

画材商把他们请进了贵宾间，取出包装精美的银松鼠毛画笔，一边告诉他们这是接到达利奇先生的电话后特意从布达佩斯的总店调来的，整个戈斯皮奇就这么几支。

卢卡挑了一套，对那精美的包装盒很不以为然，想着回去以后用旧布头做个袋子好好保管。一整套画笔价格不菲，不过这不是他关心的事，反正有达利奇付钱。

三个孩子也被各式各样的店铺所吸引，买得不亦乐乎，达利奇就忙着到处结帐。他们出来的时候乘了三辆马车，就是为了回去的时候能空出来一辆放买好的物品。

除了画笔，卢卡也没有特别想买的东西，只有在和孩子们一起逛书店时，看到有新版的高阶识字书，想起皮亚察上次和他汇报学习进展，说那几本旧书已经全部学完了。于是他每个阶段挑了一本，叠起来一摞，请店员用牛皮纸仔细包好贴牢，让达利奇一会儿一起付账。

“卢卡老师买这些做什么呢？我们家里又没有小孩子。”蒂恩问他，和马特奥一起睁着四只圆滚滚的眼睛望着他。

“噢，是想当作礼物送给一个喜欢学习的小朋友。”卢卡并不想多做解释。

他在晚餐后去了皮亚察的住处，上工的时候找他总是不便。皮亚察收到礼物有些受宠若惊，卢卡趁机测试了下他学习的情况。少年很聪明，也很努力，进步神速，卢卡非常满意。

“老师要回去了吗？马里奥去喂马了，一会儿就回来，等他来了再走吧。”少年见他这就要走了，有些舍不得。

卢卡在那次尼科搞出来的闹剧以后就一直没和曼朱基奇说过话，见面时两人都装着没看见对方，十分尴尬。少年见他坚持，就提出送他回去，天已经有点晚了。

“老师对我这么好，大家都很羡慕我呢。”走出院子的时候，聚在一起打牌的工人们都目不转睛地盯着他们看，皮亚察挠着脑袋笑嘻嘻地说。

他来到希拉迪诺察三个多月，似乎长高长壮了许多，站在卢卡身边如同一座小铁塔，卢卡得抬头才能看见他的脸，感觉他就像小一号的曼朱基奇。他说希拉迪诺察的伙食好，他每顿都吃很多，工头斯特里尼奇一开始的时候见他添饭还要呵斥他，后来看他干活卖力也就随他去吃了。皮亚察说着生活和工作中的逸事，这些对卢卡来说既熟悉又陌生，听得津津有味，一路上都被逗得很开心。

除了园丁，“干屋外活儿”的工人不允许进入庭院。少年还是穿着那一件旧外套，卢卡早就看到上面的破洞比上次见面又大了些。他有点心酸，提出帮少年把衣服补上，趁现在天还没黑。

他们坐在庭院下面的石阶上，卢卡拿出随身的针线包熟练地穿针引线，又剪了一块手帕做添头，很快就把好几个破洞全部补好了。

“老师的手真巧，补得真好看。”皮亚察摸着细致漂亮的针脚，感动得有些哽咽。

此时已近夏天，各种社交活动十分频繁，多到卢卡都开始厌烦，他宁愿晚上一个人在房间里呆着。达利奇在这些方面对他可以说百依百顺，所以他很会适时地行使自己任性的权利。

一天晚上他再一次推拒了全家前往市政大厅的社交活动，呆在起居室里研究新买的画笔。今晚很有可能他们都不会回家，直接住在戈斯皮奇的寓所，这并不常见。其他人无所谓，只要达利奇别回来他就心情愉快。

他在玻璃瓶里插上几朵可爱的天竺葵，再错落地摆上一些新鲜油桃和樱桃，只打开落地灯，调整好角度，坐到画架后面临摹。昏暗灯光下静物前后空间里特别的气氛让人着迷，他总是试图用不同的色彩去表现无色的空气。他正用铅笔描着轮廓，一阵急促的敲门声打断了他。

他起身披上披肩去开门，竟然是安特。

“老师，你能去看看马特奥吗？他有点不对劲。”他还穿着舞会的礼服，样子十分焦急。

“他在哪里？”卢卡看到他背后的走廊一片漆黑，忙点燃一个烛台和他走了出去，“你们怎么回来了？先生和夫人呢？”

安特虽然已经成年，但卢卡看着他的脸还是像个孩子一样，现在他六神无主，说舞会刚开始马特奥就觉得不舒服，于是和父母说好安特先送他回家，可是在坐汽车回来的路上，他愈发头晕恶心，现在正躺在书房里。

应该只是晕车，卢卡一路上想了多种应对方法，先观察一下情况，有必要得差马夫去找大夫，如果实在很严重，要立即送到镇上的医院，还得派人到戈斯皮奇通知达利奇和尼科。

书房没有开灯，一片漆黑，卢卡这才觉得有点奇怪为什么他会在这里，但是在看到躺在沙发上两眼紧闭的少年时，内心又被担忧占据。

“马特奥，你还好吗？”卢卡把烛台放在小边桌上，借着烛光察看少年的脸色，“安特你去开一下灯。”

少年紧闭的双眼突然睁开，猛地起身抱住了他。

“你怎么了？”卢卡以为少年因生病而变得脆弱，柔声问他，轻轻地推他试图挣脱。然而少年的双臂像铁条一样紧紧围住他，贴在他胸口的脸不安地躁动，安特并没有开灯，身后只传来木门反锁的声音。

“马特奥得了相思病，只有老师你才能治好他。”安特的声音靠得很近，已经贴到了他的背上，强壮的年轻人制住他推拒的双手，反剪到身后。

“你们要干什么？”卢卡终于意识到了危险，他失声尖叫出来，“我是你们的老师，你们快住手！”

马特奥捧住他的头，在他脸上一阵狂亲，弄得到处都是口水。卢卡摇着头躲避，口水黏腻的触感和味道让他一阵恶心。

“你还记得你是我们的老师吗？这个房间就没能让你想起来点儿什么？”安特嘲讽的声音就在他耳边，嘴唇随着说话的动作不断触碰到他耳廓，喷出来的热气直接灌进了他的耳朵里面，“你和父亲颠鸾倒凤忘乎所以的时候，有想到过你是我们的老师吗？”

这句话像一记闷锤砸在他的心上，脑中嗡地一声。

“老师，我们亲眼看见了，很多次，”马特奥低声说，舔吻着他的脸，发出湿答答的口水声，“在扎达尔的时候，你们在别墅的房间里……”

卢卡彻底怔住了，脑子里面不断回放着在扎达尔的别墅，趁孩子们和苏克太太不在，在达利奇的房间里他是如何地放浪形骸。

“你还想装到什么时候？在我们面前多正经啊，成天教训我们的道理是一套一套的。”安特扯住他滑落到臂弯的披肩缠住他的双手捆紧，“在父亲床上的时候怎么又是另一张脸呢。”

“我和安特天天溜回别墅，爬上卧室的阳台。”马特奥一边试图吻他的嘴唇，双手一边往下探，隔着裙裾用力往他两腿中间摸，“老师的样子看起来很舒服，我觉得我也可以让老师这么舒服。”

“不行！”卢卡开始奋力挣扎，羊毛线针织的披肩弹性很好，竟被他挣脱了。他第一反应就是推开马特奥，顺手一个巴掌用力打在他的脸上。

安特反应很快，从身后紧紧抱住他，让他没有机会逃跑。马特奥似乎被打懵了，他捂住被打的半边脸，睁着漂亮的眼睛呆滞地看着卢卡。

“马特奥，那些我可以解释。但是你现在这么做肯定不对，绝对不行。”卢卡挣扎着试图摆脱安特的控制，一边对马特奥说，“现在收手还来得及，我一直以为你是乖孩子。”

“你想解释什么？有人逼你爬上父亲的床？”安特用力制住他，恶狠狠地说，“还是有人逼你在他床上叫得那么放浪？”

一个巴掌重重落到卢卡的脸上，力道大得脑子里嗡嗡作响，他整个人歪倒在一边，竟半天抬不起头来。

“我为什么要做乖孩子听你的话？你从来都不关注我，你对安特和蒂恩的关心都比对我的多。”马特奥的声音忽远忽近，卢卡试图睁眼看着他，发现眼前只是白茫茫一片，“你和父亲做了那样的事，还去和伊万表哥牵扯不清，就连对那个只会种地的傻瓜都比对我好。为什么我就不行？”

呲地一声，他的衣襟被撕开了，轻薄柔软的布料被轻易地一撕到底，他的上半身袒露出来，马特奥再一用力，下身的整个裙裾也被完全撕裂开来。

“用这个捆住他，使出你吃奶的力气捆紧一点儿。”少年使唤着哥哥，声音里毫无温度。

“嘿嘿，遵命。”安特嬉皮笑脸的，拖着卢卡顺势往后坐上沙发，一边绞着他的手臂用撕下来的衣服一圈一圈捆紧，“你早听我的多好，也不用憋到现在了。”

卢卡稍微清醒了一点，他正坐在安特的腿上，被拖着往后靠在他的身上。被打的那边耳朵还是嗡嗡作响什么都听不见，半边脸肿了起来，痛到麻木，这是他有记忆以来第一次被人扇耳光，转念一想马特奥应该也是第一次挨打。

“非常抱歉马特奥，我不该打你。但是你清醒一点，你不能对你的老师做这样的事。”他的嘴唇也麻木，说话有点不利索，舌头尝到了血腥味儿。

“对不起老师，我好像下手太重了。”马特奥捧起他的脸轻声道歉，紫罗兰色的眼睛凑得很近，昏暗的烛光下一如他们初见面时的纯真。

卢卡又开始奋力挣扎，他双手被捆在身后，上半身被安特制住，只得伸出一双腿乱踢，他的腿很有力，好几下踢到马特奥的身上，少年一时竟拿他没有办法。

“你看你笨的，都帮你按住双手了，还搞不定。”安特嘲弄的声音在他耳边响起。

“那你说怎么办？”马特奥试图抓住他的脚踝，却怎么也抓不住。

安特一手圈住他赤裸的上半身，一手顺着一条大腿的后侧来到膝窝，手臂一用力就把整条大腿固定住紧紧贴着身体，再也动弹不得。

马特奥也学着他的样子压住卢卡的另一条膝弯，安特顺势抄起这条腿，双手锁在一起，他就像个被绑住的螃蟹一样腿被迫压在身体两侧。

“你们两个给我停手，你们知道自己在干什么吗？”卢卡此时已经完全失去了行动能力，安特同他父亲一样，已经成年的他臂力奇大，卢卡无论如何都挣脱不开。他低下头，看见的是自己大开的双腿，和绷紧的白色衬裤。

“我当然知道自己在干什么，我已经思考整整一年了。”马特奥的脸又凑了上来使劲亲他，双手掰住他的脸，吻到他的嘴唇上。

毫无经验的少年人吻得没有半点章法，一阵又啃又舔，像在吃什么咬不动的食物。卢卡死死咬住牙不让他的舌头伸进去。

“你能不能快点儿，我这个姿势很累的。”

马特奥本来就对这个和想象中完全不一样的吻十分挫败，此时安特一催促他更是急躁，隔着衬裤就对他下身一阵乱挖乱摸。

卢卡发出一声痛呼，一边喊着让他住手。

马特奥双手抓住他的裤腰，朝两边用力一扯，衬裤应声撕裂，再一用力，后面也完全裂开，衬裤变成了两片破碎的布片，挂在他的腿根。烛光很暗，少年两眼发直地盯着他两腿中间的风光。

“求你们住手，现在停手我可以当什么都没发生过，绝不会跟你们父母透露半个字。”卢卡一边的耳朵仍然听不见声音，半边脸肿得更加厉害，一只眼睛只能睁开一条缝，他动弹不得，颤抖着试图做最后的挣扎。这太荒唐了，绝不可以发生。

“你光看着做啥？赶紧动手啊！先摸，湿了就赶紧干！”少年们像没听见他说话，安特见马特奥发呆，又一阵催促。

“老子不用你教。”马特奥嘴上这么说，还是照他说的伸手按上了光洁娇小的穴口，“老师，你的小穴又白又嫩，真好看。”

“住手……”卢卡扭动着屁股往后躲他的手指，几近全裸的身体摩擦着身后安特一身整齐的舞会礼服，屁股碰到一根粗长的东西，越蹭越硬。

“老师，你要是更喜欢我可以直说，”安特动了一下下身，戳了他屁股一下，下巴搁在他的肩膀上，侧过脸凑在他耳边低声说，“不过这样的话你又得伤一次马特奥的心，他想你已经想得快疯了。”

少年人几乎是跪到了地上，脸凑近他的下半身，整个人都陷进了他在烛光下的阴影里，手按在那个地方毫无技巧地揉弄，手指试图刺进干涩的入口，“根本没有水出来，你是不是骗我……这么小怎么可能进得去。”

“求你们……”马特奥的脸几乎贴到了那个地方，卢卡又羞又急，他现在不能动，更不敢动。

“我现在也没手帮你啊，你吐点口水上去。”安特本想又骂他笨，想想还是咽了回去。

“马特奥，你不能……”卢卡制止的话还没说出口就尖叫了起来，马特奥整个头埋进了他的腿间，伸出舌头舔他的穴口。

这是他第一次被人舔那个地方，那条温热湿软的舌头仔细地从外向内一圈一圈地一点一点濡湿，每一条细细的褶皱都被它轻柔地照顾，更不时用嘴唇覆盖整个穴口，轻轻吮吸，发出湿答答的口水声。

“不要……求求你……停下……”一道又一道的电流震得他全身发麻，他从来不知道自己那个地方这么敏感。他一低头就能看见埋在腿间圆乎乎的脑袋，留着少年气十足的圆寸头，正认真地随着舔弄起伏。这是他的学生，未成年的一直被他看作孩子的少年。伴随快感而来的是深深的罪恶感，更多的是对自己、对这种行为、对这种快感产生的厌恶和恶心。

“啊……不要……不行……求求你……”他摇着头，全身发抖，语无伦次，似求饶又似呻吟。

“你真行，这招我可没教过你。”安特也有些惊到了，随即又开始揶揄起来，“你做得很对，你看他多爽，叫得多浪。”

受到鼓励的少年更加卖力，一直受到打击的他现在终于做对了一件事。他双手捧着细白柔滑的屁股，把脸深深地埋进去，粗糙的舌面摩擦着整个穴口，伸出舌尖挑动中央的花蕊，缓慢地钻进去，再不断转动抽插。很快卢卡就全身发软，只会嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟，再也说不出一句话。

他曲着膝盖脚踩在沙发上，把整个下身暴露在少年眼前，安特什么时候松开了固定他腿的手都不知道。他的脸被掰过去和身后的年轻人接吻，并没有抗拒很久就让对方的舌尖钻了进去。一双手游移到他的胸前，一边一个，拇指和食指捻住乳尖轻轻揉捏。

“不行了啊啊啊……”身体深处一阵酸麻，一阵阵热流狂泻而出，浇湿了身下安特的西裤，更多的流到了沙发上，身前的少年好奇地近距离观察这潮吹的美景。

“谁让你亲他的。”马特奥站起身来，看到他们还在接吻。

“嘿嘿，我帮你这么大忙，也不能让我光看嘛。”安特忙中止这个吻，嬉皮笑脸地对他说，“快点脱了裤子干他。”

“说了老子不用你教。”马特奥说着脱去燕尾服外套，开始解西服裤子的纽扣。

“求求你，这样不行，你是我的学生，不可以……”卢卡又开始挣扎起来，安特立即压制住他，他现在双腿虚软无力，被轻易地抬起膝盖按在身体两侧。

少年人抖得厉害，粗喘着膝盖分开跪在沙发上，手扶着下身对准暴露的入口用力挺身。

“不……”卢卡的声音很微弱，最不应该的事情最终还是发生了。他一只耳朵还是听不见，一只眼睛睁不开，在异物入侵的一刹那，他甚至连绝望的力气都没有了。

“老师，我终于……”少年趴在他的身上大口喘气，开始慢慢抽动。

“老师……我好舒服……你舒服吗……”动第二下的时候，他颓然倒下来，一阵哆嗦。

少年人的脸埋进他赤裸的胸口，半天不敢抬起来。

“别压在我身上，我好累。快起来，该轮到我了。”安特努力忍住笑，怕伤了弟弟的自尊，他清清喉咙，镇定地说。

马特奥坐在沙发上，松开了领结和衣领。他抱着几近全裸的卢卡在身前，借着烛光看着他肿起来的半边脸和睁不开的眼皮，心疼的吻落在上面，“对不起老师，都怪我不好……”

卢卡跪趴着，身后安特正掐着他的细腰，挺着腰用力操干着他，发出肉体撞击的声音。他被顶得一下一下往前倾，马特奥捧着他的脸。

“老师喜欢我舔你吗？我以后一直帮你舔好不好？”他的表情天真，像是做了好事等待表扬的小孩子，“我喜欢让老师舒服。”

卢卡的心和半边脸一样麻木，本以为和那对夫妻的三人游戏已经够变态了，如今却被两个年少的学生同时凌辱。如果早知道会是这种结局，他宁愿留在扎达尔，即使成为查理的婚外情人，或者过上希梅现在的生活，都比现在强，这样像牲口一样不知廉耻地同时和两个人交媾，做出这样肮脏又下流的事。他闭上眼睛，这样的灵魂一定会下地狱的。

安特年纪虽小，却和马特奥很不同，他似乎很有经验，能很准确地找到敏感点，而且腰力很强，每一下都干得又深又狠。卢卡的双手依旧被紧紧绑在身后，他轻声哼哼，全身酸软，被顶得晃晃悠悠，只得靠在马特奥的身上支撑平衡。

“老师，要我帮你解开吗？”烛光下马特奥一双眼尾下垂的漂亮眼睛温柔地看着他。

卢卡用唯一能睁开的一只眼睛表达着请求。安特绑得特别紧，他的双臂疼痛异常，再也忍受不了。

“那你得报答我。”马特奥柔声说，嘴唇轻轻触碰着他的嘴角，“和我接吻，要主动，要把舌头伸出来……”

他没有说话，继续用请求的眼神看着对方。马特奥对着他一笑，一如往常地甜美纯真，然后动手帮他解除束缚。安特怕他挣开绑得特别紧特别乱，一个结叠着另一个结，他的手臂已经被勒得失血麻木，浮现出红色的深深凹痕。

“你给他解开了，他要是再打你，你制得住他吗？”安特一边站着动作，一边喘着气问他。

“不用你管。”马特奥此时解开了最后一个结，把破碎的丝质衣料扔到一边，心疼地替他按摩疼痛到麻木的双臂。

“老师……”马特奥捧起他靠在自己肩膀上的脸，渴望的眼神游移在他的眼睛和嘴唇之间，“该你报答我了……”

卢卡垂下眼睛，慢慢地印上了少年的嘴唇，他轻轻地衔住少年的下唇吮吸，伸出舌尖在少年的唇瓣灵活地来回滑动舔弄，微微地往唇缝里探。在少年颤抖着伸出舌头时，配合地张开嘴，舌尖主动地逗弄它，引导它进入自己的口腔。

少年被激得全身发抖，用力地抱住他，舌头迫不及待地舔进去，牙齿包覆着他整个嘴唇用力吸咬。

“我要吃了你……”他急速喘息，含住他的舌尖一阵猛吸，双手上下用力摸着他赤裸背部的光滑皮肤。卢卡仰着头，张着嘴承受少年人急切的探索。

身后的安特突然双手紧紧握住他的双臀往上提了一些，加大了力道和速度，顶得他激烈向前，又被马特奥紧紧抱住。

一阵哭叫声溢出，被身前贪婪吻着他的少年堵在嘴里，只能从鼻腔发出破碎的呜咽声。安特的腰上像装上了汽车引擎，不知疲惫地越来越快越来越用力，两手狠狠抓捏玩弄他的两瓣屁股，细白的皮肤上留下深深的指印。

“啊……”卢卡的手恢复了一点知觉，他双手推住马特奥的肩膀，仰起头闭着眼睛发出一串拔高的呻吟。

“快吸他的奶头，他快高潮了。”马特奥正呆呆地看着他欲仙欲死的表情，听见了安特的命令。

“哦……”他慌忙滑下身体，含住卢卡细小的乳尖。他不得要领，只会循着本能一阵猛吸猛咬，就像初生的婴儿就会吃奶一样。

“啊……”卢卡的声音变得更尖，他抱着少年的头，按在胸前，身后是越发凶猛的顶弄，他反弓起身体，放浪地摆动屁股，呻吟声随着操干地节奏越发娇软婉转。

他射了出来，身后的安特猛插数十下以后也释放在他身体里。烛火跳动一下熄灭了，一根蜡烛已经燃尽，整个房间陷入黑暗。

他们摸着黑把卢卡抱回了他的房间，放到了床上，再打开了床头的灯，马特奥猴急地扑上来。

“老师，你的床好香好舒服。让我再来一次。”他喘息着，把卢卡翻过身，学着安特之前的体位用力干了进去，“我的比安特的大，一定会让你舒服。”

“喂，你干你的，说我做啥。”安特斜躺在一边看着他们，“而且说了多少次了，那档子事儿和大小没关系。”

卢卡闷哼一声，虚软着身体任他摆布。反正他一定会下地狱了，多一次少一次也没有关系。

马特奥在哥哥的指导下渐渐掌握了一些要领，掐住他的腰，找准了他的敏感点，先是轻抽慢送，仔细研磨，见他开始随着喘息细声呻吟，就逐渐加大力道。

他说得没错，他的阴茎很大，虽然他年纪小，尺寸上和他父亲不相上下。想到他们的父亲，卢卡心中又是一阵恶心，地狱之门早就已经为他打开了。

身体的情欲再度被唤醒，随着少年愈发激烈的抽插，卢卡挺起了腰肢开始慢慢迎合。

“老师，你舒服吗？”马特奥抓住他的屁股，粗喘着一阵狂抽猛送，小腹激烈快速地撞上他的屁股，响起一阵急促的拍打声，如雨打荷花。

他没有回答，只是娇声呻吟，扭着屁股。少年用力地抓在他屁股上安特留下的指印上，一阵猛捏乱揉，像是要留下更深的印记，把哥哥的痕迹覆盖住。

“老师，”少年的声音抖得厉害，伴随着剧烈的喘息，“你能叫我Daddy吗？”

“噗……”安特忍无可忍，先喷了出来，紧接着一阵狂笑，“马特奥你……你脑子里都是啥？噗哈哈哈……你做不了他的Daddy啊。”

卢卡把头埋进手臂，全身都羞成了粉红色，他也想知道少年脑子里都是些啥。不过他连自己脑子里都是些啥都不知道，这么放荡地迎合未成年的学生，完全不知羞耻为何物。

“Omega都一个样子，一开始的时候嘴上说不要不要，”安特的身体移过来跪坐起身，挡住了床头灯的光线。

“真干上了恨不得榨干你。”他抓住卢卡的头发拉起他的头。

“当然，老师我不是说你。”他把再度硬起来的性器戳到老师的唇边。

“镇上那些骚货哪能跟你比。”他满意地看着卢卡乖巧地含住他的龟头，“老师又嫩又紧，谁都比不上你……”

他按住金色长发的后脑，挺身开始抽插，每一下都插到最深。和他隔着家庭教师一头一尾面对面的马特奥愤怒地低吼一声，发狂地抓住已经红肿的臀肉，像是要捏爆一般，巨大的阴茎一下下又狠又深地捣入淫水横流的紧窒入口……

卢卡早上是在马特奥的怀里醒来的，在他自己房间的床上，全身赤裸。少年还没醒，抱着他就像抱着心爱的玩具。安特已经不在了，床上一片狼藉，到处都是各种体液。

他轻手轻脚地移开马特奥抱住他的手臂，下了床穿衣梳洗。起居室里的落地灯还开着，照着他摆好的天竺葵和水果。他叹了口气，把灯关上。

尼科和蒂恩回来得很晚，还带回来一个消息，达利奇动身去了威尼斯谈生意，一周以后才回来。卢卡说不上什么心情，按照平时的想法，他一走这么久肯定就像过节一样高兴。

“卢卡老师，你的脸怎么了？”上课之前，蒂恩看着他的一边脸颊关切地问他。

其实现在已经好了很多了，暂时失聪的一只耳朵也恢复了听力，眼皮上的肿几乎彻底消了，只是颧骨外侧开始出现瘀青，十分明显。

“噢，昨晚蜡烛突然熄了，我在台阶上摔了一跤，已经没事了。”听见蒂恩的疑问，安特若无其事，马特奥则十分紧张，卢卡撒了个谎，他是无论如何不可能把原因向年少的Omega启齿的。

尼科帮安特在戈斯皮奇联系了一所学校，秋天就将入学。所有人都知道他不是读书的料，只是找个地方管管他，免得他成天在希拉迪诺察和普拉纳镇瞎逛胡闹。

他们一般在教室授课，讲台上有黑板和小讲桌，三位学生各自占据一个大课桌。今天他带着他们读了一会儿英语诗歌，稍作讲解以后，就让他们自己用英语写一些感想。

马特奥的英语学得最好，可此时他的心思完全不在手上的笔，一手托着腮一直望着他傻笑。卢卡紧张地看一眼蒂恩，Omega少年正专心地写作，抱着一本巨大的英文词典冥思苦想。

“卢卡老师，”走到安特身边时，突然被抓住手往下拉，“我突然有个问题，坐下好吗？”

蒂恩的座位在最前面，安特和马特奥在他的斜后方，三个座位在讲台前是三角型的布置，再后面有一条大沙发，沙发旁边的幕帘后放着一台钢琴，另一边是画架。

书桌后是一条长凳，他平时就会坐在他们身边，单独指导他们。安特用力握住他的手，他挣脱不开，看了一眼蒂恩的背影，不得不坐下来。

“老师，您常说诗歌是情感的载体。”安特的手环住他的腰，猛然使劲拉近他贴住自己，“我理解不了，肯定是情感投入得不够。”

他右手环住卢卡固定住，左手拉出塞在半身裙里衬衣的下摆，伸进去往上探。卢卡咬住嘴唇吞下惊呼，双手按住他伸进衣服的手。

“你需要多看多读，如果用了心，自然就会理解了。”他的声音在颤抖，紧张地看着蒂恩。少年十分认真，低着头身体动都没动一下。。

“是吗？可是我总是很难集中精神去读诗。”安特的手还在拼命往里钻，像滑溜的鲶鱼，摸到他紧致的腹部，“您能帮我示范一下吗？”

这时一条灰影闪过，本来坐在另一张书桌的马特奥以极快的速度钻进他的长裙。安特的手更快地捂住他的嘴，捂住了他不能抑制的惊呼声。

“嘘……”安特紧紧环住他，附在他的耳边悄声说，“老师，你要忍住声音，不然蒂恩会被吓坏的。”

马特奥置身于大书桌下面，见他并紧了双腿，就隔着衬裤来回抚摸他的大腿，不时落下火热的吻。

“请老师帮我读一下这首诗好吗？”安特拿开了捂住他嘴的手，翻开厚厚的诗集，摊在他的眼前。

卢卡没有想到两个年轻人会如此胆大妄为，他低下头，薄呢料的格子裙被马特奥圆圆的头顶得鼓起，双手和嘴唇都滚烫得要灼伤他。这时安特的手突然从背后滑到他的裙腰，只是轻轻拂过，就轻松地将搭扣解开钻了进去，直接摸到了臀缝，另一只手也趁他分心伸进衬衣下摆摸到他的胸前。

“拜托您，老师。”那只手隔着内衣富有警告意味地用力一捏，“请为我朗诵这首诗。”

卢卡抬起头看着他，那双和尼科一模一样的透明眼眸正毫无温度地紧盯着自己。他低下头看着翻开的书页，尽量维持平和的音调开始朗读。

“我孤独地漫游，像山谷上空悠然飘过的一朵云霓……”

他的双手紧紧按住安特放在胸前的左手，却没法阻止他的右手从后面伸进他的衬裤，用力揉捏他的屁股。马特奥在他无暇顾及的时候，突然整个人挤进他的腿间。

“在湖水之滨，树荫之下，正随风摇曳，舞姿潇洒……”灼热的口腔毫不迟疑地隔着布料含住他的性器，他几乎不能呼吸，再也无法读下去。

“老师，您总说我不用心，可我觉得您今天也没有用心。”安特的手指已经顺着臀缝按住了后穴，轻柔地来回抚摸，“请您再认真一些。”

安特的话明显很不寻常，卢卡死死盯着蒂恩的后背，少年似乎真的全部注意力都在作文上，动都没有动一下。专注一直都是蒂恩很让他赞赏的一个优点，但任何时候都没有比此时更感谢他这个优点。

被马特奥口水濡湿的布料紧贴着他竖起来的整个性器，灵活的舌头忽轻忽重地游走在整个敏感地带；安特的手指更是富有技巧地按揉，他全身泛着酸麻，想蜷缩起身体却被两人分别按住上下半身。

“连绵密布，似繁星万点，在银河上下闪烁明灭……”卢卡似乎找到了一点诀窍，怎样调整呼吸不受身体影响平缓地读出诗句。他庆幸胸无点墨的安特随手翻到的是这首浪漫咏物诗，能让他以这样平和缓慢的语调去读，如果是《西风颂》那样壮怀激昂的诗篇，他绝无可能在这样的情况下朗读出来。

“湖面的涟漪也迎风起舞，水仙的欢悦却胜似涟漪……”

“老师，”安特打断他，右手手指突然插入他的身体，同时左手也挣脱他越来越无力按住的双手伸进他的内衣掐住乳尖，“我觉得这个地方您可以读得再有感情一些。比如涟漪和欢悦，我听不出您的欢悦之情。”

“老师，你的奶头已经这么硬了。”安特压低声音靠近他耳语，“你喜欢在教室里被学生这样玩弄吗？”

他一手捻动着乳尖，一手手指在紧窒的入口急速抽插狠狠戳刺腺体，马特奥也配合地突然大力吞吐着他的性器。他双手捂住自己的嘴，生怕溢出一点呻吟的声音。

“老师，请您继续为我朗读。”安特的手动得越来越快，完全不给他喘息的机会。

“我凝望多时，却未曾想到，这美景给了我怎样的珍宝……”他的手仍旧放在下巴，随时准备捂住不知道什么时候就会跑出来的尖叫。他拔高了语调继续朗读，希望安特能够满意。

酥麻的情欲蔓延全身，他有一些眩晕，分不清是他们太富于技巧和分工协作挑逗的成效，还是处于即将暴露的情形之下被年轻的学生玩弄产生的背德快感。

“遐想如同一片岸石，笼罩着皑皑飘雪，何等盛景……”他射了出来，在读到结尾的时候，衬裤被精液和后穴溢出的大量淫液几乎全部弄湿，薄呢的裙子也濡湿一大片。

马特奥从他裙子底下钻出来，冲着他纯纯地一笑，飞快地溜回自己的座位。安特收回自己的手，坐得离他远了一些，礼貌地向他道谢。

“我已经明白了老师，剩下的交给我自己体会吧。”

就只留下卢卡一个人茫然地坐在那里，他呆滞了半响，麻木地站起身来，整理了一下衬衣，重新扣好半身裙。像是没看到他留在长凳上的一滩水渍，走回讲台说今天的课到此为止，明天再检查他们的作文。

然后他走出教室，装作没有听见蒂恩在背后唤他的声音。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于可以理直气壮地大声喊出来，这是车文，车文！


	5. Chapter 5

洗衣房的一个Omega仆人自杀未遂，惊动了整个希拉迪诺察堡。尼科和达利奇亲自出面调解安抚，成了这几天他们晚餐时间最大的谈资。

这位洗衣工来的时间比卢卡还长，不过卢卡平时大多呆在缝纫间，和他并不熟悉，只是打过几次照面。印象里是个年轻又害羞的Omega，行事胆小而谨慎。

“所以马里奥怎么说？他承认干了什么吗？”尼科轻快的声音里没有半点同情，只有幸灾乐祸，毫不掩饰刻薄的本性。

“嗯我和马里奥谈过了，他发誓没有碰过这个Omega一根手指头，我相信他的为人，他不会撒谎的。”达利奇拿腔拿调地很稳重，一副当家主人的派头。

“是单相思吗？看不出来马里奥这么受欢迎呢。”尼科发出一阵嘲弄的笑声。

达利奇不想跟尼科多谈论这个话题，说只是普通的求爱遭拒一时想不开，让尼科多关心下这位洗衣工，这件事就让它过去了。

“马里奥也真是，我才不信他什么都没干，完事了他还看不上人家。”尼科可不打算就此打住，开始在孩子面前说粗俗话，他的眼睛盯着卢卡，“可惜他看得上的人同样心比天高，一样嫌他长得不漂亮，还穷。”

“马里奥是个正派人，不要这样说他。”达利奇制止尼科继续讽刺他。大家都知道孩子们喜欢曼朱基奇，他一向和孩子们站在一个阵营，所以在这个家里他一直是更受喜爱那个。

卢卡坐在角落里，低着头小口地喝着汤，不参与他们的话题。这件事和他没关系，曼朱基奇干没干坏事更不关他的事。他现在根本没有心思去管别人。

密室里的游戏又开始了。

两个十几岁的年轻人躁动的荷尔蒙无处挥洒，热衷于在教室里一次又一次变着法凌辱他们的家庭教师，所以毫不意外地，他们被发现了。一天课后，他们支走了蒂恩，把老师抬到讲桌后面，然后把瘦小的他脱得精光折起来塞进桌肚里肆意妄为，被指挥仆人来换窗帘的苏克太太撞个正着。

见惯大场面的苏克太太毫不惊慌，镇定地挡住身后仆人的视线，找了个借口自然地关上门，带着人走远了。

那天尼科完全失去了理智，用尽了所有知道的脏话辱骂他。卢卡不做任何辩解，只是在尼科发完疯后再次提出如果容不下他了，可以把东西还给他让他离开。

尼科让他滚回房间呆着，晚点再收拾他。之前卢卡最害怕的事情就是这件丑事败露，然而在被苏克太太撞破的那一刹那，他的感觉除了深深的羞耻，更多的却是解脱。

他出来的时候看到两个年轻人垂头丧气地进了尼科的起居室，终于要结束了。

他一直呆在房间里，晚餐是苏克太太送过来的。达利奇还在威尼斯，他只要等着尼科来收拾他。直到就寝前，苏克太太才来叫他去见尼科。

尼科是在密室里等他，他已经很久没有踏足过这里。从尼科起居室的密道走几步到了密室门前，这里和尼科的卧室恐怕只隔了一道墙壁，除了没有窗户，和普通卧室布置差不多，有一张大床，还有桌椅、壁橱和沙发。

“我和他们谈过了。”尼科坐在沙发上，情绪比下午的时候稳定多了，“他们太年轻太冲动，太容易受到引诱。不过我倒觉得你是个不错的人选。”

卢卡看着他在灯光下阴晴不定的表情，猜不透他又在打什么主意，他说的是什么人选？

“你想要的东西是在我的手里，这一点你很明白。”尼科继续说，紧紧盯着他，“你伺候那老东西伺候得再好，并没有任何用处。你如果脑子够清醒，就该知道我才是你应该听命的人。”

“至于那条老狗，他要是知道了这件事……”尼科停顿了一下，站起身来，他还穿着白天正式的常服，并没有换上睡袍。

“想想上一次，这老东西的嫉妒起来有多可怕不用我教你。”尼科在房间里来回踱着步，眼睛没有离开过卢卡身上，“所以现在只有我知道对你来说是件好事。”

卢卡看着他纤瘦的身形，像个幽灵一样飘来飘去。这一年他似乎老了许多，白头发多了不少，本来就瘦的身体变得皮包骨头。卢卡搞不清楚他说的人选是什么意思，但如果尼科只是希望他对达利奇守口如瓶，这个不是问题，他根本无法启齿，这件事过去了，他宁愿一辈子都不要再想起。

“你能跟我保证，绝不会告诉他吗？”尼科踱到门口停下来，看着他说。

卢卡点点头。

“这就对了，你好好听我的话，说不定哪天我一高兴就把东西还给你了。”尼科突然露出一个奇怪扭曲的表情。

他毫无征兆地打开房门走了出去，卢卡正要跟上他，安特和马特奥笑着一左一右从两边出现堵住门，逼迫他退回房间，外面传来尼科用钥匙反锁房门的声音。

“你……你们……”他怎么还对尼科抱有幻想，指望这个人有半分人性？

“老师……”马特奥从背后抱住他，嘴唇贴着他的耳朵，“今晚你要和我们在一起。”

那一瞬间他想到了尼科说的人选，当初为了让达利奇回家，尼科也是这样说，亲自挑中了远在扎达尔教会学校的他。

安特从衣橱里拿出一个小箱子，里面是各种道具，他稍作挑选，拿了两幅皮手铐和一块黑布出来。

卢卡早就知道尼科准备了这么个箱子，不过达利奇并不屑于用这些道具折腾他，那个强势的Alpha更喜好用自己蛮力的威压，还有时不时的宠溺让他屈服。

“这些都是你和父亲一起玩的时候用的吗？”安特用黑布蒙住他的双眼，在他脑后牢牢缚住，“那你一定很熟悉了。”

马特奥把他拖到床上，开始脱他的衣服。他十分确定尼科此时正在什么地方偷窥他们，偷窥自己的两个儿子和丈夫的情人苟且。所以他没有任何挣扎和抗拒，任由两个年轻人把他脱光，把双手分开铐在两个床角。

马特奥压着他的头和他接吻，整条舌头都伸进他的嘴里，蛮横地大力搅动。

“还是老师最好玩，怎么都玩不腻。”安特捏住他一只细小的乳珠轻轻捻动，不一会儿它就充血变红变硬，“现在好了，母亲都同意了，我们可以一直玩下去呢……”

为什么尼科会突然改变态度纵容两个儿子，这个问题卢卡倒没有纠结，尼科是变态，他早就知道，他没办法去了解变态的想法。

“他说是你引诱了我们。”马特奥舔吻着他的下颚和脸颊，一手的大拇指按住他另一边乳尖来回拨弄，“如果父亲或者别人知道了，我们所有人都会这样说，我和安特，还有母亲和达弗尔。”

卢卡看不见，却能清楚地分清两个年轻人各自都在他身上做什么，他们一人含住他一边乳尖，或轻或重地吮吸舔咬。他被剥夺了视觉，感官更是无比灵敏，被两个学生同时玩弄，身体泛起一阵酥麻，脑子里不禁想着尼科在卧室偷窥到这一幕的反应。

“老师今天特别敏感呢。”安特摸到他已经泛滥的腿间，手指狠狠地刺进去，稍微扩张几下便抵住他的腺体猛烈地抠挖。

火热巨大的阴茎在他开口叫出来时塞进了他的口腔，马特奥托起他的后脑，按在自己的胯下，一下一下重重地往前顶，把他的呻吟堵在了喉咙里。

很难受，口腔像个工具一样被这样肆意使用，喉咙不断收缩干呕，却怎么都摆脱不了。下面被手指粗暴地对待很疼，同时还有一丝丝酸麻的快感。他试着忽略难受和疼痛，去捕捉那一丝快感，然后越积越多，直到再也感受不到痛。

“你别堵住他的嘴，我喜欢听他叫。”安特坐在他大开的两腿中间，按住他扭得厉害地腰肢，整个手臂都在前后用力带动三根手指进出挖弄他的嫩穴，一阵连续的带着哭腔的呜咽声从他鼻腔溢出来。

“我干嘛要听你的。”马特奥按住他的头加速挺动，看着黑布下面露出来的皮肤由苍白变得粉红。

“不听就算了，我算白帮你了。”卢卡此时全身开始颤抖，安特知道他快高潮了，更加用力快速地抽插，搅起一阵响亮的水声。

“我们不是说好的吗，你帮我，答应你的事我也会做到。”马特奥喘得厉害，“再说什么叫白帮我，老师不也让你白玩了吗。”

卢卡的高潮在这时到了，他挺起了身体，喷出一大股热液，浇了安特满手，连袖子都弄湿了。

“好吧，你说得对。”安特抽出手，对着灯光看着手上亮晶晶的透明水渍，“老师就是特别好玩呢，我还没见过谁这么大水。”

卢卡虽然听得很清楚，心里却没有什么反应，不管他们怎么出言羞辱他，他已经堕落至此，早就不知道什么是廉耻。

安特建议换个姿势，于是两个年轻人松开锁在床角的皮拷，把浑身赤裸的卢卡翻了个身跪坐在床上，双手反到背后高高地吊起来，挂在了天花板上早就准备好的挂钩上。

“老师，以后还来这个房间好吗？”马特奥跪在他的身后，巨大的龟头抵住虚软的不断颤抖收缩的入口，“父亲不在的时候，我们什么时候让你过来，你就得马上来。”

卢卡低垂着头不说话。

“你要是不同意，”安特在身前拉起他的头发，迫使他抬起头，“我们就只能在教室里玩了。”

“不，不行，求你们……”他红肿的嘴唇哆嗦着，小声地哀求。

“那你是同意了吗？”马特奥轻轻地摆动下身，头部微微地刺进一点，又缩了回来，不管他怎么淫荡地扭动屁股，怎么主动地往后迎合，每次都只进去一点点。

他沉默地颤抖着，安特的手抚过他的嘴唇。

“老师，你得说出来，你不说我们不会知道的。”

“好……”两根手指伸进了他的口腔，粗鲁地搅弄。

“好是什么意思？老师，”安特勾住他的舌头捻动，“你需要做什么？”

“我……我会来这里，你们什么时候叫我来都行……”他含着手指，口齿不清地说。

“来这里做什么？”安特继续逼问。

“什么……都可以……求你快一点……”他全身都往后退，想要追逐那根弄得他心痒难耐的东西。

“快一点做什么？”身后传来马特奥粗喘着的压抑声音。

“求求你……”不要再逼我说了。

这样也好吧，他自暴自弃地想，至少不用在教室里，让他觉得还保留有身为人师最后的尊严。

达利奇很快从威尼斯回来了，给卢卡和孩子们带回各种礼物。给他买得尤其多，意大利制的皮鞋、皮包和羊绒围巾，还有几件做工精美的首饰。他经常觉得达利奇表达对他的宠爱十分容易，就当多养了一个孩子而已。

他没有对达利奇透露半个字，并不是他们的威胁奏效了，而是他心里从来没把这个人看作自己的保护者。而中年男人似乎对他平时在城堡的生活并不关心，只在乎他是否乖巧听话。

秋天来了，秋天又要走了。安特去了新学校，每天早晨和达利奇一起坐车去戈斯皮奇，晚上再搭父亲的车回家。

秋天要走了，还是没有消息。

马特奥并没有因为安特的离开而停止和老师的游戏，他依旧热衷于此。午休的时候卢卡推开密室的门，房间的灯亮着，他已经坐在沙发上等着了。

少年看到他进来，坐直了身体，一双漂亮的眼睛闪着光看着他。他反锁上门，直接走到床前，开始脱衣服。

他背对着少年，松开连衣裙背后的系带，再从肩膀往下褪，一点一点露出白皙干净的皮肤。他似浑然不觉身后灼热的目光，继续解开束腰内衣的搭扣，滑下肩带，连着衬裙衬裤一起从脚踝拉下来。他一丝不挂地把脱下来的衣物仔细叠好放在置物台上，然后仰面躺在了床上，两眼望着天花板出神。

马特奥今天有点反常，他躺在了卢卡身边，和他一起望着天花板。

“老师，我想和你结婚。”他说。

卢卡没有出声也没有动，想笑又笑不出，第三次被求婚，很好，果然一次不如一次。

“老师……”马特奥侧过身把脸埋进他的肩窝，轻声说，“我们私奔吧，远走高飞，去一个只有我们的地方……”

他摸着少年的后脑，手指轻轻抚过板刷一样的头发茬。年轻真好啊，不计后果地任性，以为这个世界总是围着自己在转。

“快一点吧，下午还有钢琴课。”他微微推开马特奥的头，稍微支起身解他衬衣的纽扣，在裸露的胸口落下一个个吻，手往下摸到已经硬起来的巨大性器，一手隔着裤子抚摸，一手解开皮带的搭扣。

他熟练而麻木地进行整个流程，少年低喘着握住他忙碌的手翻身把他压在身下。

“既然还有课，今天就不要这么累了，躺着就好。”他认真地吻着卢卡的嘴唇，把他的双手压在两边，十指紧扣。

马特奥已经和几个月前冒冒失失的懵懂少年大不相同了，卢卡怀疑尼科说的人选别有深意，甚至包括对他儿子的性教育。少年湿润的吻流连在他的耳根和脖子，蓄意地、缓慢地挑起他的情欲。

他强硬地掰开卢卡的双腿往上压在两边，使他的整个后庭朝上，埋首在光洁细小的嫩穴又吸又舔，口水混合着蜜液发出淫靡的啧啧声，他的舌头灵活地钻进去，粗糙的表面用力刮过柔嫩的内壁。卢卡先是细细地哼哼，声音逐渐变得娇软。

少年的两个大拇指按了上去，朝两边扯开，柔软湿润的舌头像一条蛇，滑过他的腺体。火热的触感太过于刺激，强烈的快感使得卢卡失声尖叫，身体一阵一阵地抽搐。

“老师，你爱我吗……”少年在进入他时，附在他耳边低声问。

不，他在心里默默地回答，双腿缠住了少年精壮的腰。马特奥这个样子总让他想起达利奇，他们本质上是一样的，不懂什么是喜欢，什么是爱。他们的区别只在于年龄和阅历，一个老奸巨猾，一个年少莽撞。

少年直起身，双手握住他的细腰，下身激烈地挺动，重重磨过他的腺体。他居高临下看着卢卡泛着情欲潮红的脸，紧闭着双眼又是痛苦又是愉悦的表情。

“真的一点点都没有吗？可是我好爱你……”他轻轻吻着卢卡，温热的眼泪滴落在了他的脸上。

“要怎样做你才会爱我呢……”少年叹息着，一下下狠狠撞击着最柔软的地方，轻易地进入了生殖腔。

卢卡随着越来越快的节奏发出高昂而破碎的呻吟，放任自己的感官随着被顶弄得摇摇欲坠的身体沉溺在欲望的漩涡里。

“伊万表哥，你喜欢他对吗……”他们双双沉浸在高潮的余韵里，卢卡突然听到了伊万的名字，猛地睁开眼睛。

马特奥压在他的身上，分身还在他的身体里，脸埋进他的肩窝。

“安特不让我告诉你，可是我想如果能让你开心……”少年喃喃地轻声说，“他就快来希拉迪诺察了，父亲没办法阻止……”

几天以后金发的青年真正地就出现在他眼前，橄榄色的眼睛笑盈盈地看着他。他的头发长了一些，穿着笔挺的正装，看上去比春天分别时成熟了不少。晚秋的夕阳照在他的身上，挺拔得像一棵木樨树。

他刚从斯普利特的外祖父家来，正要去尼科的起居室拜会。卢卡和蒂恩手捧着刚刚在花园采摘的月季花穿过门廊，他站在台阶上向他们优雅地鞠躬。卢卡也对他微微一笑，向他欠身行礼。

达利奇在晚餐时表达了对伊万的欢迎。马特奥把知道的都告诉了他，伊万这次来正是受了科瓦奇家族的指派，接替了失踪的罗伯特在木材公司的头衔和职位，将常住在希拉迪诺察堡。

餐桌上一起吃饭的三位Omega无疑都是高兴的，尤其是尼科，他对这个外甥一向最为器重，视他为家族骄傲，力主让伊万进入戈斯皮奇。而三位Alpha，则各怀心事，安特感受到了对自己继承权完整性的威胁，马特奥更担心卢卡。达利奇不必说，他最痛恨斯普利特插手干预他的生意，以前罗伯特只是时不时出现让他讨厌一下，现在这个伊万却是实实在在地安插在他身边了。

卢卡知道他肯定气得要发疯了，虽然表面上笑容可掬，温和亲切。伊万仍旧是那副活泼阳光，心无城府的样子，卢卡不禁隐隐有些为他担心。

整个晚餐的过程里伊万并没有把目光过多地投向卢卡，即使偶然投射到他身上也不作停留。尽管他们还没有说过一句话，只是在门廊匆匆的对视，卢卡心里就十分的明白，他的伊万没有变。

高兴之外，他的心情是复杂的，显然伊万这次是为了干大事业，并非为了拯救他而来。何况现在的情况比半年前还要复杂，这个世界上也没人能拯救他。

今晚达利奇的心情很不好，他从不会和卢卡说多余的话，卢卡也一贯不想知道他的心事。他只是变着法地使劲折腾卢卡，直到深夜才打发他回房间。卢卡快速地擦洗了一遍身体，换了一身衣服，穿上厚呢大衣，在点燃的烛台上加了一个玻璃罩，快速穿过密道。

希拉迪诺察的夜晚变得寒冷，阴云把天空遮得严丝合缝，黑得伸手不见五指，间歇刮过的一阵阵北风预示着冬天即将来临。

卢卡一手拿着烛台，一手扶着灯罩快步向马厩走去。用于临时存放草料的棚子已经拆了，现在是一间新修的仓库，卢卡没有过多地思考，直接推开仓库的门，微弱的烛光从里面透出来。

“卢卡！”金发青年果然就在里面，他仍旧穿着那件毛皮大氅，看见卢卡进门，惊喜地迎上来。

他用眼神制止了伊万上前，小心地关好门，阀上门栓，把烛台放到地上，然后跳起来投向伊万的怀抱。

他们紧紧拥抱在一起。

“天，我一定是在做梦。”伊万的脸埋在他的颈窝，闷闷地说，“你不知道我每天每夜都在想你，每时每刻都在想你。吃饭的时候，睡觉的时候，在教室里，在图书馆……”

他拢住卢卡冰凉的双手在掌心，放在嘴边呵气。

“你倒是知道我会来这里找你。”卢卡贪婪地闻着他身上让他喜欢到不能自拔的味道，仔细盯着他靠得很近的脸，从长长的额发到闪着星光的青橄榄色眼眸，再到下巴上微微冒出来的胡茬。

“你不也知道我会在这里等你吗。”伊万冲他一笑，抬起他的双手环住自己的脖子，放到颈后衣领里面温暖的地方，抱住他的细腰，慢慢地吻上他的嘴唇。

他们轻轻触着对方的唇，再完全贴合在一起，极尽温柔地吮吸，伸出舌尖轻轻地试探纠缠。

用于存储饲料的仓库不同于居住的房间，里面并不比外面暖和，越刮越大的北风钻进门缝和窗缝，感觉越来越冷。

“我们回城堡去吧，我知道一个地方……”卢卡冻得全身发抖，紧紧地拥着伊万。

外面更冷，卢卡双手拿着烛台，伊万敞开大氅把他搂在怀里，刚要顺着草坡往下走，就看见一点灯光快速往上在移动，曼朱基奇戴着毡帽穿着棉袄，手提防风灯和铁桶正在上坡。他听见上面有响动，抬头一看，正好与卢卡四目相对。

卢卡倒是一点都不怕被他看见，伊万也很沉稳，礼貌地向他打招呼。

“抱歉，我不是……”相较于搂在一起的两人，曼朱基奇倒显得有些慌张，他心虚地挪开视线看向别处，“有匹母马要生小马驹了，所以我……”

他们顺着密道回到城堡，从密道里极度老旧窄小的木制楼梯一直盘旋往上，到了他曾经住过大半年的顶层阁楼。可怜的尼科有夜游症，喜欢半夜端着烛台在城堡里到处乱窜，但应该不至于窜到这里来。

阁楼房间和他搬离时一模一样，现在还没有冷到需要用壁炉的时候，小房间的窗户能够抵御深秋的寒风。卢卡把盖着灯罩烛台放好，又从抽屉里取出新的蜡烛点燃，然后牵着伊万的手走到床前。

“这里没有沙发和椅子，只能坐床了。”他低着头小声说，拉着伊万坐下。

“你是想坐下和我说话吗？”烛光下伊万的脸笑得柔和，橄榄色的眼睛闪着光。

“是的……不过，我想先吻你……”他扑向伊万，搂住他的脖子，热烈地吻上他的嘴唇。

该怎么向他开口？卢卡悲伤地想，那是最疼爱他的姨母，他的血亲。他什么也做不了，没人能够救自己。

他把金发的青年推倒在床上，急切地解开他裤子的纽扣，把已经剑拔弩张的性器释放出来。伊万似乎很享受他的主动，配合地躺下，双手放在身侧，眼眸含笑地看着他手忙脚乱地除掉下身的衣物。

被老男人凌虐了整晚的后穴此时红肿着，他义无反顾地对准竖立的阴茎坐了下去。

“伊万，我一直在等你……”他轻轻地叹息，所有的痛苦和委屈在这一刹那全部涌上心头。

如果，如果眼前的金发青年对他说：“卢卡我们私奔吧。”他一定会不顾一切地随他离开，哪怕将来贫苦一生，哪怕尼科会让他身败名裂。

可是青年没有说那样的话，只是随着他的上下起伏低低地呻吟，闪着星光的眼眸深情地望着他，反复地呢喃，“卢卡我爱你。”

卢卡骑了一会儿就开始冒汗，于是他一边维持着动作，一边脱掉自己的外套、上衣和内衣，烛光下雪白的肉体泛着莹莹的光彩，微微冒着温润的水汽。

他的骨架娇小，薄薄的肌肉线条分明，秾纤合度，伊万的双手握上他的腰身，来回上下轻轻抚摸，再往上捏住他的两个乳尖，捻动玩弄。

“嗯……”卢卡轻声呻吟，放荡地摆起了腰，控制着节奏变换角度研磨自己的敏感点，舒服得浑身颤抖，温热的汁液一波一波涌出来，洇湿了伊万的下身，和还未褪下的裤子。

这是他最深爱的伊万，并不是别人……

身下的青年突然开始往上顶跨，双手狠狠掐住他的细腰，配合胯部向上的动作把他用力往下按，像是用他在套弄自己的性器。

“卢卡，你好棒……”他低声咆哮，下身越发失控地大幅度顶弄，一次又一次深深插入那个紧紧绞住他的小口，身上娇小的Omega被粗暴地动作顶得东倒西歪。

“伊万……伊万……”卢卡双手撑在他的胸前艰难地维持重心，一遍一遍不断喊着他的名字。

他紧紧抱住金发青年的腰，脸贴着结实的胸肌汗湿的皮肤，享受着这一刻属于自己的幸福。

“卢卡，”伊万轻轻挑起他脑后长长的金发，绕在手指上玩弄，“你睡着了吗？”

“嗯……没有……”他的鼻音很重，透着一股慵懒。

“你要睡着了吗？”

“没有……”卢卡的鼻尖蹭蹭他的胸肌，张开嘴轻轻地咬了一小口精瘦柔韧的皮肉。

“刚才我们遇见的是马夫对吗？我以前见过的。”伊万继续问。

听他提起曼朱基奇，卢卡有点意兴阑珊，“嗯，是的。”

“他……”伊万欲言又止。

“他不会说出去的。”卢卡回答得很笃定，有些不悦。

“我不是担心这个，”金发青年抱紧了他，手抚过他赤裸的后背，轻轻吻着他的发顶，“我恨不得告诉全世界你属于我。”

卢卡抬起头，轻轻地亲了他下巴一下，又把脸埋进他的胸口。

“我得找个马夫。你知道这次我来赴任是孤身一人，”伊万继续爱抚着他的后背，“没有帮手，也不知道该相信谁。”

“你肯定可以相信我。”卢卡又轻轻咬了他好几口，像是用他的胸肌磨牙。

“当然，除了你和尼科姨母，我不会相信任何人。”伊万被他咬得心痒痒，捧起他的脸就对着耳根亲下去。

卢卡像被人打了一拳。

“怎么了？”察觉到他突然的僵硬，伊万轻声问，吮吻的动作不停，一路流连到了脖子。

“唔，你要是想在希拉迪诺察找马夫的话，他倒是挺合适的。”

该怎么对他说？自己落到今天这个地步，是尼科一手造成的，所有难以启齿的事根源都是他。要是将真相告诉伊万，他信不信姑且不论，他也不可能站到尼科的对立面上。

伊万果然借了曼朱基奇做他的马夫，达利奇的汽车每天得捎带安特，虽然他们都是去戈斯皮奇的木材公司，但是分了两路走。

晚上也各自回家，伊万一回来就进了尼科的起居室，吃完晚饭又单独谈了很久。

卢卡每晚都和他在阁楼房间私会，他知道伊万现在的日子不好过，虽然伊万从来不对他说任何工作上的事。马特奥是他唯一的消息来源，哄好少年人把知道的全说出来并不难，而马特奥的消息则全部来自每天和父亲一起上下班的安特。

伊万在办公室里枯坐了一天，他使唤不动任何人，达利奇为他配备的秘书总是阳奉阴违。

伊万只是做些打杂的轻松工作，核心业务他根本接触不到。

伊万让曼朱基奇驾车带他去考察县内的木材加工场，木材公司下属有26个加工场，全部在地处偏僻森林里，场长都是当地的地头蛇，大部分是达利奇的人，对他很不客气。

伊万参加了公司的董事会，他扩展西方新市场的提案被全员否定。

伊万昨天在米纳尔的场里和人动手了，要不是曼朱基奇护着他跑得快，他得挨一顿狠揍。

他在戈斯皮奇真的是孤立无援。

漂亮的青年心事重重，把头枕在他的怀里，身体缩成一团。卢卡知道他没有睡着，心疼地抚摸他头顶上略长的金发。

“伊万。”他轻轻地唤他。

“嗯？”伊万没有睁眼，也没有动。

“工作很累吗？”卢卡抱住他，把脸轻轻贴在他的头顶上。

“不是很累，我很好，不用担心我。”伊万轻声说，抬起头亲了他一下。

卢卡不知道怎样才能帮到他，只能温柔地抱着他。如果伊万愿意和他说说不顺心的事，他至少还可以安慰他一下，可是如今他连话都不愿意说。

第二天伊万没有出门，苏巴西奇律师带着秘书一早就造访了城堡，他们和尼科四人一整天都呆在小会客厅里开会，午饭都是苏克太太送进去的。

他和他的姨母，这两人除了血亲的联系，更是在整个利卡县最牢不可破的利益联盟，尼科是唯一能帮助他的人。卢卡越来越深信，伊万永远都不可能与尼科为敌。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 希望伊万一切都好，能挺过这段难熬的时光。


	6. Chapter 6

漫长的冬季即将来临，尼科却在社交季快结束时张罗着操办舞会，希拉尼诺察访客不断，几乎夜夜笙歌。

前天是普拉纳镇和戈斯皮奇市的上层名流觥筹交错，昨天是在全国各地的分销商们远道而来，今天又和公司的股东们把酒言欢，甚至连加工场的场长和书记人员都全部请到城堡里热情招待。

米纳尔的场长是个健壮的矮胖子，几杯酒下肚，拍着伊万的肩膀称兄道弟，夸他青年才俊，他们是不打不相识。

卢卡非常明白的尼科的企图，他是想让伊万充分发挥最大的优势——社交。

随着舞会来到城堡的还有在戈斯皮奇最有名气的几个交际花，他们打扮得花枝招展，穿着低胸衣，裸露的大片胸脯和肩膀在名贵的皮草披肩下时隐时现。以前尼科绝对禁止他们踏入希拉迪诺察半步，卢卡知道是因为达利奇，那个寡廉鲜耻的男人几乎和市里所有的交际花有染，直到现在都还有来往。可是在这样的场合中，为了让宾客尽兴，总少不了一些个交游广阔、长袖善舞的交际花活跃气氛。如今尼科为了伊万，居然会忍气吞声把他们请来奉为上宾。

这几天以来他只和伊万跳过一支舞，伊万长得漂亮，风度翩翩，一直很受欢迎，不管是贵族名媛，还是交际花，他身边总是有人围着。此时他正拥着蒂恩在舞池旋转，蒂恩刚满16岁，这半年里他变化很大，出落得身姿高挑优雅，容貌楚楚动人。

卢卡这才惊觉他已经不再是稚气未脱的小孩子了，如今的他光彩照人，不管身在何处，只要一出现必然是全场的焦点，是众多青年Alpha竞相追逐的对象。

他和伊万站在一起，还真是一对璧人，至少从外形上是，在会场里找不到任何一对比他们更好看。卢卡坐在花窗后面，偷偷地瞄着两人。蒂恩玫瑰花一般柔嫩的脸颊浮着一层红晕，漂亮的眼睛泛着水光含情脉脉地看着眼前的金发青年。

“你说那个夸夸其谈的小白脸有什么好？”安特突然坐到他身边，他好像喝了很多酒，满身都是酒气。

卢卡不想理他，起身要走，却被他按住肩膀。

“坐下陪我喝酒，和我聊天。”安特手上用力，微醺的眼睛盯着他，富有警告意味。

不要惹醉鬼，这也是博班神父的教诲。卢卡又重新坐下，安特冲他咧嘴一笑，把手收了回去，向侍应生要了两杯白葡萄酒。

他把其中一杯塞到卢卡手里，自己拿起另一杯一饮而尽。

“跟我说说看，你们都喜欢他什么？”安特透明的眼睛有一些迷茫，“你，母亲，还有蒂恩，他到底有什么地方吸引你们？”

“因为他长得漂亮吗……可我也长得不差，不是吗？”安特发了几个问题，却似乎不需要他回答，“咦，老师，你怎么不喝酒？”

卢卡不想和他说话，赶紧把酒杯放到唇边小口抿着。

“还是因为他上了大学……”安特继续喃喃自语。

“母亲已经昏头了，大概忘了谁才是他的长子。只有父亲的脑子最清楚，他说的对，这只是个虚有其表、华而不实的投机分子。”

卢卡听到他提起达利奇对伊万的态度，忙打起了精神，表面上仍不动声色，端着酒杯继续细细地抿。

“可他怎么是父亲的对手？你也很了解父亲对吧？”安特朝他露出一个意味深长的笑容，转头又向侍应生要了一杯酒。

这时舞曲结束，伊万和蒂恩已经跳完三支舞，按照礼仪需要换舞伴了，他们正互相施礼暂别。安特一口喝完杯里的酒，微微有些重心不稳地朝他们走去。

蒂恩似乎想要离开会场，缓步朝走廊走去，他背影的仪态有几分像尼科，却更加出众。他颈项修长，双肩端正，走路的时候整个上身优雅地静止，脚步轻盈而富有青春活力，在人群中十分显眼。

“安特喝醉了。”马特奥出现在卢卡身边，担忧地看着安特追着蒂恩出去。

“他吃夫人的醋，去欺负蒂恩做什么？”卢卡皱皱眉。

“老师，你能去看看吗？我有点担心……”马特奥也皱着眉，小声请求他。

走廊里三三两两有几个人在谈话，他远远看见安特拦在蒂恩前面激动地朝他说着什么。蒂恩似乎有些厌烦，他没有理安特，径自要离开。

安特一把抓住他的手臂扯住他，卢卡正要上前，安特松开了手，因为旁边有正在谈话的两人朝他们侧目，蒂恩立刻绕开他走进化妆间。

安特站在原地发呆，并没有看向卢卡。这时马特奥走过来，礼貌地邀请他跳舞。卢卡正要把手放在他伸出的手掌上接受他的邀请，却被另一个人抓住了。

是达利奇，他也向卢卡发出了邀请，然后强硬地握住他的手把他往舞池带。

伊万悠闲了许多，公司的活儿不多，他也不整天呆在办公室里，反正没人管他。他天天都打扮得时髦又漂亮，坐着曼朱基奇的马车四处拜访。

他也开始和卢卡说些在戈斯皮奇的见闻，虽然不一定和工作相关，可是他显然十分顺利，一天比一天轻松快活。

“我的新秘书今天到任了。”激情过后，伊万把他抱在怀里，下巴搁在他的头顶。现在越来越冷了，他们得一直躲在被窝里，紧紧拥抱在一起相互取暖。

卢卡昨天才听说伊万自作主张开除了原来的秘书，说他违反了合同和文书，公司的法律顾问苏巴西奇亲自发函到仲裁庭背书，并没有通过达利奇。中年男人当然气地跳脚，却毫无办法。

“哦？是个什么样的人？漂亮吗？能干吗？”卢卡靠在他胸前轻声问。

“只是个普通的Alpha，其貌不扬，更不像个能干活的人。”伊万抚摸着他的金发，“但他是大法官亲自推荐的，在公司里至少没人敢招惹。聪明的、漂亮的、能干的将来可以再找，现在我最需要的就是这样一个人。”

卢卡捧起他的脸，看着他，轻轻的吻落在上面。

“怎么了？”伊万问，也轻轻地回吻他。

“你终于有了帮手，不再是一个人了，我很为你高兴。”卢卡把脸贴在他的脸上，轻轻地磨蹭。

“尼科姨母想要给我买一辆新汽车，再雇一个司机，我拒绝了。”伊万似乎也很享受和他耳鬓厮磨的感觉，也蹭着他的脸，“马里奥很好，你说得对，他是个可靠的人，出门的时候带着他我才放心。”

“真希望我也能帮上你……”卢卡闭着眼睛呢喃。

天越来越冷，为伊万准备的圣诞礼物得抓紧了，天亮的时候卢卡端着烛台从密道走回自己房间。伊万的房间没有出口，所以他每次都从藏书室出去，再溜回房间。

尼科今天要带着两个孩子出发去萨格勒布大学参观见学，他接下来两天都不用上课，抓紧一些应该可以把礼物完成。

他吹熄烛台放下，轻快地走到衣橱跟前打开，想要挑一件衣服换上。突然发现不对劲，他的东西被人动过了。

他猛地回头，达利奇正坐在沙发上微笑地看着他。

“我等了你一晚上，能告诉我你去哪里了吗？”他的口气一如既往地温和，凌厉的眼神却让人毛骨悚然。

卢卡僵硬在原地，惊恐地瞪大眼睛看着他起身逼近，想逃却不敢挪动自己的腿。

“看来你不想告诉我，但是我能猜到，我又不傻。”达利奇到了眼前，把他困在敞开的衣柜前，他的声音依旧温和，但是浑身散发着寒意，周围的空气一下子凝固了，“不过有一件事情我猜不到，需要你告诉我。”

“这个……”他靠得很近，说话时热烘烘的气息拂到卢卡的脸上，他抬起了手，但是没有碰卢卡，而是越过他的头顶，从衣橱最顶层隐蔽的角落拿出一个草编的小圆篮子。

“你最近天天躲在房间里，就是忙活这个吧？”篮子里是织到一半的羊毛背心，他精心挑选的墨绿色，配上螺旋状的提花纹，他认为会很衬伊万的眼睛。

“说真的我还怪喜欢这个颜色。”他的眼睛看着卢卡，冰冷的眼神和温和的口吻形成巨大的反差，“告诉我卢卡，这是为谁做的？”

卢卡直视他的眼睛，努力地调整自己的呼吸，颤抖了好一会儿才找回了自己的声音。

“您认为您配吗，先生。”他冷冷地回答。

风暴迅速在达利奇的眼中聚集，脸上虚伪的笑容瞬间消失，他高高地扬起了手。

卢卡无惧地瞪视他，一动不动，等着那个巴掌落下。

他没有打他，而是疯了一样地扯出那件墨绿色的半成品，用力撕扯，似乎在把怒气全部发泄在无辜的羊毛手工制品上。篮子和棒针噼里啪啦掉在地上，柔软昂贵的美丽诺羊毛线在他手上成了一堆弯弯曲曲乱糟糟的线头。

“你住手，你凭什么……”卢卡像一头发狂的小狮子，猛地朝他扑过去。他这一生从没有和人打过架，也从没有像这样愤怒过，此刻他只想着要对眼前的男人报复，用指甲抓他，用牙齿咬他，扯他的头发，让他痛让他难受……

达利奇没有想到他会突然发难，躲避不及，脖子上被狠狠抓了一下，感到一阵剧痛。处于暴怒之中的卢卡力气出奇的大，他费了一番工夫才抓住他的双手控制住他，手背和脸上又被抓了好几下。

“张牙舞爪的小野猫，”达利奇喘息着抱住他，紧紧箍住他的双手，竟然有点兴奋，“你知道我喜欢这样是不是？你总能挠到我的痒处……”

他从背后把卢卡抱起来，看着他一双腿在空中乱踢，然后把他面朝下压在床上，双腿压住他的身体，开始脱他的外套和晨缕。

“看来上次给你的教训还不够，你还没学会怎么安份。”

“你走开！你是我什么人，凭什么要教训我？”卢卡奋力挣扎，可是中年男人使了全力压制他，他稍微起身马上又被压了下去。

“我养的宠物不忠诚，我当然有权教训它。别说教训，弄死它也不过是动动手指头的事。”最后的屏障被一把拽下，一个巴掌重重地落到他雪白的臀上。

“你讨厌你的所有物被人碰吗？”卢卡背对着他冷笑出声，“可是早就被人碰过了啊，整个城堡就你这个傻瓜蒙在鼓里。”

达利奇闻言停下动作，抓起他的头发迫使他仰起头，“你说清楚，什么意思？”

“城堡的Omega主人，也就是你的好妻子，觉得他的两个儿子也需要性教育，于是把我像送给你一样送给他的儿子们。就在他起居室的密室里，我们以前呆过的地方，趁你不在家的时候……还有件事你肯定也不知道，在那之前他还想背着你把我嫁给你的马夫。”卢卡的语速很快，一口气像机关枪一样，“你以为你很强很厉害吗，你的儿子们可一点都不比你差呢。哦对了，我们经常都是三个人一起玩，也许是四个，你的好妻子肯定不管什么时候都躲在某个地方偷窥。”

达利奇一言不发，只是压着他。

“安特每天和你在一起，你信任他，把什么都和他说，不过不知道快半年了他有跟你透露过吗？他心里一定在想，背着父亲玩他的玩具，这个可怜的男人却毫无察觉，明明大家都知道了，连苏克太太都知道呢。”卢卡恶毒地笑着，存心把所有人都拉下水，“你，还有你的儿子们都让我恶心，一闻到你们的味道我就要吐出来……”

头发上的力道松开了，一个枕头狠狠地捂了上来，把他的头压到床上，巨大的力道堵住了他的整个脸，这个男人要杀了他。

肺里剩余的氧气快被耗尽，他用力扩张也吸不进任何空气，他的意识开始模糊，窒息很痛苦，但是没什么不好的，一切都要结束了，这样活着还不如死了。

在卢卡即将失去意识的最后一秒，枕头挪开了，他全身脱力地趴伏着，虽然刚才一心寻死，此时却本能地张着嘴大口呼吸。

干涩的身体被突然撕裂，他的大脑还处于缺氧状态，痛感神经似乎也迟钝了。直到身后的男人挺身开始狠力抽插，尖锐的剧痛才汹涌地袭来，他失声惨叫起来。

达利奇依旧沉默着，只有暴虐的动作摆明了就是要让他难过。

身体很疼很疼，像要裂开了，他知道他在流血。这个过程很漫长，他没有像过去那样求饶，只是不断惨叫直到声嘶力竭。

他浑身赤裸、气息奄奄地被男人在密道里拖行。达利奇把他扔在敞开的密道口，独自进了书房。卢卡看见他在高书架的顶层抽出一本不起眼的书，翻开拿出一件细小的东西。

他的脖子被抓伤得不轻，白色的衬衣领染上一大块鲜红的血渍，脸上也有几道细小的伤痕，一向梳得整齐油腻的头发乱七八糟，有一些狼狈。他回到了密道，低下身体撬开卢卡面前一块很容易让人忽略的小铁板，露出一个钥匙孔。

希拉迪诺察堡的密道机关很多，卢卡几乎已经都了解，而且掌握着许多钥匙，达利奇甚至说他比尼科还要了解城堡，但是这个藏在低处的钥匙孔他还是第一次见。

达利奇用钥匙转动一圈，然后站起来推动墙面，卢卡呆呆地看着他原本以为是墙面的部分往后退，露出一个半人高的黑洞，一股潮湿腥臭的味道扑面而来。

男人把卢卡拽起来往里面推，他死死地抵住洞口的墙壁。

“不……”这简直就是通往地狱的门，他不要进去，他不怕死，但是害怕下地狱。

达利奇和他僵持了一会儿，也没有再使劲硬把他推进去，而是把他扔到一边，低下身把机关恢复原样。回头再拽起他，拖进旁边一扇门。

这是一间和尼科起居室密道里一样的密室，达利奇打开灯，里面连布置都和尼科那间一模一样。卢卡一直知道这里有扇门，却从未进来过。

“我得让你明白，没有什么是你应得的。”达利奇终于打破沉默，恶狠狠地说，“漂亮的衣服、舒适的房间，你根本不懂感恩，你再也不配得到了。”

一个冰凉的项圈套到了他的脖子上，上面缀着几个铃铛，正铛铛作响，他意识到这是给狗戴的。

“你就只配这个。”男人把连在项圈上的链子锁在衣柜的脚上，再拷上一副皮铐在他双手腕上。

卢卡呆滞地蹲坐在衣柜边上，锁在脖子上的链子特别短，他只能维持这个姿势。达利奇离开的时候没有关灯，至少让他没有那么害怕。

他感觉到冷，链子太短他没有办法爬到旁边床上去。他费力地把床上的被子够下来，慢慢移动着躺到地上，用被子裹住身体。伤口很疼，他知道自己现在的样子跟一条狗没什么两样。

没关系，这没什么大不了的。他的头搁在地毯上，想着伊万，不知道事情败露对他会有什么影响。达利奇会不会变本加厉地迫害他，尼科会不会因此震怒不再支持他。不过以尼科的个性，应该不至于因为一个小人物而打乱全盘的计划，况且他对伊万的感情明眼人都能看出来不同寻常。

他这么胡思乱想着，迷迷糊糊睡着了。

密室里没有时钟，不知日夜，他又渴又饿，醒醒睡睡不知道过了多久。

房门被钥匙打开了，他不太清醒地看见苏克太太进来，在他面前放下几件东西，没有看他一眼就转身出去。

他闻到了食物的香气，连忙坐起身体伸手去抓篮子里的面包塞到嘴里，又拿起罐子喝了几大口凉水。篮子里有几块面包和一块冷掉的烤肉，他抓起来全部吃掉。

送来的东西除了食物和水，还有一小罐药膏和便壶。想死的心也就那么一瞬间，过后便全无勇气，他现在怕疼、怕黑、怕冷、怕饿。

他看了一下药膏的说明，然后小心地用手涂在伤处，屁股和后背有拖行时造成的擦伤，他也仔细涂了。

不知道时间真的难熬，他从来没有像这样想念过他的手表。苏克太太一共来过四次，但一直不和他说话，每次来都放上食物，换上干净便壶，他主动搭话也不理睬。

第四次之后，他刚吃完不久，门就第五次被打开，进来的是达利奇。他似乎刚参加完什么社交聚会，穿着盛装，只是领结和领口凌乱地松开，浑身冒着酒气。

他神情阴郁，一言不发地打开连在项圈上的锁链，把一丝不挂的Omega抱起来，像抱着一只猫。卢卡被锁了好长时间，只能躺着或蹲着，现在就算解除了禁锢，也浑身无力，想动都动不了。

达利奇抱着他穿过密道，走到不远处一个他从未到过的地方。这是一间宽敞的浴室，中央是一只尺寸惊人的铜制浴盆，蓄了大半的水，蒸蒸地冒着热气，旁边的矮脚台上除了洗浴用品，还放着一大篮鲜艳欲滴的红玫瑰，另外有一只冰桶，里面是一支仙粉黛红酒，旁边放着两只水晶高脚杯，窗外的漆黑显示现在已经是晚上。

男人直接把他放进了浴盆里，虚弱寒冷的身体被热度稍高的水包围，他舒服得直吐气。达利奇坐在盆沿上，拿过玫瑰花一朵一朵地扯开，把花瓣撒进浴缸里。

卢卡被热水泡了一会儿，渐渐恢复了一些活动力，他用拷在一起的双手慢慢清洗自己的身体还有头发。浴盆里的玫瑰花瓣越来越多，他的头发上也挂了许多。

只是手被拷在身前没有办法清洗到后背，他试了试去够，最后还是放弃了。

一篮玫瑰花全部只剩下了花茎和花萼，达利奇站起身，把他从浴盆里拉起来。

“出来替我脱衣，服侍我洗澡。”男人命令道。

“可是水已经弄脏了……”他话没说完就被两只有力的手掌托住肋部，从浴缸里提了出来。

“你弄脏的洗澡水，要我全喝掉都可以。”男人低着头对他说，粗重的鼻息混合着体味和陌生的香水味扑到他脸上。

卢卡红着脸低着头，替他一颗一颗解开衬衣的纽扣，再绕到他的身后，连着衬衣和礼服外套一起往下褪。他的手被束缚在一起，只能一个袖子一个袖子地脱，瞥见白色的衬衣衣领上一个鲜艳又显眼的口红印。

卢卡把脱下来的衣物叠好放好，再回到他身前，蹲跪在地上，解开他的皮带和裤子纽扣，连着底裤一起拉下来。粗大的性器一下子弹了出来，直挺挺地戳在他脸边。

他低着头替男人脱鞋和袜子，可是男人不配合，脚踩在地上一动不动，腰身还恶意地向前挺，巨大的龟头一下一下戳到他的脸颊上。

“先生……请您抬一抬脚……”卢卡别开脸，低着头轻声请求。

“叫我兹拉特科。”头顶上传来男人温柔的声音，“只有我们的时候叫我兹拉特科。”

“请您抬一抬脚……兹拉特科……”他的声音更小了，几乎微不可闻。

男人配合地抬起脚，让他把鞋袜除下，跨进了浴盆。

浴盆很大，他们两个人坐在里面还是很宽敞。卢卡轻柔地替他清洗头发和面部，他脖子上有三道明显的抓伤，伤口已经结疤，深紫色的有些狰狞，往下洗到胸膛和后背，再到堆着赘肉的腰腹。

兹拉特科突然坐上了浴盆边沿，拉着他的手按住已蓄势待发多时的巨大性器。卢卡跪坐在他身前，用肥皂在手上打出泡沫，然后握住它，上上下下地仔细揉搓清洗。

他的呼吸变得粗重，混合着低沉的呻吟，他一只手伸过去，倒了两杯酒，拿起一杯伸到卢卡眼前。

“喝了它。”

卢卡抬起头，男人深色的眼睛似要刺穿他。他乖巧地衔住杯沿，大口大口地吞着漂亮的绯红色液体。

兹拉特科看他喝完，露出一个凶恶怪异的笑，仰头将另一杯一饮而尽。卢卡喝得一滴不剩，手上的活儿继续，用布巾沾水清洗泡沫。

“你还想被锁在地上吗？你知道怎么让我开心对吧？”他喘息着握住卢卡的后脑，把他的头往下按。

卢卡却挣开了按住后脑的手，他没有说话，而是伸手到冰桶里拿了两块冰块，在兹拉特科惊讶的注视下，放进自己的嘴里嚼碎。

待到口腔里的碎冰全部融化，他立即含住了眼前的性器，猛地含到最深，顶到喉头。头顶上发出一声恶狠狠的呻吟，他没有犹豫，开始又快又深地吞吐。

兹拉特科低声咆哮，被刺激得全身发抖，他摸着在他胯间的起伏的金色头颅，正觉得兴起，那张带来极乐感受的小嘴却突然退走了。

卢卡又含了一块冰在嘴里，这次没有等到融化，直接再度含住了急不可耐地一突一突跳动的阴茎。

“嘶……”灵巧的舌推着冰块沿着柱身由上往下，再由下往上，围着龟头打转。

“下面……到下面去……”冰凉柔软的触感听话地滑到最低端，连着松弛的囊皮一起，含进一颗圆球，和已经变小的冰块混在一起，灵活地轻轻吮吸搅动。

头顶上的喘息呻吟变得更加急促，他轮流侍弄两颗圆球，直到冰块完全融化。

卢卡正想再重新含一块冰，却被一只大手狠狠地按住头。

“可以了……小妖精，已经可以了……”男人的声音压抑颤抖。卢卡心领神会，开始奋力地吞吐，每一次都有意用柔软的喉头挤压巨大的龟头，越来越快速，终于在一次深喉以后，粘稠腥臭的液体射到了里面。

他仰起头，紧闭着双眼，喉头轻轻地滑动，在男人火热的注视下，把精液吞了下去。

卢卡坐在浴盆里，双手仍然被束缚在身前，兹拉特科在他身后替他擦洗背部，一双大手在他白皙细致的皮肤上流连。

“我该怎么处置你……”他叹息着，低声呢喃，“我舍不得杀你，舍不得打你，舍不得你挨冻挨饿……”

一颗耀眼的红宝石从视线上方垂坠下来，落到他雪白单薄的胸前，水面波光粼粼，漂浮着一层玫瑰花瓣，映衬着宝石宛如烟花般绚烂的光彩。

宝石有鸡心大小，漂亮的红纯粹而剔透，镶嵌的黄金项链分量十足，同样做工精美。卢卡来到希拉迪诺察近两年，也算混迹在戈斯皮奇的上流社会，见识过的昂贵首饰无数，一眼就看出这件珠宝价值连城，别说尼科，怕是整个戈斯皮奇都不一定能拿出一件等价的。

讽刺的是，这件东西和拴狗的项圈同时戴在他的脖子上。

“我什么都可以给你，除了不能和你结婚。”身后的男人环抱住他，脸贴着他的脸颊。

“那个小白脸同样一辈子都不可能和你结婚，我敢肯定他从来想都没想过这个问题。他和他那个舅舅一模一样，”他的声音很轻，贴着卢卡的耳边悄声说，“他们都是野心家，靠一张嘴把人哄得团团转的骗子。”

察觉到他的微微颤动，男人长臂一伸拿过酒瓶，直接对着瓶口喝了一大口，掰过他的小脸，含住柔软的嘴唇全部哺喂进去，确保他一滴不漏地全部喝下。

他反复多次，直到把一整瓶酒全部喂怀里的人喝完。白皙的皮肤泛上艳丽的红，卢卡微合着眼睛冲着男人傻笑，神情天真而迷茫。因为曾被尼科下药，他平时很少饮酒，偶尔一次也只是浅酌，而仙粉黛的酒精度数本身就比一般红酒要高，所以这一次他真的醉得不轻。

“我是谁，宝贝儿……”男人被这动人的神情捕获，更加抱紧了他，细密的吻落在他的脸庞上。

“你是……嘻嘻……我知道，但我不告诉你……”卢卡被他亲得咯咯直笑，双手抵在男人胸前。

“不告诉我吗？那可不行……”男人用新冒出来的胡茬扎他柔嫩的颈部，一手揉捏他的腰，“说不说……”

“我说，我说……”卢卡束在一起的双手捧着他的脸拉近，神色认真，不再迷茫的眼睛注视着他深色的眼眸。

“你是……兹拉特科……”他用气音悄声说。

不要惹醉鬼，尤其是从不喝醉的冷淡克制的Omega。兹拉特科无奈地看着爬到柜子顶上又唱又跳的卢卡，他全身赤裸，双足用力蹬踏倒霉的柜子顶板高高跃起，不断地一蹦一蹦，漂亮的金色长发像一把蘑菇伞，一下张开，一下收起，项圈上的铃铛叮叮作响，可怜的柜子发出吱吱呀呀的惨叫声。

卢卡现在的样子不可多见地可爱，更让人头疼。他的歌喉并不出众，甚至连平庸都算不上，尤其是和他其他才艺相比，难怪之前谁都没听过他唱歌。无论怎么劝说他都不肯下来，一直蹦到筋疲力竭，才突然地一跃而下，兹拉特科慌忙接住他。

他手上的皮拷被解开，使他能像一只小狗一样四脚着地跪趴在床上，身体随着身后男人的撞击前后晃动，脖子上垂挂的红宝石也随着身体摆动，项圈上的铃铛发出清脆的响声。

他泛红的身体纤腰款摆，努力地迎合，咿咿呀呀难听的歌声逐渐被婉转娇媚的呻吟声取代，混合着叮叮当当的铃声和肉体拍打的声音。兹拉特科很享受这种视觉和听觉的刺激，变换着节奏和角度不断试探。

他比平时更容易地进入了生殖腔，就在那一瞬间，卢卡拔高了呻吟，全身一阵抽搐，泄出一大股温热的汁液。兹拉特科用力掐住了他的细腰，加快了抽插的速度，想要延长他的高潮。

清脆的铃铛声变得更加密集响亮，卢卡发出一连串随着节奏的尖叫。他的高潮没有停止，淫液像失禁一般随着屁股被拍打喷出体外，仿佛永远都停不下来。

“不行了……轻一点……呜……求你轻一点……”他的声音被顶得破碎，嘶哑得变了调，“伊万……不要了……受不了了……”

身后的男人双眼血红，双手抓着他的两瓣臀向两边狠狠地扯开，力道大得像要撕碎他，巨大的阴茎一次又一次地狠力插入，毫无怜惜地肆虐在柔嫩的生殖腔最深处。身前的Omega可怜兮兮地垂着头，颤抖的求饶声像一记一记耳光打在他的脸上。

“伊万……好疼啊……”

“伊万……请温柔一些……”

“伊万……伊万……伊万……”

钥匙开门的声音吵醒了卢卡，他还在那间密室里，不过已经躺在了床上，被子密密实实盖得好好的，兹拉特科已经不见了。

他的头疼得厉害，这就是宿醉的感觉吧，昨晚的记忆停留在包着大毛巾被强壮有力的臂膀抱着从密道走回来，之后就彻底断片了。他迷迷糊糊看着苏克太太走进来，把早餐放在桌子上，又把干净的衣服放在床边的柜子顶上。直到出去锁好门，整个过程他没有看卢卡一眼。

他躺了很长时间，才稍微清醒了一点，撑着酸疼的身体爬起来穿衣服。手上的皮铐已经不见了，项圈还在他的脖子上，红宝石也在，他叹了口气把项链取下来扔到柜子上。

房门锁着，他沿着四壁检查了一遍。他还记得应该就在这里的隔壁，那个藏在墙壁里的漆黑大洞，仍是心有余悸。兹拉特科说得对，杀死他不过是动动手指头的事，完了把尸体往那个黑洞里一扔，再对外宣称他偷了珠宝私逃了，根本不会有人来找他。

除了没有窗户，这就是一间普通的卧室，书架上摆着几本不知所云的书，至少可以让他打发时间。

不知道伊万怎么样了，知道他被关在这里吗？有没有为他担心呢？

这样的一天十分难熬，仿佛等了一辈子那么久，苏克太太才送来第二顿饭，并换上了干净的床单和被子。晚饭后不知道过了多久，兹拉特科出现了，他还有点兴奋，至少能有个说话的人。

兹拉特科不是来和他说话的，先带着他去浴室一起洗澡，当然也不是光洗澡，然后回到密室的床上做爱。卢卡小心而顺从地配合他，看出来他不是很高兴。

这几日兹拉特科都会陪他过夜，这很不寻常，以前从未有过。性爱之后他会紧紧抱着浑身脱力的卢卡入睡，直到早晨才离开。

“我已经关了你一个星期了，”卢卡数着在他来的第五个晚上时，在入睡前他突然说，“你想明白了吗？想不想出去？”

“可是我真的不想，我想一辈子关着你，让谁都看不见你……”

第二天他就被摘了项圈放出去，密室外面的世界同样十分诡异。屋子里的人一下少了许多，一整天里他就见到了蒂恩一个人。

“老师病了一个星期，父亲说是传染病，不让我去探望你。”

卢卡问起马特奥和尼科，其他人不在家都有理由可以解释。

说到之前发生的事情，蒂恩满是伤心和害怕。母亲带着他们从萨格勒布回来的时候，安特就已经被送去学校寄宿了，父亲关上门把马特奥揍了一顿，母亲怎么敲门他都不开，然后不顾母亲的反对把马特奥也送去寄宿。他根本不知道父母在吵些什么，父亲为什么要执意把两个哥哥赶出家门。

“我回来就没再见到伊万表哥，母亲说他搬到了戈斯皮奇的寓所。我已经一个星期没见到他们了，你和母亲都卧病，一直都只有我一个人。”蒂恩说着发生的情况，他父亲不知道突然怎么了，连达弗尔和马里奥都被迁怒，达弗尔被打发到厨房去干活，马里奥也被禁止再出车，一直得呆在马房照顾马匹。伊万表哥没了马夫，现在只能在戈斯皮奇租车用。

卢卡表面上不动声色，心里却是非常后怕，他不顾一切鱼死网破的行为，差点害自己送了命，还造成了这么大的风波，牵连了这么多人受罪。其他人倒是咎由自取，曼朱基奇却是有点无辜，还连累伊万失去了最信赖的马夫。

晚饭的时候果然只有他和蒂恩，还有兹拉特科三个人，气氛十分沉闷。兹拉特科过问了一下他们白天的生活和学习，其余时间都是沉默。

他担心伊万，不知道他近况如何。现在马特奥被送走了，他的消息也断了。两天后晚餐的时候消失多时的尼科出现了，晚餐人数变成四个，他有些憔悴，白头发好像更多了。

他们说起了伊万，好像是故意说给卢卡听。说这位漂亮的青年搬到戈斯皮奇后如何受到名媛们的欢迎，又和多名贵妇和交际花过往甚密。虽然现在社交季已经结束，他仍在上流社会社交圈如鱼得水，不断被邀请参加各种非正式的小型沙龙和私人聚会。

他们谈论这些风流韵事的时候并不避讳蒂恩，16岁的少年低着头心不在焉地胡乱叉着盘子里的食物。

卢卡只需要知道伊万一切顺利，其他的话他一个字都不会信。。

“就算都是交际花的入幕之宾，也有高低之分。年轻漂亮的少爷只用靠一张嘴，某些老东西就得靠大把大把地烧钞票。”尼科这个时候还不忘讽刺一下兹拉特科，说话越来越粗俗。

天气日渐寒冷，终于到了没有壁炉没法过夜的时候。尼科现在很少露面，兹拉特科没了忌惮，有时在他房间过夜，有时把他带到自己的房间。卢卡此时才知道这对变态夫妻一直都是分房睡，虽然从同一扇门进去，卧室却分开老远。

怪不得尼科这么变态，不过他倒是连个情人都不找。

兹拉特科对那个带铃铛的项圈情有独钟，另外又定做了同款的臂环和脚环，戴在他不着寸缕的赤裸身体上，在玩弄他的时候发出时快时慢、或急或缓的响铃声。

戈斯皮奇到处洋溢着圣诞节的气氛，卢卡和蒂恩在商店里挑选礼物，一边想着伊万，不知道他现在在做些什么，他有没有想念自己。

为伊万准备的饱含爱意的礼物已经被兹拉特科毁了，最后他在商店里挑选了一副柔软的小羊皮手套，是同样的墨绿色。

晚餐的时候兹拉特科说要去萨拉热窝一趟，圣诞节前就回来。尼科立即反对，听说现在波斯尼亚的塞尔维亚人闹事闹得很凶，都闹到克罗地亚了，到处搞暗杀，这个时候去不安全。

兹拉特科让他不用担心，那些刺客组织只行刺高官，况且他既不是奥地利人也不是匈牙利人，不会有人冒着生命危险来杀他这个克族商人。这次是业界峰会，半岛和大陆的大建筑商都会参加，他还有好几笔大订单要谈。

他要是真让人弄死在外头倒好呢，卢卡恶毒地想着，低着头静静地听他们交谈。尼科真是很奇怪，此时他眉头紧锁，还在试图说服兹拉特科，这种担忧不像是装出来的。

男主人一走，城堡里更显得冷清。尼科大约是因为天气寒冷或者忧心过度，又病倒了，整日都不出房门。每天都只有卢卡和蒂恩作伴，现在天气冷得不能出门，更是百无聊赖。好在圣诞节快到了，到时候所有人都会回到城堡一起度过这个对他们来说最重要的节日。

蒂恩言谈间对两个哥哥很是想念，两位Omega都很有默契地避免谈论伊万，他们也实在都不了解他的近况。卢卡当然期待圣诞节的到来，他早就迫不及待想要见到伊万，哪怕不能和他单独说一会儿话，只要看到他平安就好。

午餐的时候蒂恩去了尼科的起居室陪他用餐。卢卡回起居室的时候，远远看见蒂恩哭着跑下楼。他有一些担心，想追上去看看情况，结果少年像一只逃跑的兔子，一下子消失得无影无踪。

卢卡在藏书室找了一圈没看到人，整个城堡空荡荡地，只有他的脚步声回响在走廊里，虽然是白天他也不禁有些发毛。这时尽头突然悄无声息地出现一个人，他仔细一看竟然是马特奥，无害地朝他微笑。

他立刻转身拔腿就跑，却一头撞进另一个人的怀抱。马特奥打开了教室的门，安特紧紧地抱住他，把他拖了进去。

“你怎么惹父亲的，把他气成那样？”安特把他扔到沙发上，摔得他有点晕，“你怎么和他说的？他居然把我们两个都赶了出去。”

“你们要干什么？不怕他再惩罚你们吗？”卢卡挣扎着要起来，却被一人按住一条手臂，压回到沙发上。

“少拿父亲来吓唬我们，我们都被赶出家门了，还能怕什么？”安特恶狠狠地捏住他的下巴，“你去跟他说啊，他能怎么样？反正揍也揍了，赶也赶出去了，他还能杀了我们不成？”

“那所学校和监狱一样，我们知道他去萨拉热窝了，所以我们回来了，就是为了来找你报复。”安特的手从下面伸进他的毛衣，隔着衬衣揉捏他的胸部。

“老师，不要听他胡说，我不是来报复你的。”马特奥抚摸着他被安特捏得疼痛的下巴，一双漂亮的眼睛纯真地望着他，“我只是想你了，很想很想……”

少年热烈地吻着他，舌头伸进去舔他的下牙龈内侧和舌根，再舔弄逗引他的舌。

“呜……”卢卡想偏过头躲开，少年却用双手牢牢固定住了他的头，迫使他承受这个热情的吻。他用没有被压制的一只手用力推打，日渐强壮的少年像座铁塔一样纹丝不动。

安特把他的毛衣推高，解开他的衬衣和内衣，一口含住了浅粉红色的乳尖，用力吮吸。一只手撩起了他的毛呢裙，两人的两条腿同时勾住他并拢的腿，朝两边掰开，膝盖不断朝腿根顶弄，直到他的双腿大开。

隔着衬裤，一只手握住了性器上下抚弄，另一只手按住后穴轻轻揉搓。他们都很了解他的身体，更擅长于分工协作。他们在他身体的各处点燃火苗，酥麻火热的感觉荡漾在四肢百骸。很快卢卡就全身瘫软，鼻腔发出细微的哼哼声。

他的舌头被勾出了口腔，与马特奥的舌尖互舔交缠，性器和后穴都泌出丝丝蜜液，打湿了衬裤一大片。

“老师嘴上那么说，身体却诚实地想念我们。”安特拿开手，开始脱他的毛呢裙和裤子、长袜，同时马特奥也脱掉了他的外衣和毛衣。

教室今天没有生火，可他并不冷，他的衬衣敞开着，束身内衣和衬裙都堆到了腰间。安特脱掉他的靴子以后，马特奥一把把他推到成跪趴在沙发上的姿势，火热的唇急切地覆上早已湿润不堪的嫩穴。

“嗯……”他轻声呻吟，少年人的舌着急地探索，粗糙的舌面沿着整条沟壑向上反复勾动，再朝着肉粉色的花蕊中央戳刺。

他的后脑被按住往下，他张开嘴，含住了眼前的性器开始吞吐。安特坐在沙发上，享受着他的口交，一手拧动玩弄他的一只乳尖，一手拨弄着他一头长金发。

卢卡从鼻腔发出绵长的呜咽，马特奥的整张脸都贴到了他屁股上，甚至能感觉到冰凉的鼻尖在尾椎处蹭动。他很快高潮了，全身颤抖地喷出热液。

“老师今天比平时快呢，是不是也很想念我呢，就像我想念你一样。”马特奥直起身，脱下裤子，对准不停哆嗦的入口，扶着硬了多时的阴茎一插到底。

他可怜的呜咽着，安特抓着他的头发向上提，让他吐出嘴里侍弄的性器。

“不能听他叫怪可惜的。谁叫他平时总是装模作样一本正经的样子，我就是喜欢听他淫荡的声音。”

他脱掉卢卡松松披着的衬衫，双手捏住他的两只乳尖，快速地捻动，身后的马特奥立刻意会，开始加速顶弄，他的呻吟如年轻人们的愿望变得娇软放荡。

“可是我这样看着你们玩多没意思，我也想一起玩，但又想听他叫怎么办？”安特用力掐着他的乳尖，满意地看着他仰起头尖叫，脸上又是疼痛又是舒服的表情。

“这又不是不可以，”马特奥说着，双手架住他的双腿，性器还留在他的身体里，直接抱着他站了起来，“我们可以一起来啊。”

“不……不行……”卢卡意识到了他的意图，慌忙想要阻止他们，“不可以一起……绝不可以……会坏的，真的会坏掉的……”

“不会的，老师……”马特奥在他耳边低语，“你一定可以。假如真的弄坏了，我会帮你好好舔的。”

安特嘴角一扯露出一个痞痞的坏笑，伸手去摸他们结合的部位。马特奥抱着他，下身还在浅浅地抽插，安特突然顺着一次插入塞进一根手指。

“不行！”卢卡摇着头发出一声尖叫，“求求你们……不要一起……你们想怎么样都可以，但是不要一起……”

“老师，你对父亲说的那些话都是真的吗？”马特奥加深抽插的动作，安特又塞入一根手指，“我好伤心……你真的那么讨厌我，觉得我恶心吗？我的味道真的让你闻着想吐吗？”

卢卡呆住了，这些话倒是一字不差都是他说的，不过他说的是他们三个人，而不特指马特奥，看来兹拉特科也有选择性过滤别人说话这种本事。

“老师，我那么爱你……”少年叹息着，把他猛地往上一顶，“你为什么不肯爱我呢……”

此时安特已经塞入了三根手指，正快速地进出抽插。卢卡感觉到下面酸软胀痛到了极点，除了难受没有任何快感。

“我想老师已经准备好了，”马特奥的声音冰冷，“来吧，我们得让他永远记得，什么样的Omega才会让两个人同时操进一个洞里。”

很痛，很胀，卢卡发出惨烈的哀叫声。安特握着阴茎缓缓地推进，很快就和马特奥两个囊袋挤到一起，已经进到了极限。

“你看不是很容易吗？早说了老师很棒，没有什么事情能难倒你。”安特的手臂挂住他的腿弯，把他从马特奥手里接过来。

“不行，坏了……真的坏了啊……”他失控地尖叫，上半身扭动着，可是越动越觉得剧痛无比。

“哪里坏了？”马特奥从身后紧紧圈住他，“老师，我们这才开始呢……”

他们托着他，开始缓缓地配合同时挺身抽动。他现在的情况像是坐在他们两个人紧贴在一起的性器上，几乎全身的重量都落在上面，为了减轻疼痛，他不得不搂紧了安特的脖子。

“好痛……求你们……”

两个年轻人试探了一会儿，就开始放肆地抽插，同时用力把他向上顶起来，在他落下时再次挺动，插进最深处。

卢卡的表情扭曲，不停地尖叫，淫液淅淅沥沥不断滴落到地上，渐渐有些神志不清，他的舌头耷拉在口腔外面，口水不断地溢出都毫无知觉。

两个年轻人明显对这种非常规的性爱充满了新鲜感，两根阴茎快速有力地一下一下捣入他的小穴里，伴随着粗重的喘息此起彼伏。

尖叫声逐渐变成细微的呜咽，马特奥把他的头向后拖靠在自己的肩上，掰过他的脸和他接吻，卢卡气息奄奄地任他予取予求。

在结束一个长吻后，他头朝一边一歪，身体依旧随着两人的顶弄不断起伏，他猛地毫无预兆地再次尖叫起来。

他看见沙发后面的角落里，屈膝坐在地上的金发少年靠着厚重的幕帘，双手捂住自己的嘴，一双漂亮的眼睛惊恐地看着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小椰子现在么是自己作得有点残，可带入他一年多以前风华正茂的形象。希望他一切都好，在德甲保级队好好踢，少受伤。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章提及一些政治背景，人物的观点完全按照人设和情节推定，不代表本人观点，也不代表作者观点。

一阵敲门声把他惊醒，卢卡猛地睁开眼，仿佛做了一个漫长又可怕的噩梦，窗外的天已经暗了。

厨房的仆人来告诉他，他和蒂恩少爷都错过了晚餐，所以给他们各自送到房间里。他接过托盘道了谢，再次和仆人确认了时间。

他得赶快了，他没有吃盘子里的晚餐，而是在仆人离开以后快速穿上了外出冬装，拿出皮包把梳妆台上值钱的珠宝首饰胡乱地放进去，又翻出自己所有的现金。

他必须离开这里，必须立刻去找伊万。

曼朱基奇在晚饭后会去喂马。外面很冷，铅云压得极低，只剩一点点天光照着枯黄的草坡，卢卡从密道出来后直接跑到马厩，果然看见门口挂着防风灯。

“马里奥，”里面只有曼朱基奇一个人，正抱着一捆一捆的草料填进马食槽里，卢卡走到他身边，呼吸不稳地叫他的名字。

马里奥停下手上的活儿看着他，惊讶中又有一点儿喜悦。

“你知道伊万在戈斯皮奇的住处是吗？”卢卡看他的表情，心里稍微定了定。。

他点一点头。

“现在马上送我过去。”卢卡说，“不会让你白跑的。”

他把手帕包好的一叠纸币塞到马里奥的手里，一双浅色的眼睛泛着莹莹的水光祈求地看着他。他知道马里奥被兹拉特科禁止出车，但他没别人可求了。

马里奥接过手帕包，说得等他一会儿，他马上干完活儿，还得换身衣裳，他不能这样去伊万少爷那儿，那位少爷自己仪表堂堂，对身边下人的穿戴要求同样非常严格。

卢卡坐在马车里等他，里面稍微暖和一点，他出来的急，忘记带暖手炉在身上，冻得直哆嗦。

马里奥很快出来了，戴了一顶粗呢格子八片帽，穿着一件新的厚呢外套，拎着一个小炭炉。他轻声询问，然后掀开布帘，把炉子放在卢卡脚边。

“路程很远，现在天黑了，不能跑太快。”他说着，敏捷地跃上座位，赶着马出发了。

终于跨出了这一步，他就要离开这座牢笼了。

他迫不及待要见到伊万，路上的每一分每一秒都是煎熬。寓所门房是马里奥的熟识，态度亲切而恭敬，告诉他伊万少爷出门了，还没回来，请他们把马车停到了院子里面。卢卡一直躲在车里没有露面。

仿佛过了一辈子那么久，卢卡不停地看着手表。马里奥去了门房，又来回了几次，询问他是不是还要等着，要不要先回去，改天再来。

“你……知道他去哪里了吗？”即使靠着小炭炉，可现在几乎是最冷的时候，他还是冻僵了身体，声音有些颤抖。

“听说他去赴宴了，具体是哪里不清楚。”马里奥把厚呢外套脱下来递给卢卡，说门房里生着火，他可以不穿外套。

这件外套对卢卡来说太大了，他紧紧地裹住自己，也不嫌弃是不是沾上了Alpha的体味。他总不能在见到伊万之前把自己冻死，并且衣服很干净，几乎没有什么让他讨厌的味道。

接近半夜的时候，马里奥跑来和他说，伊万少爷回来了。

卢卡已经冻僵了，两条腿有些不听使唤。他没有拒绝马里奥的好意，在他的搀扶下下了马车，顺手把外套还给他。

漂亮的青年戴着时髦的浅沿礼帽，披着气派考究的厚呢长大衣站在寓所的门厅前面，正和他的新司机告别，等司机开车离开后，卢卡在身后轻声唤着他。

“伊万。”

“卢卡？”他回头，满脸惊讶，又连忙朝四周张望，确认四下无人，才走上前揽住卢卡，“我们进屋说。”

伊万把他带进公寓的门厅，急急忙忙地上楼。他仔细锁好房门，再打发掉前来迎接的管家。

“卢卡，你怎么来了？”

“我……我请马里奥送我来的。”伊万挺好的，和记忆里一样又精神又漂亮，他的大衣里面还穿着精致的礼服，只是紧张的样子有一些刺痛卢卡。

“这么冷的天，有什么事情差马里奥来给我带个信不就好了。你看你冻成这样，我会心疼的。”伊万取下皮手套，把他冰冷的双手拢在手心呵气。

“伊万，我们离开这里好不好？你带我走，去哪里都可以，我再也受不了了……”他好不容易来到了这里，见到了朝思暮想的金发青年，这时他也管不了这句话是否不合时宜了。

“你怎么了？”伊万把他的手贴上自己的脸颊，再把双手放在他的肩上，橄榄色的眼眸在灯光下闪着光，“卢卡，先告诉我发生了什么事？”

发生了什么事？这教他怎么说得出口？他迟疑了一下，于是他把在路上想好的，关于尼科用计逼迫他成为兹拉特科情人的始末告诉了他。

“伊万，只有你能救我……”卢卡仰起头，捧着他的脸，看着他漂亮的眼睛。

金发青年眉头紧锁，陷入了思考。

“卢卡，你确定私奔是最好的解决方法吗？”伊万轻轻抚着他的脸，神色凝重，“卢卡，我爱你，爱你胜过世界上任何人。可是你也说了，姨母手里还有你写下的字据，这样一走了之，他必然不会无动于衷。”

“那个，我不在乎了……”卢卡双手垂了下来，颤抖地说，有一些迷茫。

“不，将来还有那么长的一生要过，不管是你，还是我。卢卡，现在不能做冲动的决定。”伊万轻轻吻着他的唇，如同蜻蜓点水，“他们一定会到处找我们，我们根本逃不掉。卢卡，这个世界虽然很大，要找两个人出来却比你想的更容易。”

“就算我们侥幸逃掉了，卢卡，你真的要放弃所有的名誉吗？你要知道，这样做毁掉的不只是你我的名誉，还有你长大的地方，与你相关的人们，与我相关的人们。想想博班神父，他这一生从未做过任何不道德、不名誉的事情，你真的忍心连累他吗？”伊万漂亮的眼睛温柔地注视着他，循循善诱。

听到神父的名字，卢卡不禁扇动了几下睫毛，神色黯淡了下去。

“相信我，卢卡，我有更好的计划，我们值得更好的未来……”

“相信我，这样的状况不会一直维持，也许很快，也许会多等上一段时间。相信我好吗……”他轻声说，带着诱哄的语气，“我爱你，卢卡……但是需要你暂时忍耐，为了我……我也在忍耐，你不知道我被姨母赶走以后有多么懊恼，我有多么想你，见不到你的每个日夜都那么难熬……”

卢卡渐渐冷静了下来，伊万按住他的头靠在自己的肩膀上，紧紧抱着他。

“我被很多人寄予厚望，卢卡，我会成功的，现在所有的一切进展顺利，我离成功越来越近……卢卡，我不能半途而废，不光为了实现我自己的理想，更要为了我最爱的人，卢卡，就是你，如果我也是你最爱的人，相信我这一切会改变的，相信我好吗……”

卢卡的脸闷在他的礼服上，他喜欢的清新味道里混着一缕陌生又熟悉的香水味钻进鼻腔。他心中一动，下意识地侧过脸看向青年的衣领，在侧颈皮肤和白色领口的交界处，一枚鲜艳的口红印刺眼地横在那里。

“卢卡，趁没被人发现，你得赶紧回去。”青年的声音依旧温柔。

“好……”他站直身体，握了握挎在手肘上的皮包，“我很抱歉……就这样跑来了……”

“不，卢卡，见到你我很高兴。”他侧头吻着卢卡的脸颊，两边都有照顾到，“你不知道我有多想念你，你带给我多大的惊喜。圣诞节我会回城堡，我迫不及待想要再见到你……”

他抓起卢卡的手，仔细地替他戴上自己的羊皮手套。

“下楼的时候当心别让人看到你的脸，马上到车上去明白吗？”

马里奥坚持让他穿着自己的外套，自己再找门房借了一件旧外衣披着，卢卡并没有拒绝。

与伊万短暂的会面让他冷静了许多，他有很多话来不及对伊万说，更有很多问题想要问他。这件事本身就是自己不好，他冒冒失失跑来找伊万，完全没想过会对前途无量的优秀青年造成什么后果。最重要的是，他突然意识到，他对这位英俊的金发情人了解并不多。

他怎么能觉得伊万会放弃自己的前途和名声，带他私奔呢？

马特奥第二个发现了蒂恩，他比卢卡更惊慌，他的光屁股正对着16岁的Omega少年。他急急忙忙想要退出，又怕弄伤卢卡，于是双手托住他的腿，和安特同时慢慢抽身出来。

“蒂恩？你怎么在这里？”马特奥抱着卢卡，快速闪回到沙发上，替卢卡盖好大衣，再手忙脚乱地穿裤子，藏在少年的视线之外。

“这还用问吗？他和母亲吵了架，躲在这里哭呢。”相比于马特奥的慌乱，安特冷静异常，甚至毫不在意地袒露着挺立的下身，“跟小时候一样没出息呢。”

蒂恩猛地站起身，朝门口跑去，却被安特一把抱住。

“你放手！”

“安特你……”

蒂恩和马特奥同时惊呼出声。

“我早就看见你进了教室，知道你一直在这里偷看。怎么样，看得兴奋吗？不想和老师一样爽爽吗？”安特紧紧地抱住挣扎的少年，鼻子凑上去嗅他的脸，及其下流。

卢卡本有些不清醒，可是在听了这几句话之后，猛地睁大了眼睛坐起身来。这时蒂恩开始尖叫起来。

“你要做什么！你是我的哥哥呀……”安特猛地把他抱起来，环住他在空中乱踢的腿。

“你干什么？你这个禽兽！”卢卡顾不得衣衫不整，撑着无力的身体要扑上去拉住安特，却被身后的马特奥紧紧抱住。

“可是我喜欢你，从小就喜欢，你没感觉到吗？”安特把他抱到幕帘后面，压倒在闭合的钢琴盖上，“一直欺负你也是因为喜欢你，现在你又生得越来越美……”

“不……你走开，你好恶心！”蒂恩尖叫着，混合着挣扎踢打的声音。

“马特奥，你为什么不去阻止他？”卢卡被马特奥抱得很紧。变态是会遗传的，没错，尼科和兹拉特科都是血液里天生自带的变态，安特也是。

“我恶心？你大概还不知道什么是真正的恶心。”安特的声音恶狠狠地，“我知道你和母亲在吵什么，是为了你的好表哥对吗？”

“安特你非要挑今天吗？”马特奥朝他吼道。

“你别管，记得你答应的事。”

安特同兹拉特科一样身体强壮、臂力奇大，蒂恩虽然生得比卢卡高大，但毕竟年幼，在体力上绝不是年长Alpha的对手，开始抽抽噎噎地哭泣。

“母亲让你趁早别做梦了是不是？因为你们血缘太近了。你也去找父亲哭过了对吧？父亲怎么说来着？他们都不可能同意的，你不要再想着他了……”

“可是……可你是我的亲哥哥呀……我和你更不能……不要这样，不要……好疼……”少年哭泣着，使出全身的力气尖叫出来。

“马特奥快救救我……老师救救我……”

少年撕心裂肺的哭喊声撞击着卢卡的耳膜。

“马特奥……”他焦急地呼喊，“你和蒂恩不是一直最好吗？你怎么可以……”

“对不起，老师……”马特奥终于出声，满是无奈，“我答应了安特，和他做了交易。他帮助过我，当他要完成心愿的时候我也不能插手阻止……”

卢卡转过头震惊地望着他，一句话也说不出来。

“别那样看着我，老师，这一天总会来的。你也了解安特，除非杀了他。”少年轻轻吻着他的脸，“安特也答应了我，一旦他实现心愿，就再也不会来骚扰你，这样不好么……”

“喂，你动作能不能小一点，别让他叫那么大声。”他转过头对幕帘后面的正在实施兽行的兄长喊。

变态是会遗传的，他们都是。

他被马特奥抱回了房间，蒂恩的哭喊呼救声惨绝人寰，连马特奥都受不了。卢卡空洞地望着天花板，蒂恩的惨烈声音就在脑子里面怎么也赶不走。如同晨曦中绽放的玫瑰花一般美丽纯洁的少年，被亲生哥哥摧残玷污，蒙上了永生洗脱不掉的垢，就像沾染在雪白衬裙上刺眼鲜红的血迹……

鲜红的血迹变成了鲜红的唇印，他们已经到了希拉迪诺察，这里对他来说不但是一座牢笼，如今更是人间地狱。

马里奥把冻僵的Omega扶下马车，说要送他回屋子里，他拒绝了。卢卡把外套脱下来还给他，轻声向他道谢、道晚安。

“这个还给你。”马里奥把一叠纸币伸到他眼前，他的眉毛和睫毛上结着一层霜，深色的眼睛前所未有地大胆地直视着卢卡的眼睛。

“这是你应得的。”他低声说，绕过他朝来时的路走去。

马里奥小跑几步追上他，把钱塞进他大衣的侧口袋，“事情没办成，我不收报酬。”

两兄弟当天下午就急急忙忙跑回了学校，为了不被任何人发现他们。私逃失败的卢卡在第二天上午见到了蒂恩，少年憔悴而冷漠，用眼神制止了他的关心，只留给他一个端正而优雅的背影。

他们再也没有办法和以前一样相处，尤其是蒂恩。他们没有再上课，尼科一直也没心思管他们，直到兹拉特科回来。

他在圣诞夜的前一天回到了家，尼科简直就像垂死的鱼被放回了水里，立刻精神了起来，开始像个大庄园的Omega主人一样，忙进忙出地布置城堡，过目给众人们的礼物，听小教堂的牧师汇报弥撒的计划，检查山洞、马槽和圣诞树的安放是不是合他心意。

兹拉特科回来以后也变得仁慈，他把苏克太太从厨房放出来协助尼科，又让马里奥驾车去戈斯皮奇接少爷们和表少爷回家过节。

蒂恩在午饭后进了兹拉特科的书房，两人在里面谈了很久。

下午伊万和两兄弟都回到了城堡，尼科高兴极了，拉着他们三人在起居室一直说话。

一切风平浪静。

希拉迪诺察的晚餐已经很久没有像今天这么热闹了。Alpha们积极地谈论各自在外面的见闻，憔悴多时的尼科脸上闪着光彩，仿佛又回到了卢卡初见他时那样仪态万千、风华绝代的姿态。

接着他们又谈到了现在的局势，兹拉特科刚从波斯尼亚回来，那位在前年行刺波黑铁腕将军未遂，而被同伙枪杀的塞族刺客，如今受到了狂热的追捧，被视为他们的模范，效仿者层出不穷。如今整个半岛，就连戈斯皮奇都进入了戒严状态。利卡县还算比较太平，平时的日常生活、工作学习应该都不会受到影响，比较担心的是有官员出席的公开社交和庆典场合，兹拉特科叮嘱大家一定要万分小心，尽量远离。

卢卡对政治不感兴趣，他一边猜测蒂恩究竟和兹拉特科谈了什么，一边偷偷看着伊万。

金发青年显然对这个话题也有诸多见解，说起他一些有着光明前途的同学在各自祖国极端势力的洗脑下，毅然决然去往邻国参加所谓的民族运动地下组织。他们谈得热烈，在这一点上他与那变态的一家人观点出奇一致，这些狂热的青年自觉伟大实际上也不过是野心家利用的棋子，拿自己的年华和生命去做别人争名夺利的筹码。

“年轻人为理想而活，这一点没错。不过得分清是自己的理想还是别人硬塞进脑子里的理想。”

英俊的青年谈论严肃话题的样子依然吸引众人的目光，显示出超乎他年龄的成熟，总是闪烁着星光的漂亮眼眸深邃而凝重。卢卡不断地抬头偷偷瞄向他，却在一次心虚地避开伊万视线的时候撞上了兹拉特科意味不明的眼神。

“我只需要轻轻用一下力，”他的手托住卢卡的下颚，胯部狠狠地撞击着，“你这美丽的脖子就会咔嚓一声拧断……”

卢卡闭着眼睛没有说话，只发出细细的呜咽。

“可惜你生不出孩子，不然我能把你干到生个不停。”他的手往下抚摸，摸过赤裸单薄的胸膛，在平坦的腹部流连。

这是惟一的幸运，卢卡想，他糊里糊涂地觉得应该是自己的生理缺陷。在这样混乱又变态的关系里，如果有了孩子，连他自己都搞不清楚到底是谁的，应该爱还是恨，这对一条无辜小生命来说太过于残忍了。

“对不起，兹拉特科……”他轻声道歉。兹拉特科已经有了三个孩子，也许还有别的秘密的私生子，他们这些人都有私生子，一点也不稀奇。卢卡不知道为什么要道歉，他才是一辈子都没有办法拥有自己孩子的可怜Omega。

他不喜欢贴着汗湿的中年男人入睡，他还不习惯男人的汗味和呼出的气息。每次兹拉特科在他房间过夜，他都会在第二天偷偷把整个床铺的卧具统统换掉。

“你以后不用再给蒂恩上课了，我给他另外找几个上门授课的新老师。”

今天兹拉特科并不打算直接睡觉，他抱着赤裸娇小的Omega平复高潮后的喘息。

卢卡听他主动提起蒂恩，忙抬起头看着他，无声地询问。

“他已经知道了我们的关系。”兹拉特科的表情温柔，轻轻顺着他汗湿的金发，“他一天天慢慢长大，总会有知道的时候。”

卢卡太过于特殊了，他一直和他们一家人在主人餐桌进餐，出门也几乎总是乘坐主人车，吃穿用度比一般的贵族少爷规格更高，没有谁家的家庭教师是这样的，蒂恩早就起了疑心。

“那我……我以后做什么呢？”卢卡有些茫然。

“当然是在家里等着我回来。”兹拉特科怜爱地亲吻他的两边脸颊，“以后你的心思只需要放在我一个人身上。”

“我不在家的时候你想做什么都可以，什么都不做也可以。除了尼科，你是城堡的第二个Omega主人，既然现在已经不是秘密了，下人们都要听命于你。”他紧紧抱住卢卡，湿乎乎的大手在他赤裸的身上乱摸，“你想出去的话让马夫带你去普拉纳或者戈斯皮奇都可以，想要什么就买什么，记在账上我替你结。但是得找别的马夫，别找马里奥，我会吃醋的……”

“马里奥又没做错什么。”他低声嘟囔。让他当这个地方的唯一Omega主人他都不稀罕，他心里想着别的事。

“他居然敢妄想娶你，卢卡，这件事就大错特错了。”游走在身上的手越来越用力，耳边的呼吸声慢慢变得粗重起来。

“他就和你说了这件事吗？”应该没有了，不然不会这样无事发生，安特早就被他揍到死了。卢卡猛地被他翻过身，跪伏在床上。

“还应该有别的事吗？”兹拉特科问得漫不经心，他正专心地玩弄面前撅起的柔软挺翘的白净臀部，低声地命令，“卢卡，自己把屁股掰开，让我看看里面……”

卢卡缓慢地依照吩咐，颤抖着双手覆住两个臀丘，他的脸羞耻地贴在床上，闭着眼睛告诉自己这没什么大不了的，然后双手抓着两瓣屁股往两边用力。

“你为什么这样白，连这里都这样白……”兹拉特科口齿不清地低语，手指爱怜地轻轻抚过那个干净光洁，除了有些微微红肿，没有一根毛发和一丝色素沉淀的秘境。

“他确实还和我说了一件事。”他直起身，扶着挺立的阴茎对准颤抖的入口，“手抓好不要动，一直保持这样。”

“关于他意中人的事。”他猛地干了进去。

卢卡闷哼一声，双手抓着臀肉不敢放开。兹拉特科满足地长出一口气，开始用力前后挺动，对他的配合很满意。

“我告诉他趁早打消这个念头，只要我还活着一天，绝对不会让这个觊觎我财产的骗子成为我的女婿。”

整个圣诞期间他们没有任何机会独处，只在假期行将结束前一天的聚会时，中途卢卡独自离席去化妆间，伊万偷偷跟了出来。

“卢卡，”青年拉住他，闪身躲到楼梯下方，“看到我的礼物了吗？你喜欢吗？”

伊万送给每个人一本书，给他的是一本水彩绘画技能书，但是卢卡知道他说的并不是这个。当他打开16开本的硬封皮大书时，一张厚厚的冷压纸飘然落下。这是一张人物水彩画，画中人仅仅披了一条白纱，足尖点地，交叠的双手高高举起向后伸展，半裸的身体侧向反弓出一个漂亮的弧度，优雅地展露出纤巧健美的肌肉线条，他微微斜低着头似在垂眼欣赏白皙的双足下，粼粼水面上自己的倒影，他面容沉静，只在唇边漾着一丝若有若无的动人微笑，金色的阳光从一侧头顶洒在他的身上，与美丽柔软的长金发融为一体。

这是他！卢卡一只手微微按住嘴唇，堵住脱口而出的惊呼，却堵不住千丝万缕的情绪从心口蔓延。他颤抖着拿起小画仔细地翻来覆去看，画纸被精心地裱过，并没有署名，只在左下角写下几个漂亮的花体字：“Bijele Vile”。

白仙子，春播舞会上他们跳的第一支舞，他们的定情之舞。酸涩的感觉涌向全身，几乎就要从眼眶里喷涌出来。

在初春的花园里，他们初次见面，如同木樨树一般挺拔的英俊青年对他说：“您的画似虚似实，是我从未见过的美。”

在漫天星光下的干草屋顶，青年深情地对赤裸的他说：“我看到的是比钟表更具巧思，比钻石更贵重，比百合花更纯洁的灵魂。”

在晚秋的门廊上，穿着笔挺正装的金发青年向他鞠躬致意，盛满星光的漂亮眼眸笑意盈盈。

“我很喜欢，谢谢你。”他睁大眼睛呆呆地盯着占据他所有思绪的青年，现在他就在自己眼前，他的脸靠得很近，鼻子里嗅到的满是清新温暖的气息。

“我很想念你，卢卡……想你想得睡不着的时候，我就会坐在灯光下画你。我每天都在画你……”伊万的眼里闪着光，饱含热烈的爱意，“我已经画了十几张……”

“卢卡……”伊万抱住卢卡，脸埋进他的肩窝，“你一定要相信我，相信我对你的爱从始至终一点都不会变……”

“我已经失去了太多东西，我不能再失去你。如果你不再爱我了，我一定会活不下去的。”他沙哑的声音里含着一丝痛苦。

“你在说什么傻话呢。”卢卡回抱住他的手按在他的背上，用自己的耳朵轻轻摩擦他的侧脸，“我……和你一样，我什么都没有，只有你……我所有的爱，所有的感情都在你一个人身上……”

他有一些不解，不明白伊万所说的失去了太多东西是指什么。

“卢卡，等着我，我一定会尽快……天啊，我真是一刻都不想再等了……”

假期结束后，一切又回到了原点。兹拉特科的仁慈仅限于对苏克太太和马里奥，伊万搬回了戈斯皮奇的寓所，安特和马特奥又被赶回了学校寄宿。希拉迪诺察冷清得像座死城。

卢卡完完全全地无所事事，兹拉特科公然带着他出双入对，俨然他就是这个城堡的另一个Omega主人，尼科恨得咬牙切齿，却无可奈何。

他连去工作间和仆人一起做缝纫活儿都不敢了，如今城堡里已经人尽皆知，他就是老爷养的情人。天气太冷更是无处可去，尼科和蒂恩都不愿和他交谈。好在他从来都不是耐不住寂寞的人，这样的状况他正好悠然地读书画画，打发一天又一天的时光。

他同样把思念寄托在画笔上，画出无数张金发青年各种神态的素描，再在合心意的上面铺上喜欢的色彩。将来有一天说不定可以装订成册，他暗暗地考虑。

关于伊万的消息他只能从晚餐时分尼科和达利奇的交谈中得知。他在假期刚结束就有了动作，重新召集股东开董事大会，商议他的新方案。

“还不是你干的好事，非要把他弄来，他现在听你半句话吗？”兹拉特科冷冷地对尼科抱怨。卢卡知道他很生气，这已经是他能公开对妻子说出来最重的话了。

“我很抱歉，兹拉特科。我只是觉得你需要一个帮手，不用什么事都亲力亲为，而且伊万很能干……”尼科低着头，有一些心虚。

“他不会如愿的。他以为私通个把贵妇，睡几个要员的情人就能造反了，太天真了。”兹拉特科面露嘲讽，“在戈斯皮奇靠这本事吃饭的又不只他一个，他还嫩了点。”

伊万偶尔会上门拜访尼科，能与卢卡在人群中匆匆见一面。虽然不能和他说话，只要能见到他，卢卡就很高兴。

安特和马特奥会在周末回家，蒂恩在哥哥们回家的时候不是成天紧紧跟着兹拉特科，就是一直呆在尼科的起居室里。他最害怕的是偶尔兄弟俩会突然从学校私逃回家，特别是兹拉特科出远门的时候，让他躲避不及。

安特确实再也没来骚扰过卢卡，他的心思全部都在更加年轻貌美的Omega身上。以前总是如影随形的兄弟俩在私逃回家以后会分头行动。他们买通了学校的老师和城堡的仆人，趁着尼科午睡的时候骑马回来，居然一次都没被发现。

春天到来的时候，卢卡会独自骑马游览散心。不禁会想起去年春天的时候，伊万造访城堡，他们和三个少年一起到峡谷踏青，少年们天真浪漫、笑语盈盈，谁能想到短短一年时间会演变到如今的地步。

除了马里奥待他如常，少年马尔科仍和从前一样心无芥蒂地与他招呼交谈外，其他人总是会用奇怪的神情对待他，目光流露出的意思仿佛在说：“我早就知道你是个贱货。”

有一天他去马厩牵马的时候，马里奥偷偷递给他一封信，他不动声色地藏起来，找了个借口立刻回到房间，急不可耐地打开看，果然是伊万的来信。

他的金发情人在信中倾诉了满腔的思念之情，简要说明了自己的近况，告诉他可以回信，只要交给马里奥，他完全信得过。

尼科计划着夏天全家人到普利特维采湖群度假。卢卡倒是很期待，一方面他早就听说十六湖风光绝美，却一直无缘见识，另一方面这将又是一段能和伊万共处的时光，虽然是和那么多人一起。

这时发生了一件大事，兹拉特科暴跳如雷，闯进了尼科的起居室，两人发生了前所未有的激烈争吵。连着几日兹拉特科都住到了戈斯皮奇。卢卡无从得知到底发生了什么，正在这时趁着父亲不在家，安特和马特奥又偷跑回来了。

马特奥刚过完18岁生日，每次偷跑回家，他必然会到卢卡的房间里。他喜欢老师的房间，喜欢躺在老师的床上，和老师相关的一切他都喜欢。

“老师，我已经成年了。”他很兴奋，即使刚结束激烈的性事，他从背后搂住卢卡，下巴搁在他的头顶，“和我结婚吧，我们离开这里，我可以照顾你了。”

“我们可以骑着马一直走，看到一座小教堂就停下来，在牧师面前发誓，说我们永远相爱，永远忠贞……我们去意大利吧，那里的大城市多，人也多，我会意大利语，也许能找到一份书记员的工作。”

“我想去米兰，那是我最向往的城市，你呢，你喜欢米兰吗？我记得你给我们上英国文学课的时候说过，你喜欢伦敦，你说那里很美……你说的每一件事我都记得，那我们就去伦敦吧。”

“或者我们买一个小农场，我存的钱应该足够了，我们可以种地养活自己……我们会有一个小房子，再带一个小院子，你可以按照你的想法布置我们的家。不过我要是去种地的话，你得替我补衣服上的破洞，干地里活儿衣服容易破……”

“到了秋天我们卖了收成，我再给你买一台钢琴，给你买漂亮的新衣……”

他的声音清晰而快活，仿佛他所展望的未来已经实现了一般。卢卡默默地听他说，两个人可以有无数种方法在这个世界上生存，所有的一切似乎都应该发展顺利，所有的困难在相爱的两人面前都不值一提。而他心里想的却是他的金发情人，卢卡确实不了解他，一位那样优秀的青年费尽心机追求的东西他不懂。

“你……知道夫人和先生最近在为什么事情吵架吗？”他耐心地等年轻人说完，开口问他最近一直想知道的事。

“应该是木材场的事。”年轻人的语调一下子变得沮丧，老师对他的求婚一个回应都不给。

帝国的王储即将前往达尔马提亚巡视，车队路线要途径戈斯皮奇。整个利卡如临大敌，怕刺客混在看热闹的人群里闹事，于是全县戒严，提前搞肃清，结果把兹拉特科手下十几个场长和助手都给逮了起来。

“场长被抓了跟夫人有什么关系呢？他为什么要对夫人发脾气？”卢卡假装无知，心里已经隐隐有了答案。

“这不很明显吗，明摆着就是伊万表哥搞的鬼。”年轻人显得很气愤，“他和苏巴西奇串通一气，从他来的第一天就殷勤献媚大法官和检察长，现在总算派上用场了。”

兹拉特科到处动用人脉要把人放出来，另一边伊万也以订单积压太多，必须重新组织生产为由，提拔年轻的工头顶替被抓的场长和助手。在兹拉特科的活动下，被抓的人陆续被放了回去，回到场里继续当一把手，但也有一部分人被调查了很久。米纳尔的矮胖子场长就一直被关着，直到王储的车队离境了，直到夏天来了，他们都到十六湖度假了，他还没被放出来。

“他大概得罪什么人了吧，被人整了。”他们在餐桌上提起了这位倒霉的场长，兹拉特科依旧温和，矛头却暗暗指向伊万。

“那也是因为他的底实在不干净，经不起调查，这也没办法怨别人。”青年同样和颜悦色地说。

他们住进了度假村的别墅，有专人负责饮食起居。普利特维采湖群的风光丰富多变，错落的湖群色彩变化万千，大大小小的瀑布姿态各异，周围环绕着一望无际绿意苍翠的森林，在盛夏里凉意森森。

这是利卡县最重要的度假胜地，在这个一年中最好的游览时节里，汇集了不少高官富商携带家人来此。伊万和兹拉特科成天忙着应酬，比平时上班还忙。

卢卡成日里散步、游泳、划船，或者钓鱼，悠闲地享受假期，马特奥总是会跟着，卢卡也由着他，十六湖到处都是游人，他也一直规规矩矩。

度假村里来了个大人物，据说是一位军方的高官，拜访的人络绎不绝。兹拉特科和尼科，也带着安特、马特奥和伊万，找人引见前去拜会。

晚餐的时候年轻人们都很兴奋，纷纷说起这位兹德拉夫科·马米奇将军的事迹，皇储全力支持发展建立联邦制合众国的计划，他是整个克罗地亚最坚定的拥护者，一旦建立自治州，他很可能会成为第一任州长。

兹拉特科则显得兴趣缺缺，提醒年轻人们他们只是生意人，和政客保持良好关系即可，跟这样级别的高官来往过于密切并不是什么好事。

接下来他们的应酬和公事基本上告一段落了，尼科想让一家人一起出游，伊万建议明天可以带上午餐外出徒步，沿着栈桥从第一湖一路往上爬到第十六湖，大家欣然同意。

一天之内游览十六湖简直是不可能完成的任务，他们天刚亮就出发，一开始的时候大家一起走走停停，渐渐就有人掉队了。

十六湖落差较大，瀑布越过无数石灰岩落下，他们沿着栈道拾阶而上，走不过半程便双腿酸软，难以迈步。尼科是最先吃不消的，苏克太太留下来照顾他，接着是蒂恩。再往后继续走，脚力的差距就显现出来了，伊万的步伐依旧稳健，越走越快，卢卡和兹拉特科也能坚持，安特和马特奥虽然不甘心，却也实在跟不上了。

他们三人在午餐后到了最顶处的普罗斯高湖，此处几乎没有什么游人，他们匆匆欣赏了一番高处的风光。这三人相处实在是很尴尬，只是呆了一会儿兹拉特科便建议原路返回。

“走原路回去太远了，今天已经走了那么久的路。我们可以抄近道，这片森林下面就是别墅村，只需要穿过去就能直接到了。”伊万指着湖区背面的一大片密林，望过去枝柯交缠，静谧幽森。

兹拉特科并不赞成，森林里面没有路，这么贸然走进去容易迷路，十六湖的森林里有熊和狼，实在太危险了。而且其他人肯定会在路上等他们返回会合。

而伊万却很坚持，他的方向感很强，保证不会迷路，熊和狼不会在靠近人活动的区域出没，特别现在是白天。而且走这条路回去很快，他们可以差马里奥上来接应其他人。

两人僵持了一会儿，都把目光投向卢卡。

“我……今天很累了，想早点回去，不想再走远路。”他低着头小声说，不敢看兹拉特科。

“那也好办了，如果姨父您坚持，我们可以分头回去，我和卢卡去走近道。”伊万轻快的声音里有一些得意。

森林里没有道路，他们沿着陡坡往下走，互相牵手搀扶，需要保持极高的注意力，一不留神就不知道要滚到那条沟壑里去。

“差不多走了一半了，再坚持一会儿就能到了。”伊万最为矫健灵活，走在前面开道。此时三人都已气喘吁吁，非常疲劳了。

伊万跃下一小片峭壁，回头揽住卢卡的腰把他抱下来。再回头想帮兹拉特科的时候，中年男人突然脚下一滑，往一边的陡坡急速栽下去。

三人同时惊呼，伊万和卢卡都来不及反应，眼睁睁看着兹拉特科快速下滑，他们赶紧连滚带爬追过去，他最后掉进了一个石灰岩形成的裂缝里。

“姨父，兹拉特科姨父……”伊万朝洞穴里喊。里面有些昏暗，等眼睛适应了发现其实并不算很深。

“我在这里……”他的声音有些虚弱，他们发现了他，他躺在石洞最底处的缝隙里。

“你感觉怎么样？能动吗？”伊万继续问道。

“我的腿好像断了，而且流了很多血。”他的声音颤抖，仿佛在忍受极大的痛苦。他的脸色苍白，身下淌了一地的鲜血。

“我们去找人帮忙。”伊万抓住了卢卡的手，“你稍微等一等，我们很快就会回来。”

“卢卡，卢卡你别走，”男人的用尽力气喊道，“留在这里陪着我……”

“姨父你别急，我们很快就来。”伊万牵住卢卡的手，站直身体，一边往外走。

卢卡惊魂未定地抬头看着他，正好与他低下来的目光相对。他们一言不发，对望了几秒钟。

石洞底下的男人声音变得凄厉，一声一声唤着卢卡。

这一对金发的青年没有回头，牵着手往远离人烟的密林深处走去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 尼科惨淡下课了，辛辛苦苦一年半，劳心劳力，不值得。凭空变得苍老憔悴，半头白发更不值得。该找谁还我风华绝代、颠倒众生的尼科酱？


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 克村粗线啦！这个值得庆贺的日子当然是要拼命赶文发出来啊～想起来真是后怕啊，万一昨晚输了，那真的没有热情接着更完了。
> 
> 本章给大力气安排领了便当，他也蛮辛苦的……虽然领了便当，但请不要怀疑我对他的深爱，仍然希望他能好好减点肥……

1913年夏 普利特维采湖群

兹拉特科被搜救的人们发现死在森林里的石灰岩裂缝中，终年44岁。

死因是失血过多。他失足跌入洞穴的时候被尖利的岩石划伤了腹部，腿也摔断了，根本动弹不得。由于事发偏僻，一直没有被人发现，所以不断流血直到痛苦地死去。一天以后，人们又在离他仅几公里远的密林树洞里找到了衣衫褴褛，如同惊弓之鸟的伊万和卢卡。

他们抄近道的时候遇上了熊，和兹拉特科走散了，后来又迷了路，他们躲在树洞里靠着一点泉水度过了担惊受怕、饥寒交迫的两天两夜。

“这不可能……”他们被送回了别墅，伊万神情恍惚，两眼发直，“姨父他怎么会……那头熊明明朝着我们追来了，我们以为他肯定早就回到了安全的地方……”

尼科头发凌乱，跌跌撞撞地冲过来一把抓住卢卡的手臂。

他已经瘦到没有人形，一双眼睛睁圆了死死地瞪着卢卡，他的一圈眼白全部露在外面，布满了血丝，眼珠似乎要从眼眶里掉出来。他没有说话，只是盯着他，鸡爪子一样干枯的手指抓得很紧，掐进了他的肉里。

“姨母，请您节哀……”伊万覆住他的手，微微用力捏了捏。

尼科缓缓转头看向他，瞪得骇人的眼睛眨了眨，两行眼泪汩汩地流过凹陷的脸颊。伊万揽过他的头，靠在自己的肩上，轻轻拍着他的后背，低声安抚着他。他紧紧抓住卢卡的手也慢慢松开来。

“你还有脸说，是不是你……”安特冲上来猛地推了伊万一下，下一秒却被蒂恩抱住。

“住手。”尼科冷冷地出声警告，他的声音变了，与以前细软高昂的声线大不相同，变得像个Alpha的声音。

虽然还挂着眼泪，但他的目光阴鸷，紧紧盯着自己的长子。

安特呆愣愣地站在原地，蒂恩红肿着双眼，哭得肝肠寸断，抱住他的腰。安特垂下头，把最小的弟弟紧紧搂在怀里。

“老师，我带你去收拾收拾，你应该好好休息一下。”马特奥的眼眶也是红红的，他轻轻扶着卢卡的肩，努力挺直腰装得像个大人一样。

在他的卧室里，18岁的年轻人伏在他的大腿上嚎啕大哭，一边打着嗝说你平安回来真好，不幸中的万幸，现在父亲不在了，你只剩下我，我会照顾好你。

卢卡轻轻抚摸他圆乎乎的头顶，他伤心，孩子们都伤心，尼科更是伤心欲绝。只有自己，他感觉不到悲伤和喜悦，或者轻松，以及其他任何情绪，只有彻底的麻木。

兹拉特科的灵枢被运回希拉迪诺察的教堂，立即举办了葬礼。人们与他做着最后的告别，这是卢卡自那天以后第一次见到他，他的脸色灰白，连一直是深红色的嘴唇都变成了灰白色，他被收拾得很干净，双眼紧闭，躺在那里就像一个假人。

安特和马特奥没有再回学校，伊万也搬回了城堡。他花了很多时间陪着尼科和蒂恩。

尼科并没有急于让安特继承城堡的产业，而是在木材公司替兄弟俩安排了职位。苏巴西奇律师一早匆匆地赶来，小心地扶着尼科上车，一同去了公司。

“伊万……”晚上的时候，卢卡在大书房里等着伊万，终于看到金发青年拧开了房门。

“你终于回来了……”他迎上去，搂住青年的脖子，把脸埋进他的胸口，“我很害怕……”

“在害怕什么呢？”伊万拥着他，轻轻爱抚他的后脑，“我回来了，就在你的身边，以后我会一直在你身边。”

“伊万……”卢卡捧着他的头，在他脸上印下轻柔细密的吻，“我们终于……”

金发青年一把抱起他，大跨几步坐到了大办公桌后面的高背椅上，把娇小的Omega放置在身前，坐在他的大腿上。

“伊万……”卢卡轻呼出声。

“嗯？”他一边吮吻着白皙细致的脖子，双手不停往下探，撩起晨缕的裙裾，“我想在这里，就是在这里和你……”

卢卡伸展开双腿，方便他褪下衬裤，然后光着下身跨坐在他的身上，他们激烈地接吻，唇舌交缠。晨缕松松从肩膀滑下，堆在臂弯，露出雪白的肩膀和大片线条优美的后背，半掩着微微起伏的胸部，长长的裙裾堆在身前的腰际，又从身后垂坠到了地面，妖冶淫靡。

青年的裤子被手忙脚乱地半褪下，卢卡微微撑起身体，手扶着他的阴茎缓缓坐下。

这是真正的结合，他们终于不用再偷偷摸摸。卢卡的唇角弯出一个满足的微笑，为了这一刻，不管等多久，不管付出什么代价，不管做出任何事情，一切都是值得的。

“我们终于在一起了啊……”他含糊地低声叹息。

他赤裸的双足蹬在高背椅子的两边，挺直腰身不断起伏。金发的爱人搂住他的细腰，压抑的呻吟混合着粗重的喘息，神情沉醉。

这是他的爱人，现在和将来唯一的爱人。他的双手扶在伊万的肩膀上，伸出舌尖舔他的嘴唇，直到青年也伸出舌尖，两条舌黏在一起缠绵地舔吻，淫靡的津液不断地坠下拉成一条一条细丝。

他双腿用力，放荡地扭动腰肢，对准了生殖腔的入口，加快了速度。这个姿势很累，可他不在乎，即使用尽全身的力气，他要让他的爱人快乐。

青年再也无法压抑自己的声音，他失控地低吼，双手抓住骑在他身上努力取悦他的细腰，挺动腰身往上顶，用力顶进生殖腔。

卢卡尖声呻吟，一下子软了身子。他丧失了主动权，双手紧紧抱住伊万的肩膀，稳住自己被顶得摇摇欲坠的身体。

温热的汁液喷涌而出，他颤声呢喃：

“伊万……我的伊万……”

他的头靠在伊万汗湿的肩上，伸出一只手，轻轻拨弄Alpha敞开衬衣里的乳头。

“你在干什么？”青年声音沙哑，一把握住他不安分捣乱的小手。

他吃吃地笑着，没有回答。

青年报复地用力捏了一下他的乳尖，惹来一声惊呼。

“你是不是在提醒我今天还没欺负过它……”他低头含住了被捏疼的细小乳蕾，轻轻舔舐吮吸。

一阵轻柔的痒意荡漾在疲累虚软的身体里，卢卡轻声哼哼。

“伊万……”感觉到埋在在身体里的性器正在恢复精神，他轻声说，“去我的房间……”

胸前金色的脑袋突然停下了动作，青年抬起英俊的脸惊讶地看着他。

“对不起，伊万……”伊万的反应让他有些无措，他呆呆地道歉。

“现在还不是时候卢卡……”他轻轻地搂过呆滞的卢卡，温柔地吻着他的脸，“我们还需要等待……”

今天尼科到公司召开了董事大会，正式委任伊万临时代理兹拉特科的行政职务。

“我爱你卢卡，我也想抱着你一直睡到天亮……想牵着你的手告诉全世界，你是我的爱人……”

伊万一边说，一边一下一下吻着他的脸，再到他的嘴唇。

“可是现在不行，姨母现在对我的态度和从前不一样了，他在防着我。他把两位表弟安排进了公司，他们才十几岁，正是应该上学的时候。他这样做，显然是为了针对我。”

“我要做的事还有很多，但是离成功越来越近了，我已经到了那个位置上……”他察觉到怀中人僵硬的身体，于是轻轻来回安抚他的后背，“卢卡相信我，我爱你，我对你的爱永远不会变。我们会越来越好的，现在不是已经很好了吗，以后还会更好……”

“我们已经跨出了最大的一步……”他话中有话，卢卡闻言颤抖了一下，“所以没有办法回头了，我们只能成功。卢卡，不是我一个人，是你和我，你能明白我的意思对吗？”

“嗯……”他轻轻地点头。

不，他不能明白！卢卡的心像被人死死地握住，喘不过气来。这位贵族青年出生世家，一表人才，曾在著名学府求学，见识广博，全身带着绝大多数人一辈子都触摸不到的光环，他要的到底是什么？他处心积虑一心想要据为己有的东西不本该属于别人吗？

伊万和安特、马特奥每天都会分成两路去戈斯皮奇的木材公司，尼科也时不时由苏巴西奇律师接到公司去开会。蒂恩有了新老师，他们并不住在城堡里，只是每天由马车接来希拉迪诺察，上完课再送回去。

只有卢卡无所事事，现在很少见到尼科，只有一家人一起晚餐的时候。他本来身体就弱，如今希拉迪诺察属地和木材公司的事务让他应接不暇。按理说，卢卡之前的身份是兹拉特科的情人，蒂恩的家庭教师，但现在兹拉特科已死，蒂恩早换了新老师，他应该立刻被赶出城堡才对。如今他清净悠闲，像被人遗忘了一般。

他的生活照旧，伊万在人前与他保持距离，其他人也不愿意搭理他。只有马特奥，只要在家的时候，总是会跟着他，和他一起读书，看他画画，陪他骑马散步，像个朋友一样，向他诉说着初次工作的年轻人不安的心事。

他刚失去了最崇敬和挚爱的父亲，卢卡知道他是个内心柔软敏感的年轻人，如今他的家人们各怀心思，没有一个人能与他正常交心。比起卢卡，他才需要更多的陪伴和关心。卢卡总是温柔地倾听，尽力劝慰和开导他。

卢卡每天晚上会去大书房见伊万，当他端着烛台穿梭在密道的时候，经常会恍惚地觉得，他要去见的是兹拉特科。

秋天的希拉迪诺察很美，各种深绿、橄榄绿、苔绿与浅黄、深黄、金黄层层叠叠渲染着韦莱比特山的植被，人们忙于收获，闲暇时享受着冬天来临前最后的阳光。此时一位重要的客人到访了。

佛罗伦蒂诺·佩雷斯，据说是西班牙最大的建筑商。伊万动了不少脑筋才把他邀请到克罗地亚，他的欢迎晚宴上甚至有几位国会的议员出席。

尼科穿着一袭灰色长裙，站姿优雅，握着一只红酒杯微笑着和他寒暄。兹拉特科死后，他变得忙碌，精神好了许多，虽然头发已近半白，然而却显得更加妩媚动人、风韵犹存。

“卢卡，我的好孩子，”他亲切地呼唤卢卡，露出明亮笑容，“快到这里来。”

他的笑脸让卢卡心里发毛，略微迟疑，只得礼貌地走过去。

“快来认识一下佩雷斯先生，他这样了不起的人可一辈子都没有几回荣幸能认识呢。”他亲热地揽着卢卡的肩膀，一边熟练地用西班牙语向佩雷斯介绍卢卡，说这是他们的家庭教师，也是他们家的孩子。

“佩雷斯先生想跳舞，不过对我们乡下的华尔兹舞步不熟悉，你要好好招呼他知道吗？”他仍然用西语对卢卡说，转头又朝向佩雷斯，“卢卡是整个利卡，不对，应该是整个克罗地亚最会跳舞的人，碰巧他也会西班牙语，真是太合适了。”

来自西班牙的建筑商已年过花甲，身高与矮小的卢卡差不多，他面目和善，藏在金丝边眼镜后面的眼睛精光四射。他非常绅士，左手只是虚虚地悬放在卢卡的腰上，按照卢卡的指点挪动步伐。

卢卡并不容易和陌生人攀谈，他知道这位贵客对于伊万十分重要，略微有一些紧张。而佩雷斯完全就像一位真正慈祥的长者，看出他的拘谨，温和地和他交谈，引出一些话题让他表达自己。

三支舞曲的时间里，卢卡对他的印象非常好，他风趣又和蔼，让身边的人如沐春风。也许伊万到了这个年纪也会这样，他暗暗地想，不过那是四十年后的事情了。

他站在落地窗边上，藏在窗帘的阴影里，目光追寻着伊万，想象着他六十岁的样子，不禁莞尔。

达尼耶尔·苏巴西奇律师过来和他搭话，他很惊讶，这位大律师可以说从未掩饰过对他的轻视，也几乎从未和他交谈。

“你知道吗？”律师的脸深邃而刚毅，目光望向会场的一处，“他那时跟我说，找到了一个跟他很像的人。”

卢卡有些茫然，顺着他的目光看过去，尼科正从中央穿过，像一朵会走路的水仙花一般摇曳生姿，他被佩雷斯逗得大笑，透明的眼睛闪着星光，露出整齐细密的漂亮牙齿。

“您很吃惊？其实当我第一次见到您的时候也很吃惊。”他转头看了卢卡一眼，露出一个卢卡熟悉的轻蔑笑容，“恕我直言，不管从哪一方面来说，您都无法和他相提并论。”

律师三十出头正当壮年，卢卡很早就听说他一直都未娶妻成家。

“可是他说，你就是这个世界上最像他的人，我不这样认为是因为我不了解他。”卢卡莫名其妙地听他继续说，根本就不知道该怎么接他的话。

“我认识他二十多年了，别说他年轻时的美貌，哪怕是他现在的神韵，也强过您百倍不止……”

“抱歉，律师先生，”卢卡打断他，不卑不亢，“请问您来和我说这些做什么呢？我并不想听您关于我的评判。”

“我向您道歉，老师。”苏巴西奇后退一步，向他深深地鞠躬。

“我只是想告诉您，这世上的Alpha并没有全瞎了。”

犯不着跟他生气，卢卡在化妆间对着镜子整理仪容。尼科是很美，第一眼见到他就觉得这是个不可多得的美人，那又怎样呢，他依然是个变态。他怎么会像尼科，谁稀罕像个变态。

不过苏巴西奇是受了什么刺激，跑来和他这个不相干的人坦承对尼科的爱慕之情？

蒂恩从内间出来，和他打了照面。打扮得美丽又端庄的少年和他互相欠身致意，没有说话。

他们今晚好像一直在跳舞。卢卡绕着大厅在柱子外围缓缓地踱步，不住往舞池张望。伊万和他一开场就共舞三曲，然后和一位来自奥托察茨的贵妇跳了一曲，紧接着又和他跳了三支舞，这已经是他们第三次共舞了。

下意识地，卢卡扫视了一圈会场，果然发现安特独自坐在角落喝闷酒，眼睛死死盯住正在舞池旋转的漂亮一对儿。

“老师，”马特奥来到他身前，笑得快活而纯真，“我们跳舞好吗？”

他站直身体，对卢卡施了一个标准的邀请礼。

“马特奥那孩子，他好像很依赖你。”伊万伏在他的背上，一边温柔地挺动，一边轻轻亲吻他裸露的肩膀。

“嗯？”做这种事情的时候虽然卢卡也经常不专心，不过他可不喜欢这个时候聊天。

“嗯……我来的时候他才16岁，我差不多是看着他和蒂恩长大的……”他稍微迟疑了一下，轻声回答伊万。

“那孩子很不错啊，少年老成，又聪明伶俐，在公司里很招叔叔伯伯们喜欢。”伊万声音低沉，听不出什么情绪，“我看得出来，一开始姨母可能更多地把希望寄托在安特身上，不过现在……他肯定更看好这个孩子。”

“他……一直是挺好的孩子，性格也更温顺内敛……”卢卡意识到了，他是在把这个年轻人视作最大的威胁。

伊万低低地笑了一声，不知道是不是错觉，卢卡看不到他的表情，只觉得这笑声里包含着巨大的讽刺意味。他是不是知道什么了？

“是个好孩子，可惜还是太嫩。我始终觉得他应该先上几年学多积累一些，姨母走的这步棋操之过急了。”伊万按住他的肩，直起身体，加快了动作，响起一阵急促的肉体拍打的声音。

他随着抽插被动地前后摇晃，手努力支撑住身体，发出细细的呻吟。

“对他再好一点，他需要学的东西很多，你还得多教教他……”身后传来伊万温柔的声音，“让他再开心一点，要稳住他，明白我的意思吗？”

卢卡有一些眩晕，他之前并没有向伊万提起过与两兄弟之间的丑事，那太羞耻，他说不出口。而现在安特基本不会出现在他的视线里，马特奥也无比规矩，他本以为可以让它过去了。

“我知道这对你来说很容易……你一直都是那么棒……”伊万轻声说，一只手缓缓抚摸他的金色长发，“卢卡，我现在很需要你，需要你的帮助。”

“嗯……”他把脸埋进白皙的臂膀，十分委屈。

“还有另一件事情你也得答应我。”伊万没有给他难过的时间，轻轻托住他的下巴，让他抬起头来。

一个冰凉的项圈套上了他的脖子。

“我找到了这个，很想试试……”

铃铛发出清脆的声响。

周末用过早餐后，苏克太太来告诉卢卡，夫人找他，有话和他说。

终于来了吗？尼科要来对付他了，也许真的就这样把他赶出去也说不定。卢卡的心情复杂，他一直渴望挣脱这个牢笼，然而现在……不过现在想这些没有用，尼科绝对不能好好说话，让他好过的。

尼科在起居室里等他，让他惊讶的是马特奥和伊万也在。

“卢卡我们仍然需要你。”客套话说完，尼科就切入了正题，“你早就已经是我们家重要的一员了，在这个变故时候更要和我们呆在一起。”

伊万拓展西方市场的计划取得了巨大进展，而马特奥是最重要的未来骨干，需要尽快参与到这一项业务中。他不会说西语，他们希望卢卡能把接下来的精力大量地放到教会他这一门新的语言上。

尼科微笑着，亲切而诚恳，马特奥也带着纯真的笑容，紫罗兰色的眼睛亮闪闪地望着他。卢卡的目光转向伊万，漂亮的青年温和地说我们都认为你是最合适的人选。

他当然没有理由拒绝，这几个月他照常得到工资，他们对他已经足够仁慈。也许兹拉特科死了，尼科没有了恨他的理由。不，这不可能，他了解尼科，让他忘记那些仇恨绝无可能。

他想起了伊万的话，有一些伤心，这位了不起的青年总是计划周密。

会面结束后，伊万和尼科立刻动身前往斯普利特。他们接手公司以后，同斯普利特的联系愈发紧密起来，伊万频繁地与他的外祖父和其他家族成员来往，他们正有意地加强与达尔马提亚的合作。

卢卡想把马特奥抓去开始新的学习，年轻人却笑嘻嘻地说冬天要来了，这么好的阳光很快就要看不到了，反正他有整个冬天的时间去学，不急着这一时。

他牵着卢卡的手往外一路小跑，说有一样礼物要送给他。

石阶下停着一辆崭新的脚踏车。

“快上来，老师。”他跨上车，指一指挂在车头的花格子野餐布包裹的小篮子，“我让达弗尔做了午餐，我们兜风去！”

卢卡侧坐在后座，双手轻轻抵靠在马特奥已经像个大人一样宽阔的后背上。他已经很久没有坐在脚踏车的后座上了，自从离开扎达尔以后，确切地说是离开查理以后。

他们沿着土路驶到了峡谷，有一些颠簸，但已足够惬意。秋天的空气凉爽，阳光仍如夏季一般热情，四周的景物很美，正在快速后退。

他已经很久没有想起查理了，这个人不但从他生命里消失了，也几乎从他记忆里消失了。这是抹不去的，他再怎么自欺欺人也不可能抹去。少年的他靠在少年查理的背上，脚踏车驶过扎达尔的街道和科瓦尔河畔，陪伴他整个青春，占据他所有的喜怒哀乐。

已经过去三年了啊。

马特奥的目的地不知道是哪里，他沿着利卡河一直往上游行驶。舒适的阳光暖暖地照在卢卡的身上，微微的颠簸晃得他有些困。恍恍惚惚地觉得自己还在扎达尔，他还坐在查理身后。

他不知道睡了多久，靠着马特奥的后背。察觉到他醒了，年轻人才把车停下。卢卡感到很窘迫，他衬衣的后面甚至还洇着自己流的一小滩口水。

“这是哪里？”他跳下车，一边用袖子擦着嘴角，为了掩饰尴尬，他急忙问。

“我也不知道。”马特奥累得满头大汗，气喘吁吁，“我怕吵醒你，所以不敢停下来。这应该是利卡河的一条支流吧。”

他们大概到了上游远离人群居住的森林里，来自瓦冈斯基峰的融雪汇集成清澈的溪流，流过光滑的苔石，岸边的草地上黄绿斑驳十分茂盛，四周环绕着茂密的树林，阳光照在发黄的树冠上，一望无际。

“不过这儿真不错，是个野餐的好地方。”马特奥欢呼一声，停好车，取下篮子，“老师你饿了吗？”

他在树荫下忙碌地铺上格子餐布。

“现在吃午餐好像有点早。”卢卡并拢腿，侧身坐在餐布边缘。

“我们先休息一会儿，说说话。”马特奥仰面躺在餐布上，双手垫在后脑下面。

“我一直很想知道，你……不想去上大学吗？”卢卡的目光放在远处，看似在欣赏峡谷的景致。

“想，怎么会不想。”他转过头看着卢卡的侧脸，“可是母亲说我现在不能去，他需要我，我得协助安特。而且……”

他的手伸过来，紧紧握着卢卡垂在身边细白的手。

“我不想离开你，你也需要我……等安特在公司走上正轨了，我去求母亲，让你和我一起上大学。”

卢卡没有挣开，沉默地任他握着。

“你有喜欢的大学吗？去年我们参观了萨格勒布大学，我觉得还不错，离家里也近。”他继续说，声音像从遥远的地方传来，“对了，苏巴西奇律师就是从萨格勒布大学法学院出来的，之前暗杀波黑将军的刺客也是，那里很有名。”

“哦？是吗？”听他提起律师，卢卡倒是来了兴致，“你们在公司里上班，律师会为难你们吗？”

“怎么可能。他听命于母亲，母亲让他站哪边他就站哪边。”兹拉特科讨厌这位律师，马特奥似乎也挺瞧不起他。

“他……一直都为夫人工作吗？”问题一出口，卢卡都觉得自己很爱打听，很爱论人长短。

年轻人毫不在意，他很开心能和卢卡多说话，于是像倒豆子一样把所有知道的全都说出来。

律师的出身并不好，只是斯普利特一户普通佃农的儿子。他从小聪明好学，九岁进了大庄园主办的义校，尼科那时也就和蒂恩现在差不多大，在学校里做了一段时间义务教师，之后一直对他帮助提携，就连他上大学的费用都是尼科资助的。

那他们也是师生关系，和我们一样？卢卡这句话可不敢说出口。可想一想又不一样，尼科是世家子弟，清清白白，哪里像他这样，谁都可以任意欺凌。

这么说起来律师从底层奋斗至今，有了现在的地位，也挺不容易。

“他为什么不结婚呢？”他真的很爱打听，卢卡有点惭愧，白皙的脸上浮上一层红晕。

“这不很明显嘛，我们全都知道，他爱慕母亲，已经很多年了。”年轻人的语气里满是蔑视，“可惜母亲看不上他，跟他见面从来都在会客厅，不让他进起居室。”

“老师，你的脸为什么这么红？”马特奥坐起身，手摸上他的额头，“你生病了吗？”

“那他现在……还有想法吗？”他下意识地往后躲避了一下年轻人的手，“我没事……”

“他哪有那么容易死心，听安特说求婚了吧。”马特奥见他躲避，连忙收回了手，继续说着这些私密的事情，“父亲不在了，全世界最高兴的人除了伊万表哥恐怕就是他了。”

“父亲在的时候那样对待母亲，他都没有机会。现在照样没机会，母亲看不上他，无论什么时候都一样。”

这个逻辑卢卡有一些不解，这位律师虽然不及伊万英俊，但也可以算是才华横溢、相貌堂堂了。尼科看不上他，却看上了兹拉特科那个猥琐下流跟个狗一样的男人？还为他伤心伤神，把自己憋成了变态。难道仅仅因为律师出身不好？

出身不好就是怎么努力也洗脱不掉的烙印，是一生一世让人轻贱的原罪。

“老师，你真的没事吗？”马特奥凑近他，满脸担忧，“可是你的脸好红。”

“没事，大概是太热了。”他站起身朝着小溪走了几步，转过身来对年轻人说，“我们下去游泳好不好？”

“可……可是……现在是秋天……”年轻人呆愣愣地看着他，有些结巴。

“你没觉得很热吗？你流了那么多汗。”卢卡转过去背朝着他，开始脱衣服。

“我……我们没有带泳衣……”他微张着嘴，看着卢卡快速地脱掉半身长裙和衬衣，缓缓地轻移赤足，踏进小溪里。

来自高山的融雪水比他想象的冷了太多，他还穿着连身衬裙和衬裤，这和泳衣没有什么区别。溪水很深，他踩着坚硬的溪石还没有走到中间，水面就已经没到了胸口。

他开始潜泳，冰冷的溪水将他从头到脚包裹，冻得他一激灵。可是舒展身体徜徉在冷水中的感觉太过美妙，那是已经很久很久，哪怕在兹拉特科死后，他都未曾感受到的东西。

自由，他像一条快活的鱼，不断地畅游翻转。他已经冻僵了，渐渐地手脚不听使唤，连呼吸仿佛都被冻住了。

“够了，卢卡。”他被年轻人抱住，靠在强健有力的赤裸胸膛上，“已经够了……”

他被抱上了岸，放在了柔软的草地上，正午的阳光晒得热烈。他的体温流失得厉害，一脱离了水只觉得更冷，他全身苍白，血色尽失，剧烈地颤抖。

马特奥快速地用自己的衬衣把他包裹起来。不，这不够，还是很冷。他哆嗦着朝热源靠近，双手紧紧扣着年轻人裸露的强壮肩膀，让自己冰冷的身体尽可能多地贴住火热的身躯。

“马特奥……我冷……”他的牙齿咯咯作响，可怜地说不出完整的句子。

“我知道，我知道……一会儿就好，一会儿就能好……”年轻人哄着他，紧紧抱住他，不断隔着衬衣揉搓他的后背和手臂，希望给他增加热量。

卢卡颤抖着找到了他火热的嘴唇，哆哆嗦嗦地伸出舌尖，恬不知耻地勾引他。

年轻人的忍耐已经到了极限，对方不安分的大腿正轻轻蹭着他早已剑拔弩张的性器。他猛然吻住冰冷的嘴唇，舌头蛮横地勾住颤抖的舌尖，再伸进低温的口腔，舔过每一片能碰到的地方。他的手往下，隔着湿透的衬裤狠狠往里挖弄。

卢卡剧烈地喘息，喘得肺部都出现了鸣叫声，却更加抱紧了他，腿大张着环住他，让他的手更自由地动作。那只手重重地摩擦了好几下，感受到了热意，他双手抓住衬裤的中缝两边微微用力，裆部被撕开了一条缝。

他摸了一把臀缝，那里已经汁液泛滥，他没有迟疑，迅速地褪下自己的裤子，手扶着阴茎通过衬裤的大缝，对准那个饥渴难耐的入口用力顶了进去。

被填满的瞬间，卢卡满足地呻吟，火热的巨大性器似乎温暖了他冷透的内部，他扭着腰像在渴求更多。年轻人开始挺腰抽插，每次都几乎全部退出来，再猛地顶进到最深。几次以后，更多热液大股大股地涌出来。

“卢卡……”雨点一般的吻落在他脸上，“我爱你……我能为你做任何事……”

他没有说话，只是紧紧扣住年轻人壮实的肩背，指甲陷进了皮肉里。他已经忘记了寒冷，炙热的情欲让他全身着火。他嘤咛着抬高双腿迎合越来越激烈的抽插，脚后跟不住地摩挲正不断往前挺动的后腰。

马特奥剧烈地喘息着，猛地压住他的膝弯，让他的下身高高地挺起，龟头用力挤进了生殖腔。

卢卡尖叫一声，全身如触电般地剧烈地颤抖，过于强烈地快感几乎使他晕厥。

“卢卡……舒服吗？喜欢吗？”年轻人以一种不可思议的极快频率撞击着他，巨大的阴茎像一根大铁杵反复捣入紧窒的小洞，带出大量淫液。

他整个人都以这样的频率颤动，密集的肉体拍打声如同夏日午后突如其来的暴雨。

“我……喜欢……请再给我……全部都给我……”他全身抽搐，抖得如同秋风中的枯叶。

正午的阳光让人慵懒，卢卡坐在树荫下的格子餐布上，全身只松松垮垮地穿着马特奥的衬衣，伸展着双腿，一边喂赤裸着上身，躺在他腿上的年轻人吃午餐。

篮子里的午餐是简单的火腿三明治和一点熏章鱼，还有两个覆盆子杯子蛋糕当作餐后甜点。卢卡把熏章鱼撕成小块，投喂到马特奥不断张开的嘴里。

他漂亮的紫罗兰色眼睛眨也不眨地看着卢卡，脸上带着甜蜜的微笑，仿佛他是世界上最幸福的男人。

“你慢点吃，我都还没吃呢。”卢卡低声抱怨，决定不管他了，拿起三明治自己咬了一大口。

“你先吃，我看你吃。”马特奥兀自傻笑。

卢卡没有理他，仰着头大口大口咬着三明治，两个腮帮子塞得鼓鼓地。突然他的手腕被握住了，正要咬下的食物从眼前快速挪走，马特奥抓住他的手把剩下的三分之一个三明治全部塞进自己的嘴里。

“马特奥！”他生气地喊。

年轻人快速地咀嚼，漂亮的眼睛带着笑意没有离开过他身上。

“你吃得太多了，好像一只大沙鼠。”马特奥笑出声，没有躲开卢卡落到身上的拳头。

“好了好了，我又不疼，倒把你累坏了。”他轻轻压住卢卡的手，眼睛亮晶晶的，“我想吃甜点了，喂我吃。”

卢卡用两根手指轻轻从杯子蛋糕上拈起一颗鲜艳欲滴的树莓，正要放进他嘴里，却被抓住了。

“不是这样吃……”年轻人的目光变得深邃，渴求地看着他。

他顿了顿，缓缓地把手里的树莓放进自己嘴里，用门牙轻轻磕着，微微张着嘴，在慢慢俯下身体贴在马特奥的嘴上。

他用舌尖轻轻顶着新鲜的果实向前推，顺利推进了年轻人的嘴里，

不过送出去的舌可没有那么容易收回来了，年轻人吸住他的舌，和口中的莓果一起轻咬碾压，酸甜的果肉充斥着两人的口腔。

“你穿着我的衬衣……我……”马特奥喘息着抓住他的双臂，把他压倒在餐布上，“我……我很高兴……很喜欢……”

卢卡微微眯着眼睛看着他，神情迷茫，鲜红的果汁沾染了嘴唇。

“天啊，我好爱你这样……”密集的吻落在他脸上，将嘴唇上的果汁舔尽，再一路往下，隔着衬衣轮流吸吮他的乳尖，唾液濡湿了那一点点布料，贴住已经挺立的细小顶端。

“卢卡，你想吃甜点吗？”正在怜惜地舔舐他有些红肿的穴口的圆脑袋突然从他腿间抬起来。

他有些不解，就看见年轻人手上拿着一颗鲜红的树莓，眼睛却兴奋地盯着下面。

“你要干什么？”他惊叫起来，急忙弓起身子并拢双腿。

“我只是想……”马特奥抱住他，伏在他耳边轻声说，“想看你吃东西……”

“不要……”卢卡侧过身子，想要挣脱他，却被从身后抱住。

“卢卡……”年轻人趁机把他翻了过来，从背后压住他，一只手揉捏他圆润的臀瓣。

“来，乖乖的……把屁股翘起来，腿分开……”低哑的声音在他耳边诱哄着，他的分身被富有技巧地按揉，腰身被另一只手臂夹住往上提，他颤抖地分开双腿跪好。

敏感的私处触到一点小小的冰凉光滑的表面，果实很小很软，被推进身体里并不难受，只是有一点点冷和一点点异物感。

马特奥推着那一小颗红艳艳的，沾着奶油的莓果消失在他的身体里，兴奋得眼睛发红，立刻又拿起一颗如法炮制。卢卡跪趴着不敢动，脸深深地埋进手臂里，羞耻得浑身泛着粉红。

“我好快乐……”把两个杯子蛋糕上点缀的四五颗覆盆子果实全部塞进他的身体后，年轻人急不可耐地挺起身褪下裤子，“我从未觉得像现在这样完全拥有你……”

火热巨大的阴茎猛地闯了进去，冰凉柔嫩的莓果被碾压并挤向深处。卢卡仰起头尖叫一声，身后的年轻人已经开始挺腰抽插起来。

他轻声哼哼，扭着腰随着抽插的节奏摆动，身体里面冰凉与火热反复交替，酸软欲坏。

马特奥死死盯着他们结合的地方，每一次抽出都能带出一些被碾碎的细小的鲜红果肉，再被他一次猛力插入压进可怜的入口。他很兴奋，加快了动作，更加凶猛地操干身前年长的Omega，像要把不断吞吐他巨大阴茎的小洞和莓果一起碾碎捣烂。

卢卡的呻吟逐渐变得高昂，被逐渐快速凶狠的顶弄撞得破碎不堪，深处一阵热流狂泻而出，混合着鲜艳的果汁一起，一股一股地从他们结合的地方涌出，顺着屁股和大腿流到餐布上，白皙的皮肤上留下一条一条浅红色的痕迹，密布着极小的殷红果粒。

年轻人死死地掐住他的腰，狠狠地朝他的生殖腔撞击，进入还未闭合的入口。泛滥的淫液猛地一阵涌出，量多到淋湿了身下的餐布一大片。

“卢卡……我一定要成为你的丈夫……”年轻人低哑地嘶吼。

尼科和伊万第二天就从斯普利特回来了，他们依旧忙碌。马特奥总是想到卢卡的房间里过夜，却被他严厉禁止，说他们现在的关系还是师生，不可以这样明目张胆。事实上最大的原因还是他晚上得去书房见伊万，他们一直这样偷偷摸摸地来往，卢卡也不知道其他人到底知不知情。

和马特奥的西班牙语课只能在周末或者休假的日子里进行。教室现在是蒂恩和新老师们在使用，所以他们得另寻他处。城堡很大，可以利用的地方很多，几次以后卢卡就发现绝不能在起居室或者会客厅或者其他封闭房间里面上课，如果他们还想好好上课的话。

他们偶尔也会到花园的露台上课，一边享受今年最后的阳光。

“母亲告诉我，外祖父给我安排了一门亲事，就是那个大人物。”年轻人背靠着石雕围栏坐在地上，拿着一本西语基础，抬着头对侧身坐在围栏上，背靠立柱双腿悬空的家庭教师说。

午后的阳光照在他的身上，像撒上了一层金粉。

“我告诉母亲我不同意，我才不管那是将军的孙子还是什么别的，我谁都不会要。”马特奥漂亮的眼睛认真地看着他，“我只要你，只和你结婚。”

卢卡有一点惊讶，虽然他们在利卡县内算是大富大贵，但马米奇位高权重，即将成为克罗地亚最有权势的人，他们似乎并不是门当户对。老科瓦奇不知道想了什么办法才攀上了这门亲事。

“外祖父非要逼我，我一定会抗争到底，我绝不会辜负你……”年轻人郑重地说着誓言。

卢卡不知道该如何回答，他的目光放到了远处的群山，植被在秋天的暖阳下泛着金黄色的柔和光泽，裸露的石灰岩一如既往地冰冷坚硬。

“表哥……别这样……”蒂恩的声音从下方传来，虽然很轻，卢卡却敏锐地听到了。

“叫我伊万，我的小玫瑰……”他像是在寒冬里被人兜头浇了一桶冷水，那千真万确是他金发爱人的声音。

马特奥也听到了声音，他站起身，探头朝围栏往下看，却什么都看不到。这块露台稍稍有些突出于斜坡，他们正好藏身于露台下方。

“别……表哥，现在还不行……”少年的声音微微颤抖，满是羞涩与甜蜜。

“为什么？你不是说喜欢我吗……”

“真的不行，我要去上课了！”蒂恩猛地拔高了声音，然后衣袂一闪，快速地进入马特奥的视线，又从石阶往上逃出他的视线。

伊万并没有追上去，而是沉默了一小会儿，从另一个方向离开。

“卢卡……”年轻人担忧地看向他。他还是维持一开始的姿势坐着，眼睛放在远处，一动不动。

“我绝不会像他一样，我这一生只爱你一个，也只要你一个。”马特奥轻轻把他搂进怀里，揽住他的头靠在自己的胸腹，“我有了你，再也不会看任何人一眼。”

卢卡呆滞而麻木地靠着他，年轻人的誓言他没有听进去一句，抱着他的仿佛是死去的兹拉特科，他的声音反复而清晰地在脑海里响起：

“他同样不可能和你结婚，他从来想都没有想过……”

“只要我还活着，就绝不会让这个觊觎我财产的骗子成为我的女婿……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然伊万目前又黑又坏（万笛党请不要打我，我是友军），希望现实的他能在冬窗有个好去处，毕竟国家队现在暂时不用担心了。祝福科娃在车子能保住主力位置，虎子能很快改变现在槽糕的处境，壮能继续留在五大联赛，尼科赶紧找到新工作，笛子和椰子不要再受伤，格子军所有人都顺顺利利。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章全是干货，换句话说，无车。
> 
> 最爱的始终是大力气，他狗带后仿佛失去了开车的动力……

冬天终于来临了。

伊万带卢卡拜访过几次佩雷斯在戈斯皮奇的临时住所，那是一幢漂亮的小楼，有一座精致的花园。老人带着他们参观屋子，所有的布置和摆设显示它的主人是一个富有品味，又讲究挑剔的人。

佩雷斯把他的部分藏品从西班牙运到克罗地亚，在萨格勒布和里耶卡办了画展。他说整个戈斯皮奇只有他俩懂画，特意邀请他们前去捧场。卢卡以前没有什么机会见到名家的作品，如今可以和伊万一起参观这么多大师真迹，觉得非常荣幸。

老人喜欢西班牙的古典油画，眉飞色舞地向他们介绍每一幅画的来历典故，说起他和妻子当年如何同时相中这些画的往事。

伊万说老人的妻子前年过世了，他失去了一生所爱，陷入了极度的伤心与孤苦之中。他现在在戈斯皮奇呆的时间比在马德里还多，就是是不愿意回到满是亡妻回忆的家里。

“你多和他说说话，多陪陪他。我看得出来，他很喜欢和你交谈。”

卢卡对老人充满了同情，内心深处却对这样的爱情羡慕不已。虽然他们没有一起携手走到生命尽头，但是相爱的两个人彼此陪伴半生，共同度过了如此多快乐的时光，留下了如此多美好的回忆，哪怕最后必然有一个人会独自面对失去爱人的痛苦。

有时也会有多人的私人聚会，一些交际花和名媛会出席，卢卡并不喜欢这样的场合。谈完生意的人们聚在一起玩牌，他不愿意和交际花打交道，所以总是坐到伊万身边看他玩。自大的Alpha们偶尔拿他开一些不怎么上台面的玩笑，他也只是默不做声。

“佩雷斯先生明天就回马德里了，短时间不会再来，毕竟利卡的冬天不那么让人好受，老人家更受不了。”天气已经十分寒冷了，他们坐着小汽车去佩雷斯家里赴宴，打扮漂亮的金发青年向他嘱咐，“这是他最后一晚，我们得让他高兴地离开，你懂我的意思吗？”

卢卡困惑地看着他，有一些不解。

“他挺寂寞的，只想有个顺心意的人陪他说话。”伊万在他脸上印下一串轻吻。

卢卡轻轻点了点头。

“我的卢卡，现在只有你站在我这边了……”金发青年用力地抱住他，一边亲着他的额头，“他对我真的很重要……”

那我呢？他在心里嘶喊，我对你来说，有多重要呢？

参加晚宴的来客并不多，除了卢卡和伊万，只有佩雷斯的两个秘书。伊万不停地给卢卡斟酒，劝他陪老人多喝一点。克罗地亚以盛产葡萄酒著称，在践行晚宴的餐桌上，摆放了好几个品种的高级葡萄酒。

老人的心情似乎很好，喝了不少酒，一直和大家在谈笑。时间接近深夜，卢卡感到有些不胜酒力，开始推拒伊万再给他倒酒。伊万笑眯眯地说佩雷斯先生要回国了，今晚是一定要尽兴的，非要给他倒上。

几下推来推去，伊万突然手一滑，半瓶红酒洒在了卢卡裙子上。

伊万忙扶他站了起来，佩雷斯召来管家，让他带着卢卡上楼清理一下，换一身衣服。管家是个手脚伶俐的中年Omega，他扶着有些晕乎乎的卢卡上楼，仔细又贴心地服侍他换好衣服。

衣服是卢卡从没见过的样式，既复古又异域，却意外地合身，他觉得自己简直就像委拉斯开兹油画里走出来的宫廷贵妇。当他扶着扶手下楼时，发现大厅的灯光变暗了，伊万和客人们也都消失了，佩雷斯端着酒杯坐在吧台前的高脚凳上，向他招手示意他过去。

“我没有看错，你是如今世上最适合穿这身衣服的人。”昏暗的灯光下，他的身影佝偻，比平时老了许多，“可是你的面容为什么这样悲伤？”

老人握住了他的手。

“不！”他用力甩开握住自己的满是皱纹和老年斑的手，向后退了好几步。

佩雷斯惊讶地看着他，卢卡的神情痛苦而绝望，他被爱人轻易地出卖了。

“对不起，非常抱歉。”老人连忙站起来向他鞠躬道歉，“看来是我误会了……”

他反复地道歉，又回到了挺直腰背绅士老人的样子。他说伊万已经回去了，马上就安排司机送卢卡回家。

卢卡胆战心惊地回到希拉迪诺察，不敢相信他就这么毫发无伤地回来了。他没有迟疑，直接冲到了书房，门被反锁着，他用力地敲门。

没有人来开门。书房的门是特制的，专门做了隔断声音的处理，他用力把耳朵贴在门上，隐约听到了尖锐的哭声。他更加拼命地捶门，楼下的仆人闻声上来查看，看到是他也远远地不敢上前过问。

他歇斯底里地砸门，用上脚使劲踹，这时门开了。他一把推开站在门口的伊万闯了进去，里面没有人，他又打开密道，黑洞洞的，同样空空如也。

“卢卡，你在找什么？”伊万只穿了一件衬衣，带着汗湿的热意，从背后抱住他。

书房的窗大开着，寒冷的北风灌进来，空气中弥漫着一股气息，那种咸腥潮湿的味道，郁结在空间里挥散不去的味道，他无比熟悉。

“看到你回来我好高兴……”金发青年紧紧抱住他，脸深深地埋入他的颈窝，“卢卡我爱你，我比我想的、比你想的还要更爱你……”

卢卡呆呆地站在原地，脑海里不断想着这间屋子里刚刚发生的情形，颈间感到一阵温热的湿意。

“我不能失去你……”伊万捧着他的脸温柔地亲吻，眼泪滴到了他的脸上，“你回来真是太好了……”

他的神色痛苦至极，眼泪不断地从半垂着的漂亮眼睛里涌出，仿佛被出卖的是他自己。

“答应我，永远留在我身边，永远爱我……”青年轻声呢喃，吻上他的嘴唇。

他身上还带着年轻Omega甜腻的气息。卢卡不想再忍耐了，他想尖叫，想大哭，想摔东西，想狠狠踢打眼前伤透他心的英俊青年，想杀了蒂恩……

他最终什么都没做，只是站着。伊万拼命地亲吻他，不停地道歉，流着眼泪恳求他不要离开。

伊万像变了一个人，仿佛又回到了他们刚陷入热恋时的样子，完美的、体贴的爱人。他花了更多时间呆在城堡里，陪卢卡阅读和画画。他们会互相给对方当模特，画下对方专注给自己画像的样子。

在最寒冷的冬天，仿佛时间都静止了。

圣诞节快到了，木材场开始放假，公司的事务也极少，除了伊万，安特和马特奥也更多地呆在家里。马特奥的课程变得紧张，大家都希望他在春天之前西语水平能取得长足进步。

“外祖父要去萨格勒布见马米奇将军，让我跟他一起去，跟他们见面然后订婚。”

他们在藏书室的壁炉前上课，马特奥在背诵默写了一篇短文后，精疲力尽地躺倒在沙发上。

“我才不会去，我绝不会和一个我见都没见过的人订婚。”他扭动几下，把头放到了卢卡腿上，调整了一个舒服的姿势。

“他们能由着你任性吗？”卢卡温柔地轻轻抚摸他的头顶。

“我看母亲嘴上没说，但好像是站我这边的，那我还怕什么。”年轻人冲他甜甜一笑，伸手抱住了他的腰。

尼科的态度倒是意料之中，兹拉特科一向反对和政客来往过密，更别说攀亲了。

年轻人的手在他的腰上摩挲，漂亮的眼睛亮晶晶地看着他。

最近冷落他了。卢卡一直和伊万在一起，和年轻人只在上课时见面，面对他多次求欢，只是冷淡地拒绝。

“我说了只会和你结婚，说到做到。”他的样子十分认真，卢卡却有些恍惚，低头看着他，多希望这是另一张脸。

“让外祖父想自己办法好了，他的点子多的是。”他的头拱着卢卡的肚子，双手伸进毛衣拉出塞在裙子里的衬衣，钻了进去贴在光滑的皮肤上来回抚摸。

“我不要做将军的孙女婿，谁要谁去好了，我只要你……”

“我明天得去一趟萨格勒布，可能要多呆一段时间。”伊万靠在沙发上，一手伸进毯子里轻轻抚摸他光裸的后背。

“哦？和谁一起去？去做什么？圣诞节前能回来吗？”卢卡从前对他生意上的来往应酬从不关心，今天却一反常态。

“随外祖父一起去见几个政客而已，什么时候回来说不准。”他亲一亲卢卡的头顶，“我也不想去见这些人，虚伪得要命。不过也是没办法，舅舅不在了，表弟们还都太小，总不能让老头一个人去。”

“只是见面吗？”卢卡撑起赤裸的身体，跨坐到他身上，双手捧着他的脸，垂下眼睛看着他。

金发的青年抬起青橄榄色的眸子，诚挚地望进他的眼睛。

“见面，再谈一些合作。”他眼皮都不动一下，眼里闪着漂亮的星光，“你在想什么呢，卢卡？”

卢卡沉默着，盯着他看了半晌。

“伊万……不要欺骗我，也不要抛弃我……”他吻上青年的眼睛，这是他最爱的部分。

“否则我会杀了你。”

伊万不在家，安特和马特奥明显心情都很好。马特奥要求晚餐后也上西语课，春天就要和西班牙的建筑商签合同，他等不及立刻就能和他们顺畅交流。

天冷了以后，他们一直固定在藏书室的壁炉边学习，这里不太会被人打扰，门不能锁上，随时可能会有人进来，卢卡觉得这是最合适的地方。

“卢卡，”年轻人趴在地毯上翻滚，“西语为什么这么难……为什么都是鸡蛋还要分Alpha和Omega……”

“你不用这样逼迫自己，学习的过程要讲规律，要循序渐进，你的进步已经很快了。”卢卡端正地坐在沙发上，柔声对他说，“今天就到这里吧，你需要休息。”

年轻人滚到他的脚边，抱住了他的小腿，再一路攀着往上爬。

“我只是想……我想早点赶上你……”他爬上卢卡的膝盖，再紧紧抱住他的细腰，“还有伊万表哥，总有一天，我会赶上他，超过他，变得比他更强……”

“那时你就会一心一意地爱我了。”他跪在地上，整个人扑进卢卡的怀里。

“你会的吗，卢卡？”他抬起漂亮的眼睛看着卢卡，一边隔着毛衣一下一下亲吻他的胸口。

“我们该下课了，你需要休息。”他轻轻推开年轻人的头，想站起身。

“卢卡……”年轻人紧紧抱住他，脸深深埋进他的胸口，轻声呜咽，“我要……”

他像一只被忽视的、渴望哺育的可怜幼兽，苦苦乞求一点安慰。

“马特奥，别这样……”卢卡开始挣扎，“我很累了，不要今天……”

年轻人没有说话，猛地把他扑倒压在身下，热烈地亲吻他的脖子，灼热的气息随着喘息不断喷到他的皮肤上，激起一阵战栗。

“别，会有人进来的……”他感受到粗大的硬物抵在他腿间，裙子被掀高，一只手轻车熟路地摸到了中间隐秘的地带。

“不要！”卢卡拔高了嗓音，并拢了双腿，手上用力推他的肩膀。

“卢卡，卢卡……”马特奥压住他，寻找到他的嘴唇，“为什么要突然对我这样？是因为伊万表哥吗？”

他没有回答，只是扭着头避开他的吻。

“你知道他到萨格勒布是去干什么的吧？你这么聪明怎么会想不到……”年轻人双手固定住他的脸，逼他正视自己的眼睛，“为什么你总是不信呢？他根本没把你放在心上，就算我没给他机会抢我的亲事，他也不会选择你做他的妻子……”

怀里的人突然停止了挣扎。

“而我，你永远都是我唯一的选择……我愿意用我拥有的一切来换取你的爱……我什么都可以给他，我只要你……”

他僵硬地任由年轻人抚摸亲吻。

“不要在这里……”他的眼神空洞，泪水慢慢地涌上来，在崩溃之前，他最后说道。

他一直在哭，眼泪怎么都止不住。他被年轻人抱起来从密道进入自己的房间，被放到自己的床上。欲火中烧的年轻人被他像潮水一样的泪水吓到了，这是他第一次看见家庭教师哭，从前不管受到多大的欺凌和委屈都没有见他哭过。他手忙脚乱地替他擦眼泪，一边向他道歉。

“对不起，我也不想这样……”卢卡轻声说，泪水还是止不住的往外流，“我只是……我不知道为什么就忍不住了……”

他想起了离开扎达尔的那天晚上，他也是这样不停流眼泪。那时他不愿吵到同室的希梅，拼命咬住枕头吞下抽泣的声音。

马特奥替他脱了靴子，躺在他的身边，抱住他，揽住他的头贴在自己的胸口，一边轻轻安抚他的后背。

眼泪很快浸湿了年轻人胸口的衬衣一大片，火一样的热度从他强壮的胸肌持续传过来，卢卡情不自禁地向他靠近，双手环上了他的腰。

在扎达尔那个寒冷的夜晚，他生平第一次感受到了什么是绝望。年轻人炙热的吻从他的脸一路向下，布满他的全身。

为什么他看得比生命还重要的爱情都会成为悲剧，他总是逃脱不了这样的命运？

年轻人伏在他耳边，一边诉说着至死不渝的爱，一边进入了他。他一口咬住眼前厚实的肩膀，年轻人吃痛抖了一下，没有挣开。

随着强力的律动，他的眼泪一波一波地从两鬓流进枕头，高潮的那一刻，他尖声哭了出来。

他的眼泪没有停下，在年轻人怀里痛哭，直到精疲力竭睡过去。

圣诞节到来了，伊万还在萨格勒布。所有人都知道克罗地亚没人会在圣诞节工作，哪怕是政客也得回家和家人呆在一起，可是伊万并没有回家。

蒂恩变得很焦虑，动不动就发脾气，卢卡见他摔了好几次东西，还当众打了安特一个耳光，和他平时温婉沉静的样子大不一样。

尼科终于闲了下来，不过他的心情并不好，整天呆在房间里，偶尔出现也是表情阴郁。

最高兴的只有马特奥，假期里他天天通过密道到卢卡的房间过夜。同他做爱，抱着他睡觉，觉得自己已经是他的丈夫。

“我好幸福，卢卡。”年轻人的头枕在他光滑柔软的肚皮上，漂亮的眼睛看着他，“我想马上和你结婚。”

假期结束时伊万还是没有回来，尼科也得每天和兄弟俩一起去戈斯皮奇的木材公司。卢卡和蒂恩的生活照旧，天气寒冷没法外出，他总是窝在自己的起居室消磨时光。

每周三的晚餐后，牧师会到城堡里带着三个孩子诵读圣言。这一晚马特奥没办法上课，他在跟着牧师进祈祷室之前，偷偷附在卢卡耳边说着悄悄话，让他在房间里等他。

“卢卡老师，可以请您帮个忙吗？”苏克太太叫住卢卡。

他手上有一份工时结算手册今晚就得交给工头斯特里尼奇，可他现在要被夫人叫去谈话走不开，能否请卢卡跑个腿帮忙送过去，一定要亲手交到工头手上。

他点头同意，从苏克太太手里接过了手册和一盏防风灯。他穿上了外出冬装，提着灯来到工人们群居的院子，远远就看见马尔科·皮亚察站在外面。

“老师……”少年的样子害怕而慌张，结结巴巴地同他打招呼。

“马尔科，你为什么会在这里？”卢卡走近他，见他衣衫单薄，没有穿外套。

“我……刚吃完饭，出来散散步……”他的眼睛看了一眼卢卡又急忙避开，“您过来找谁呢？”

他说明了来意，问少年工头是不是在院子里。

“他现在不在，刚刚去谷仓了。”马尔科指向山脚的简易而庞大的建筑，“要我陪您过去吗？”

“不用，我自己去就好。你赶紧回去穿件衣服。”

谷仓很大，里面亮着灯，卢卡轻轻推开房门，一边唤着工头的名字一边往里走。他看见斯特里尼奇正在成堆的粮食袋围着的里间工作台上专心写着什么。

他正想开口打断在工作的人，背后被人猛地一推。他重心不稳地向前几步，跌倒在了谷草堆上，防风灯掉到地上，哐啷啷滚了好几圈。

他急忙站起来，回头一看，有三个人站在他身后。一个是刚刚埋头工作的工头，他盯着卢卡，脸上的表情意味不明，另外两个是木匠佩里希奇和园丁维达，他们的神情一目了然，笑得轻浮而下流。

“啊呀，这不是屋子里的老师嘛，怎么一个人跑出来了。”维达的脸很长，有一头乱糟糟的浅金色长毛，一双棕黄色的小眼仁长得靠近头顶，显得脸更长，他流里流气地说，“既然来了，你看我们那么有缘，不如……”

他中了圈套。卢卡表面上镇定，心里却很慌乱，思考着他该如何脱身，又想着晚餐后遇到的所有人说的所有话……

“你什么时候话这么多了，赶紧办事儿吧。”佩里希奇的脸还要长，下巴更是出奇地又窄又长，像个修鞋的工具。他走上前几步，又把卢卡狠狠推倒在谷草上。

“你们要做什么……”他尖叫着，“我喊人了，你们不怕吃牢饭吗？”

“老师，这里很偏僻，没有人会来的……”和那两个大老粗比起来，斯特里尼奇貌似忠厚，更像个斯文败类，“我们也是听人命令，你别怪我们……”

“我才不信你就不想吗？”佩里希奇讽刺地嗤笑一声，一手按住卢卡的脖子，一手去扒他的大衣，“今天我们也来玩一玩大老爷玩剩下的。

“住手！”他拼命挣扎，尖叫呼救。绝不可以，在这个谷仓里被三个下人……

咚地一声巨响，佩里希奇突然朝一边歪倒栽在地上。卢卡被一只有力的大手扶了起来，藏进一个高大身形的阴影里。

他惊魂未定地抬头，是马里奥，他双手举着一把铁锹，把卢卡护在身后，面对着其余两个人。

“马里奥，你这是干什么？”维达上前两步朝他喊道，“这事与你无关。”

“站住，往后退，我手上的家伙可不认人。”马里奥比划了几下铁锹，沉声说，“你们休想靠近他。”

卢卡躲在他的身后，双手紧紧抓住他后背的衣服。

“马里奥，有话好好说。”斯特里尼奇似乎跟他关系不错，脸上堆着笑，“这事儿真不怪我们，我们也是没办法……”

“跟他废话什么，我们一起上！”佩里希奇背上挨了一锹，在地上滚了一会儿才爬起来，他双眼血红，暴怒地大吼。

“冷静冷静……”斯特里尼奇拉住他，“别伤了兄弟和气……”

“谁他妈和他是兄弟！他拿我当过兄弟吗？”佩里希奇扯着嗓子喊。

“马里奥，你这是何必呢。”维达忌惮他手里的家伙，开始放轻声音，“这就是个烂货，我们这儿谁不知道，这婊子装得清高，其实早就让屋子里的老爷少爷们操烂了。”

“马里奥，这样不值得，就算你喜欢他，还差点娶了他。”斯特里尼奇跟着劝说道，试图上前，“这么多年了，你早就该醒醒了。”

三人爆发出一阵嘲弄的恶意笑声。

“差点儿都忘了这事儿了，我们的马里奥可是个多情种子。”维达笑得尤其厉害，朝前迈了一步。

“站住！”马里奥再度出声警告，“我说了，你们休想靠近他一步。”

“你在做什么白日梦呢！他看得上你吗？他只和屋子里的老爷少爷睡，八辈子都轮不着你。”佩里希奇冲他嚷嚷，“你照过镜子吧，你和我们有什么区别？在那儿装什么呢？”

“那我们让一步，马里奥。”园丁维达猥琐地眨着精明的小眼睛，“我们让你加入，算你一个怎么样？”

卢卡察觉到握紧的拳头下，男人的身体变得紧绷。他惊慌地抬起头看他，只能看到他的后颈，和一部分下颚刚毅的线条。

“我们都让你，让你第一个，马里奥你考虑考虑？”斯特里尼奇趁热打铁，话一说出口佩里希奇狠就狠地瞪向他，他朝佩里希奇摇摇头。

“不要……求你……”卢卡的拳头抵在他宽阔的后背上，带着哭腔小声乞求他。

“你看马里奥，大家曾经是那么好的兄弟，”斯特里尼奇继续劝说，“我不想伤了和气。况且这个机会对你来说一辈子恐怕就只有一次。”

“你还想什么！这点时间早干了他几个来回了！”佩里希奇被斯特里尼奇的暗示说动，也开始暴躁地劝说马里奥，“他现在是你的，你想怎么弄他就怎么弄。”

“马里奥，你现在就可以抱他，让他完全属于你，绝对……”斯特里尼奇继续蛊惑他，“绝对不会有人打扰你。”

“闭上你们的脏嘴。”马里奥握紧了铁锹，挺直了后背，“只要我在这里，谁都不许碰他一根手指头。”

卢卡闻言松了一口气，握成拳的双手还是紧紧贴着他强壮的背肌。

佩里希奇继续叫骂，维达继续威胁，斯特里尼奇继续劝诱。他们都忌惮他手里的大铁锹，不敢轻易上前。

他们僵持了很久，马里奥仍旧维持那个姿势，像一座山一样一动不动。

“你今天就非要和我们过不去是不是？”维达的表情变得凶狠，像饥饿的狼。

“放他回去。”马里奥简短沉着地回答。

“可以啊。”维达抢先回话，露出一个扭曲的笑容，“那我们也不能白忙活一场，你说是不是？”

他同佩里希奇交换一个眼色，继续看向他们。

“我们可以放他走，但是你，”他停顿一下，眼里闪着邪恶的光芒，“让我们揍一顿，当补偿我们。”

斯特里尼奇还想说什么，被佩里希奇制止了。

“你不是很能打吗？利卡不是没人打得过你吗？我们今天就来比划比划，看看你有多厉害。”他活动着手指的关节，干惯粗活的大手发出恐怖的骨节撞击声，“老子今天不想操人，老子只想打人！”

“放他走，你们说话算话，我也说话算话。”马里奥眉毛都不动一下。

“先说好，你不能还手。”维达连忙说，生怕佩里希奇糊里糊涂下了战书。就算是他们三个，斯特里尼奇还只能算半个，和他对打依然没有把握。

“可以。”他的声音没有波动。

身前三个人让出通往仓门的路，马里奥护着卢卡缓慢地转身，始终面对着虎视眈眈的三人，让卢卡在他身后，往门口移动。

“马里奥，真的不值得。”斯特里尼奇并不想动手，还在试图劝说他，“你想想他回到屋子里会干什么，他和那些少爷们苟且的时候会想到你在这里挨揍吗，你在为他白白牺牲。”

“别白费口舌了，他要听你的早就听了，”维达阴险地看着他们，“这婊子回到屋子里也是让人干，和我们在这儿干他有什么区别。”

“马里奥想不通，只能我们给他一点教训让他涨涨记性了。”他恶狠狠地说。

他们一直后退到了门口，马里奥长腿一伸踢开了房门，寒冷的北风灌了进来。

“快跑，跑回屋子里。”他把卢卡推出去，在他身后关上了房门。

卢卡头也不回地朝城堡跑，天很黑，他看不清路，摔了好几下，他不敢走密道，而是跑上台阶从正门进去。

守夜的门房给他开了门，他看见苏克太太的身影闪到柱子后面。他想都没想快步追上去，一把揪住他。

“带我去见夫人。”卢卡压低声音，冷冷地看着他。

“你放手。”苏克太太是个强壮的中年Omega，却被看似瘦弱的卢卡死死钳住挣脱不开，“太太已经休息了。”

“我没那么好骗，他现在睡得着才怪，他还在等你复命不是吗？”卢卡的眼神锐利，像要刺穿他，“你不带我去也可以，我自己上去敲他的门，看看他是不是真的神经衰弱。”

苏克太太挣扎几下，同意去帮他通传，夫人见不见他可管不了。

“你先把手放开……”他小声说。

卢卡盯着他看了一会儿，确认他不能耍花样，才慢慢松开手。

尼科甚至没有换上睡袍，他坐在起居室的沙发上看一本书，还穿着白天的常服，看来确实是在等消息。

“你半夜跑来就是为了盯着我看？”兹拉特科死了以后，尼科仿佛又回到了卢卡初见他时漫不经心的优雅姿态，再也没见到恶毒和刻薄的神色在他脸上出现。

“我为什么来这里，你心知肚明。”卢卡站在离他很远的门口，眼睛仍旧盯着他。

“我倒是很好奇，你是怎么脱身的。”尼科慢条斯理地说，并不否认，“不过是你的话，你的办法很多，也许有什么我想不到的。”

卢卡的双手和裙裾沾到了泥，有一些狼狈，但也仅此而已了。

“告诉我为什么？”他向尼科走近一步。

“哦，那理由可就太多了，你想从哪儿开始？”尼科合上手里的书，这才第一次把目光投向他，“那我们就从近的开始说。”

“马特奥跟我说，想立刻跟你结婚。”他的神情变得阴郁，“你承认是你主动引诱他的吗？”

“这件事要不是你纵容……”

“我有纵容他和你结婚吗？你真是手段厉害啊，我可小瞧你了。”尼科嘲弄地一挑眉毛，“不过呢，这件事你想都不要想，永远不可能。”

“我早说了，你不想看到我出现在你眼前，可以把东西还我让我走。”卢卡仍旧紧紧盯着他。

“放你走，哼……”尼科冷笑着，“你想得美，你想就这样脱身吗，在你犯下那样的罪恶以后。”

卢卡惊惧地瞪大了眼睛。

“兹拉特科，他是流血到死的，法医说是两个小时。在两个小时里，只要有人救他，或者帮他稍微压迫止血，他就能活下来。”他仿佛在说一件和自己无关的事，视线滑过卢卡不安的脸，“卢卡，你没有心肝。”

“你为什么不去问问你的好外甥？”卢卡并不知道尼科知道多少，此时辩解只会越描越黑，最好的策略就是扯开话题，拉更多人下水，特别是伊万，尼科对他的感情绝对不同寻常。

果然，尼科一直淡漠的神情变得痛苦，看着他的眼神变得凶狠凌厉。

“如果不是因为我的伊万，你以为我能忍到现在……”

此时突然响起了一阵轻缓的敲门声，同时蒂恩柔和的声音在门外响起：“母亲，您睡下了吗？”

他们同时望向紧闭的门。

“母亲，我想和您谈谈，今晚一定要。”蒂恩继续说。他们都了解蒂恩，知道少年有多么的执拗。

尼科立刻起身，打开了书架后的密道口，向卢卡使了个眼色。他没有迟疑，立即走进去，尼科把入口复原后就去给蒂恩开门。

卢卡这才想起他没有拿烛台，密道里伸手不见五指，他根本不可能从这儿走回去。

尼科和蒂恩的交谈声传进他的耳里，虽然很轻，却很清楚。他回头发现仓促之中，尼科并没有将书架完全复原，还剩了一条缝，微弱的灯光从缝隙里透出来。

“母亲，请您让我和伊万结婚……”卢卡并不想偷听他们谈话，可是听到蒂恩的请求，不由得一怔。

尼科不耐烦地表示已经说过很多次了，他不可能同意的。

“我怀孕了，是他的。”蒂恩的声音很轻，却给了卢卡重重地一击。他的灵魂仿佛被瞬间抽走，只剩下一具空壳，轻飘飘地靠在密道的墙壁上。

“只是一个孩子，蒂恩。”尼科的声音变得低沉，“我会帮助你，一个私生子没什么大不了的。总之，你们不能结婚。”

“为什么？你别跟我说血缘太近不能结婚，我查了很多书，也问了苏巴西奇律师，在整个欧洲我们这样的表兄弟都可以结婚……”蒂恩颤抖着说。

“你确定他爱你吗？他接近你没有别的目的吗？”尼科提高了嗓音。

“我们都有了孩子，难道不说明一切吗？”蒂恩嘶哑着声线。

“你确定孩子是他的？”

“当然……当然是他的。母亲您什么意思？”蒂恩有些微微的迟疑，随即又愤怒地发问。

尼科沉默了一会儿。卢卡听得有些心惊，他应该是知道了安特做的好事，可是他对自己的孩子兄弟相奸表现却如此淡定……果然是个变态。

“孩子……是什么时候的事？”尼科问他。

“应该刚好是他离开之前，我……我才发现的……”

好，很好。他离开之前，正是卢卡以为他变回了深情的伊万那段时间。

“母亲，为什么，为什么不让我嫁给他？”蒂恩像是扑到了尼科的怀里，闷声问着。

“你知道他到萨格勒布干什么去了吗？为什么去了这么久？你外祖父圣诞节前就回到了斯普利特，他在干什么呢？”尼科放柔了声音，语气里满是对小儿子的怜惜。

“他……肯定是生意上的事情，他一直都很忙……”

“傻孩子，真是个傻孩子……”尼科依旧温柔，“你外祖父好不容易攀上了马米奇家这门亲事，本来是想许给马特奥，当然这门亲事我也不赞成。现在换了人，伊万总得下点工夫讨小公子的欢心。”

这段话蒂恩听得云里雾里，卢卡却清明无比。

“他干得很成功，他一直就有这个本事，他像你罗伯特舅舅一样讨人喜欢。”

“圣诞节的时候，那位小公子把自己放在礼物箱里，向马米奇许下心愿，希望爷爷送他一位丈夫，他已经找到了。”

“蒂恩，他才15岁，比你还小，伊万再也不会属于你了。”尼科缓缓地说。

“不，我不信……”蒂恩开始抽泣，“他说过，他说我生得美，像他最喜欢的玫瑰花，他说他爱我，他对我的爱永远不会变……”

卢卡全身冰冷，仿佛血液正慢慢流走，他缓缓靠着墙壁坐到地上。

“傻孩子，这些话他可以跟任何人说，你还不明白吗？”尼科的声音低沉，“他接近你，因为在那个时候他认为你是最合适的，对他帮助最大的结婚对象。”

“可是现在，孩子，他攀上了更有权势的人，再也不可能要你了。”

“不可能，他跟我在一起是因为爱我，我一直都感觉得到……”蒂恩泣不成声。

“你还太小，哪里懂什么是爱。”尼科安抚着伤心的少年，“他想在木材公司大展拳脚，娶了你才能名正言顺。而且，最重要的，他认为你会和我一样，容忍那个人的存在。”

那个人，是谁？本来处于极度伤心之中的卢卡听到这里心中一动。

“你说的是谁？”少年有着和他一样的疑问。

“我以为你会更聪明一点儿……”尼科的声音里掺进了嘲讽，变得尖刻，“未婚的家庭教师陪着少爷出嫁这种事情，就算放到现在也不稀奇。这才是他的目的，傻孩子。他的算盘倒是打得精，一举多得，什么都要，什么都不放弃。”

他该高兴吗？卢卡心中凄苦，伊万曾想着把他安排在身边，并没有一开始就要抛弃他。

“但是现在这些算盘都不管用了，不管是你，还是那个人，马米奇都不会容忍你们存在。他那样的人，手段狠辣，绝不会留有余地。”

这时密道远处亮起一点烛光，马特奥端着烛台朝这边走近。他应该是看到卢卡不在房间，在密道里到处找他。

“卢……”他也看到了卢卡，刚想叫他，就被卢卡打手势阻止。

蒂恩正哭得凄惨，尼科柔声安慰着他。

马特奥放轻脚步走到他身边，也听到了起居室里他母亲和小弟弟的对话。卢卡的全身冰冷，马特奥从背后把他抱在怀里，轻轻握住他冰冷的双手。

“他现在攀上了将军家这门亲，我倒觉得不是坏事。他总算可以放过你父亲这点财产，放过你两个哥哥。”尼科继续说。

“不，母亲，你说的不对。”蒂恩突然拔高音量，“他是姨母的孩子，他们在瑞士没有财产吗？为什么要夺走我哥哥的财产？”

尼科发出一阵嘲讽的笑声。

“你以为你姨父是什么出身？你长这么大见过你姨父吗？”

原来他们是从大学私奔的。他们的姨父只是个受人资助的穷学生，到了瑞士后一无所有，这么多年全靠尼科和罗伯特接济。

蒂恩哭得更大声了。

马特奥紧紧抱着卢卡，让他觉得没有那么冷，比刚刚好受了许多。他曾经花了很多时间去猜测为什么伊万对于金钱和地位的执念如此之深，没想到背后是这样一段故事。

马特奥绷紧了身体，也在专心偷听。

“你姨母是从布拉格大学跑掉的，他为了个男人什么都不要了，还害得我也上不了大学。可惜这个男人没有用，混不出名堂，这些年一直怪你姨母耽误了他的前程。”尼科慢慢地说着往事，带着一些恨意，“伊万也是可怜，每次到斯普利特就哭闹着不肯回瑞士。你罗伯特舅舅心疼他，带他出去买礼物哄他，他说他只要漂亮的新衣。他从小就爱打扮，知道穿得光鲜别人才会看得起他。”

“他又漂亮又聪明，也争气，你舅舅喜欢他，曾经答应将来会赠送他一笔财产。现在他不在了，你外祖父不认这个承诺，所以伊万……哼，一文不名，只是个漂亮的穷光蛋。”

“可是，你为什么让他来戈斯皮奇的公司，你和他不是站一边的吗？你明知道他……”蒂恩抽抽噎噎地问他。

“我那时只是想替他安排一条出路，让他自己挣一份前程，就像苏巴西奇一样。”

“你罗伯特舅舅不在了，只有我能帮助他。可我没有想到，他的野心这么大，完全不给你两个哥哥活路。”尼科有些激动。

“你父亲死得有蹊跷，我一直对他怀疑……”

蒂恩尖叫出声，卢卡感觉到马特奥也颤动了一下。

“不！这不可能！”

“为什么不可能？他这样不择手段，还有什么事情做不出？”

“这不合理，母亲，你的态度最不合理。那时安特说父亲的死有疑点，要求重做尸检，重新调查现场，你不是极力反对吗？”少年似乎理清了思路，尖声质问尼科。

“母亲，到底是为什么？”

“因为他是我生的，是我的孩子，我不可能送他去坐牢。”

在起居室的少年和躲在密道偷听的两人都犹如五雷轰顶。安静的气氛里，只有尼科激动的呼吸声。

“所以你们无论如何不能结婚，他是你同母的哥哥。”

“不……你肯定在骗我，他……怎么可能是我的哥哥，我们都有孩子了……”蒂恩哭得撕心裂肺。

卢卡震惊得都快忘了呼吸，感受到身后马特奥的胸膛也在急速起伏。他想起了伊万和煦的笑脸，总是盛满星光的眼眸，渐渐和尼科俊美的脸庞重叠。

“是真的，我生他的时候才17岁，和你现在一样大。他刚生下来不久，就被送到了瑞士你姨母那儿。”尼科不再喘息，声音变得更加低沉，仿佛陷入了回忆，“他们待伊万倒还不错，毕竟他是摇钱树。”

“你是不是从来没见过你姨父和他们的其他孩子？每次回到斯普利特，就只有你姨母和伊万，因为你外祖父到现在还不承认你姨父。伊万每次回来都得改口，他在瑞士也和你一样叫姨母，到了斯普利特就得叫母亲。”

“这不对，母亲。”少年的声音又变得很尖，“你这么说，他早就知道姨母不是他的母亲，而你是他的亲生母亲对吗？”

“可他为什么还……他一开始就知道他是我哥哥啊……”

“要不然我为什么说他不择手段。”尼科冷哼一声。

“可是……可是我怎么办？我肚子里的孩子怎么办？”少年痛哭失声。

卢卡还处在这一个接一个的秘密造成的巨大震撼中，此时却也对这位被他视为情敌的少年充满同情。就算都被伊万抛弃了，要论处境和遭遇，蒂恩肯定比他凄惨可怜得多。先是遭遇了亲哥哥的奸污，一门心思执着不悔爱着的情郎也是亲哥哥，还和他有了孩子。

“谁让你不听我的劝，也不听你父亲的话，偷偷和他来往。事已至此，你也不用害怕，只是一个私生子，没什么大不了的。”尼科轻声安抚他，“我找户人家收养他，你要是舍不得，可以经常去看他。”

他竟然将兄弟乱伦生下的私生子说得如此轻描淡写。

“你将来会和门当户对的人家结亲，有一个好丈夫，这件事永远不会被人提起……”

“所以我的孩子将来会和伊万一样，而我会和你一样吗？”蒂恩的哭声低了下去，冷冷地说。

“你觉得我的婚姻很悲惨是吗？我的丈夫连看都不想看我一眼……”尼科有些颤抖。

“可是你知道吗，当年你父亲带着礼物到斯普利特提亲，你外祖父嫌弃他是乡下来的，把他赶了出去。他晚上爬上我的窗户，抱着我哭了半夜，发誓他绝不放弃我，他要和我结婚，要让我成为世界上最幸福的Omega……”

“父亲知道你有一个私生子吗？”蒂恩打断他，声音冰冷得反常，像变了一个人。

“我说过，只要你不提，这件事永远不会有人知道。”尼科低沉地说，“我像你这么大的时候，已经生下了伊万，真的没什么可怕的……”

“可你生的又不是你哥哥的孩子。”蒂恩已经停止了哭泣，声音轻得几不可闻。

“你怎么知道不是？”尼科干笑两声，说出更加骇人听闻的秘密，“不然你以为你罗伯特舅舅为什么对他这么上心，还要送财产给他？”

又陷入了死一般的寂静，卢卡紧紧抓住马特奥的手，两人手心都是汗，分不清到底是谁的。

变态的确是会遗传的。此时卢卡已经震惊到不能思考，脑子里全是这个结论。

蒂恩发出了一声长长的悲鸣。

“你们……你们……你们这群怪物！”他的声音歇斯底里，已然崩溃，“你，安特，还有伊万……”

“还有我……我肚子里的，全是怪物！怪物！怪物……”他用尽力气嘶吼，直到嗓音暗哑。

“蒂恩，你干什么？你到哪里去？”尼科惊慌失措，紧接着传来猛力开门的声音。

“达弗尔，达弗尔……”尼科大声尖叫，“快……快拦住蒂恩……”

尼科的声音消失在门外，走廊里一阵慌乱。

马特奥忙移开书架，起居室的门开着，房间里已经空无一人。

“蒂恩少爷跑出去了！门房没有来得及拦住他……”苏克太太在楼下大喊。

“快出去找他！”……

“卢卡，你呆在屋子里，我得去把蒂恩找回来。”他们走到楼梯口，马特奥转过头对他说。

他今晚也受了很大刺激，此时脸上满是焦虑和担忧，他以最快的速度冲下楼，往大门跑去。

城堡里面乱成一团，人们进进出出。卢卡跟着人群走出门廊，整个希拉迪诺察的人都出来了，外面的灯光星星点点，照亮了整个枯黄的草坡。

“蒂恩少爷骑着马往山谷跑了！”有人在喊。

寒冷的北风仍然在肆虐呼啸，天顶上的黑云压得低低的密不透光，近处和远处的群山藏在无边的浓墨黑暗中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我对佩剑和纸巾还是有爱的，并不觉得他们丑，虽然脸真的很长，巨长……一切描写都是人物视角，情节需要，先向他们道歉……
> 
> 写这篇文的初衷是想搞点小妈文学和骨科，这两个雷点集大成者就是雷雨。写作过程中一直努力避免向雷雨靠拢，然而情节到了这里再也绷不住了，还是很雷雨，抱歉……


	10. Chapter 10

1914年初 韦莱比特山脉东

少年蒂恩骑着马消失在冬夜的大峡谷，不知所终，时年17岁。

马特奥追着他的踪迹进入了深山，被坐骑甩下了石灰岩悬崖，幸运的是他没有摔断脖子，而是摔断了双腿。

三天以后，搜寻的人手逐渐减少；一周以后，就连一直不放弃的，成天红着眼睛骑着马寻找弟弟的安特，也在大哭一场之后，回到了城堡。

所有人都知道，蒂恩再也回不来了。卢卡并没有过多地为正处于花儿一般年纪的少年悲伤，在他看来，对蒂恩来说，只有死才是最好的解脱，才是唯一的出路，他活着，这个世界不过是多了一个尼科。

伊万早就从萨格勒布回来了，他没有在希拉迪诺察露面，而是直接住到了戈斯皮奇的寓所。他甚至没有参加蒂恩的葬礼。

尼科病倒了，深居简出；马特奥重伤卧床，需要仆人二十四小时贴身照顾；而安特整日醉酒，几乎没有清醒的时候。这个家摇摇欲坠。

苏克太太担起了整个城堡和庞大庄园的所有事务，并开始倚仗卢卡的协助。卢卡频繁地和屋外的工人打交道，也同那晚意图侵犯他的三人接触。那三人惴惴不安，他倒是特别坦然，就像什么都没有发生一样。只是一直没有见到马里奥，马夫头替他请假，说他晚上喂马的时候从堡坎上摔了下去，受了一点伤。

卢卡心里清楚是怎么回事，并没有过多的关心，只是嘱咐马夫头替他找最好的医生，用最好的药。

“老师……”马尔科怯怯地叫住他，他刚跟斯特里尼奇安排完春耕农具的检修工作。

卢卡回过身，冷淡地看着少年，就像在看一个陌生人。

“老师，对不起……”少年哭了出来，低着头小声说，“我不能不听他们的，他们会打死我……”

“我马上就去找了马里奥……”

“所以他替你挨了打。”卢卡淡淡地说，转身准备离开。

“老师，您能去看看他吗？他伤得很重……”少年哭着说，想伸手拉住他，却在碰到他的衣袖时缩回了手。

“记着，你并没有亏欠我，我也不欠他。”他没有回头。

安特揣着猎枪闯进了伊万在戈斯皮奇的办公室，叫嚣着要一枪打烂他的脸，立刻就被他的新保镖按倒在地。伊万坚决地把安特送进监狱，尼科撑着虚弱的身体连夜赶到戈斯皮奇求他，回来后更是一病不起。他把苏巴西奇召到病床前，让律师无论如何都得想办法把安特弄回家。

伊万在一个雨夜回到了城堡，他现在不用忌惮任何人，再也没有人能威胁到他。

“卢卡，我很想你……”他坐在高背椅上，一手按住在胯间快速起伏的金色头颅。

“我回到这里只是为了你……”他急速地喘息，不能抑制地低吼，“你太棒了……一直都那么棒……没有任何人比得上你……”

青年用力按住金色的后脑，疯狂地向前顶跨，蹂躏着他的嘴，最后抵在喉头深处释放出来，死死地压住他的头射了很长时间。

“卢卡，”他抓住金色的长发，拉开已经变得潮红的脸，眼睛里闪着异样的光芒，“咽下去，我想看你咽下去。”

卢卡抬起溢着些许泪花的双眼，认真而仔细地看着眼前放大的脸，依旧英俊，却沾染着他不熟悉的兴奋和疯狂。

他顺从地将嘴里的精液咽了下去。

“佩雷斯先生回到了戈斯皮奇。”伊万依旧坐在高背椅上，把卢卡抱起来放在大书桌上坐好，头埋进他的怀里，像个没长大的孩子。

卢卡正在抚摸他后脑金发的手顿了一下。

“他想见你，想当面跟你道歉。”他抬起头，青橄榄色的眼睛里满是细碎的星光。

卢卡没有说话，僵硬地坐在桌子上。

“卢卡……”金发青年看着他，双手伸到背后轻轻抚摸他的腰身，“他是个有气度的老人，你也知道的，对吗？”

“我没有让你现在立刻就去见他，你还有时间好好想想。”伊万眨着漂亮的眼睛，手上用力抱紧了他，“和他打好交道，对你没有坏处。”

“我们下个月就签合同。答应我，在那之前去见他一次，嗯？”

卢卡轻轻点点头。

“这才是我的卢卡……”伊万站起身，温柔把他揽进怀里，“只是见一面，你想好了什么时候都可以……”

他开始亲吻卢卡的脸和嘴唇，双手从衬衣下摆往上摸，在光滑柔软的皮肤上来回摩挲。

“卢卡……”感觉到怀里的Omega动情了，青年微微离开他的唇，漂亮的眸子望进他迷醉的眼里，“帮我戴上这个……”

他困惑地看向眼前摊开的手掌，待看清上面是什么以后，他发出一声压抑的惊呼，身体不自觉地往后退。

“你要做什么？这是哪里来的？”卢卡瞬间清醒，惊慌地看向他，声音嘶哑。

“唔，就是随便翻翻，找到不少好东西。”他嘲弄地挑一挑眉，卢卡一瞬间以为看到了尼科的脸，“姨父还真挺多花样，挺会玩的。”

“这是他用过的，你不嫌脏？”卢卡心中气极，忍不住出言讥讽。

伊万的脸上露出了一个轻浮的笑容，那是卢卡从来没有见过的。

“呣……你也知道我不讲究，反正都是他用过的……”

“啪！”一记清脆的耳光打在他脸上，紧接着又是一记。卢卡气得浑身发抖，愤怒地瞪着他。

他的头歪向一边，仍旧带着轻浮的笑。他伸出舌尖舔一舔被打疼的嘴角，往后退了两步。

“不做算了。”他的双手往两边摊开，转身没有任何留恋地，头也不回地离开了书房。

卢卡痛苦地捂住脸蹲在地上，他以为自己会大哭，可是一滴眼泪都流不出来。

狰狞的羊眼圈被遗忘在桌子上。

苏巴西奇没能把安特弄出来，伊万下了狠手，向检察官施压，要以杀人罪名起诉他，绝对不能保释。律师能做的只有打点关节，让年轻人在牢里的日子不要那么难过。

马特奥常差遣贴身仆人来请卢卡去看他，他还希望继续在病床上学习西语课程。

“我得快一点好起来，我不能让他在这个家里横行，更不能让公司落到他手里，那是父亲的心血。”他的两条腿都在岩石上摔断了，医生说需要绝对静养，严禁搬动，最快半年下地走路，再通过一段时间的复健，可以几乎恢复从前的运动能力。

伊万现在极少回到城堡，他一直呆在戈斯皮奇，他们就见过一次，没有单独会面，也没说话。但是整个希拉迪诺察和木材公司都得听命于他，安特在他手里，连尼科都不敢违抗他。他故意拖着对安特的审判，以此折磨可怜的尼科。

他并不是不会与尼科为敌，卢卡讽刺地想。他对尼科的怨恨不比卢卡更少，忍辱负重的青年只是最大可能地利用曾经抛弃自己的母亲，等待合适的报复时机。

马里奥伤好以后卢卡也一直没见过他，听说他请了假，出了远门到意大利探望亲戚，这可真够远的。卢卡向斯特里尼奇旁敲侧击地打听，精明的工头立刻会意，假装漫不经心地说起马夫的身世。他其实没有什么亲人，才会13岁就跑到希拉迪诺察扛活儿，因为实在没有容身之处，已故的先生是位仁慈的绅士，见他可怜收留了他。这会儿突然冒出一个在意大利乡下种地的远房叔父，通过以前的邻居和同在这里扛活的同乡联系上了他。混居在一起的工人之间没有秘密，他的同乡透露，他的叔父为他在当地说了一门亲，这次出门名义上是探亲，实际上却是相亲。

“说不定这次回来就不是一个人了，要带着新娘子回来呢。”工头干巴巴地笑着。

就在卢卡以为自己已经被遗忘的时候，伊万派司机来接他去市政大厅参加舞会，带话给他今天要见佩雷斯先生。他仓促地准备，今年他们都没有新做礼服，他套上去年秋天穿过的白色礼裙，看到镜子里的人苍白得吓人，急忙抹了一点胭脂在嘴唇和脸颊上。

几个打过照面的交际花虚情假意地向他表达对蒂恩的惋惜，一边又拐弯抹角地打听蒂恩不在了，他在希拉迪诺察的处境。

为首的是克拉尼察夫人，他是戈斯皮奇近两年崭露头角的交际花，利卡县的第一美人，名副其实的花魁。他年纪与卢卡相仿，生得貌美惊人，可以说是卢卡这一生见过最好看的人，蓝绿色的眼睛比十六湖的湖水还要变化多姿，柔顺的棕发自然地垂下，贴在前额和鬓角，让人一见就心生怜爱。他的衣着和妆容都时髦而富有品味，比真正的贵妇还要雍容华贵，一下就和其他同行拉开了档次。

他神色担忧，站得离卢卡很近，上身微微向他倾斜，卢卡被他身上浓烈的香水味熏得难受，也不想和他们多说，只含糊地表示他现在主要协助管家打理城堡的事务。那些人随即又假惺惺地说他们家遭遇了这样的变故，现在得靠卢卡撑起来了，他一定很辛苦，特别看他还穿着去年的礼服，情况一定非常凄惨。

佩雷斯过来邀请他跳舞，把他从令人厌烦的虚伪客套中解救出来。精于世故的老人依旧让人如沐春风，完全打消了卢卡之前的不安。

他没有提他离开那晚发生的不愉快，而是不断地提及卢卡感兴趣的话题，他过去太过于沉迷于古典主义，这个不大好，希望能有点改变。他现在开始在收藏现代的象征主义画作，夏天将去德国参加拍卖会，卢卡要是有兴趣可以一同去，游历鉴赏一番新兴的德国表现主义。

他并没有给卢卡拒绝的机会，而是说现在还为时尚早，到时候计划说不定有变动，卢卡可以先考虑一下。

这似乎没有什么值得考虑的，一旦跟他同行去了德国，意义不言自明。

伊万穿着最新式样的银灰色长襟礼服，还围着时髦的紫色领巾，金色的头发全部往后梳，露出饱满方正的前额，比起两年前的春天卢卡初见他时样子改变了许多。他无疑是会场的焦点，现在整个戈斯皮奇都知道他即将成为大将军的孙女婿，所有人都对他尊崇有加。

这才是伊万，他原本就该是这个样子，他一直希望成为这个样子，现在哪怕是他的祖父老科瓦奇，都不敢再轻视他。

大家都在议论他，说他已经在萨格勒布和马米奇家的小公子订了婚，将军亲自为他挑选了保镖。他现在身份和普通人不同了，说不定已经被刺客组织盯上，他的人身安全成了头等大事。

他轻巧地在人群中间周旋，整晚没有看过卢卡一眼。就是这样，这两个月一直这样，无视他，装作没看见他，像对待一个无关紧要的陌生人，对于伊万来说，他已经彻底没有了利用价值。

躺在石洞里的兹拉特科绝望而凄厉的呼喊总在耳边响起，让他在每个孤独的深夜猛地从睡梦中惊醒。

“卢卡，你没有心肝……你没有心肝……”

尼科没有说错，那是滔天的罪恶，他的灵魂一定会下地狱。

佩雷斯见他状态不佳，忙问他是不是累了，要不要早一点派人送他回家。

卢卡回到城堡的时候并没有太晚，苏克太太今晚要到尼科房间陪夜，于是交代卢卡由他做最后的睡前巡视。

春天已经来了一些日子了，壁炉早就停了，可晚上仍旧十分冷。他在晨缕外面罩上一件长袍，先到厨房和厨子安排好明早的早餐，再和完成熄灯检视的仆人一一交谈，和门房守夜人道完晚安，最后端着烛台准备上楼回房间。

门口响起一阵骚动，门房急急忙忙地赶去开门，是伊万回来了。门厅留着长明灯，卢卡站在楼梯上，只看到他时髦的礼帽探进门沿，转身继续上楼。

伊万也上了楼，把司机和保镖都留在了屋子外面。卢卡不想和他同路，假意绕到餐厅，想要等他上去再回房间。

但伊万也转进了二楼的走廊，所以他没有进餐厅，而是绕着环形走廊走了一圈又回到了楼梯口。

正在他进退两难不知道该往上还是往下的时候，伊万突然从身后抱住了他。

“还想带着我绕圈子吗，卢卡……”他温暖的身体紧紧贴住卢卡的后背，脸深深埋进他的颈窝。

卢卡怔住了，只闻到浓重的酒气和呛人的香水味。

“你身上好冷，你一直都那么怕冷……”伊万把他抱得更紧，像要嵌入自己的身体里。

他气息里浓烈的香水味让卢卡喘不过气来，是那个味道，今晚早些时才复习过的，熟悉无比。他用力挣扎，手上的烛台跌下了台阶，发出巨大的声响。

“你放手。”

一楼的门房听到响动出来查看，看见伊万警告的眼神忙缩回去关上门。

“嘘……卢卡，安静……这样只会把更多的人引来……”伊万贴近他的耳朵，热气混合着更浓重的酒气扑到他的脸上。

“你到底要做什么？”卢卡压低声音。

“你现在需要我，我知道，你一直都需要我……”他一把抱起了停止挣扎的卢卡，“你那么冷，我马上帮你暖和起来……”

这样的话没有让他愤怒，他气伊万的无耻，却像个身受重伤的人，甚至连个被激怒的表情都做不出来。金发青年横抱着他快速地往台阶上走，他朝上借着微弱的光看着青年漂亮的下颌，微微冒出的胡茬，一点都没有醉酒的样子。

“你要……你要去哪里？”他无力地问。

伊万垂下眼睛看着他，那是卢卡曾经熟悉的热烈眼神。

“我想你想得发疯，卢卡，你是妖精，白色的妖精，我的Bijele Vile……”

“你一定对我施了魔法，让我非你不可，比你更美貌更妖娆更华贵的那么多，可是谁都不行，只有你，你在折磨我……你只需要站在那里，看都不用看我一眼，就把我勾到了这里。”

“我要你记得你发过的誓言，你说过你会永远爱我……”

他一脚踢开了卢卡房间的门，把他抱了进去。

“你那是什么表情？不喜欢我在这里吗？”伊万把他放在床上，手掌压在他两边的肩膀上，青橄榄色的眼睛闪着光紧紧盯着他。

卢卡瞪大眼睛审视着他，捕捉他脸上所有的细节。

“你在发什么疯？”他的声音冰冷，努力想找出金发青年醉酒神志不清的证据。

“我说了，我想你想得发疯……”伊万压下身体，试图亲吻他的嘴唇。

“你给我滚出去！”卢卡偏过头躲开他的吻，尖叫出来。他已经受够了，受够了伊万的反复无常，受够了把他的心剜得千疮百孔突然又跑来摸摸他的头再给一颗糖吃。

伊万没有说话，只是压住他的头，有些粗鲁地吻他，舌头用力往里挤，想要品尝他深处的味道，猛地被突然用力闭合的牙齿狠狠咬了一口。

他猛地吸口气，离开了卢卡的唇，舌尖尝到了血腥味儿，身下的Omega仍然目光冰冷地盯着他。

“卢卡……别这样看着我……”他的脸上浮现出悲伤的神色，漂亮的眼睛闪着泪光，“我说过，一旦你不再爱我了，我会立刻死去……”

“是真的，我真的不能失去你……”他紧紧地抱住卢卡，脸深深埋进他的颈窝。

卢卡呆滞地看着天花板，颈部感到一阵一阵的湿热。

伊万流着眼泪不断地亲吻他的脖子，双手迫不及待地解开他胸前的衣带，湿润的吻往下来到他的乳尖。他用上了牙齿，刺激着娇嫩的乳蕾。

疼痛唤回了卢卡的神智，他微微低下头，只看见整齐后梳的金发。他伸出手，轻轻触碰，入手不再如往昔一般温和柔软，而是满手冷硬的发蜡。香水味似乎扩散到整个房间，几乎令他抓狂。

细小的乳尖不堪粗暴地对待，变得红肿，却依然没有被放过，伊万一边啜泣，一边轮流来回大力地吮吸，发出啧啧的巨大声响。他身体挤进双腿间，一只手灵活地滑到下面，撩起裙子，从裤边钻进去，熟练地挑逗。

“卢卡，我知道你很想我……”他加速抽动中指，在柔软紧窒的甬道进出，带出越来越多的淫液，卢卡闭上眼睛，发出压抑的细喘。

“已经很久没被人碰过了是吗？”他青橄榄色的眼睛里闪着异样的光，“你的小朋友躺在床上动不了……”

“我知道这里只有我一个人。”他另一只手覆上了雪白的左胸，“你爱的始终只有我。”

“卢卡，我说得不对吗？”他并拢食指和中指，狠狠地抽插，朝着腺体快速用力地抠挖戳刺，要逼沉默的Omega回答。

“卢卡，回答我……”他哭着吼出来。

他的手指修长而有力，骨节分明，朝脆弱的那一处疯狂进攻，搅起一阵响亮的水声。卢卡紧闭着双眼，全身颤抖，发出压抑的呻吟。酸软酥麻的情欲蔓延全身，正一点一点被推向顶点，伊万却突然放缓了动作。

“卢卡，不要折磨我……”他的语气痛苦至极，一手仍在缓慢而坚定地抽插，另一手扳正卢卡的脸正对着自己，“睁开眼睛，我要你看着我。”

他的睫毛颤动了两下，缓缓地睁开，泛着水光的眼眸脆弱又可怜，委屈又嗔怪。

“我爱你，卢卡，我只爱你……”伊万的心猛地被击倒，心疼的吻轻轻落在他脸上。

他的吻落到了卢卡嘴唇，从放松的唇缝间探入舌尖，勾住安静的舌大力搅动。他急切地褪下卢卡的衬裤，推高他的虚软的双腿，一手解开自己的西裤。

他扶着性器对准入口，腰部猛地一压。卢卡发出一声压低的尖叫，随着他紧接着的抽插细细呜咽。

他是很想念金发青年，在那么多个寒冷而寂寞的夜晚，想他想得无法入睡。他总是闭上眼睛幻想伊万就在身边，漂亮的眼睛深情地望着他，温暖的臂膀环抱着他，温柔地对他说，卢卡我爱你，我对你的爱永远不会变……

“卢卡，我爱你，我对你的爱永远不会变。”金发青年低声嘶吼，紧紧地抱住他，胯部大力地前后挺动。

卢卡在他身下晃得摇摇欲坠，他大张着双腿，环住青年的腰身，身体饱胀而酸软。伊万没有脱下礼服外套，呛人香水味不断灌进鼻腔，心却已经麻木了，再也不会痛了。

伊万直起了身体，把他的一条腿扛在了肩上，握住他的腰对准生殖腔猛烈地顶弄，用力捣入那个紧窒湿润又柔软的小口。

“你可以不说话，但你的眼睛不会撒谎，卢卡，我知道你爱我，胜过你的生命……”他狠狠地掐住卢卡的细腰，一下一下重重地捣弄，温热的透明汁液随着抽插喷涌而出。

“是的，我爱你……胜过我的生命……”卢卡呜咽着出声。

“从我第一眼见到你……我再也没有办法停止爱你。”他闭上了眼睛，却没有眼泪流出来。

伊万真的喝醉了，几乎是释放完的一刹那，毫无预兆地趴在他身上睡着了。卢卡轻轻唤了他几声，确定他是真的睡着了，才慢慢地移开他的身体，忍着不适坐起身，飞快地替他脱了礼服，用两根手指拎着，赤着脚走到门边打开门扔了出去。

伊万只是松开了裤腰，连皮鞋都没有脱。卢卡脱了他的鞋袜和裤子，用手帕沾水仔细替他洗了脸和手脚，青年发出细微的鼾声，动都没有动一下。

他钻进了另一边的被窝，看了一眼安静熟睡的伊万，关掉了床头灯。

伊万还是住在戈斯皮奇，只是经常会回到城堡，把保镖留在屋子外面，到卢卡房里过夜，没人敢拦着他。每次他身上会带着不同的香水味，总让卢卡忍不住猜测他刚和谁鬼混完，虽然从来都是沉默着一言不发，只是配合他做爱。

只是做爱，伊万再也没有像醉酒的那晚那样话多，也没有再哭过。他在激情之后会满足地抱着卢卡，赤裸的肌肤相贴，一边借着床头的灯光翻看卢卡的画夹。

那全是伊万各种姿势和神态的画像，卢卡从来没有停止画他，大部分是人物速写，也有一部分上了水彩。伊万看的时候总是很高兴，时不时再捧起他的脸亲上一大口。

他曾经无数次幻想过这样的场景，他在画画的时候想的，就是这样的场景下给伊万看这些画。可如今伊万已经订婚了，有了小未婚妻。卢卡偶尔会想，这样和做兹拉特科的情人有什么区别，曾经他那样深恶痛绝，如今却麻木到连抗拒的想法都没有了。

尼科的身体好了一些，找卢卡谈过一两次。他们没有争执，尼科的目的很明确，城堡里的人都知道伊万和他现在又在纠缠暧昧如胶似漆，虽然伊万用了些手段让他们不敢外传。他希望卢卡可以想点办法说服伊万放过安特。

卢卡虚伪地应承，这些年他从尼科身上学得最多的就是这个。他答应会想办法，内心却恶毒地诅咒这位跋扈的少爷死在牢里最好，他没有落井下石火上浇油已经很仁慈了。

尼科也没有放弃努力，他频繁地到戈斯皮奇四处登门拜访，希望能疏通关系；一面不停地发电报到斯普利特的娘家，求父亲出面劝说伊万。不过收效甚微，安特还是没有回家，连探视都不被允许。

马特奥还是躺着静养，卢卡去看他的次数越来越少，最近已经很久没有见他了。年轻人每天都差仆人来请他，卢卡总是找各种借口拒绝。他已经够好命的了，连摔断了腿还有人贴身伺候，卢卡没工夫再花心思在他身上。

马里奥从意大利回来了，是一个人，不过立刻提出了辞工。斯特里尼奇从他同乡那里打听到他订了一门好亲事，是住在皮埃特蒙的一位寡妇，年纪大马里奥两岁，全家经营着一个小葡萄种植园，需要招一个上门女婿。这门亲事对马里奥来说，几乎没有更合适的了，对方除了是个寡妇，其他条件都很好，性格极其温和，最重要的是，他在都灵上过大学。

他们都知道马里奥喜欢有学识的Omega，说到这里，工头朝卢卡神秘地一笑，说他应该就是被这一点打动了。

“他当然比不上老师您，不过是上了个大学，听说长得人高马大，粗手大脚，头发还不多，皮肤那是绝对没有您白皙细嫩。”工头厚颜无耻地讨好卢卡。

这位寡妇虽然小有家产，但他是家中独子，家里上有老下有小，负担很重，入赘女婿的日子应该挺辛苦，所以在当地招亲有点困难。不过马里奥一穷二白，长得也就那样，除了一身力气什么都没有，可没理由嫌弃人家。

苏克太太和马里奥说好再做三个月，等到新人能接替他的工作，夏天再放他离开。他在希拉迪诺察做了12年工，现在要辞工结婚，按照规矩，主家需要送给他一笔丰厚的礼金。以前兹拉特科在的时候，出手一向大方，礼金往往都是别家的两倍三倍，可如今他们正遭遇重大的变故，苏克太太有些拿不定主意。

卢卡劝说他最好照旧，不然别人肯定会说闲话，当然一定得先问过尼科的意思。

他去马厩牵马的时候，见过几次马里奥，能看到他鼻梁、额角和颧骨上有几处明显的伤痕，更显凶相。已经订亲的马夫沉默地低头干自己的活儿，看都不看卢卡一眼。

希拉迪诺察堡失去了往日的风光，访客越来越少，除了苏巴西奇还殷勤地登门，来得最多的竟然是佩雷斯。

西班牙老人每回都先与接连失去丈夫和爱子的尼科寒暄交谈，安慰可怜的Omega。然后他会请求卢卡带他骑马四处转悠，游览韦莱比特山的风光。跟老人相处并不难受，相反总是能让卢卡忘却烦恼，只想着高兴的事情。他也时常派司机到城堡来接卢卡参加一些舞会和小型宴会，他掌握着分寸，从未让卢卡感到不舒服。

去戈斯皮奇透透气挺好的，他在社交场合经常遇见伊万。金发青年同之前一样，在人前待他冷淡且疏离。他再也没有坐在伊万身后看他打牌，而是坐到了佩雷斯身边。

也能时常得到一些消息，安特怕是再也回不来了。听说他被指控与塞族人关系密切，受了刺客组织的指使行刺伊万，现在正在他以前呆过的学校搜查，只要找到一点蛛丝马迹，马上就会被判至少十年监禁，连马特奥都会被牵连。

他可真是狠，下手不留余地，与他未来妻子的爷爷，卢卡没有见过只是听说过的那位掌权者一样手段果决狠辣。尼科应该也得到了消息，不知道他挺不挺得过去。

伊万隔一段时间总会消失一阵子，卢卡从别人的谈笑间得知他定期到萨格勒布，他初坠爱河的小未婚妻不能离开他太久，骄横的小公子需要未婚夫时常陪在身边好好哄着。

但这一回伊万消失了很久，几乎有一周的时间。

卢卡不知道佩雷斯对他和伊万现在的关系了解多少，他从精明的老人神情举止里察觉不到任何信息。他从来不在卢卡面前提起与伊万相关的事情，卢卡疑心他什么都知道，但又似乎什么都不知道。

“马米奇家的小公子打算到戈斯皮奇来转转。”他们骑马顺着草坡爬到坡顶，正在欣赏初夏的峡谷风光，佩雷斯突然对他说。

卢卡惊讶地侧头看着他，老人依旧把目光放在远处的群山。

“任性的小公子偏要在这个时候给他爷爷添乱，将军早就被搞得焦头烂额了。”

“你们的皇储不听劝阻，无视来自塞尔维亚的警告，执意要带着公爵夫人去波黑检阅军事演习，只为了让妻子得到承认和地位。”佩雷斯的语调平静，没有任何变化，“他是个情种，为了爱情可以拿生命冒险，不过是整个巴尔干半岛所有人的生命。”

“那不是我们的皇储，他是个奥地利人，跟我们没关系。”卢卡对政治一向不感兴趣，然而现在伊万跟他们扯上了关系，他忍不住多了解一些，越了解越不以为然。

佩雷斯听了这话一阵大笑：“你可得小心些，这样的话很危险，立场错了，明显塞尔维亚人更爱听。”

睿智的老人看得比谁都通透，立场比是非更重要。可是论起是非，更无从评判了，在卢卡看来，对立的双方谁都不是好东西。

不过对伊万来说，好像什么都不重要，不管是立场还是是非，他的原则向来十分明确。

“你跟我倒是什么都可以说，我只是个毫无关系的外国人。”他转头看向卢卡，金丝边镜片闪闪发光。

“我很快就会离开，我该做的事情已经做完了。”他已定好了归期，先到慕尼黑参加拍卖会，然后直接回到马德里，以后应该极少会再回来。

“战争在所难免，只是时间问题。与自己国家最有权势的人对立，或者其他稀奇古怪的原因成了敌人，这并不是什么坏事。野心家争名夺利，也懂得适时骑墙为自己留一条后路；而真正聪明的人往往会选择让自己远离麻烦。卢卡，我对你发出的邀请仍然有效，时日无多，请务必仔细考虑。”

“这个可以送给我吗？”伊万披着睡袍坐在床头翻看一本厚厚的手工装订的画册，全是卢卡为他画的像。他消失了多日，又突然出现，对他的去向缄口不提。

正在叠他们换下来衣物的卢卡停住了，手里抓着伊万的衬衣僵硬了几秒。

“可以。”他轻声说，继续认真地折叠衬衣。

“卢卡，”伊万从身后将他抱住，“别弄了，这些事哪里需要你来做。”

他一手环住卢卡的腰，一手从领口伸进去，轻轻拨弄羞涩的乳尖。感觉到怀中的人微微地颤抖，他偏过头含住小巧的耳垂轻轻吮吸。

卢卡没有说话，只是颤抖着，手上的活儿没有停。他叠好了衬衣，把上面每一个褶皱仔细抚平，又开始叠西裤和领巾，接着是手帕和袜子。

“你在生我的气，卢卡。”他用力掐住柔嫩脆弱的乳蕾，卢卡痛呼一声弓起了身子，手帕落在了地上。

“没有。”他咬牙忍住疼，低声回答。

另一只手从身前来到了腿间，隔着睡裙往里挖弄，他低喘着反射地并拢了腿。

“没有吗？你这里可不是这么说的。”被夹住的手转动一下，声音里没有什么感情。

紧绷的双腿迟疑着放松了下来，再微微地分开了一些。伊万没有再说话，不客气地撩起裙裾，手从裤腿探了进去。

伊万心情不好，是他的小未婚妻惹他生气了吗？那只手来到了臀缝，中指紧紧抵着干涩的入口用力往里挤压。

卢卡闷哼一声，伊万不敢对他的小未婚妻发火，所以来拿他撒气吗？他强迫自己深呼吸，把伊万的小未婚妻赶出脑子。

挤进他身体的手指不停地转动弯曲，不管他还没有足够湿润，三根手指一起猛地挖进去。

“呜……”他站立的双腿瞬间失了力气，伊万一把捞起他，放在身前的置物台上，把整齐叠放的衣物推得乱七八糟。

伊万依然从身后抱着他，双手探到身前抚摸他的身体，这个姿势和台子的高度很适合用手玩弄他。

“把裤子脱了。”他冷酷地命令。

卢卡咬着呀，微微撑起身体，一下子把衬裤扯下来，再蹬动小腿，从脚踝踢掉。他的衣襟被扯开，从肩膀滑下去，白皙的胸脯露在外面，粉嫩微红的两点蓓蕾在空气中颤颤巍巍，无比可怜。

伊万的双手从肋部伸出来扣在他的双乳上，抓揉按捏，用温热的掌心搓弄细小的乳尖。

“把腿分开，再分开一些……”他粗重的呼吸就在卢卡耳边，热气喷到脖子的皮肤上。

卢卡听话地把腿张到最大，凌乱的衣服被压到他的身下，他下意识地又捡起伊万卷成一团的衬衣想要抚平。

“我说了，别管它了。”伊万的胸膛起伏着，满是濒临爆发的怒气，一只手摸到了他大张的腿间。

他的脑子已经不会转了，听到这话不知所措地呆在那里，手里还抓着伊万的衬衣。

“你是故意的？你有话要问我可以直接问，不用跟我来虚伪的这套。”修长的手指用力戳进已经有些湿意的入口，快速地抽插。

问他什么？问他嫉妒的小未婚妻是不是不听他的话，执意要来戈斯皮奇抓他鬼混的证据；问他是不是又要一走了之再也不回来了；问他怎么打算怎么处置自己，是赶到什么他小未婚妻找不到的地方，还是再送给什么人榨取最后的利用价值……

他的动作很粗暴，一手残酷地拧弄虐待细小的乳尖，一手并拢三根手指飞快地在腿间抽插戳刺。

“唔……不是……”很痛，卢卡不敢喊出来，身体不自觉地往后缩，后背贴到他敞开睡袍裸露出来的坚硬腹部，“对不起……”

他的手轻易找到了藏在柔软甬道里的脆弱的腺体，屈指紧紧扣住重力弹弄。卢卡溢出一阵带着哭腔的呜咽，干涩的眼里什么都流不出来。

他无意识地紧紧抓着那件衬衣，不知道自己做错了什么激怒了脾气越来越暴躁的金发青年。曾经他认为讨好取悦兹拉特科或者马特奥是十分容易的事，他清楚地知道该说什么该做什么就能撩拨得他们失去理智。可是如今面对喜怒无常的伊万，无论怎么做都是错，都是被无情抛弃的理由。

在后穴肆虐的那只手越来越用力，狠心地似要把他抠破挖烂才罢休，掐住胸部的那只手配合着一样的频率搓弄不堪凌虐的乳蕾。他痛苦地团起身体，手里还拽着伊万的衬衣，颤抖着在剧痛中达到了高潮。

大股的热流从深处狂泻而出，从紧紧抵住的指根周围喷射出来。他的姿势是张着腿以一个难受姿势弓身坐着，温热的汁液往前喷出老远，折磨他乳房的那只手压住了他的后脑，让他低头看自己潮吹的样子。

修长有力的手指更加凶残地刺激他的腺体，想要延长他的高潮，逼迫他喷出更多的淫液。他木然地低头看着，透明的热液噗噗地从下面涌出来，像小喷泉一样一下一下随着甬道的收缩痉挛往前喷射，身下凌乱的衣服被浇得一塌糊涂，最远的几乎越过整个台面洒到了地上。

“睁大眼睛好好看看你自己，这是你和旁人的不同之处。你这个本事别人可都没有，任何Alpha都会为你疯狂。”

“姨父把你调教得多好，天生的小淫物，这才是你最擅长的。”

他泄了很长时间，一股一股地往外喷好像永远都停不下来。他的头被用力按着，眼睛直直地盯着看，伊万冷酷的话语都没有让他眨一下眼。

施加在身上的力道忽地撤走，他像个空心的玩偶一样朝一边瘫倒在台子上，一只湿淋淋的沾满水珠的手掌在他眼前张开，又在他僵硬的脸颊和脖子上随手擦拭，先是手指，再是手背。

他双手还抓着伊万的衬衣紧紧抱在胸前，一直睁着干涩的眼睛。他躺了很久，身后响起房门开关的声音，伊万已经走了。

马里奥离开的日期已经临近，尼科亲手将丰厚的礼金交到他手上，表达了主家对他的不舍，恭喜他即将成家。兹拉特科在的时候最喜欢他，尼科代表亡夫另外送了他一只手表。卢卡也出了一份子，和屋子里干活的仆人一起凑钱为共事多年的马夫送上一份贺礼。

伊万消失了，他带走了卢卡的画册，再也没有回来。

佩雷斯也没有再来邀请他去戈斯皮奇参加社交，他仿佛又一次被世界遗忘了。

尼科倒是成天往戈斯皮奇跑。卢卡猜不透他在想什么，他身体好了不少，也有精神时不时找卢卡的麻烦，言语尖刻又回到了兹拉特科活着时候的样子。

卢卡没有再去过戈斯皮奇，不过希拉迪诺察的消息并不闭塞，很快就传来了发生的大新闻。

被誉为利卡第一美人的克拉尼察夫人，被人从自己的寓所拖了出去，扒光衣服剃了头发扔到大街上。人们议论纷纷，大家都知道是谁干的，可是没人敢说，警察局和宪兵队谁都不敢管。可怜的美人在戈斯皮奇肯定呆不下去了，不过他的金主那么多，随便跟着一个换个地方改头换面也比普通人日子好过得多。

他们谈论的时候总会幸灾乐祸地瞄向卢卡，尤其是尼科，那嘲讽戏谑的神情，仿佛下一个要被扒光剃光扔出去的贱货就是他。卢卡胆战心惊地躲到最近一直没人进去的书房，真的害怕那一天的到来。

他有些理解为什么兹拉特科和伊万为什么都喜欢躲在书房里，在城堡里有个完全不会被人打扰，能好好透口气的地方不容易。

他也开始理解尼科，因为他也患上了夜游症，喜欢在半夜端着烛台到处窜，顺着密道走到各个房间，再从走廊绕回来。被抛弃被冷落的Omega到了一定年岁都会患上夜游症，卢卡从没想过他也会有这么一天。

他寝食难安地等着，没人来把他扒光扔出去。听说马米奇家的小公子已经被将军派人硬拽回了萨格勒布，可伊万还是没有回来。

佩雷斯倒是来过两趟，他告诉卢卡一个日期，并没有催促他做决定，只让他在那个日子以前来找自己，承诺都作数。他们大多数时候都在骑马闲逛，天南地北地闲聊。跟老人在一起永远不会无聊，他阅历丰富，见识广博可以说无人能及，而且极度会照顾旁人的感受，卢卡当然也喜欢与他相处。

安特的案子可能有转机，他告诉卢卡。检方在他们学校排查了几个月，每一个砖缝都抠遍了，找不到半点塞人的影子，但人还是被关着，苏巴西奇也在持续施压，所以现在有一些为难。怪不得尼科最近又活过来了，卢卡嘲讽地想。

6月28日，这是一个平常得不能再平常的日子，距离送别马里奥仅剩一周，紧接着就是佩雷斯离开的日期。

深夜里卢卡睡不着，照旧点燃一个烛台走进了密道。他没有目的地，只是四处游荡，走近书房的时候听到里面传来了不小的动静。

他心中一动，急忙拿出钥匙扳开机关，移开出口的书架。确实是伊万回来了，书房里开着灯，被弄得乱七八糟，像刚遭受了强盗的洗劫。金发青年头发凌乱地蹲在一大堆打开的纸箱和文件中间不停翻动，连他进来都没有发觉。

“伊万。”卢卡轻声唤他。

他如同惊弓之鸟，猛地跳起来，待看清是谁，又松了一口气。他的样子看起来有些糟糕，衬衣衣领随意地扯开，袖口卷得皱皱巴巴，卢卡瞥见壁炉里有一大堆纸烧过的灰烬。

“你来得正好，我正要去找你，有话跟你说。”他又蹲了回去，整理出来一大叠文件，拿到壁炉点燃，看着它们燃烧，直到烧尽最后一点纸片。

“出大事了，卢卡，你我都得尽快做决定。”他转过头看着卢卡，眼睛有些被烟熏得发红，却十足亢奋。

卢卡茫然地看着他，觉得他今天很不寻常。

“上午皇储夫妇在萨拉热窝被刺杀了，一个贝尔格莱德的中学生开枪打中了他们的头。”他站了起来，“什么都毁了，自治州再也不会有了。卢卡，要打仗了。”

卢卡更糊涂了，他不明白奥地利的皇储在波黑被塞尔维亚人打死了，跟他们有什么关系。嗯，跟伊万倒是有关系，没有了自治州，就没有州长，他这个州长孙女婿也做不成了。

“塞人的游击队不知道什么时候就会打到这里来，他们都是狂热的好战分子，你没见过的真正的战争狂。”伊万的手放在卢卡的肩上，此时他已经冷静了一些，“卢卡，你得离开了，这是最后的机会。”

他说他在宴会上得到了消息，立刻就意识到必须有所行动了，所以偷偷跑了回来，没有惊动任何人，他遇上了马里奥。马夫到市里为新娘子采购聘礼首饰，又和市里的熟识老友一起在小酒馆喝酒到了深夜。他让马里奥把他捎带回来，叮嘱他必须守口如瓶，不能告诉任何人，然后从密道回到了书房。

卢卡不知道伊万还干过什么见不得人的坏事，把他吓得这样惊慌失措、鬼鬼祟祟地跑回来。他狐疑地看着金发青年，心想这个爱得死去活来的情郎，他是真的一丁点儿都不了解。

“天一亮我就骑马回去，你也不要告诉任何人见过我。”他继续说，眼神恢复了温柔，认真地看着卢卡的脸，“我回去就通知佩雷斯，让他来接你。”

“我……我又没干坏事，好好的为什么要逃走？”卢卡迟疑地说。

“这里不安全，卢卡，要打仗了。”他有一些着急，语速很快，“听我的卢卡，这样的安排是最好的。”

他说起了马德里的阳光和繁华，那里和利卡完全不一样，戈斯皮奇只不过是一个小县城，而那里是大一百倍不止的真正的大都市，更不像这里半年见不到太阳；说起了佩雷斯拥有的伯纳乌庄园，那是真正的贵族居住的屋子，名画无数，每天的晚餐都有12道菜……

“他们吃12道菜和我有什么关系？我不想去什么伯纳乌庄园。”卢卡尖锐地盯着他，心里已经有些明白他在打什么主意。

“你想在这里呆一辈子吗？我和佩雷斯一旦不在这里了，姨母一定会对付你。”伊万继续劝说他，“如果你担心的是姨母手里的字据，这个我绝对会帮你要回来，他不敢违抗我。”

“我说了我不想跟他走，至于什么时候离开这里得由我自己决定。”卢卡却已经不再难过，这一天总算来了，这就是伊万对他的安排。

“卢卡，这里不安全。”伊万有一些无力，垂下了头，“我不能让阿伦见到你，我要你平安无事，哪怕把你送到更远的地方去。”

阿伦是谁？卢卡呆滞地想了半天，才意识到就是他的小未婚妻。

“佩雷斯答应我会照顾好你，我已经为你安排好了一切。”伊万放轻了声音，耐心地劝说他，“只有他才能保护你，给你优越的生活，卢卡，我会时常去马德里，我会去看你……”

“可是我根本就不稀罕什么优越的生活……”他颤抖地说，“我要的只是……只是……”

伊万闻言笑了，又是那种嘲讽的笑容，让他觉得仿佛看见了尼科。

“我的卢卡，你现在连自己的内心都不愿意面对，自己是个什么样的人都不知道了吗？”

卢卡依然颤抖着，不知所措地看着他。

“你在这里呆了三年，你太小瞧他们了，用舒适奢靡的生活诱惑一个人堕落，这是他们最擅长的。卢卡，你还认为你是被迫出卖自己的身体吗？你比谁都清楚，你心安理得地享受这种生活，因为你认为这些都是你应得的。全世界只有你自己觉得你没有变，你以为你时不时穿着旧衣服跑到缝纫间里做一点手工，帮着仆人去镇上跑个腿就还是从前的你吗？”

他的声音逐渐变得尖锐，手离开了卢卡的肩膀，往后退了几步，身体靠在了大书桌上。

“卢卡，你早就习惯了，餐桌上有佩列沙茨运来的新鲜牡蛎，搭配马尔维萨白葡萄酒，我知道你喜欢优雅地吸食肥美柔嫩的生牡蛎肉，手指拈着水晶高脚杯晃动里面美丽的液体；你更喜欢穿着精美的礼服在富丽堂皇的弧顶大厅展示你的舞姿，让那些贵族名流都为你倾倒，你的教养和才艺，不就是用来派这个用场的吗？卢卡，别骗自己了，连自己都骗太虚伪了。你的灵魂早就变了，再也不可能回到过去的生活了。”

“想想冬天没有壁炉的日子，顿顿只有黑面包和粗麦粥的日子，穿着破旧被人嘲笑的日子。卢卡，那样的生活我也经历过，伴随着贫穷而来的是永无休止的争吵和互相折磨。”

他随手拿起桌上大文具盒里的一把小巧的拆信刀，手指捏着未开锋的侧边把玩，仿佛陷入了回忆。

“我……我没有……”卢卡抖得厉害，根本没有办法判断他的话是不是对的，是不是真的直击到了他脆弱的内心。

“卢卡，过惯了好日子再回头去过穷日子根本不可能快乐。我在瑞士的父母——实际上是我的养父母——就是活生生的例子，他们曾经也相爱，以为爱情能抵过面包，然而现实却是残忍的，他们越来越憎恨对方，一生都活在痛苦和悔恨之中。”

“我不想我们也变成那样，卢卡，这就是命运。我的罗伯特舅舅曾经许诺赠送我一笔财产，后来你也知道，他就这样失踪了，我那势利眼的祖父不想分割他的财产，堂而皇之的出尔反尔，他们这些人一向如此，可我却毫无办法。”他的面目扭曲，满是卢卡不熟悉的仇恨。

“卢卡，我们都别无选择，只能接受命运的安排。我只能接受一切加诸在我身上的不公，再怎么愤怒都无济于事。所有人都在为了生活努力，向命运妥协一点都不可耻，卢卡，连马里奥都知道得找个有财产的寡妇结婚。”他漂亮的眼睛转过来，深邃地望向卢卡。

“去马德里吧，去那里施展你的手段。伯纳乌的青年才俊多得超乎你想象，漂亮的，富有的，有才华的，显贵的，以你的本事，未来什么都有可能发生。说不定下一回我再见到你，还得尊称你一声伯爵夫人。”

“你和我说实话，伊万，”卢卡声音低哑，目光放在面前的地毯花纹上，没有看他，“让我跟着佩雷斯，你会得到什么好处？”

伊万低低地冷笑了两声，带上了几分玩世不恭的口吻，“别说得那么难听嘛，卢卡，我又不是贩卖人口，我只是个生意人，佩雷斯也是，我们只是生意来往。”

卢卡忽然往前几步，投入了他的怀里，双手紧紧抱住他的腰，柔软的金发摩挲着他的下巴和脖子。

“我会很想你，伊万……我会一直想着你……”他闷声说，带着哭腔。

“我也会想你……我没有骗你，我爱你，只爱你，我对你的爱永远不会变……”意识到卢卡已经答应了，伊万暗暗松了一口气，也张开双臂把他拥进怀里，一边轻轻抚摸他的头发。

卢卡抬起头，无辜的眼眸望进他漂亮的青橄榄色眼睛里，干枯已久的眼泪终于在这个最需要的时候配合地流了出来。

“请让我把你记在心里，你现在的样子……一辈子都不会忘记，是我最珍贵的回忆……”他轻轻吻上青年的嘴唇，伸出舌尖细细地试探。

伊万也开始回应，反客为主地抱紧了他，伸出舌尖与他纠缠，双手不断隔着丝质衣料在他后背和臀部来回大力抚摸。

卢卡一把将青年推倒仰躺在凌乱的书桌上，随即爬上去骑在了他身上。伊万的双手急切地顺着他的腿伸进裙子，想要脱掉他的衬裤，却被他按住了。

“不要动，让我来，今晚都听我的。”卢卡抓住他的手，放到了两边，一边俯下身亲他的嘴唇和下巴，一边解开他衬衣的纽扣。

湿润的吻一路往下滑过漂亮的胸肌和腹肌，灵巧的双手解开他的皮带和裤扣，一口含住了挺立的性器。伊万发出了兴奋的喘息，摊开双手享受着他的服务。

他认真地吞吐着眼前的阴茎，使尽浑身解数，努力含到最深抵住喉咙，又用灵活的舌尖不断舔弄刺激敏感的马眼和冠状沟，双手还不停地揉弄松弛的囊袋。

青年很快就失控地挺身。卢卡直起身，飞快地除下衬裤，一手握着他的阴茎不断摩擦，一手草草地替自己扩张。然后张开双腿，对准竖立的性器缓缓坐了下去。

他放荡地扭动腰肢，摇晃着屁股，一边与身下的青年对视。卢卡流着眼泪，将晨缕松松地自肩膀半褪，露出雪白的胸脯，他知道伊万喜欢看他这样。他一边诉说着不变的爱恋与不舍，用尽了十二分的努力取悦他，要让他欲仙欲死，忘掉一切。

他用柔软的生殖腔摩擦龟头，又不断收缩甬道的嫩肉吮吸刺激柱身。伊万低吼着闭上眼睛，终于抵挡不足持续的榨取，精关失守。

他被那灭顶的快感席卷，紧闭的双眼却突然睁开，目光慢慢从卢卡起伏的身体往下，看向自己的胸口，那把拆信刀正插在他的左胸上，只露出一个小小的刀柄。

一滴血都没有流出来，拆信刀准确地扎在了他的左锁骨中线与第四和第五肋骨的交点，窄窄的刀身唯一危险的地方只有尖端，它从狭窄的肋间隙插了进去，只有一个极小的伤口，刺穿了他的心脏主动脉。

当然一定十分精确，这已经是卢卡在这里演练了上百次的手法。

伊万瞪大的眼睛很快失去了焦点，瞳孔逐渐放大，他没有来得及再看向卢卡。他还在持续射精，全部射进了卢卡不停扭动的身体里。

他从伊万身上爬下来，飞快地穿上裤子，系好衣带，擦掉脸上的泪痕。很奇怪，这玩意儿在不需要它的时候就自动停止了。

他没有再看伊万一眼，径直走向一个高书架，从最顶层拿下一本不起眼的书，不起眼到伊万占据这里以后都没有动过。他取出一把钥匙，然后打开密道，撬开了墙壁下方一小块铁板，把钥匙插进露出来的小孔转动半圈。

他站起来推动墙壁，露出一个半人高的巨大黑洞，腥臭潮湿的气味扑面而来。

他没有迟疑，现在的他极度冷静。他来到书桌前，小心地把伊万挪到地上，避免扯动到他的伤口血液流出来不好清理。有个聪明人曾告诉他，聪明人要让自己远离麻烦。

他慢慢地提着伊万的双脚拖动，弯下腰拖进那个洞口。他的脑子里什么都没有，仿佛拖着的不是一个人，一个刚才还活生生的人，他爱得死去活来的人，而是一件需要被他藏起来的见不得人的物品。

洞里很黑，伊万一半身体还在外面，里面黑得让他发毛。他扔下伊万，跑进书房点燃烛台，再弯腰走进洞里。

这个洞里空间很小，他得一直弯着腰。待藉着烛光看清洞里的情景，他吓得魂飞魄散，里面居然还躺着一个人！

确切地说是一具白骨，身上的衣服已经半数腐烂，大约是一个Alpha的装束。卢卡不敢细看，只想着大概是兹拉特科很久以前弄死了个什么人扔在这里，完全符合他之前的猜测。

他把烛台放在地上，以最快的速度把伊万连拖带拽弄了进去，里面空间很小，正好在那具白骨身边。卢卡不敢多呆，急忙拿着烛台退了出来，把机关还原。

他回到书房关上密道口，看着一屋子的狼藉，现在当务之急是要把这里还原，不能让人发现伊万回来过。他一边收拾，一边思考着下一步的行动。

他把所有的东西放回了原来的位置，又将壁炉的灰烬分散到看不出来刚烧过东西的样子。不断地检查调整，直到确信没有留下任何破绽，才精疲力尽地靠在高背椅上。

现在只剩下一件事。他看看手表，再看看外面的天色，天已经快亮了。

他又检查了一遍，才急忙从密道回到自己房间。他没有停留，迅速从衣柜里翻出出一件露出锁骨和大半条手臂的雪纺纱裙换上，他以前嫌它暴露从来没有穿过，可是现在他需要它。他穿上了一双时髦的系带皮鞋，随即又钻进了密道。

天刚开始蒙蒙亮，马厩里的马儿已经吃上了早餐，卢卡远远地就听见了咀嚼草料的声音。

勤快的马夫果然一个人在里面，穿着工装裤和橡胶套鞋，上身只着一件汗衫，汗湿了一半，紧贴着贲起的结实肌肉；袖子卷到肘部以上，露出强壮的臂膀，正拎着铁桶拿着笤帚，冲洗清扫马栏里的马粪。

“马里奥。”卢卡轻轻唤着他，想要靠近马栏，正在吃草的马儿抬头朝他喷了一口气，他就站住不敢上前了。

马夫头都没有抬一下，没有停下手里的活儿，只是冷淡地问：“什么事？”

“你昨天见到伊万了是吗？还记得他交代你的事吗？”这和卢卡设想的场景有些不一样，不过他也顾不上了，只能隔着一点距离，伸着脖子对他说，“你只要记得，无论发生什么情况，无论谁来问你，你都得按照他说的做，绝对做到守口如瓶。这很重要，马里奥。”

他没有说话，只是闷头干活，扫干净了地面后，拎着工具从马栏里出来，再搭好围栏的锁扣。

“马里奥，你得答应我，信守你对伊万的承诺。”卢卡拦住了他的去路。

马夫停下了脚步，第一次把目光投向了卢卡。他还是一脸凶相，脸上没有痊愈的伤痕使他更显得狠戾，深色的眼睛看不出什么情绪，虽然正对着卢卡，但他觉得马夫并没有在看他，而是透过他的身体看着后面的什么东西。

“马里奥……”他抬起头，眼睛里泛着盈盈的水光，楚楚可怜地看着马夫。

“你到底干了什么？卢卡。”马里奥看着他，低声问他。

“你只要答应我，马里奥……”卢卡的声音很轻，向他走近一步。马夫身上沾染着牲畜特有的臊味，混合着Alpha自身的汗味，并不让人愉快。但没什么大不了的，这都可以忍受，他又朝马夫走近一步，几乎贴到了他身上。

马里奥没有理睬他，而是绕过他，把手里的笤帚扔到角落，拎着铁桶快步往外走。

“马里奥……”卢卡急忙拉住他的手臂，用自己裸露的小臂轻轻摩擦他小麦色的皮肤。

察觉到了他的挑逗，马夫看了一眼他们接触的手臂，随即又瞪向他，凶相毕露的脸有一些可怕。

“你要答应我吗？我……不会亏待你的……”卢卡踮起了脚尖，白皙的手臂像蛇一样缠上了他的脖子，他努力抬着头，呼出的气息扫过马夫突出的喉结，“你想要什么都可以……要钱，或者是……”

马里奥的身体紧绷着，卢卡更加肆无忌惮地靠近他，金色的柔软发丝拂过他的脖子。

“要我……”他伏在马夫的耳边悄声说，对着他已经红透了的耳朵轻轻吹气，“暂时忘了你的新娘子，我们到里面去……”

一只有力的大手抓住了他的肩膀，把他像拎一只小鸡一样拉开，推到一边。他还没有反应过来，就听见马夫冷漠的声音。

“滚开，管好你自己吧，没有心肝的婊子。”马里奥没有再看他一眼，拎着铁桶走出大门，消失在草坡下。

这个人是谁？卢卡看着镜子里的自己，难以置信。镜子里的人苍白得像个鬼，脸颊凹陷，眼睛更是深深地陷入了眼窝，整夜未睡的眼睛吊着眼梢，像只贪婪而饥饿的秃鹫，满是戾气和刻薄。这不是尼科的脸吗？

这样一张让人生厌的脸，怪不得连马里奥都嫌弃。虽然他没能得到马夫的保证，但回想起他所有的神情和举动，似乎可以让人放心。

他换了一身衣服，抹了胭脂在脸颊和嘴唇上，不能让人看出与平常不同。

皇储夫妇遇刺身亡的消息传到了城堡，并没有造成多大的恐慌，大家都知道要打仗了，可生活还得继续，普通平民又无力改变什么。

又过了一天才传来伊万失踪的消息。他在前天晚上的舞会上就已经不见了，他的司机和保镖没有见到他人，还以为他又顶风作案去了哪个交际花家里风流快活，直到第二天下午还不见他踪影，这才慌了神。

警察重点排查了和他来往密切的交际花，又怀疑他是不是被刺客组织绑架了，总之并没有人怀疑到希拉迪诺察来，甚至只有一个警员过来和苏克太太作完例行询问笔录就完事了。

听说萨格勒布早就乱作一团，将军的政敌们趁机作乱，他们也无暇顾及失踪得不是时候的未来孙女婿，只是督促当地的警察局尽快把人找到。

希拉迪诺察的人们也议论纷纷，说伊万少爷多半是回不来了，就和五年前失踪的罗伯特少爷一样，在这不到一年的时间里接连失去了三位重要成员，他们家一定遭到了诅咒。

诅咒？卢卡听到这里，脑海深处似有一堵墙打开了又关上。

马里奥果然是一个可靠的人，他没有索取报酬，但始终守口如瓶。

尼科是最让人捉摸不透的，伊万不在，他又回到了木材公司主持大局，似乎变得特别忙碌。如今城堡里只剩下了他们两个Omega和马特奥一个病人，他总可以专心对付卢卡了。

他绝不会放过自己，卢卡很早以前就清楚地知道。

马特奥已经可以下地，来自维也纳的专业康复师住到了城堡里，每天指导他进行合理范围的锻炼。年轻人早已心急如焚，可他躺了差不多半年，腿部肌肉萎缩得厉害，无人搀扶根本站不起来。

卢卡在走廊碰见积极进行复健的年轻人，他消瘦得厉害，两只漂亮的紫罗兰色眼睛可怜巴巴地望着自己。他有一些尴尬，算起来已经三个多月没有去探望过卧病在床的年轻人，早就彻底地把他遗忘了。

“卢卡……”年轻人被康复师架着，轻声唤他。

他走向他们，低声询问康复师，然后接过马特奥的上臂搭在自己的肩膀上。年轻人很虚弱，原本像铁塔一样的身体轻了许多，卢卡扛着他一点都不吃力。

“快点好起来。”卢卡对他说，并不打算为之前的冷漠忽视道歉。

他用实际行动表达歉意，他每天陪着年轻人，在走廊行走复健，又向康复师学习手法，亲手替他按摩腿部肌肉。

在伊万失踪后第四个晚上，他正准备洗漱，苏克太太来敲他的门，告诉他尼科要见他。

尼科的密室是这座城堡里卢卡最讨厌的地方，比大书房还要讨厌，他在这里失去的东西太多了。

尼科坐在密室的沙发上，阴鸷地看着他。卢卡不打算先开口，也沉默着，他现在可不怕尼科。

“你把伊万怎么了？”尼科终于按捺不住。

卢卡没有想到会先问这个问题，不过他毫不惊慌，尼科不可能知道，他只不过在虚张声势，在诈自己而已。

“我还想问你呢，你把伊万怎么了。”他慢悠悠地说，带着嘲弄的语气，“伊万不见了，没人压着你的宝贝儿子不放，木材公司也回到了你手上，怎么看都像你会做的事。”

尼科没有说话，只是盯着他看了很久。

“伊万的事与我无关，我也不知道他哪里去了，大概欠的风流债太多了。”尼科沉默半晌，才接着说道，“不过你，你又想做什么？又来勾引我的马特奥，你抛弃他的那些日子里他多么痛苦，你想毁了他吗？你没有心肝，你把他当成什么了？”

“你和你那个死鬼丈夫把我当成什么，我就把他当成什么。”卢卡冷笑着，开始在房间里踱步。

“你以为我拿你没有办法吗？信不信我明天就去登报，把你见不得人的丑事公诸于众。”他满不在乎的态度激怒了尼科。

“哦，这是个好主意。”他继续踱步，心中满是快意，“我以为早就人尽皆知了，可算不上什么新闻。不过这要是能让你高兴的话，请便。”

他再也不害怕了，一个人只要不害怕，就没有谁可以威胁、伤害他。

“你真是恬不知耻，卢卡。”尼科反而收起了怒气，露出嘲讽的神情，“不过是我高看你了，一个人尽可夫的荡妇，说出这样的话真的一点都不奇怪。”

“我是不是人尽可夫我不知道，不过你那个被你当成宝的丈夫呢，我可是一点都不稀罕。”卢卡对他的羞辱完全不以为意，立刻反唇相讥，“他那么喜欢做那档子事儿，花样百出，可是呢，他偏偏喜欢做别人的丈夫，碰都不碰你一下。”

“你又长得不丑，至少你那个二十多年的仰慕者认为你比我美得多，可是为什么你的丈夫那样嫌弃你呢？”卢卡还在来回踱步，突然想起来三年多以前，在阁楼的房间里，尼科也是这样来回踱着步逼他写下了字据。

“你想知道吗？”这种感觉让他无比满足，看着尼科的眼里闪着兴奋的光。

尼科咬着嘴唇，直勾勾地盯着他，凶恶得像是要把他吞吃入腹，又有一些犹疑，似乎想听他说下去。

“这种事他肯定得告诉我，我人尽可夫不是吗。”卢卡恶意地冷笑出声，“他说你的身体又干瘪又松垮，看见你脱衣服就倒胃口，他一分钟都不想跟你呆在一起。你的言语既尖酸又恶毒，他情愿去干一头母牛都不愿意碰你一根手指头……”

粗俗地、恶毒地羞辱自己的仇人原来是这种感觉。

“你闭嘴！”尼科猛地站了起来，已被彻底地激怒。

“我很好奇，到底是因为你恶毒，所以没人跟你睡觉呢，还是因为没人跟你睡觉你才变得这么恶毒。”卢卡没有被他吓到，还在故意挖苦他。

尼科干笑了几声，控制住了情绪，“我只和我心爱的人睡觉，不管在什么时候我得到的都只有尊重和爱护。可不像你，被欺辱得多么可怜，被人当婊子的感觉怎么样，你跟一个便壶有什么区别？”

“你不就喜欢看我被欺辱，被人当婊子吗？”卢卡停了下来，看着他，“你找了个你的替身，跟你丈夫睡觉，你在一边看着，想象那是你……”

“不过你让这个替身跟你儿子睡，你还在一边偷窥，我就搞不明白了，难道你还会想象和你两个儿子交媾？”他挑一挑眉毛，故意拉长了尾音。

“既然你说过你千挑万选选中了我，你恨不得自己就是个便壶吧。”

“别拿我和你相提并论，你配吗？”灯光下尼科特别憔悴，卢卡从未觉得他像现在这么老，“别往自己脸上贴金了，你以为你金贵得很吗？像你这样的烂货，在戈斯皮奇的窑子里，就跟厕所的蛆一样成堆成堆的。”

“你干的事情我可干不出来，厕所里的蛆也干不出来。”他发出一阵阴恻恻的笑声，“你想和你儿子睡觉一点都不奇怪，毕竟你还跟你自己的亲弟弟交媾。”

尼科彻底怔住了，脸上混合着震惊和恐惧的神情。

“尼科，他也是你曾经心爱的人吗？”卢卡观察着他的脸色，心中的猜测慢慢连起来，“但是他抛弃了你，和别人结了婚，从此再也不愿见到你。”

“你的婚姻不幸，你的丈夫是个无耻下流的人渣，你希望他能安慰你，与你再续前缘。”卢卡的嘴仿佛被另一个灵魂控制着，说出的话完全出乎他自己的意料。

“可是他变了，他同样觉得你年华不再，刻薄又恶毒，不愿意再看你一眼。”

“所以你杀了他，就在书房里……”卢卡看着他逐渐变得更加惊恐的脸，继续说道，“兹拉特科替你把尸身藏了起来，你不知道藏在哪里，但一定就在书房里面的什么地方，所以你绝不靠近书房，因为罗伯特就在那里……”

“不要说了！这些都是谁告诉你的！”尼科的声音变得尖利，瞪大了眼睛狠狠地看着他，“兹拉特科连这都告诉你吗？”

卢卡得意地大笑，并不否认。

“你以为我真的拿你没办法吗？”尼科不再惊慌，他双眼发红，只有满腔的仇恨，他举起双手用力击掌两下。

门把手响了，安特走了进来。尼科终于把他弄了出来，年轻人坐了半年牢，完全变了一个人，变得更黑更瘦，从前总是嚣张跋扈的神情变得呆滞木然，两眼无神地盯着卢卡。

“把这个婊子铐起来，”尼科从衣柜拿出一个箱子，把一副皮铐扔给安特。年轻人的表情没有任何波动，就像一个听人命令的机器人，一把抓住卢卡按住他挣扎的双手铐在身后。

“我知道的可比兹拉特科多。”卢卡有一些慌，他没想到安特会突然出现，年轻人的臂力一如既往地惊人，他根本无力反抗。

“你不用费唇舌了，没人救得了你。”尼科冷笑着，一边又从箱子里拿出一件东西对安特命令道，“把他衣服扒光，用上这个……”

他走近他们，伸出手掌，上面放着一个羊眼圈，并不是兹拉特科那个。卢卡吓得尖叫出来。

“先让安特好好招呼你，不过我知道你这样的荡妇肯定不会满足的，”他笑得阴险，“我再让达弗尔把外面干屋外活儿的下人全叫进来，就在这里，一个一个的排队干死你……哦，根本不需要排队，你本事大得很，也许有什么我不知道的花样……”

“等后天佩雷斯一离开，我马上把你光着身子扔到戈斯皮奇的大街上去，看谁会救你……”

安特面无表情也没有说话，只是照尼科说的开始脱他的衣服。

“我知道伊万是你和罗伯特的私生子！”卢卡大喊出来，“他才是你的长子，安特根本不是。”

年轻人仍旧面无表情，已经快解开他衬衣的全部纽扣。

“所以伊万是蒂恩的亲哥哥，他们和你们一样也是乱伦……”

在听到蒂恩的名字的时候，安特一直呆滞的表情终于松动了，无神的双眼眨了一眨，涌上了泪水。

“你闭嘴，这个时候了你还想……”尼科凶狠地要去捂他的嘴。

“你早就知道蒂恩喜欢伊万，可是你一直不说，直到事情无法挽回了，才以那样的方式告诉他，你明知道他接受不了，蒂恩是被你害死的！”

卢卡轻易地挣开了手无缚鸡之力的尼科的手掌，语速极快却极清晰地大声说给安特听。

年轻人果然停下来手，目光转向尼科。

“母亲，他说的是真的吗？”两行眼泪流过他消瘦的脸颊。

“你不要听他胡说，他只是想脱身……”尼科被安特的样子吓到了。

“我说的话句句属实，你问他蒂恩是不是和他谈完就跑出去再也没有回来，你不是一直很奇怪他为什么对伊万如此着迷吗，你再好好想一想。”卢卡趁机对他说，表情尖刻，“可怜了蒂恩，他要是早知道伊万是他的亲哥哥绝不至于如此，可怜他还怀着孕……”

“他还怀着我的孩子？”安特的泪水大颗大颗地涌出来，看向尼科的眼睛似要喷出火来，“母亲，你好狠心……”

“你把蒂恩还给我，你把孩子还给我……”他一把抓住尼科的手臂，表情疯狂，目光涣散。

卢卡趁机后退脱身，虽然双手还铐在身后。

“你还有脸说，他是你的亲弟弟，你居然那样对他，我不说不代表我不知道发生了什么。”尼科试图拿出母亲的威严，沉声对他说。

“他就是故意不说，才害死了蒂恩。”

“你得让他把蒂恩还给你，还有你的孩子。”卢卡绕到安特身后，歹毒地刺激已经神智癫狂的年轻人，“他有办法还给你，蒂恩是他生的，让他再生一个蒂恩，你可以的……”

安特闻言猛地把尼科按倒在床上，一手掀起他的裙裾。

尼科失声尖叫救命，不断呼喊苏克太太的名字。

“母亲，不用喊了，我把所有的人都支开了，这里没有别人，连马特奥的贴身仆人都被打发走了……”年轻人的声音冷静无比，一点都没有疯狂的样子。

卢卡背过身，不想去看母子相奸的场面。他灵活地扭动手臂，把铐在一起的双手从脚下套到身前，然后打开门逃了出去。

他一边扣好衬衣的扣子，来到了尼科的卧室，他从没有进来过这里，想都没有想直接点燃了一个烛台。然后双手擎着烛台走到了窗边。

一切都要结束了，只有这个才能洗清所有的罪恶和不公。

跳动的火焰轻轻触碰细长的流苏，立即跳到了窗帘上，欢快地燃烧起来。卢卡发出赫赫的笑声，火光照在他扭曲的脸上，无比骇人。

纵火犯点着了房间里一切他看见的，认为易燃的物件，桌布、床、衣柜里的华贵衣服，他知道大火肆虐的速度极为惊人，他没有停留，快速通过走廊往自己房间走去。

浓烟扩散的速度比他步行的速度快了许多，他有些被呛到不住地咳嗽，脚下速度不敢放慢。

“卢卡……”

他被突然响起的呼唤吓了一跳，定睛一看，马特奥倒伏在他房门的门口，房间里已经浓烟滚滚。

“发生了什么？着火了吗？为什么一个人都没有？”他抬起头，已经被烟熏得通红的眼睛努力地睁开看着冷漠的Omega。

卢卡没有停下脚步，甚至没有看他一眼，擎着烛台越过他，把他抛在了身后。

“卢卡……卢卡……回来……救救我……”年轻人不断地朝着他背影呼喊，一声一声，凄厉绝望，让他一瞬间想起了被遗弃在石洞底下的兹拉特科。

“卢卡……你没有心肝……”

大火即将蔓延过来，他快速地回到自己的房间，拎起藏在钢琴台肚里早就准备好的皮包，一头钻进了密道。伊万说得对，什么都抵不过面包，何况他拥有的一切都是他应得的。

密道里同样飘荡着呛人的烟雾，他猫低身子在狭窄的通道里迅速前行。他很熟悉这里，闭着眼睛都能走出去。

他从马厩底下的出口钻了出来。此时人们都已经被大火惊动，屋外喊声震天，到处都是提着灯的人往主屋跑。

他不敢从草坡上去，而是把皮包挎在肩膀上转到身后，手脚并用从后方的堡坎摸黑往上爬。

“马特奥少爷晕过去了，快点去找大夫。”苏克太太变了声调的凄厉哭声传到了他的耳朵，“你们不要拦着我，我还要进去救夫人，安特少爷也在里面……”

“是卢卡干的，快抓住他，不要让他跑了……”

他按住一块石头用力一撑，敏捷地跃上地面。整个希拉迪诺察堡笼罩在熊熊火光之中，映亮了半边天空。马厩里面漆黑一片，他推开了门，藉着远处的火光，想要打开马栏的锁扣。

铁制的锁扣锈迹斑驳，不知道什么地方卡住了，怎么都弄不开。他焦急地拉住马栏用力摇晃，没有打开锁扣，反而惊醒了马儿。

门外响起了脚步声，嘈杂的人群大喊着要抓住他，混合着惊醒马儿的嘶鸣声。他绝望地用力拉着锁扣，一边望向被打开的门。

一个高大的身影走了进来，背后照着冲天的火光。他大跨步地走近，卢卡终于看清了他的脸。

那是一张凶恶的脸，带着未痊愈的伤疤，那是马夫马里奥·曼朱基奇的脸。

-fin-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于结局，主要是因为一直摇摆不定，拿不定主意，所以就在真正的结局前结束了。其实真正结局也就无外乎三种：
> 
> 结局一：马夫抓住了纵火犯，扭送法办，卢卡受到法律的严惩，马里奥照旧去意大利跟老椰子结婚。这是最理性的结局，对所有人都好。
> 
> 结局二：马夫帮助纵火犯一起逃跑，卢卡半路甩掉了马里奥，跟着FP逃到了马德里，马夫被抓，被作为纵火犯同谋被处以极刑。这是最符合本文主旨的结局，扭曲暗黑到底的结局，也是作者最痛恨的结局。
> 
> 结局三：马夫帮助纵火犯一起逃跑，到了一个全新的地方改头换面，卢卡坚决打脸伊万下的断言，和马里奥贫穷而性福地生活在一起。这是最无厘头的结局，最不可能的结局，却是作者最希望的结局。
> 
> 写长篇最痛苦的就是离别，很舍不得，还想再写下去，不过好像剩下的活人不多了……也许将来会接着写续集，必须是我最喜欢那个结局。


End file.
